Beauxbaton Beauty
by theworldabove
Summary: This is the story of Lily Luna Potter, a young woman trying to find herself and what she stands for. Being the youngest in such a big family can be difficult, especially when you don't fit in… So when I decided to attend Beauxbaton instead of Hogwarts, you can imagine the consequences. Rating may change later on. Adopted from imcrazy4fic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

**So this story has been adopted (by myself) from another author- imcrazy4fiction**

**The beginning is almost identical to her copy- so if you've read that feel free to skip ahead- I believe my work starts around chapter 15 :)**

**Other than that, please review! They really give me motivation to keep going :)**

**Chapter one**

My name is Lily Potter and I'm the youngest child of "oh so famous" Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley. Being the youngest has its advantages and disadvantages - I have my daddy pretty well wrapped round my finger but on the other hand my brothers get to do everything first and openly flaunt it. Today is my brother Albus' first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For weeks on end all everyone has spoken about is Hogwarts. Everyone has their own stories, from every generation. Sometimes it feels like everything that could ever happen at Hogwarts **has **happened already. It can be hard being in a family like ours, it comes with a lot of expectations and reputations to live up to. James is apparently very much like his namesake, a prankster but a loyal friend. He looks like the perfect mix of mum and dad, but somehow ended up with dark brown hair with a reddish tinge. He is well on his way to living up to that prankster reputation having blown up a total of 7 toilets during his first two years at Hogwarts. Albus is the smart dependable one but he's also got a lot of Weasley in his personality - funny, loving sports and food. He could pass as my dad's twin when he was 11, minus the glasses and add some book smarts. Then there is me, I don't really look that much like my parents, aside from the sparkling green eyes. Supposedly I look like my namesake Lily Evans but my hair is a red strawberry blonde colour, different to all the other Weasley's colouring. I'm also passionately creative, with a more reserved nature. For a 9 year old I'm surprisingly well cultured, delighting in our occasional trips to France to visit the Delacours, our extended family. I enjoyed France so much and everything about their culture that I threw myself into learning to speak French as fluently as English. I would love to learn other languages as well, especially Russian.

As you can see I'm nothing like my family. They are athletic and I am artistic. Even Auntie Fleur's kids don't speak French very well so I'm fairly alone in my cultural interests. I've heard all the Hogwarts stories and read many of the books but honestly my favourite stories are Aunt Fleur's tales about her days growing up in France. Since Albus got his Hogwarts letter I've been thinking about breaking the trend and not going to Hogwarts. It's not that I'm a Squib; I'm actually fairly advanced for my age. Many magical children my age cannot control their magic but I've been controlling mine since I was six. When I was five I ended up in the paper because a reporter had witnessed me appariting out of Diagon Alley because James dumped his ice cream all over me. Since then it's all been under tight wraps but will I really fulfil my potential at Hogwarts? I want to be different, to start my own legacy instead of following tradition, to try new things as opposed to rediscovering what everyone has already experienced. But how do I try and explain this to my family, especially my Dad, Hogwarts is like a second home to him [well third if you count the Burrow]. He's telling Albus the story of the sorting hat again because James keeps saying Albus is going to end up in Slytherin. Dad doesn't mind where Albus ends up, nor do I. I think having separate houses encourages excessive competition and detracts from school unity, but hey what do I know, I'm just a kid. I pulled myself from my musing to realise the train has left the station, mum has apparited off to work and it's now or never to talk to dad alone regarding where I go to school.

"You look deep in thought, Honey, it'll soon be your turn to go off to school, and then I'll be all alone. At least I have you all to myself for the next two years" Dad joked with his beaming smile. He was a constant ray of sunshine to our entire family, quick to provide a laugh or an encouraging word. He was the only person I could confide in.

"Daddy, did you always know Hogwarts was where you wanted to go to school?" I asked nervously. I could confide in my father but he is an innately loyal individual, not just to me but to many things, Hogwarts included.

"Is that what you're thinking so hard about? Honestly Lily, it was the only Wizarding School I knew of, and I wouldn't even have known about it if it weren't for Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid. It wasn't until 4th year I heard of other schools like Beauxbaton where your Aunt Fleur went. Why do you ask?" Of all his children, Harry Potter could understand Lily the best but sometimes he didn't understand her at all. Her thought process often seemed mature beyond her years. Harry often thought of her as his little enigma, she was smart to be sure but not typical book smart, rather she was curious as saw things from a different point of view, not unlike her namesake Luna Lovegood.

"I've been thinking, daddy. All this talk about Hogwarts and I'm not sure if it's right for me. I know James loves it and I'm sure Albus will too but I'm different, I always have been. I'm not into pulling pranks like James, or really smart like Rose nor obsessed with Quidditch like Albus. From all the stories Hogwarts seems great for that stuff, but what about the things I'm interested in like dance or music? Do wizarding schools not cater for other interests? Is it even possible to choose another school?"

"Wow, you're really serious about this, Lilybear, aren't you? Let me talk to your mum, and we can see what options are available. I don't even know what all Wizarding Schools are out there." Daddy answered casually but I could tell inside he was beyond confused. Now all I can do is hope, and maybe brush up on my French just in case there are schools in France that would take me.

* * *

Later when Lily was in bed fast asleep Harry took the opportunity to talk to Ginny about his previous conversation regarding school. They stood in the kitchen talking in hushed tones.

"I don't understand either Ginny. I guess we both grew up with Hogwarts, never imagining sending our kids elsewhere. We've relatives in France so maybe we should look into Beauxbaton Academy; at least Gabby and the rest of the Delacours would be nearby if anything happened."

"I guess you're right Harry, I wouldn't want Lily to be unhappy at Hogwarts for 7 years. Wait, Uh! Does this mean I have to have a conversation with Fleur voluntarily? I mean really she's lived here 20years, she should have lost "zee" French accent by now!" Ginny complained.

"You know she is family and you love her, accent or no accent." Harry said pulling Ginny into his arms and kissing her on the forehead. After 20 years Harry Potter still loved his wife as much as the day he said "I do".

"I'd prefer no accent!" Ginny mumbled against Harry's chest which began to reverb with softened chuckles.

* * *

~* ~ Nearly Two Years Later ~ * ~

I can't believe its July! In two months I, Lily Luna Potter, will be going away to school for the very first time! Today the Headmistress of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, Madame de Chagny, is coming here to interview **me**! I was pacing in the kitchen wearing my favourite white summer dress waiting, none too patiently, for her to arrive. This is the moment I had been longing for the past two years since daddy told me he and mummy would look into other wizarding schools. The "pop" of apparition and the chime of the doorbell stir me from my frantic pacing. As I rush to answer the door, I find myself face to face with the formidable yet heart-warming Madame de Chagny standing with my parents in the hallway of our home.

"Bonjour Madame de Chagny, what a pleasure to have you here. Venez, entrez s'il vous plaît" I said in the best French I could manage through my excitement. Aunt Fleur told me that my French was very good, although my accent was very muddled; however I became somewhat incoherent when I was overtly excited.

"Merci, mon petit chère, vous avez une maison de beau" she replied in her rich French alto voice.

"Merci beaucoup, irons-nous dans la cuisine?" I responded known full well my parents had no intention of attempting any French and that I was responsible for the hospitality. Having been brought up around many friends and family I wasn't overly shy and knew how to be a good host.

Over tea and pumpkin seed scones Headmistress de Chagny told me about Beauxbaton Academy, the classes and the grounds but I felt like she was holding out on me. Being the straightforward person I am, I questioned her about it, in the most gracious manner I could although I was not known for my tact. She countered that I wasn't a student there yet and could pass on secrets to other schools. Aunt Fleur had been the same when she told stories of Beauxbaton, there always seemed so much left unsaid. This intrigued me even more and I knew Beauxbaton was a place of mystery and fantasy; it was the place for me. However the question remained would there be a place for me at Beauxbaton Academy?

* * *

"I can't believe I got accepted! It's so exciting! Where's my letter? Oh you have it, with the supply list. Mother, will we be able to get French textbooks in Diagon Alley? Can I really get my own owl? Will they have Beauxbaton uniforms in Madame Malkins? Did you know they don't wear robes but proper uniforms, with different blouses and skirts and pinafore that you can interchange to personalise the uniform from day to day. Will anyone there speak English? I wonder if any other kids from here go abroad to school."

I knew mum was getting tired of me talking a mile a minute but I was so excited, today we were school supply shopping in Diagon Alley. It was two weeks after my interview with Madame de Chagny and a few days ago I got my acceptance letter the same day Albus and James got their Hogwarts letters. Dad had already taken the boys off to get their things for school but we were meeting for lunch at 12o'clock so daddy could go with me and mummy to get my wand. First stop Flourish & Blotts to see if they carry French textbooks. I might take Albus' old English texts with me as well, might come in handy if I have difficulty with translation.

"Mr Young how nice to see you, I was wondering I you could help me with my daughters school booklist." Mother is so polite in public; she acts much more Weasley at home. She had taken the day off from sports writing at the Daily Prophet so we could shop and I knew she didn't want to be out all day. I imagine she will be playing Quidditch out back with the boys this evening so make up her sports quota for the day.

"Not a problem, Mrs Potter, first year at Hogwarts I take it?" the sales clerk said presumptuously giving mummy a small bow as he said Potter with reverence. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes at the gentleman.

"Well, actually no, she will be attending Beauxbaton therefore my Lily is in need of some French texts books. Do you stock them?"

"I wasn't expecting that but as a matter of fact I do stock a few copies of those books. We have another client currently enrolled there also so we decided would be a good idea to order in a few copies. I hope this isn't a new trend? Hogwarts is an awfully good school wouldn't want to deprive them of your gifted children."

"I hardly think there is a new trend if you only know of one other client enrolled there, however we are not making it public news about Lily going away to school therefore would I be possible to be shown to the appropriate section promptly," mother said in a forced polite tone, she hated people thinking that we were trendsetters or followed pathetic social trends. It was our business If I wanted to go away to school not the entire wizarding communities business.

"Right this way," the clerk replied completely oblivious to my mother's growing dislike for his presumptuous nature.

"Mother, isn't that the man that works with daddy?" I said, catching a tall blonde man in the section the sales clerk indicated.

"Yes, that's Mr Malfoy, I wonder if the rumours Albus said are true..." Ginny murmured to Lily as she moved towards the man, "Draco, how are you? This must be your delightful son Scorpius. What are you doing back in this section?"

"Ginny, you're looking lovely as usual! Yes this is my son; I don't believe you have had the pleasure of meeting him previously. Is little Lily here getting her school books?"

"Yes, she is starting Beauxbaton Academy in September, so we're looking for her French textbooks back here. I was quite surprised that they even carried them."

"Is she indeed? Well then I guess we should let Scorpius and Lily chat while we discuss Portkeys" Draco said smoothly as he whisked a mildly confused Ginny towards the front of the shop.

Why would they be discussing Portkeys? Nice mum, go off and leave me here with a boy I don't know to look for textbooks. Her "Mum of the year award" is out the window now! Why is the Malfoy boy lifting French textbooks...?

"Hi, I'm Scorpius. I'm guessing these are the books you need, they are the same as the ones I got for first year."

"**You go to Beauxbaton? **But... But I remember you, getting on the train with Albus in his first year."

"Things change. I attended Hogwarts for a few weeks but it wasn't the place for me, so I left. Let's find our parents and get our books." Scorpius said and I could tell he didn't like to talk about Hogwarts. I understood that feeling, so I changed the conversation.

"OK. So do you like Beauxbaton? I'm very exciting about starting."

We chatted generally about school until we found our parents by the till. Mrs Malfoy had joined them and the three adults were talking pleasantly. I must ask Albus about Scorpius changing school, mum mentioned something about rumours after all. It's not that I'm nosey, it's just I think I've possibly found another English soul who isn't in love with Hogwarts and may understand my decision to go to Beauxbaton. Perhaps we might even be friends. Mother is beckoning; I guess I should go talk to the grownups.

"Lily, Mr Malfoy and his wife have generously invited us to come over on the first of September so you and Scorpius can share a Portkey to the grounds of the Academy, that way you won't be going to school on your own. Isn't that nice of them? Well Draco, Astoria, thank you for your time but we must hurry on, lots to buy for school. See you first of September."

"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Scorpius. Can we go get my uniform now then meet Daddy?"

*~3 hours later~*

"Daddy, what if no wand picks me? What happens then?" I asked nervously as we neared Ollivander's. I didn't really believe that no wand would choose me but I was so different and my brothers got their wands really quickly.

"Darling, don't worry," Dad reassured me, "I had to go through many wands until I found the right one. There is a wand out there for every witch and wizard and we will find yours."

The woodsy smell of the shop overcame me the second we entered the shop and the feeling of magic was incredibly tangible. A layer of dust and magic coated every surface.

"Ah ha, 11 inches supple holly with a phoenix feather core, Harry Potter what can I do for you and your fine family?" Mr Ollivander said in his mysterious voice emerging from the dust and shadows.

"We're here to get Lily her first wand, she starts school in September."

"Hmm you look somewhat like your Grandmother Lily Evans, how about we try a similar wand to hers...101/4 inches willow...how is that?" Mr Ollivander queried.

After over a dozen attempts Lily was starting to lose hope. Maybe I'm not a witch after all, or maybe my wand should be French or...

"I think this is it," Mr Ollivander announced, sounding more certain than any other wand he had suggested prior, "9 1/2 inches willow with a unicorn hair core. This wand is a little stubborn."

As I lifted the wand I could feel my hand warm and as I tried it I had the most glorious success creating a rainbow of light. This was most definitely the wand.

"It doesn't have a twin owned by some Dark Lord does it?" I heard my dad ask Mr Ollivander discreetly when he thought I was still preoccupied with my rainbow but I strained to hear what was being said.

"Actually Mr Potter, this particular wand has a brother wand but not in the same way as yours. The unicorn this particular hair came from is found in many wands, however the willow tree that this wand is made from only gave me enough wood for two wands. It is from the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts. The owner of the other wand poses no threat to your daughter, do not fear Harry Potter, this is the best wand for Lily." Ollivander reassured in his sage voice of wisdom.

As daddy paid for the wand I was deep in thought, how could a wand that is right for me come from Hogwarts if Hogwarts was not right for me? Was going to Beauxbaton some sort of mistake? Despite all my pervious certainties I was suddenly very worried. Daddy was heading for the door, guess it's time to go home to mull over this some more.

"Lily," Mr Ollivander called out assuredly, "Have no fear, you will be a great witch but not in the way everyone will expect. Trust your wand for it holds the secret of your greatest success."

Thanks Mr O, give me some more stuff to think about, great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The summer flew by and so far very few people knew I was going to Beauxbaton instead of Hogwarts. Even in our extensive family only Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur's families know along with us Potters. It's hard keeping it from my family but mum thinks it is better this way. We're going to tell them at the Student Leaving-Do we have each year on the 31st of August, my birthday. In fact we're going to tell them tonight, once Grandma calls us for dinner. My cousins can tell something is up since I'm more quiet than usual and avoiding Hugo like the plague since all he talks about is Hogwarts. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron didn't have the heart to tell him I'm not going with him tomorrow.

"DINNER!" Grandmother Weasley shouted to the entire clan of boisterous children and adults roaming throughout the Burrow.

"Coming" I replied with everyone else, as Dad placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and steered me towards the table. I guess he sensed my anxiety and thought I might bolt, maybe that would be a good idea... no I can't do that, this is my last chance. Tomorrow only aunts, uncles and cousins will be on the platform and notice I don't leave; I can't do that to everyone. I've got to be brave, like my dad. If he can be brave enough to take on dark wizards then I can be brave enough to talk to my family. Once everyone has seated I'll tell them...as I look around I realise everyone is looking at me confusedly. I'm the only one still standing; everyone has taken their places around the table. I suppose this is as good a time as any.

"Everyone, I've an announcement to make before we start dinner", I started shakily, I caught James' eye and he smiled encouragingly. "As you know today is my 11th birthday which means I will be starting school tomorrow for the first time, just like Hugo, but there is something I haven't told you all. I won't be going to Hogwarts on the train tomorrow with everyone else." Audible collective gasp. "The truth is I will be going to Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, the school Aunt Fleur attended." With that I sat in my seat and stared at my plate, while everyone regained use of their tongues. I felt all eyes on me as I focused on my plate further.

"Well I think it's great that Lily wants to try new things. It's relationships like this the International Affairs Dept. should be encouraging. I'm sure you're very excited Lily." Aunt Hermione said kindly although she already knew my decision it was lovely of her to break the silence.

"Her French is often more grammatically correct than her English, she will do wonderful at Beauxbaton. I am sure she will find it very much to her liking, I always said it was nicer than Hogwarts" Aunt Fleur said winking at me, encouraging me to raise my head to look at the rest of my family. Grandpa was the next to speak.

"Lily darling, I can't say we aren't surprised but if this is what you want then we will support you, we all will!" as he glanced around meaningfully at everyone who caught on and murmured words of agreement. This cheered my heart, as long as Grandpa and Grandma were happy I could deal with everything else. My father is my confidant but Grandpa is the best place to go for solace.

The rest of the evening when by in a haze of congratulations, happy birthday wishes and a few presents. I got an owl from mum and dad, so I had no excuses for not writing to them. I named her Aphrodite because she is a symbol of my parents' great love for me. Too soon we apparited home after long hugs with those I wouldn't see at the platform tomorrow. I had to go see my brothers off before we headed over to the Malfoys. That night I went to bed and lay awake for hours thinking of all tomorrow held. Eventually I went to sleep with a smile of my face knowing no matter what; it would all work out for the best.

* * *

"Come on Lily one last hug before the train leaves without me," James said as he picked me up in a bone crushing hug, I think we might actually miss each other. The distance seemed greater now that I was going away to a different school, though I'd only be an owl away same as before.

With that James and Albus piled onto the train along with all my other cousins. Everyone was off to Hogwarts save Teddy and Victoire who had already graduated. A few parents gave me a funny look as I stood with my parents, neither in uniform nor on the train to school. Most probably assumed I was still too young but some like Hannah Longbottom knew better. I got my parents off the platform before anyone could question us. We headed outside and into a side alley which we apparited from to the imposing gates of Malfoy Manor. The walk up the drive was breathtaking, as dad carried my trunk I was able to look around at the beautiful peacocks and the rich luscious landscape. Mr and Mrs Malfoy stood at the door ready to receive us.

As the parents exchanged pleasantries Scorpius lead me off to a room where I could change into my uniform. I must admit, I do love the uniforms for school. The way the blue silk skirt hangs like the head of a tulip flower, and the contrast of the luxurious silk blouse. I felt so elegant in these clothes. I folded my ordinary clothes into my backpack and exited the room. Scorpius took my backpack from me and carried it down stairs, where I could see the adults gathered round a teapot, which I assumed was the Portkey. I froze on the stairs as the enormity of leaving home crashed down around me. Scorpius sensing my panicked state laid down my backpack without drawing the adults' attention and returned to my side.

"Calm down, it's all going to be OK," he whispered to me as he drew me back up the stairs, "We all get scared sometimes but I know you can do this. You are not alone; I promise I'll be there, whenever you need me. I'll show you round and ensure you make friends."

I nearly burst into tears at his sincere promise. He only just met me and yet he was being so kind, like how I imagined big brothers should be. He gave me a side hug and waited until I composed myself then we returned downstairs.

"Oh Lily you look beautiful in your uniform. It suits you so well," Mrs Malfoy gushed as Scorpius and I descended the staircase.

"Come on Lily, bring your stuff over, the Portkey is about to start glowing," daddy said rationally but I could see the emotion in his eyes. He would miss me the more than he missed my brothers: I was his little girl.

More quick hugs and the Portkey began to glow blue.

"Make sure you hang onto your things tight!" someone said as Malfoy Manor began to slip away frantically. A jerk behind the navel with a flash of blinding light later and suddenly we were standing on a lane in beautiful France beside a handsome man.

"Bonjour! You must be Mademoiselle Potter and Monsieur Malfoy, I am Professeur Andres and I teach potions. I will be escorting you up to the Academy" he introduced formally as he sent our trunks to our rooms with a charm and beckoned us to follow him. As we walked up the winding lane Beauxbaton started appearing around the hill. I was completely amazed as we walked through enormous silver gates into the grounds of the Academy. I saw a Quidditch pitch, alongside other outbuildings, then a great shimmery lake surrounded by a beautiful oak and willow trees.

"Professeur Andres, où la France est notre école située?" I asked enouncing my French carefully.

"Nous sommes dans la Forêt Domaniale de l'Estérel, sur la côte Sud-est, à proximité de Cannes." Professeur Andres told me with a smile, I could tell he was pleased both with my question and my language choice. As we drew near to the entrance of the magnificent white building Professeur Andres stopped.

"I must return to the bottom of the lane to meet our other international students, Monsieur Malfoy, I trust you can show Mademoiselle Potter to her room. Dinner starts at 7 o'clock sharp, tomorrow you can see around the grounds after class. Au Revoir." Professeur Andres announced before he started back down the lane. Scorpius held open the exquisite silver door for me and ushered me in as I wondered how many international students there would be, aside from Scorpius and I.

"If you want I could show you around Monday afternoon?" Scorpius offered as he led me through the decadent building. "Professeur Andres was being serious about dinner starting sharp. The teachers don't take kindly to tardiness. For feasts like at the start of term there are long tables for each year group but every other meal just has little round tables to hang out with your friends at."

I listened to Scorpius tell me about different things as I tried to take in all the beautiful surroundings. Although the Academy itself is older than Hogwarts, it looked so modern inside with marble and glass everywhere. We stopped outside an oak door that had a brass plate on it saying "les filles de première année".

"This is your common room and off it will be a bathroom, the bedrooms and access into the male first year common room. The lifts here take you up all seven floors and each year group in on the corresponding floor. There is a joint common room/games room on the fifth floor but I'll show you that tomorrow. I'm going to go on up to my room but I'll meet you back here at 630 for dinner if you want?" Scorpius said in his beautiful voice being more helpful than any male I had ever come across prior to this.

"Thank you so much, Scor that would be great. You've been so obliging today, thank you. See you later." I replied with a big smile. As I walked into the common room all my fears and doubts washed away, I just felt so at home. It was an elegant yet comfortable room, style like an old fashioned drawing room with panelled walls but the south facing wall was completely glass. It showed the amazing view over the lake and trees. I found the door that led to the bedroom corridor and decided I should sort out my room. The corridor circled the eight rooms with a doorway leading off the corridor into our bathroom. I quickly searched for my name on the little brass plaques and let myself into my room. The room was not particularly big but it didn't need to be. It held a four-poster bed draped with gauze, a small desk with a shelf above it, and a wardrobe with drawers. My trunk was sitting at the foot of the bed so I decided to take this time to unpack.

Around 6 o'clock I heard some noise in the corridor so I decided to go see if the other first years had arrived. There were seven girls hanging out in the common room waiting for dinner to start. Everyone looked up and smiled when I entered the room. A beautiful blonde girl came over to introduce herself while the rest remained standing by the huge glass window. As the blonde moved forward to greet me I noticed the grace of her movements, she somehow reminded me of my Aunt Fleur but I couldn't work out how.

"Hi, my name is Elise Michel. What is your name?" the blonde girl asked in a voice like wind chimes. As I looked around I noticed many of the other girls were keeping their distance from Elise. My initial reaction was to assume they were jealous of her beauty, and then I remembered the grace Elise moved with. She must be part Veela that would explain the other girls' reaction.

"My name is Lily Potter. Elise is a beautiful name."

"Lily is also an attractive name but if you don't mind me saying, you have an interesting French accent, where are you from?" As Elise said this I could feel all eyes move to me. I glanced around to see that each of the seven girls looked decidedly French so I may have been wrong in thinking there were more than a few international students.

"Um, the truth is I'm English, so French is my second language. I learnt my French from my Aunt Fleur since I was a child so I'm fairly fluent." I replied nervously not sure how people would receive me. Another girl with black hair approached us looking friendly.

"I think that's really cool. I would love to speak two languages; sadly French is my only tongue. My name is Annabella Claud, my sister Tillie is friends with the other English student here" the dark haired girl said in her rich country-accented French.

"Is your sister in third year?" I inquired, she nodded. "She must be friends with Scorpius Malfoy then, he's meeting me here at 630 to go down to the Dining Hall, actually he should he here now."

My comment was punctuated by a knock on the door; I opened to reveal Scorpius flanked by a handsome guy with brown hair and a strong jaw, and a girl who looked very similar to Annabella.

"Annabella, how are you settling in? All you girls ready for dinner?" the girl I assumed to be Tilly gestured us to come with them to dinner. As I looked up at the handsome fellow I felt a thrill of fear spark through me before I noticed his smile that would light a dungeon.

* * *

Our group made its way through the building following Scorpius and his friends. Eventually we came to the dining room where the door magically opened and Scorpius ushered us in. As I took in my surroundings I was surprised, I had expected the dining hall to be bigger though it was extravagant in design. It was an average size room laid out in a wedding style layout, with a head table for the staff and then smaller tables for each year group. Beauxbaton didn't accept very many students only about 16 every year, half the number of Hogwarts. Therefore sitting at a table with my entire year was still fairly intimate and we could get to know each other fairly well. We took our seats promptly and the meal was excellent but it wasn't long before controversy arose. All eight boys at the table had been starring longingly at Elise since we arrived; many other boys from all year groups were doing the same. The girls were also reacting to Elise but in quite the opposite manner, they were becoming increasingly hostile. The second I heard a girl being deliberately vicious about Elise all hell broke loose.

"How dare you say such a thing about Elise? I've have known her the same length of time as you and yet it is plain to me that she is a lovely sweet girl." I began to rant in French. I was always very good at ranting in French when I got angry. "You are being purely prejudice and discriminative based on her heritage. I believe even France is familiar with Grindelwald and Voldemort! They were also prejudice based on heritage! And boys you **will **stop starring at Elise like she is a piece of meat! She is a person with feelings and you will respect that!" I looked around, and realised at some point I had stood up. I should have been utterly embarrassed but truthfully I was still filled with righteous indignation. I sat down as gracefully as I could before hazarding a glance at the staff table. Professeur Andres looked amused and Headmistress de Chagny smiled approvingly. Thank goodness they weren't mad about me making a scene. One girl who later introduced herself as Claudia came over to the end where Elise, Annabella and I sat.

"I apologise Elise, our behaviour was uncalled for. Please forgive us and I hope we can all be friends." Claudia whispered offering her hand to Elise, which Elise accepted, standing also and giving Claudia the standard French kiss on the cheek as a sign of forgiveness.

What a dramatic first day at school, I thought to myself as we headed back towards our rooms after dinner. We followed the surge of students heading towards the common room remembering we were all housed in the same part of the main building. As we reached our common room door Scorpius, Tilly and their friend made their way through the throng of students towards us. Their handsome friend whose name I still didn't know spoke first.

"That was quite a speech you gave Lily. You seem at home already here." He had a funny accent that I couldn't quite place. I thought back to my minor foray into other languages that I wished to learn at some point and concluded his accent indicated Eastern European verging towards Russian. Interesting...

"We should go let these ladies have a good night's sleep. Sleep well. Come on Dmitri," Scorpius declared gesturing his friend, Dmitri to the lift. Dmitri, the name although originally Greek would suggest my accent guessing was on the ball. I didn't know much about Russia or Soviet countries but I knew Dmitri was a common name there. I watched as Tilly spoke a few words to her sister before followed the boys into one of the lifts.

From there Elise, Annabella and I departed each to our own rooms. I lay awake on my beautiful comfortable bed thinking about this magical place. I was so very lucky to be here. My thought then drifted to my new friends, classes tomorrow and lastly my mind focused on my wand and Mr O's strange words. "Have no fear, you will be a great witch but not in the way everyone will expect. Trust your wand for it holds the secret of your greatest success." Maybe over time I would come to know what they would mean for me.

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling refreshed and so very excited about the day ahead. I quickly jumped out of bed, gathered my things and headed for the showers. There was no-one in them yet so I had first pick. By the time I was done Claudia and another girl were waiting and the other four showers were filled. I smiled happily at them and returned to my room. I glanced at my uniform combinations and decided on my blue pinafore with light blue silk blouse and striped tie. I slipped on my black flats and used an air drying charm on my hair. Thanks to my Aunt Gabby, well she is Aunt Fleur's sister but I call her my aunt, for getting me that book on every day beauty charms. I stopped by my desk and debated between taking all my books in my bag to breakfast or whether to hope I'd enough time between breakfast and first class to pick them up. I resolved to ask the girls in the common room. I opened the door just in time to here Annabella say "Tilly told me to leave my books until we get our timetables at breakfast. If we go down now we can eat and have time to come back for our books." I was relieved and left with other girls for breakfast in the dining hall.

I understood at once what Scorpius meant about the smaller round tables. Our group split up leaving Elise, Annabella and I at a small table near the centre of the room. As I observed the room I noticed although people were eating there was no food to be obtained. Last night the food was along the centre of the tables but it was different today. From the corner of my eye I noticed Annabella waving before I realised she was indicating for Tilly to come over. Tilly had just arrived with Scorpius and Dmitri, all three looking as though they were models for the school uniform. Dmitri was talking to a girl similar looking to him and very beautiful. The group approached our table and Tilly introduced the girl as Natalya, Dmitri's sister before Natalya abruptly run off to sit at a table alone. Dmitri cast her a worried look, as Tilly and Scorpius began explaining that ordinarily food was ordered from the menu on the table.

We could choose any of the dishes on the menu and ask for seconds if we desired. Scorpius suggested bacon and eggs whereas Tilly suggested a croissant. This suggestion was met with a poke in the ribs from Scorpius. The three third years then left to find another table as we each ordered breakfast. I decided to mix both suggestion and had a croissant with bacon inside. This was met with horrified looks from my companions. I guess a breakfast roll isn't exactly how the French eat their croissants.

A stately looking Professeur approached our table as we were finishing. He offered each of us a timetable before introducing himself and explaining the programme for the day.

"My name is Professeur le Blanc, I teach History of Beauxbaton and later in the year we will begin History of Magic. Your classes begin at 9 o'clock promptly. Tardiness is not accepted in this school and is punishable with dentition. Your first class of the day is with me, on the second floor. Ask an older student if you have difficulty finding the correct classroom, they will gladly help you. Your schedule is made up of three classes then a break, followed by another three classes and lunch. Lunch is served at exactly 1 o'clock. Classes begin again at 2 o'clock. After lunch there will be three classes, followed by a break and another two classes. I am aware that the sheer number of classes may seem extreme but I assure you they are not all boring magical lessons. You will see your timetable also included physical exercise, equestrian training, art classes, etiquette lessons and these regularly change throughout the school year. I look forward to seeing you all outside my door in half an hour."

That said he turned on his heel and moved to another table.

* * *

We each started to examine our timetables as Professeur le Blanc walked away toward the other first year tables. Even though the Professeur had just mentioned equestrian training, I was still surprised to see that I had equestrian before lunch. I knew from looking at the timetable that this school taught a lot more than just magic. I looked up at the other girls smiling. Elise looked similarly surprised to me at the classes so maybe she didn't know much about Beauxbaton either. Annabella looked quite at ease, so I supposed Tilly must have told her all about Beauxbaton, or perhaps all her family had attended here. I must remember to ask them more about their families. Annabella awoke me from my thoughts as she stood and gestured for me and Elise to hurry up. "We have now only 20 minutes to pack our bags and find our classroom, come on!"

With that said we rushed to our rooms to get the correct books for this morning's classes. We only needed our potions and transfiguration texts and lots of extra parchment. Five minutes later we met outside the common room with all our things. Firstly we went up the stairs beside our rooms only to discover that the residential part of the school was only connected to the rest of the building by a corridor on the first and fifth floors. We crossed at the fifth and spent a long time finding the correct staircase back down. Eventually a 4th year student told us where to go.

We arrived just in time for the bell. I studied the room momentarily before taking a seat. There were only sixteen seats in the classroom in rows of four, so we sat in the second row along with Claudia. The desks were rather formal and the Professeur's desk was intimidating but around the room there were colourful posters of this and that. Professeur le Blanc started the class by calling a role, I had been waiting for the pause and recognition of my name that Albus and James always complained of but it never came. Once the role was complete the Professeur began posing some questions about Beauxbaton Academy.

"Does anyone know when Beauxbaton was first formed? Why the school was named Beauxbaton? Who is the schools founder?"

A few hands appeared around the room but the majority of students seemed uncertain. I was surprised to see Elise's hand raised as I thought she didn't seem to know much about Beauxbaton and classes earlier. The Professeur indicated at Elise to answer.

"Beauxbaton was formed in 1231 under the rule of King Louis IX who was in fact a wizard. After his father's death, Louis IX was crowned king at the age of 12 however had little control of his magic for his father, also a wizard, had yet to teach him magic. King Louis then decided to form a school to teach those with magical capabilities. Aside from the initial founding King Louis IX was never associated with the school and never visited this location. It is unknown if he himself learnt and used magic," Elise reeled off.

"Obviously someone was wise enough to read ahead. Merci, Mademoiselle Michel. Over the course of the next four months we will be learning from our forefathers about the history of this establishment but also how they impact us today. For today's lesson we are going to think about the school name. Later next week we will begin researching King Louis IX and the world in which our school was formed." Professeur le Blanc looked around excitedly, "There is no textbook for this class because we do not wish rival school to know our history or secrets therefore it is necessary for you all to take notes. There are sources with details of our school history such as the one Mademoiselle Michel just recited but these have never been verified therefore other sources do not trust them. Thankfully our secrets remain hidden."

This instruction was then followed by a 20minute lecture on beautiful wands and forest surrounding the lake. He was cut off by the bell and he dismissed us without homework. It was an intense class but I found I was very interested in the history. The history for this school anyway, perhaps not goblin wars which James complained of learning at Hogwarts. Professeur le Blanc had begun taking about the willow trees by the lake when the bell rang and I felt as though this topic held some great secret, perhaps the secret of my willow wand and Mr O's strange words.

By next class was potions class where I discovered a surprising talent for the subject, like I had a gut instinct about what do to. I must mention that when I write home, maybe one of my parents has an aptitude for potions. We began with a very simple potion but half way through I had a feeling to stir the potion anticlockwise instead, when I asked the professeur he let me try it. My potion came out more potent than the others although they were also correct.

Transfiguration didn't come just as easy as potions did but I discovered that my magic was fairly powerful. I was able to transfigure my match into a pin on the third attempt, only one other boy in the class managed to transfigure it before the bell. Needless to say I was a bit shocked but as a child my magic manifested itself very powerfully before I was able to control it. At that time I had merely put it down to being the daughter of Harry Potter, a very powerful wizard. Perhaps this is something else I should enquire about. Equestrian was the class I was most looking forward to today, as was Elise, so we raced towards the stables.

"Annabella how come you are not more excited about horse ridding?" I exclaimed as we reached the edge of the paddock where the Professeur stood. As she shrugged I turned to examine the beautiful creatures in front of me. There were several different horses standing about the paddock. A few were munching food whereas others stood proudly examining our approaching class.

"My name is Professeur Doleuze and I will be teaching equestrian. We will be learning how to care for horses as well as riding. For first years equestrian is mandatory but after this year you may drop the subject if you are not interested in ridding. Only sixth and seventh years are allowed near the Pegasus horses. If I catch any of you near them you will be kicked out of my class, understood? Know let's have a show of hands, how many of you have ridden a horse before?"

Elise raised her hand along with a boy whose name is Elliot, I think. I had always loved animals but unfortunately I had never had the opportunity to go ridding. I was very excited about this class though I was a bit worried about my clumsy nature and lack of balance.

"Alright then we have much to learn. Today I will merely show you around the stables and you can get to know the horses. As we toured the stable a beautiful French Trotter came towards us and started nosing at me. I was taken back at first until I noticed the beauty in this magnificent animal. He was about half a foot bigger than me and a gorgeous sandy bay colour.

"This one is named Apollo. He is usually very independent but appears to have taken a liking to Mademoiselle Potter." Professeur Doleuze offered me some fruit to feed Apollo. As he finished eating the bell sounded and Apollo raced around the paddock. Professeur Doleuze dismissed us, but indicated Elise and I should wait behind.

"The various clubs and evening activities will begin next week, I would like to encourage the two of you in particular to join the equestrian club, although all others are welcome." We smiled and thanked her as we raced to lunch not wanting to be late after our stern warning on punctuality. For being half way through my first day of school, I couldn't be happier!


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n Still nothing original- I'll let you know when we get to my stuff :)**

We arrived just on time for lunch giggling loudly because we were having a great first day. It was only when we sat down did we notice we were getting disapproving looks from the staff and older students. I guess we're supposed to act graceful and mature all the time. It amazed me how everyone seemed so aloof and yet happy. Professeur Doleuze was the last to arrive, exactly on time but unlike us she entered silently and with a pose few could perfect. As we enjoyed lunch together I decided to get to know my friends better. Aside from names we didn't know much about each other. So I asked a few questions.

"Annabella, do you have any brothers or sisters apart from Tilly?" I enquired thinking about my own family briefly.

"I have a little brother as well, he's only six. My sister's name is actually Matilda but she thinks it is too long and sounds old fashioned, Annabella is much longer than Matilda but that's Tilly for you."

"We could call you Anna or Bella or some other nickname if you would like a shorter name?" Elise offered smilingly. Annabella is a bit of a mouthful but we would call her whatever she liked.

"Mmm, I think I like the sound of Bella. Yes, call me Bella from now on." Bella said with a grin like she had just one-upped her sister.

I giggled a little at Bella's attitude before asking Elise about her family. Her response confused me; she got all quiet and looked down. I sobered up instantly not wanting to pry, "You don't have to tell us about your family if you don't want to."

"That's just it," she said looking up with unshed tears, "I have no family to talk about. I grew up in an orphanage in Paris, I always knew I was different but it wasn't until July I realised how different I really am: a part-Veela Witch. According to Professeur de Chagny, I was registered to go here at birth but she doesn't know what happened to my parents, no-one does."

"Oh Elise, I'm so sorry!" I cried jumping up to engulf her in a hug. I should have been more tactful in asking questions. I was glad that she felt she could share her story with us but she looked so small and lonely in that moment. "You know my dad grew up without parents and he turned out alright. It was during his time at school he found out more about his parents. Maybe you will too." Elise gave me a small smile as Bella also hugged her. I was so glad to have made friends with these two girls. I never had proper close friends before. Sure, I had lots of cousins but they enjoyed different things to me and we could never talk about things like this. I glanced at my watch when I realised lunch was nearly over.

"Well come on now, we need to go repack our bags or we are going to be late for Charms.

Charms class was much the same as Transfiguration, a basic outline of the subject and then starting with a basic charm. As in Transfiguration, I got the hang of the incantation fairly quickly but my wand seemed to like Charms better. Don't ask me how I knew that, I just "felt" it. I felt like I was glowing when I cast the charm. At the end of class Professeur Gabin enquired about the make-up of my wand. When I explained that it was a willow wand, she smiled at me and said, "Willow wands are very good for charms work, I am sure you will do well in this class."

I was delighted at this praise on my first day. Bella and Elise who were with me the entire time did not seem in the slightest jealous which I was exceptionally glad of. I didn't want people to think I was something special or different, I wanted to fit in here, and so far it seemed like I did.

Our next lesson was a flying lesson and the class I was least looking forward to. At least here there was no fantastic flying and Quidditch heritage to live up to but still I was a disappointment to the family name at my flying skills. Bella seemed very excited about this class having seen Tilly practise Quidditch at home, Elise was excited too as she had never ridden a broom before.

The lesson began in a standard fashion, calling the broom into our hands with the command "up". Out of our class of sixteen, fourteen brooms responded after a few attempts. Thankfully Elise, Bella and I were among this group. Once we had all called our brooms and mounted them we were told to kick off gentle and hover a few metres above the ground. Everyone managed this, apart from me. It was as if the broom could tell I wanted to remain firmly on the ground. It's a magical broom, it probably could tell that I really didn't want to fly. I eventually managed to hover with the rest of the class but my broom work was shoddy. The Professeur then announced that Quidditch Club would begin next week and was open to all years. Our school didn't have a Quidditch team per say, but people got together to play, train and mess about one day a week at the Quidditch Club. I knew straight away this was one club I definitely did not need to be a part of; Bella on the other hand was looking forward to the club immensely.

I found our last class, Herbology, kind of dull. I wasn't sure whether it was because it was at the end of a long day or whether I just had no interest in the subject. The greenhouses themselves were beautiful and full of interesting plants but why would I ever want to learn how to look after them or replant them. Needless to say I was glad when the double class was over.

As we walked back up towards our rooms to leave off our things I began to wonder if Scorpius would make good on his offer to show us around the school more. I barely knew the guy but I found myself hoping he was still keen to be our tour guide. As we approached our common room I noticed a handsome blonde figure lounging against the wall by the door. He pushed off from the wall as we stopped beside him.

"How was your first day?" He asked me with a lopsided smile on his face, "You still up for that tour? You're all welcome Tilly and Dmitri will be down in a minute to join us if you are interested."

"Sounds great", I replied enthusiastically, "give us a moment to leave our things in." Bella and Elise were keen to have a tour hoping we wouldn't get lost too much. We each left our bags in our room and emerged a few minutes later so see Scorpius had been joined by Tilly but Dmitri wasn't about.

"Dmitri is spending some time with his sister, Natalya so it's just us. How about we go outside first, perhaps towards the lake? We don't have very long before dinner at six." Scorpius explained.

"Lead the way", Bella exclaimed as she fell into step beside Tilly and began to tell her about her day and how much she loved her first flying lesson.

* * *

"What was your favourite class today then girls?" Scorpius asked Elise and I as we exited the main building. It was a beautiful evening as we meandered towards the lake across the expansive grounds.

"My favourite class was the equestrian lesson but then again I have always loved horses. From the age of eight we were always taken to a stable to ride once a year. It was my favourite day of the year." Elise beamed at Scorpius.

"What about you, Lily? Did you enjoy equestrian class as well?" Scorpius enquired.

"Yes very much, Apollo was lovely! But I think my favourite class was actually history with Professeur le Blanc. It's so interesting learning about how this school came into being." I replied also smiling thinking about the great first day we had just enjoyed.

"I was never a big fan of equestrian to be honest. The horses never liked me, but I agree with you Lily, I really enjoy history as well." Scorpius said as we approached the lake. "The lake here is warm almost all year round and you can take swimming as your physical activity. Personally I love swimming here, especially by the forest, it's really peaceful!" Scorpius told us, though the last part he said with some embarrassment. I decided to test the water so I slipped off my shoes and walked into the water a little. Scorpius was right, it was like bath water. Maybe swimming was the physical activity to take since I wasn't particularly athletic. With drying charms I wouldn't even have to worry about it being a hassle.

"It's nice isn't it?" I looked round to see Scor had rolled up his trousers and waded in to join me while the others stayed on the edge of the bank. I just smiled at him as we both turned to look at the forest from the water. He was right, so indelibly peaceful.

"Scor, Lily, come on. I want to show Annabella the Quidditch pitch and other sports facilities." Tilly called to us after a few minutes. We headed back to our friends and returned our shoes to our feet. When we reached the Quidditch pitch Tilly and Bella stopped to look around it further. Scorpius led Elise and I around the other sports facilities, and once again I was astonished by this place. For those interested in equestrian there was a gymkhana and polo pitch, for the more traditional French sports there was a Parkour obstacle course and pétanque gravel field. Pétanque is played similar to the Muggle way however the player levitates each ball to throw it farther than the Muggle way. Scorpius told us that inside the sports building there was a fitness suite, dance studio and multi-purpose sports hall with equipment for many Muggle and magical sports. This school was just incredible! No wonder Auntie Fleur raved about this place compared to Hogwarts. She was correct, Hogwarts sounded like a dump compared to this palace. I was secretly thrilled about their being a dance studio but I don't like people to know that I'm a dancer or I would have asked Scor to show me inside.

"This place really does cater for any sports activity that you might enjoy. They believe that many witches and wizards rely too heavily on their magic and become lazy therefore they feel duty bound to instil in each of us a passion for some sport or athletic activity." Scorpius shared as he showed us the main sports hall.

When we returned to the Quidditch pitch we noticed the scoreboard clock and realised we should hurried back or we would be late for dinner. We raced back up to the main building and enjoyed an amazing dinner.

That night after dinner and homework I started to write a letter to my parents and a letter for James and Albus. I had my owl Aphrodite to send my letter to Hogwarts and daddy had promised to send me a letter. I was intending to get up early to check the owlery so I wanted to have my letter written to send when Hedwig II got here.

_Dear Mummy and Daddy_

_School is amazing. There are lots of things that I can't tell you but wow this place is incredible. I have enjoyed my first day of classes and particularly like history. Mum and Dad are either of you good at potions? I seem to have inherited a gut instinct about it! Also wondering why my magic seems more potent or powerful that some others? I'm looking forward to trying new classes tomorrow. The only class I didn't really enjoy today was Herbology, it was a bit dull. It's difficult speaking and reading French all day but I'm sure I will get used to it. Not missing you yet but that doesn't mean you can stop sending me letters, I want lots._

_Love Lily_

One letter down, now to write to my brothers suffering at Hogwarts compared to this mansion, I would only gloat a little.

_Dear Brothers,_

_"Vous êtes tous deux perdants !" A little French culture for you. Hope you are missing me. School is amazing; you definitely picked the wrong school. James – don't blow up many more toilets. Albus – try to have some fun and don't study too much. I want to know which girls you are each chasing and which are mad enough to be chasing you._

_Love Lily, your most wondrous sister_

As I set my quill down a crumpled piece of parchment appeared in the air in front of me and began to smooth itself out before landing on my desk. It read:

_Hey Lily, Hope you aren't asleep yet or I may just have woken you with my note. I had fun showing you and your friends around today. I am sure you will love it here at Beauxbaton. At the start I found it difficult to talk, read and write French all day so if you ever want/need an English ear just let me know. If you don't have too much homework you should come up to the games room some evening for a bit of banter. Write back and tap it with your wand if you want to send me a note. Goodnight, Scorpius._

This is really cool; there must be some sort of special charm on it to send it between the two of us. As I considered how powerful a charm would be needed for this to work I wrote my reply.

_Hi Scorpius, I was just finished writing letters home. Thank you for showing us round today. I can't believe how incredible this school is. So many surprises in one day! Thank you for your offer of a listening ear, I may take you up on that. I have a feeling my English is going to be terrible when I go home. See you tomorrow, goodnight, Lily._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up early and lay looking at my gauze covered canopy thinking about how fortunate I was to be able to go to school in this wonderful place. I glanced out my window and decided it was too nice a morning to stay in bed. I washed and dressed quickly, being quiet so not to wake the other girls. I grabbed my sketch pad, letters to post and headed outside. I wandered down towards the forest and looked back at the school building; it looked magnificent in the morning sun. I sat down leaning again a willow tree and began to sketch the outline of the buildings and grounds. I was beginning the detail on the main school building's facade when Scorpius' note paper appeared in front of me.

_Hey Lily, not sure where you've disappeared off too, Elise and Bella couldn't find you so came on down to breakfast. There is only 15minutes left of breakfast so I'd hurry if I were you. Hope everything is ok, Scorpius_

Oh Merlin! It's 830! I've been out here more than two hours! With that I threw my things together and raced to the dining hall. I crashed through the doors with little grace to see Elise and Bella looking mildly concerned. I quickly joined them and explained my absence while I devoured breakfast. Tilly came over to give Bella a letter from home before she hurried Elise and Bella away to get their class things.

"I see you got my note," Scorpius said with a smirk sitting in the seat Elise just vacated.

"Yes thank you so much! I completely lost track of time. I intended to be back in time to post letters and have breakfast leisurely. Aw I need to go pack my bag; I'm going to be so late for class. I'll see you later" I replied finishing my rushed breakfast.

"Wait a second, Lily. I can leave your letters up if you want? I have Ancient Runes on the seventh floor anyway so it's no trouble." Scorpius offered before I had the chance to dash off.

"You are amazing! I'll find a way to thank you. Here you go, the letter for my parents should go with Hedwig II a snowy owl and the letter for my brothers should go with Aphrodite an eagle owl. You are a saint, got to run" and with that I pulled him into a hug and jetted off to my room with my sketch pad.

I made it to Defence just in time for the bell. I could tell my "just on time" attitude would not be tolerated long term; I must work on my punctuality. Elise and Bella were no longer anxious but amused by my morning activities thus far. I was delighted to have such close friends considering I'd only been at school one full day. Never before had I a close friend outside of my family, and now I had two. It was nice having friends that didn't know every embarrassing secret.

Professeur de la Fayette called the class to order and started to check the role. I don't fully understand why they have roles here when there are only 16 people in each class. I presume it is only to get to know our names at the start. I looked up as he called my name.

"You're Lily Potter? Daughter of Harry Potter?" the Professeur enquired excitedly. I nodded slightly embarrassed by his enthusiasm. "I worked with your dad in an international mission a few years ago when I was an Auror. He's a good man though his attempt at French was appalling."

I was surprised by this comment; I expected the hero-worshipping my brothers told me many of the teachers at Hogwarts were fond of. The other students seemed mildly impressed but it didn't look like it changed the way they thought about me, great! After a bit of study we began working on the Disarming Charm.

I was glad that my wand combined with my power seemed to work in favour of this charm. By the end of the class a few of us had succeeded in disarming each other, however Professeur de la Fayette was quick to comment on my poor aim.

"Lily, maybe you would like to join the archery club when it starts next week. It would improve your aim significantly and develop you arm muscles for duelling," the Professeur told me at the end of class as he spoke to a few students.

Archery club, wow there was so many things to look forward to and have an interest in. I was excited for next week to see the variety of clubs and activities going on but at this moment nothing could top my excitement of going to art class. Hogwarts is said to have some extra-curricular art classes but everyone knows they are a joke but I've a feeling that art at Beauxbaton will be just as extravagant as all the different physical pursuits here.

Elise and Bella filled me in that Professeur Couture had visited our tables at breakfast and our first class was to meet in the art corridor on the third floor, so that's where we headed. Class began and Professeur Couture actually began to teach us in the corridor telling us about the importance of art. This didn't last long though, as she began to tell us our options.

"Art is an obligatory subject for students in 1st-5th year. Next year you may decided to take more periods of art however this year you will all have only two classes of art. However for the artists among you there are various clubs that can be joined next week. Here are your options for art, unlike physical exercise these options do not change. Listen carefully. You can study **dance, painting, sculpture, needlework, design, music and fencing**. If you have any other art suggestions let me know and we will see what we can do. Previously we also had synchronised swimming, film making, and a drama group. The drama group has now become a separate club and unless you have something specific to rehearse this will not count for art class. I have a sheet of parchment here with everyone's names on it; write which artistic activity you wish to pursue in the space beside. In most activities it will not matter if you are the only one who wishes to pursue it, however fencing would be preferably a group activity."

"Professeur Couture, will it be possible to change between activities throughout the year?" I asked hesitantly. I adore dance but I would rather do that alone, so if the decision was between painting and music it would be a tough choice.

"Good question, mademoiselle Potter. There will the chance to change activities quarterly and we would like to encourage this, however do not choose an art form you will not want to work at for two months, because I will be constantly checking that everyone is doing the activity they signed up for." Professeur Couture replied.

I was the last person to sign the sheet and as I read I discovered no-one signed up to use the dance studio. That made my choice a whole lot easier. I could spend time alone in the studio and it would count as class, perfect.

"OK, let's have a look at this list. We are nearly out of time for today so I will just inform you of where to go next week. Fencers you will go to the sports hall and meet your Defence Professeur there, he teaches fencing. Musicians you will go to this room here on my right, I will be supervising you and the painting/sculpture group which will be here on my left. The dance studio is down in the sports building along with the sports hall, there is currently no dance professeur so I will come and talk to you about that next class. No-one signed up for needlework or design so you are free to go a few minutes early."

I decided I would talk to Professeur Couture about dance now so if necessary I could change groups without wasting a class. I motioned for Elise and Bella to head on, we had a break next anyway so I could catch up with them.

"Professeur Couture, if you have time now we could discuss dance, so you needn't waste time next week." I offered quietly to our mysterious but invigorating professeur.

"That would be perfect, Lily, thank you for offering. Tell me, do you have any background in dance for without a professeur you may not learn much on your own," she replied as we walked into her art studio and grabbed stools.

"Well actually, Professeur, I've studied ballet since I was a child and I've been En Pointe for a few years so I was hoping to practise and choreograph during art class however in the future it would be brilliant to have a professeur, so that I can expand my dance ability."

"My, my, that is impressive. I have no need for fears then about leaving you in the dance studio," she said kindly. "I will look into finding you a professeur, however sadly our last group of dance students graduated last year so there is not even older students to enquire of. I will check up on you from time to time to ensure you are making the best use of your time. I think that is all, you may go enjoy the rest of your break before classes begin again."

I ran off to find my friend feeling on top of the world! Now the question was do I tell my friends about my dancing, it's always been very private to me. No-one outside the Potters know, not even my cousins. I decided I would tell Elise and Bella but ask them to keep it quiet. I never liked to be in the spotlight. Even as a dancer, I would never take the lead in my Muggle ballet class although I was better than some. Lost in my thoughts of pliés and arabesques I rounded a corner and bumped straight into a mess of blonde hair.

* * *

"Scorpius!" I exclaimed in surprise after steadying myself.

"You seem to be in a constant rush today," he joked with his amazing lop-sided smile picking up my bag from the floor for me.

"I don't like wasting time so I was trying to catch up with Elise and Bella for the remainder of our break before double Herbology," I replied blushing taking my bag from his outstretched hand.

"Don't let me keep you then, run along. Oh by the way Aphrodite bites," he said chuckling as he turned to walk away.

"Did I not mention that this morning? Must have been the rush, I would have warned you otherwise, especially since you were doing me a favour. Thanks again!" I laughed before seeing Elise and Bella at the end of the corridor. They both looked at Scorpius and I speculatively. Thankfully the bell sounded and I was saved from any interrogation. Or so I thought, once we were outside going towards the greenhouses Bella started to enquire about Scorpius.

"So how long have you known Scorpius? You seem awfully close and he seems happy to help you. I wouldn't have thought it was good for a third year's reputation to hang out with first years. I mean, I think Tilly only does it out of sister's obligation."

"I've only met him once before school started. I guess we have things in common; we're both English and yet choose to go to school here so we can understand each other. I mean Tilly comes and talks to you Bella, at my brothers school they barely acknowledge each other. I don't think people here are very reputation or image conscious about what other students think whereas it is very important the image we project outside of school and about the school." I answered as we entered the greenhouse.

"Ladies, quiet now we are about to begin class" Professeur Reclus greeted us.

Herbology was equally as boring as yesterday. Thankfully Bella seemed to excel at Herbology so she could help Elise and I when it came to exam time. The hour seemed to drag by but it did eventually end and we ventured off to Etiquette class with the headmistress. I was nervous about this class because I knew my manners were not up to scratch. However I was really looking forward to this class because I wanted to impress Madame de Chagny and improve my manners.

"Good morning class. I see etiquette should have been the number one class on the very first day. I am surprised the other professeurs have not commented on it. When you enter a classroom in future you will stand beside your desk and wait for the professeur to sit or for a command to be seated. I will check with your professeurs whether or not you are practising this in class. You will have etiquette classes every year during school. Some will be paired with another year group and taught female and male separately. Today however we will be discussing punctuality and time management."

The rest of the class went smoothly though I began to feel more and more conscious of my lack of punctuality today. After class we had lunch which was relatively uneventful. The only interesting thing at lunch was when I noticed Dmitri giving his sister worried glances as she sat alone across the room from our tables. There was definitely something wrong but I didn't want to pry so I mentioned nothing to the others. As I wondered about Dmitri, I realised I have never discovered why Scorpius had left Hogwarts. During the summer after our meeting in Diagon Alley I had spoken to Al about it but he refused to tell me saying it was Scorpius' business. Maybe once I get to know him better he'll feel comfortable enough to tell me. As my glance returned to Dmitri and Scorpius' table I discovered they had gone, along with the majority of the students in the dining hall: Great I was going to be "just on time" for class yet again. At least it was potions next so I wouldn't fail in this class.

My afternoon classes when by fast although I was a little disappointed that Professeur le Blanc didn't start where he left off yesterday. I had been looking forward to hearing more about the willow trees and a possible connection to my wand. We had to write an essay for charms and practise our disarming spell for defence so the girls and I decided to do our homework outside by the lake after last classes.

We chatted and relaxed under the warm sun with our books spread round us. Many other students had taken to the outdoors as well and throughout the grounds people could be seen relaxing and doing homework. Most of the older students had conjured rugs to keep the grass off their clothes. Writing about charms was more difficult than performing them but at last we all finished and began to practise disarming each other. After a while I realised we had drawn the attention of other students with our disarming duels so I decided to be a little cheeky and disarmed a 6thyear laying on a rug watching us a few metres away. She looked surprised to see her wand soaring away but quickly countered with a summoning charm. This surprised me, so I decided to go over and talk to her.

"Hi I'm Lily Potter, I hope I didn't offend you by disarming you." I began.

"My name is Shannon Le Bou, don't worry I'm not offended in the slightly, maybe just a little embarrassed," she chuckled as she shook my hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you summon your wand without the use of a wand?" I enquired for the only adult I knew to use wandless magic was my father.

"You're a first year I assume, Lily Potter?" I nodded and she continued, "Here at Beauxbaton we practise wandless and non verbal magic. Once you have learnt a charm, such as the disarming charm, you will then learn to do it non-verbally then wandlessly. With every charm and spell you will learn this and so it becomes second nature. You see there are reasons why Beauxbaton does not want other schools spying on our techniques."

I was very impressed! Daddy had told me how difficult it was for Aurors to perfect non-verbal magic never mind wandless magic, but I guess if you learn it now it would be much simpler in the long run. I thanked Shannon and returned to my friends to pack up our things before dinner.

We made it to the dining hall with time to spare so we chatted to others in our year before choosing a table. It happened to be the table next to Natalya's table however the second we sat down she leapt up and moved to another table. It was only then I noticed the undeniable grace she moved with. I looked round and watched Dmitri walk to the table Natalya had now chosen. He had the same grace as his sister, each movement like a dance so fluid and perfect. A similar grace to that of Elise's Veela grace and yet it was somehow different. The mystery shrouding these two deepened and that exact second Dmitri's eyes shot up and looked directly into mine. It was as if I had shouted his name and grabbed his attention. His gaze was puzzling, not exactly hostile and yet somewhat frightening, as if warning me not to look into the mystery. Maybe this was one warning I should heed.

* * *

"Lily, Lily you ok?" Elise asked waving her hand in front of my face as I stared blankly at Dmitri.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was just spaced out for a moment there." I replied, snapping my attention away from his warning gaze to give Elise and Bella my full attention.

"Like I was saying," Bella continued, "Do you both fancy heading up to the games room since we've finished our homework? Tilly explained exactly where to go, she was going to show me but they have astronomy tonight and are going to nap for a while after dinner."

"Sounds good," I replied trying to forget Dmitri's gaze, which was harder than I thought. There was something so unusual about them that the mystery enraptured me.

A while later the three of us were lounging about on sofas in the games room. Bella and I were waiting for a couple to finish playing wizard chess so we could play and teach Elise. My Uncle Ron always goaded me into playing wizard chess with him since Andrea, Uncle Charlie's wife, was the only one who could play very well. They still lived in Romania so we didn't see them too often.

"I can't believe how amazing this place is! The couple I stayed with before school told me so many stories but it's still seemed unbelievable until I arrived and began to experience this place." Elise gushed with her head on my lap and legs hanging over the arm of the sofa. We were very comfortable in the position but every now and then older students would give us a strange look.

"I completely agree with you. I heard stories from my aunt Fleur who went here but there was so much she couldn't tell me until I started, you know, just in case, secrecy and all that. So how did you end up staying with a couple during August instead of the orphanage?" I asked as tenderly as I could. She sighed and looked up at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Madame de Chagny, asked me if I would like to stay with a couple she knew for the month before school so I could explore the wizarding world a little. It made it easier to get school things also. But that was just for before school, I don't know yet whether I can stay with them during the summer. I can't really go back to the orphanage because I can't tell them anything about school or go get my new books etc."

"Aw right, I guess that makes sense. My dad tells stories of coming home from school and having his magic stuff locked in a cupboard so he couldn't do any of his homework. He ended up spending a lot of time at my granny's and I think that's how he and mum got together. Maybe you'll get lucky and stay with some handsome fella."I said trying to keep things light.

"Hey the boys here aren't bad either!" Bella chimed in with an exaggerated glance around the room. Her eyes locked on a handsome tan 4th year which caused Elise and me to start laughing. We must have been a sight, Elise hanging off the sofa laughing hysterically, myself with tears streaming down my face from laughing, and Bella trying to look composed while openly flirting with the 4th year across the room. The couple playing chess finished quickly escaping from our laughing by crossing the room to read by the fire. Once our laughter died down Bella and I began teaching Elise chess wizarding style.

The rest of my evening and all of Wednesday were surprisingly uneventful though I was still finding out more about this wonderful place and about myself. During my second flying class it became common knowledge that my mother formerly played professional Quidditch which caused some amusement but surprisingly it was all good natured teasing there was no malice in it. At home there is teasing about my flying but it is always tinged with disappointment. But here no-one expected me to be like my parents, I guess being here already proved I wasn't like them. I also discovered that Herbology is not my only weak subject. Astronomy at night isn't quite as dull as Herbology but it is so specific and detailed. It is mainly learning things by rote and no practical aspect, not my kind of subject. But Thursday held the promise of a good day. Three of my favourite classes – Charms, Art and History, plus I would get to decide my physical activity for September-October. That would make Herbology bearable and transfiguration more exciting.

I grabbed my textbooks for charms, transfiguration and history along with my ballet gear after breakfast and headed for class. Elise and Bella were already chatting when I met them in our common room.

"I'm looking forward to art, I've never been much of a painter but should be good fun" Bella was saying as I joined them and indicated to the door. We were half way to charms when Elise asked which art group I was in. I'd forgotten I hadn't told them.

"I'm actually doing dance. That's what I was talking to Professeur Couture about on Tuesday. There's no professeur so she'll be checking up on me from time to time." I said half hoping that would satisfy their curiosity but I knew them well enough by now to know that Bella would pick up on the no professeur part mostly.

"How are you going to learn dance, solo with no professeur?" Bella enquired. Truth time I guess. It seemed a silly thing to keep a secret here. At home it was a secret because the rest of my family wouldn't understand how I could find enjoyed in something so Muggle and to them unexciting. Why would I like dance over Quidditch? My brothers had found it difficult enough to accept so it was decided not to tell the rest of my family.

"Well I'm trained in ballet so I'll be practising mostly, but I don't really like people knowing that I dance. I'm not very graceful aside from when I dance so people wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Wow" was the only remark there was time for as we entered the Charms classroom and began work. We were still perfecting our charm from day one so we hadn't progressed to non verbal work yet but I was excited to do so. After our hour of charms we went our separate ways to art.

I hadn't danced in over a week and I was looking forward to unwinding. I found the studio quickly in the sports building. It was a well proportioned room with a wall of mirrors. It was very light and airy yet all the windows had blinds so people couldn't really see in which I was glad off. There was a small changing room off the studio so I went and changed quickly, eager to get started. Once changed I looked into the music situation: perfect I could plug my mmp3 in without a problem. I was very glad that my dad had invested in a Japanese company that were combining Muggle appliances with magic, my aunt Hermione worked with them in England for a while also to iron out a few problems. For things like playing music it was brilliant, especially since Muggle music is better to dance to.

I began my warm up exercises then choose a song I'd recently worked on, Dare you to move by Switchfoot, to dance to. It felt so good to be moving and dancing again. Like a part of me was complete even though I hadn't realised I was missing something before. I danced and practised until the bell sounded. I forced myself to change and hurried to Transfiguration though I would have much preferred to remain and dance the day away.

"Hey, you must have enjoyed art you have a big smile and missed break," Elise commented as I joined them en route to transfiguration.

"I worked right up to the bell which wasn't the smartest idea since I needed to warm down and change during break. But I'll find the balance next class; don't want to miss hanging out with you both at break. It'll be better once I join the dance club next week and have access to the dance studio during the evenings and weekends." I replied still beaming. I couldn't stop smiling, I was just so happy to have spent an hour dancing.

Bella laughed at my outward joy but our joy was soon diminished when Professeur Polanyi gave us 20 questions on needle to pin transfiguration and a 2ft essay for homework. Our History of Beauxbaton class was interesting but no-one was happy to be given an essay on the history behind the name. Thankfully no homework was giving in Herbology we were merely bored for an hour instead. By the time it got round to our last class, physical activity I was delighted to have a class where we could not be assigned homework. Together our class headed down to the sports hall to choose activities. We were surprised when we arrived and saw the second year class were already present in the hall.

"This year we have changed how we are going about Physical Activity class. First and second year students will be doing sports together to make better use of facilities and better numbers for team games. The choices for September-October are as follows: swimming, Quidditch, cross-country and use of the fitness suite. I have a list of these activities with their locations beside them; sign your name beneath the activity you wish to pursue."

Elise, Bella and I looked at each other, part of us wanted to do the same activity but we knew Bella really wanted to improve her Quidditch whereas Elise and I were not exactly confident on a broom. We convinced Bella to go for Quidditch and we could join a club all together next week. Elise and I talked over the options and decided on swimming. Once we all signed up I discovered Natalya had signed up for swimming also. I thought to myself this could be a chance to get to know her, she always seems so distant and alone, maybe she needs a friend. I knew what it was like to need a friend; I mean I never really had one before school started.

After signup we were sent to our various areas, so Elise and I headed down to the lake. Professeur Mayol greeted us and enquired about our backgrounds with regards to swimming. All of us were able to swim to some degree so he sent us to get our swimming things and return promptly. On our return he sent buoys out into the lake at 5 metre intervals. One by one he asked us to swim out as far as we were comfortable but no further than 30 metres then swim back. We were a group of 10 and 6 of us went to the 30 metre buoy the others all managed 20metres.

Professeur Mayol praised each person for their own individual efforts which I thought was commendable. He didn't compare us to each other simply praised us for our own work. He then split the lake into lanes. Four lanes ended with a buoy at 20metres and the other six lanes ended with a buoy at 30 metres. Then he just told us to swim as much as we liked and to rest when we felt necessary. He would observe us and comment on our techniques and abilities then next week we would try to improve based on his observations. I was very pleased with his idea though I hoped next week he might allow some of us to swim in laps longer than 30metres. I was used to swimming 50metre laps at the community pool in Godric Hollow. Swimming nice repetitive laps turned out to be the perfect way to relax after a long day. All the strain from class and burden of homework seemed to lift as I swam backwards and forward. As the bell echoed across the grounds I swam to shore lazily on my back. I gazed at the beautiful clouds and the shape of a bird reminded me I should go check the owlery for letters. I hadn't got a reply from mum and dad yet. On the shore I dried off and started to use a drying charm on my hair, Elise looked impressed so I quickly taught her the spell and she was soon drying her hair also. I noticed Natalya having difficultly pulling off the charm which the rest of the class were now using having listened to me teaching Elise.

"Hi Natalya, would you like my help?" I offered trying to be as friendly as possible but instantly I knew I should have stayed away. Natalya looked at me and seemed to become like a human statue! She looked like she was having an inner conflict, as if she were having difficulty in convincing herself of something. She then abruptly turned from me and fled towards the front doors. Why did this girl have such a problem with me? I hadn't done anything to her; I was purely trying to be kind and helpful. Elise approached me settling her small hand on my shoulder.

"What did you do to Natalya to make her run off like that?" she enquired as baffled as myself.

"I have no idea..." I murmured as I gathered my things together and headed for the main building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

September flew past: classes blurred by, homework went on and clubs started up. Elise and I joined the equestrian club and all three of us joined the music group. Turned out Elise was incredible on the piano, Bella played violin, and I could sing a little and play guitar. We had fun jamming out on a Monday night. On Friday evenings I had archery club to improve my aim like Professeur de la Fayette suggested. I was abysmal to begin with but with Scorpius' coaching I was improving. Before I knew it the last Saturday in September had arrived. How had it got to the 29th of September already?

I was sitting at breakfast reading letters from home when Scorpius' note appeared in front of me.

_Morning L, Fancy going swimming? S_

I asked Elise and Bella if they wanted to join but Bella wanted to sunbathe and Elise was finishing rereading a Muggle book about vampires.

_Morning S, You're looking as dreadful as usual. Shall Tilly & Dmitri be joining us or just you & me? L_

I smiled at our normal banter. Over the past month we had become closer friends but Dmitri was still a little wary of me and Natalya avoided me like I had Dragon Pox.

_Just you & me then, little one. _Beneath this he had drawn a picture of a lake with the number 12 beside it, I took that to mean meet at the lake at 12o'clock. Bella noticed my smile and unlike Elise she hadn't given up the notion that Scorpius and I would make a good couple. I mean he was 13 and I'm 11, it's not going to happen anytime soon. Before she had a chance to comment I stood and asked if they felt like going outside now, that way I could sunbathe with them before swimming.

Back at our rooms Bella changed into sunbathing gear and Elise grabbed her book then they both came knocking on my door. As they entered they saw me standing by my bed with a variety of swimming attire spread across the quilt. Bella giggled at my confused state before coming over and picking a red striped bikini top with black bikini shorts. I thanked her as she and Elise left me to change. I pulled on denim shorts and a white tank top over my swimwear with my red converse. I grabbed my navy towel and my Romeo and Juliet book before heading out to meet the girls.

After an hour of reading my book in the sun, I said goodbye to the girls and headed down to meet Scorpius. As I approached the lake I heard a loud wolf whistle, I laughed as I pulled off my cover up clothes and jumped in.

"Salut Scorpius," I shouted out to the blonde figure about 20metres away as I swam towards him.

"Can we please speak in English this afternoon, I'm sick of thinking hard," he called back. I giggled and replied, "Speaking in any language is thinking to hard for you." With that I sent a wave of water towards him.

After splashing around for a while we decided to have a race, so we both went to one side of the lake and set a giant Willow tree as our destination. First person out of the water and touching the tree wins.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Scorpius shouted and we both took off into the water as fast as we could. It was easy to see Scorpius was using all his might but the lake was quite wide so I paced myself knowing Scor would tire near the middle. I was right, about three quarters of the way across I passed Scorpius who had slowed tremendously. For a second I thought I had a shot at winning however that dream was immediately crushed as a hand reached out and grabbed my ankle pulling me back. My momentary distraction and loss of momentum was all it took for Scorpius to pull ahead and scramble ashore.

"You cheated!" I exclaimed punching him in the arm as I collapsed beside him at the foot of the willow tree. He flashed me the lopsided smirk he knew I couldn't resist, so I punched him in the arm again but I couldn't help laughing. We sat together in the sun under the tree for ages chatting about school, clubs, friends, everything.

"I know I can't believe this place, I feel like Beauxbaton has topped every Hogwarts story and I've only been here a month so far." I was saying when I noticed Scorpius looking thoughtful.

"Lily, would you like to know why I left Hogwarts, I'm sure you've been wondering if you don't already know." Scorpius said in a soft voice I'd never heard him use before. He looked so vulnerable that I immediately wanted to comfort him without knowing the cause of his vulnerability.

"I asked Al but he said it was for you to tell me if you wanted to. I would like to understand you better but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I replied, not wanting to pressurise him. From what Alb had said I knew it was something serious.

"I'll tell you, Lily, because you've told me a lot about yourself and as my friend I think you deserve to know how I ended up here. I didn't initially choose to come here but I'm so glad to be here now. I must warn you Lily it's not really a nice story," Scorpius began.

"My dad always told me that Hogwarts would be hard, he said that our family didn't have a very good reputation. He would never talk about the war but I knew that was why our family was still looked down on by some. On the train to school I had a compartment to myself because no one wanted to sit with me. I didn't mind to begin with, I enjoyed the peace and quiet. As an only child I wasn't used to large crowds so going to a school of a few hundred was very intimidating for me. Every negative thing people seemed to think about our family was confirmed in their eyes when I was sorted into Slytherin. My father had told me the sorting hat would give reason to whichever house I belonged in but to me the hat said, "I don't know where to put you, where you belong. Let's follow tradition." I was sorted into Slytherin because of tradition! I felt like an outsider already and then the teasing began. At first it was just teasing and jokes at my expense which I was OK with because I thought; if I stick it out people will see the real me however that was not to be. One day I ran into a 6th year Haden Avery, his father and grandfather have been in Azkaban his entire life. He began to bully me, worse than teasing or jokes. He blamed our family for the failure of the second wizard war and for his father's imprisonment. For the first week it was just a shove in the corridor or a spell in the back but then it got more serious when news of dad's promotion became common knowledge. Haden was furious that a former death eater, the "weak link" in Voledmort's plan, was now joint head of the department hunting dark wizards along with your father. That night Haden found me alone in the corridor outside the Slytherin house. You don't need to know the details but I was found early the next morning and taken to St Mungo's. I was there for a month in recovery. My family tried to keep the press to a minimal but many rumours circulated. Hogwarts wanted me back to hide their mistake but deep down I knew I never belonged at Hogwarts. The sorting hat had basically told me I didn't belong there and so I ended up here."

Scorpius looked at me when he was finished, the pain evident in his eyes and I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I embraced him. I could feel him trying to hold on to his brave façade but as the tears fell from my eyes he couldn't help the sob that escaped his throat. To be in St Mugo's a month was very serious.

"Awh Scor, I'm so sorry you had to endure such pain." I choked out.  
It not sure how long we sat there but I had never felt so close to a person before, it was as if I was somehow sharing in his pain. I didn't want to move until his pain was gone. How could anyone want to hurt such a kind boy?

The sun began to set before Scorpius and I decided we should probably go inside. It was a comfortable silence between friends as we approached the main building. Scor was the first to break the silence.

"Lily, please don't treat me any different because of what happened at Hogwarts. You're the first person I've told the full story to because I consider you a very good friend."

"I won't treat you any different, I just understand you better now. I consider you a very close friend as well. In fact, since you shared a secret with me I would like to share one with you. Meet me inside the sports building tomorrow morning after breakfast?" I said with a shy smile.

"I hope it's a more pleasant secret" Scor said with a slight smile as we entered the dining room and then joined our respective friends.

"How was your day? You both were gone quite a while." Bella asked with only a little bit of insinuation. Elise looked up interested as well though not implying anything unlike Bella.

"It was good, we learnt even more about each other. I decided I'm going to tell him about dancing tomorrow," I said trying not to make a big deal out of it. It really shouldn't have been a big deal, but it was to me

"Wow that's great, Lily. You shouldn't hide your talent, especially from your friends." Elise encouraged, happy that I was becoming more comfortable with my gift.

"Do you guys want to hang out in the games room tonight or maybe ask Professeur Couture if we can use the music room?" I suggested.

"Music sounds good" Bella decided and so we got permission from Professeur Couture and headed down to the music room. We messed about playing a few songs and having a laugh then Elise began to play a slower song on the piano.

"What song is that?" Bella enquired not knowing very much Muggle music.

"It's called True Colours; it's by a Muggle called Cyndi Lauper. It was also featured on a Muggle TV show recently, I like that version better. Here the music." Elise replied handing Bella a second sheet of paper. Bella looked like she was about to ask about TV but was distracted by the sheet music.

We tried the song a few times and final got it right, it sounded great. As I listened to the song I realised it was the perfect song to show Scorpius tomorrow and as we played the song I imagined choreography in my mind. I asked the girls if they minded if I recorded us playing to dance to, they thought that was really cool and didn't mind at all.

We hung out there for a few hours before calling it a night and heading to bed. I lay awake for a while thinking about everything from today. I couldn't believe that anyone would want to hurt Scor for a mistake his dad made over twenty years ago. Tomorrow I would show him that none of that really matter to me, that I saw him and I would do that by showing him the real me. Whenever I dance it truly feels like I am the real me and in that moment everything is at peace with the world.

* * *

The next morning I was up early and finishing my breakfast just as Scorpius arrived with Dmitri. I went over to where he and Dmitri were sitting beginning breakfast.

"Morning guys, Scor I'll meet you down in the sports building when you're finished ok?" I greeted smiling though inside butterflies were flapping about performing in front of someone. Sure my immediate family and now Elise and Bella knew about my dancing but only Daddy had seen me dance at a recital when one of the dancers broke a toe. My dance teacher begged me to take her place and I did but I stayed near the back and didn't draw attention to myself. That recital when I was 8 years old was the only time anyone had seen me dance outside of ballet class.

"Morning, Lily! Sounds great, I'll see you soon" was Scorpius' response while Dmitri merely nodded his greeting with a mouth full of bacon. But the twinkle in his eyes showed a merry mood.

I headed down to the dance studio and began warming up. As I stretched I thought about what Scorpius had told me yesterday about bullying. Somehow it made me think of Natalya. Maybe that's why she was alone all the time. After about 20minutes I heard the main door of the sports building open. I opened the dance studio door wide then pressed play on my mmp3.

I began the dance that I had choreographed mentally last night. I heard the gasp and intake of breath as Scorpius entered the room upon hearing the music. I danced the entire song constantly engaging with Scorpius' breathtaking blue-grey eyes. As I finished I realised that I didn't have the song separately on my mmp3 and it continued to another song. Scorpius surprised me by coming up and taking my hand. It was a piano cover of In the End by Linkin Park and yet Scorpius began to dance with me to it. I was so overcome with awe I didn't stop and ask him what was going on. We were Waltzing around the room before I could grasp the fact that this was Scorpius' response to my secret. When the song ended, I broke Scorpius' grasp and turned off the music.

"What was that?" I demanded amazed that someone could dance so fluidly with me, never mind a 13year old boy who should be able to kick a Quaffle not Waltz.

"I could ask you the same thing. I take it dancing is your big secret," Scorpius smirked yet the relief at it being a pleasant secret was evident in his eyes.

I blushed and led him to a bench along the wall. I explained about my dance history and that no-one outside the Potter's knew about it, aside from Elise, Bella and now him. Scorpius then told me that his mother had forced him to attend dance classes for two weeks every year until last year.

"She says, "Men in polite society should always be able to dance gracefully at important events" also that it impresses girls. I went a long with her idea just to impress girls but then was too shy to dance with any outside of my class." Scorpius admitted blushing slightly at his unintended revelation.

"Well you've danced with one girl outside of class now," I smiled at him. I was pleased that he didn't make a big deal out of this and I was glad he now knew. It was nice to share this with friends.

"What was that song you were dancing to when I came in?" Scor asked.

"It's a song Elise taught Bella and me last night and I thought I would be perfect to show you..." I trailed off somewhat embarrassed that I'd put so much though into unveiling a secret that wasn't really a big deal.

"I loved it," Scorpius said sincerely. I could tell he understood the message I was trying to get across which reminded me of Natalya. Dmitri was Scorpius' best friend, maybe he knew what was going on.

"Scorpius, you know Natalya, Dmitri's sister" I began and waited for Scorpius' confirmation, he nodded and I continued, "She seems to be alone quite a lot and last night I began to worry that perhaps she is being bullied like you were."

"You are sort of right, Lily. Natalya and Dmitri are a little different than most teenagers. When Natalya started here a few people found out that she was different and ostracised her because of it. Those people who found out had been Natalya's friends but once they knew they didn't want anything to do with her. Not many people know exactly how they are different and those that do, know not to speak of it, so it is not my place to tell you. Just that Natalya was betrayed by her friends and has been deeply hurt by it. That is all I know and can tell you" Scorpius explained.

We stayed in the dance studio talking for most of the morning. I told Scorpius about being a misfit in my family, something I hadn't even shared with Elise and Bella but Scorpius seemed to understand perfectly. It was nearly lunchtime when we headed back up towards the school. I was still thinking about Natalya. I had been right when I noticed her grace and thought she was different but how could someone's friends' desert them just because of who they were. I found it hard to believe.

When we entered the dining hall we noticed our friends were sitting at the same table. This was unusual as there were only a few bigger tables that six could sit at. We joined them and began to chat with everyone. Once we had ordered lunch I noticed that Dmitri's steak sandwich was a little odd. The steak was barely cooked!

"Wow Dmitri could you steak be any more raw? You'd think they'd just shot and sliced it." I joked, Elise, Bella and Dmitri laughed but I was aware of Scorpius and Tilly sending each other concerned looks. It's not like Dmitri would be offended by me joking about his sandwich.

"Hardly Lily," Dmitri said opening his sandwich, "There's not nearly enough blood in there." He was smiling and joking with me but I thought I could see a tension behind it all, like he was trying to project his joking manner to cover something. Suddenly my mind was racing, the grace Natalya and Dmitri moved with, Scorpius' words from earlier, "they are a little different", blood...no they can't be. My imagination was simply running wild they couldn't be...The second I thought the word to myself I could feel Dmitri's eyes lock on my face. I was afraid to look up at the monster whose warning gaze I had met nearly a month ago when I thought of Natalya.

What had I gotten myself into with my nosiness and overactive imagination?!

"Lily, can I talk to you outside please?" Dmitri asked in a cold tone that sent shivers down my spine. He didn't wait for an answer merely stood and took my arm. Elise and Bella looked between us completely confused. Scorpius got to his feet immediately and in a low even tone he said, "Dmitri, I'm joining you outside." This was responded to with a cold fierce look I could nearly hear him snarl. Dmitri dragged me outside very fast and slightly away from the building. This scared me even further, to be away from the buildings and people but I tried to control myself. Scorpius was here! My grandfather was friends with a werewolf, my friend was half Veela, I could be friends with a ... my thought was interrupted by Scorpius sharp whisper to Dmitri.

"You need to calm down mate; you are going to lose it if you don't calm down. Dmitri, you are hurting her." This seemed to finally get through to Dmitri and he dropped hold of my arm. It was only then I realised my arm ached and my forearm bore a handprint that was already bruising. Dmitri immediately closed his eyes and was trying to focus, I risked a glance at Scorpius who was looking at me somewhat condemningly for having brought out this side of his best friend and yet he was worried for my safety. Finally Dmitri spoke.

"Lily Potter, why couldn't you have heeded my warning and just stopped thinking about this? Do you think I want people to know what we are?. I saw the pure terror written on your face and screaming in your thought. I couldn't let you tell everyone. This must be kept a secret." Dmitri said ferociously.

I couldn't tell if he was trying to frighten me into secrecy of whether he was just really angry about everything. If he was what I thought he was I would be done-for in seconds. I considered briefly how I could diffuse the situation and come out of this alive.

"I have no intention of telling anyone. Why would I want to hurt you that way? I'll admit I am completely surprised. Can you tell me more about what ...*gulp* you are?" I spoke softly.

Dmitri seemed shocked by my attitude whereas Scorpius just smiled knowing that my knowledge of their heritage would not change my relationship with them. Dmitri thought for a moment.

"I will tell you my story on one condition. You will stay away from Natalya." Dmitri said firmly, I could only nod meekly though baffled by his condition.

"You are aware to some extent how werewolves become werewolves, I believe. Vampires are similar. You become a Vampire when you are bitten by a Vampire but have blood left in your system. Natalya and I were not created in this way. We were born naturally of a witch and a vampire. Unlike the Wolfsbane Potion that can control the effects of lycanthropy there is nothing to control the thirst of a Vampire. Vampires are protected under Ministry guidelines in many countries and are given donated blood to survive but human blood gives way to a deeper desire to consume human blood, it is a never ending cycle that gets progressively worse. My father was a Russian vampire by the name of Illarion Marakis. He fell in love with a beautiful young witch in Kiev. Her name is Elena, she is my mother. They were married and had myself and Natalya, naturally. However my father refused to continue drinking donated blood because he increased his thirst for the blood running in our family's veins. He died from starvation and weakness. My father had been created alongside another vampire named Taras. He hasn't been seen since my father's death. We moved here to start fresh. We are not what you think we are. Yes, in a way Natalya and I are vampires, but essentially we are half breeds."

"Now you know our story and will say nothing of it to anyone." Dmitri finished seriously.

"I promise," I then surprised him by moved to him and hugging him.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your father," I whispered. It didn't affect me like it should to find out my friend and his sister were half vampires. I was more upset about the fact that they had to witness their father die as a result of what they were, it was so unfortunate.

"I appreciate that. We should return inside, Natalya will be worried." Dmitri responded heading to the door, he then turned and said, "If you think about telling, I'll know so don't be tempted."

I turned to Scorpius and smiled. "This is some day for secrets!" then I thought loudly and clearly, "Stupid mind reading vampires."

I could hear Dmitri laughing as he walked through the door inside.

* * *

Scorpius and I stayed outside a while longer trying to think of some sort of story to tell Elise and Bella. I had thought of one that I was sure would work but I was too embarrassed to suggest it. We couldn't hide outside any longer so we ventured back inside only to be met by Tilly, Elise and Bella heading outside to look for us. They hadn't seen Dmitri come back inside, Tilly was worried about confrontation whereas Elise and Bella were mainly confused. Together we headed back outside and down by the lake. Bella being Bella was the first to bring it up.

"So Lily what did Dmitri want? He basically dragged you out of the hall like lightning." Bella enquired glancing meaningfully at Scorpius then raising her eyebrow at me. Time to be embarrassed with my lie that would surely also embarrass Scorpius. Scorpius gave me a worried look as I opened my mouth to reply.

"It was all a misunderstanding really. See like you, Dmitri thought there was something going on with me and Scorpius so he decided to drag me outside to investigate. We explained we were just friends and Dmitri apologised for being a drama queen. He went back inside a few minutes ago to tell Natalya." I told Bella and Elise trying to sell the story as well as I possibly could. I noticed Tilly giving Scorpius a look and trying not to burst out laughing. When I seen his face, I also had to try to control myself from laughing. His normally pale face was bright red. I should have felt bad for embarrassing him but the look on his face was priceless.

"Awh, no fair. I thought it was going to be something exciting," Bella complained. Elise didn't look like she bought the story but didn't ask for any other explanation, which I was very thankful for.

"Don't you think Scorpius' love life is exciting?" Tilly asked excitedly, "I personally would love to know all the details." She added in some over the top joking eyelash fluttering and I couldn't hold back the tears of laughter. Thankfully no one noticed as Scorpius took this opportunity to announce he was not taking part in this conversation and abruptly left.

* * *

Despite the revelations of the last few days nothing had really changed at Beauxbaton. When Dmitri heard the cover story he made a big point of playing along with it by speculating about Scorpius and me to Bella and Elise at every meal with them. We had taken to sitting at the larger table every dinner time to catch up with each other and tease Scorpius. Bella enjoyed speculating with Dmitri whereas Elise mainly laughed about the entire situation. Scorpius was embarrassed by the attention to his love life, mainly because of the lack of action in his love life rather than embarrassed by people thinking he was interested in me. When my attempts to get the others to forget about the story failed, I instead reassure Scorpius not to take it personally, and that they were only teasing him because they loved him and were his friends. I didn't want him to feel hurt by this teasing thankfully he was good natured about it all and didn't take it personally. I mean what other cover story did he come up with? Then the first Friday of October arrived and an event was announced that was sure to bring the teasing about love lives to a head.

_The Annual Halloween Ball_

_730pm until 11pm for 1st-3rd years_

_730pm until 12am for 4th-5th years_

_730pm until 1am for 6th-7th years_

_This year's ball will be a Masquerade_

_So masks for all_

From the time it was announced all the girls, Tilly, Bella, Elise and I among them, could talk of nothing but dates and dresses. The boys were also discussing it but in a very different fashion.

**Scorpius' Point of View**

"How about we make this ball a little more interesting?" Dmitri suggested one afternoon a few weeks before the ball.

"What did you have in mind, Dmitri?" I asked knowing Dmitri, it was sure to be something potentially embarrassing and mildly depraved. He was a cunning fellow but being at a sensible school didn't often afford much in the way of comedy.

"How about a wager, 2galleons? The most interesting way of inviting someone to the ball wins?" Dmitri answered with a smirk and devilish glint in his eyes. I knew if I took up this wager I would most likely regret it however if I didn't take up the wager Dmitri was bound to come up with his own entertainment. Dmitri's ways of entertaining himself were often not the best, such as charming the horses to have blue coats or draining the lake temporarily.

"Alright, fine on the condition that if I win the teasing stops. I hadn't planned on taking a date but I suppose there is bound to be some girl out there that does not despise me." I replied joking. Dmitri grinned; he obviously had some sort of amazing invitation in mind. I hadn't expected to see his amazing invitation in action the next day at breakfast.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Morning Bells, morning Elise," I said as I joined my girls at breakfast. It was two weeks to Halloween and I had decided to send a letter to my Aunt Gabby asking about a masquerade costume. Mummy had only allowed me to bring one fancy dress to school thinking there would only be a Christmas Ball. As Aunt Gabby was the closest relative to me geographically if I asked nicely she could send me a dress or a mask since it was much easier than my parents sending me something. Breakfast was nearly over when a brown box appeared in front of Elise.

"What is it?" Bella asked excitedly.

"I don't know who would send me anything" Elise replied evidently confused as she began to open the box. She reached tenderly into the red tissue paper in the box and lifted out a miniature piano. As she opened the lid on it she discovered it was a music box, she twisted the dial and it began to play Brahms lullaby. Elise stared open mounted at her beautiful gift. As the song ended a rose appeared inside the lid of the piano, the rose then transfigured into a piece of parchment.

It read:

_You are the sweetest angel I have ever seen. Your charm is undeniable and yet I am unaffected. Your beauty is evident and yet I am not bewitched. It is your smile that lights your face and your laugh that captures my heart. Be my date for the Halloween Ball and make me the happiest third year in existence?_

Wow! The three of us must have sat there staring at the note for a good five minutes before we snapped out of it. Bella was the first to begin looking for the culprit. She nudged us and looked pointedly at the table her sister shared with Dmitri and Scorpius. Both boys were looking intently at our table carefully monitoring our response. But which of them had sent it? Elise was blushing furiously but it looked so endearing rather than embarrassing. She must have understood something we did not for she had stood and was walking over to them before Bella and I had a chance to question her.

"Hi Dmitri, can I talk to you outside?" we barely heard Elise ask Dmitri across the room. The two of them left the dining hall together and it took all my restraint not to follow them.

The dishes had disappeared from the tables so Bella and I gathered the box and paper from Elise's present and left it in Elise's room. We then grabbed our books for class, today was Thursday which meant we had Charms first thing. We arrived in class just before Elise, and just before the bell. We didn't get a chance to ask her about Dmitri so we had to wait for an hour through Charms. We were on our third Charm now which doesn't sound like a lot for being at school over a month but so far all our class could do the first two spells non-verbally and wandlessly. The latest charm we had been working on we could all do non-verbally however so far I was the only person to have completely it wandlessly. Professeur Gabin was surprised by this because he had assumed by aptitude at Charms was entirely due to my wand. As fun as it was practising wandless magic I was thrilled when the bell rang and we got to interrogate Elise en route to Art. She recounted their conversation for us.

_"Do you like my present then?" Dmitri asked once we reached the front hall._

_"It's beautiful, how did you know Brahm's lullaby is the only thing I can remember from my childhood that I don't associate with the orphanage?" I said softly, casting my eyes down. It was probably a happy coincidence I thought to myself. A firm hand tilted my chin up so I had to look him in the eyes._

_"I knew because like you I am different. I am also a "half breed". I have an ability that few possess whereby I know what you are thinking. I heard you playing it one night and heard your thought and I knew it was the perfect song." Dmitri responded carefully gazing into my eyes._

_"Oh!" what could I say to that?_

_"Will you go with me to the ball, Elise?" Dmitri asked with a beautiful smile adorning his face._

_"I would love to!" I enthused. That's when I realised everything that had just happened, glanced at my watch and realised I was about to be incredibly late for charms._

"And that's what happened." Elise finished as we approached the art room.

"Wow! That's so romantic." Bella gushed, as I looked carefully at Elise. She had just told Bella Dmitri was a half breed, did she know the entire truth. Was she allowed to tell Bella? Elise noticed my concerned gaze and whispered "I know and I can only tell Bella he's a half breed." She'd guessed exactly what I was thinking. I suppose that showed how close friends we had all become. I smiled at her, gave her my congratulations and ran back down the way we'd came to get some dance time in the studio before it was break time.

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

"You set me up man! You already had that planned when you put the wager on?" I complained to Dmitri as we suited up for Quidditch. Physical activity is a great class but to be honest, first thing in the morning is not the ideal time to have it.

"Jealous that I'm such a ladies' man?" Dmitri laughed heartily about my moaning. He looked so pleased with himself it was infuriating.

"Hardly, but how can we tell exactly who wins this wager anyway. My invite will be equally, if not even more interesting and impressive so who can judge the winner?" I responded still trying to think about who I could invite. I had thought of asking Lily as friends but was it worth an increase in teasing. There were no girls that I liked at the moment so I needed to invite a friend that I would get along with. I'd considered asking Tilly but a guy in 4th year had asked her yesterday much to her delight.

"How about we get the girls to decide after the ball?" Dmitri ventured. Mmmm, that could work, especially if the girl I invited had a really good time she'd definitely pick me. Now who could I invite and how could I invite her? As we walked out of the Qudditch changing rooms I caught a glance of Lily heading into the sports building and the perfect idea formed in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It has been two days since Dmitri asked Elise to the ball and still it's all we can talk about when the guys aren't around. We discussed how he had come up with such a romantic way of inviting her and whether or not he was really interested in Elise as a girlfriend or just as a date for the ball. The only conclusion we had came to so far is that Elise should wear her red dress. The couple she stayed with before coming here were very generous and bought her three beautiful dresses for the school balls. The red one was the most beautiful and flattering. It was floor length and made of goblin spun silk. Truth be told, she looked 100% Veela when she tried it on for us last night, and that was without having her hair or make up done. Bella and I would be hard pushed to look as good as Elise. My Aunt Gabby had sent me an owl last night saying she would send me a dress and mask next week but I wasn't to expect anything for Christmas. I was over the moon because of all my aunts Gabby had the best taste in formalwear. I was excited to see what she would send.

As we ate breakfast we discussed our plans for the day. Bella and Elise had some Charms homework to complete that I'd already finished so we agreed I would meet them in the library after my weekend mornings dance practise. I could then help them finish their homework then we could go and do something fun together. I fancied going horse riding this afternoon but Bella was still wary of the horses, especially Apollo. During our last equestrian lesson he had tried to eat Bella's hair, she wasn't impressed! Perhaps we could go swimming or maybe use the Parkour obstacle course. The course was good fun but it was hard work as well, thankfully it could be adjusted to suit the user's ability levels. I left the girls in our common room complaining about Charms and gathered all my ballet gear. As I headed down to the sports building I noticed it was a very dreary day and less people were out than usual. The sports' building was deserted as usual at this time of the morning but as I walked down the corridor I thought I heard someone in the dance studio. Impossible, no-one ever used this room besides me, I thought to myself as I opened the door.

All of a sudden I was blindfolded! I immediately tried to remove it but it was obviously spelled on. I was about to shout for help when a hand clamped itself over my mouth and an arm snaked around my shoulder guiding me into the dance studio. I tried not to panic as I felt the person removed from my shoulder the bag with my gear in it. Without the persons hand leaving my mouth I heard the door close. What in Merlin's beard was going on? Should I be afraid or not? My father had told me that I was very smart in that my greatest fear was fear of the unknown.

I heard music begin to play which I immediately recognised as "The Coney Island Waltz" from the Love Never Dies musical. This was one of my favourite songs and I was known to hum it quite frequently. Of all the songs that could have been playing this didn't seem to be particularly threatening which pleased me greatly. The person who had blindfolded me drew me to himself and removed his hand from my mouth. He took my hands and placed one on his waist and held the other in his hand. Why would someone do that if they intended to hurt me? Then the obvious happened and yet I was completely taken by surprise. He began to waltz me to the music. Being a dancer I should have instantly noticed his choice of taking my hands and where he placed them yet in the peculiarity of it all those details escaped me.

In an instant I forgot I was blindfolded and I forgot the strangeness of this all. I closed my eyes and let my body take control, moving as one with this other person. We glided, twirled and graced across the floor. All I could think of was dance and the peacefulness of it all. After minutes of dancing my senses finally began to grasp what was going on. I took in the scent of this person, the feel of his hand in mine, the grace with which he moved. It all led me to the conclusion of who I was dancing with, but if that was so, why all the theatrics? As the song began to dwindle and fade I felt my dance partner lean closer. His scent grew stronger and my heart began to flutter. His lips brushed my ear as he whispered, "Be my date for the ball?" If he was who I thought why did my heart flutter so and my stomach twist when he whispered in my ear? Whether it was him or not how could I refuse such a dramatic invitation.

"Of course," I heard myself whisper then I caught myself, I needed to be sensible despite my senses tingling from the dance.

"I would love to go with you, as friends, of course." I didn't want to get caught up in the debacle as Elise wondering the meaning of the date to the ball. I was confused enough without speculating on his motives.

"Wonderful, my little Lily."

My blindfold dropped from my eyes and revealed an empty dance studio. I had nearly forgotten I was blinded for I had been remembering another dance. I heard the door of the sports building close. Instead of running after him, I pulled a piece of parchment from my pocket and scribbled:

_What's with the theatrics? First Elise and now me? Scorpius you will tell me what is going on because if this is some kind of joke and Elise gets hurt I will have no problem hurting Dmitri!_

With a tap of my wand my note disappeared off to Scorpius as he no doubt retreated back to the building. It wasn't that I was suspicious of Scorpius and Dmitri; well I was a little bit. Their methods of inviting us to the ball were extreme although very thoughtful but I was worried there was something I was missing. As I changed into my ballet attire I continually ran over everything in my head but I could come to no conclusion for their behaviour. Maybe they were just trying to make us feel special. If that was their intention there was no doubt that they had succeeded. I had never felt so wonderful before in my entire 11years.

I could barely concentrate as I warmed up, my thoughts continually drifted to dancing with Scorpius. I've danced with other guys before in class so why does it feel so different with him. Once I was warmed up I choose a few more difficult dances so I would need to focus, began practicing and upgrading my choreography. I danced for more than two hours straight before I began to warm down. I removed my Pointe shoes to discover my feet hadn't been expecting a gruelling two hours of dancing. They were blistered and cut quite badly. More than anything I was disappointed because I would need to skip my morning dance time tomorrow so my feet could heal. I could do a few spells on them to heal them quicker but it would have weakened them in the long run so the only answer was to stay off en Pointe for a few days.

I checked my bag as I headed to the shower and Scorpius hadn't returned my note yet. I was even more disappointed than before; thankfully the hot streams of water seemed to relax me as I washed away the blood from my aching feet. I changed into fresh clothes and attempted to slip on my shoes. I discovered my feet were still too sore and had begun to swell a little. Great! Now I would have to humiliate myself by walking up to my room barefoot. I could grab a pair of flip-flops and go meet Elise and Bella in the library if they were still working. I seriously hope there aren't too many people out in the grounds. People would think I was a lunatic wandering outside barefoot in October.

It seemed my wish came true; the dreariness of the day had resulted in most people doing indoor activities. I walked as quickly as I could towards the main building. I kept my eyes firmly down so not to make eye contact with the few people meandering in the school grounds. The disadvantage to looking down is not seeing what is directly in front of you. I felt myself collide with something or someone and it fell to the ground with me. I looked around to see myself, Natalya and our things spread across the grass. I then made a much worse mistake than crashing into Natalya; I looked her in the eye.

Since hearing Dmitri's story I'd been very good to follow his condition and stay away from Natalya. I now knew what they were so why I had to stay away was anybody's guess but as I looked her in the eye I felt afraid like I never have before in my life! Her eyes were pitch black and held a wild feral look that I was afraid to compare to that of a keen hunter's. I saw the muscles in her arms tense and she appeared to be about to pounce on me. There was nothing I could do; paralyzed with fear I awaited the pain that was sure to follow. Then I heard the voice of an angel shout breaking the intense stare of hunter and prey.

"Natalya!" Dmitri shouted as he bolted out the school doors. He reached us faster than I thought was humanly possible. He launched himself at Natalya who had just sprung at me and collided with her mid air.

"Lily, what did I tell you? Now get out of here!" He shouted as he wrestled to restrain his sister.

I didn't need telling twice, I grabbed my things and ran to the building. I didn't stop running until I was in my room. As I sank onto my bed I became aware once again of the throbbing ache in my feet. This was definitely not good by any stretch of the imagination. How could a morning that started so well continue so horribly? As I thought of my dancing surprise I remember that my note had not been returned and my dance partner had never actually said he was Scorpius. Maybe it was someone else and I had imagined it was Scorpius.

Why would I have imagined dancing with Scorpius? I couldn't like my best friend as more than a friend! As I thought of him, I remembered his best friend. The half-vampire I had abandoned outside to find with his sister. His sister who had just attempted to eat me! My mind began to reel so I did what any girl would do when overcome with so many thought and emotions; I rolled over grabbed my pillow and bawled my eyes out.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I lay there for. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. It felt like I was surrounded by blackness, a barrier to reality and I didn't want to face the world. What would I say to Scorpius when he asked what I was on about in my note? How would I face Dmitri knowing the havoc I caused in his family? As I continued to wallow in my misery I heard a tap at my window. What could it be, Aphrodite, with a letter perhaps. Even the thought of my present for Aunt Gabby did nothing to lift my spirits; it would only serve as a reminder of my invitation to the ball. I opened my window but it wasn't Aphrodite outside.

"Dmitri?" I asked hesitantly. My room was on the ground floor but the window was still pretty high. Dmitri pulled himself up gracefully onto the ledge and through the open window into my room.

"Another reason why first years are on the ground floor is because they are probably the only group of students who wouldn't try to get into the other genders rooms." Dmitri joked as he hopped down from the inside window sill. I didn't know what to say, here he was joking after what had transpired earlier. His smile faded suddenly and was replaced by worry.

"Lily, are you ok? Did Natalya hurt you?" Dmitri asked worriedly and began checking me over. I felt the panic in his motions as he grabbed by arms and examined them.

"I'm fine, Dmitri. Thank you for rescuing me earlier. Can you explain why Natalya hates me so? What did I do?" Great, I was ready to burst into tears again. I would not cry in front of Dmitri!

"Lily, focus for a second first. If Natalya didn't hurt you why do I smell blood?" he asked hesitantly, probably expecting some awkward answer about female problems. I sat down on my bed and showed him my feet. They had swollen more and the cuts were still bleeding from having run on them earlier. I quickly realised this was probably partly why Natalya attacked me so I quickly moved my feet under me so not to tempt Dmitri. Dmitri chuckled quietly and I looked at him confusedly.

"You don't tempt me, Lily. Sorry if that offends you, I know woman like to be temptresses" he said half smiling. I attempted a smile back and awaited his explanation of his sister's attitude and actions.

"Well you've understood the reason why she was particularly hostile today, because of your bleeding feet. I'll ask about that later, your feet look really painful and I want to know what happened to you. Firstly the matter in hand of Natalya, do you remember me telling you the story about my family history?" I nodded him to continue. "Like I said then, my father died as a result of starvation and weakness. He didn't want to drink human blood, even the donated kind, as it would only temporarily sedate his thirst but in the long run it would increase his lust for human blood. As you have seen Natalya and I are able to eat human food and it keeps us strong however we also need blood to survive. When Natalya was born she wouldn't drink blood for a long time and got very weak. We were afraid she would die; my mother was especially worried for she was watching her vampire husband fail away before her eyes. It took a long time before we discovered she is only appeased by AB- blood. It made it difficult for her to get donated blood to drink because of the scarcity but as she got older she found it easier to go off blood. However if we wanted to attend school we had to stop drinking human blood and try to sedate our thirst with animal blood. I found it more difficult that Natalya but eventually we both were able to be around people without the continual thirst. Natalya excelled compared to me because very few people have the AB- blood that tempts her so. Do you know your blood type, Lily? You are AB- and because of this Natalya is very wary of you. You've seen yourself how hard it is for her at school here. I was able to tell my friends and they accepted me however her friends rejected her when she told them. Now you come here and pose a threat to her small amount of happiness. I thought that staying away from each other was best but now I see I was wrong. I've asked permission from Headmistress de Chagny and I'm taking Natalya hunting this weekend. Hopefully animal blood will sedate her thirst, but when we return we're going to need to come up with a new plan. I'm hoping if she is around you enough, safely when you are not bleeding, she can become unaffected by the scent of your blood."

"Wow! I guess I understand, I mean if people knew about our earlier "adventure" it would make Natalya look really dangerous and vampire-y, so we have to keep that on the down low and stop any further possible conflicts."

"Are you ok about what happened earlier? I mean, she did try not to react but you were bleeding and collided right into each other. Please don't hold it against her." Dmitri pleaded. I could feel the tension and anxiety rolling off him in waves.

"Dmitri, don't worry. Like I said before when I found out about your background, I would never want to hurt you or your sister. I understand that it was an impulse reaction and could only be restrained not controlled. I would love to make amends with Natalya but maybe after she has fed and my feet are healed." I reassured Dmitri as best I could.

"Thanks Lily," Dmitri said pulling me into his arms for a big hug. It was the first time I'd really been close to Dmitri and I expected to be mildly apprehensive but it felt like I was hugging my brother. He leaned back and looked at me speculatively. Oops, mind reading vampire. He merely chuckled, I'm sure he was used to listening to peoples amusing thoughts.

"So Lily, what happened your feet?" Dmitri asked concerned like a big brother as he released me from his arms and set me on my bed again.

"Can't you just read my thoughts about what happened?" I asked confused, I mean he seemed to know everything else.

"I can only hear what you're thinking at the moment you are thinking it. So if you want, you could review what happened to your feet mentally and I'll get the whole story quicker." Dmitri explained.

How strange having a mind reading friend but I closed my eyes and let my mind run over everything that had happened this morning. I had only intended to show him the two hours of dancing that had resulted in the cuts and bruises but my mind wanted to relive my time with Scorpius or my unknown dance partner.

"I understand now, if you don't want to magically heal your feet how about some Muggle bandages and ice?" Dmitri offered.

"Thanks, I hadn't thought of that. Where would I get bandages?"I asked, but my mind wasn't really on my feet, I was thinking about earlier, and my surprise ball invite.

"Here, I transfigured some of your paper," Dmitri said as he handed me two rolled up bandages. I knew the idea of bandages but I wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. I looked up to see Dmitri smiling.

"Be right back," he went and got a facecloth from the sink in the corner of my room. He wrung it out in some cold water and came back. He offered me the cloth and said to clean around my feet so that the cuts didn't get more infected. I did as he told me then he lifted one of my feet and told me to sit back. He then began to slowly wrap each foot in the bandages he transfigured from paper.

"How did you learn to do that so well?" I asked him as he carefully started my second foot.

"Being a half-vampire and not drinking blood can result in some anger issues. Basically I used to have temper tantrums. You seen the way I acted when you found out and why Scor was so quick to follow us. To release my pent up anger I used to box, so I'd transfigure bandages for my hands so not to cut them up too much. I'm sorry to say during my first year here I damaged some amount of trees in the forest. The bloodlust has less affect on me now." Dmitri told me as he finished off magically sticking the bandage in place.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"I do know the answer about whether or not it was Scorpius this morning and I can tell you some information about the note you wrote to Scorpius but I don't think it is my place to say. I'm sure whoever he is will make himself known. As for Elise I won't hurt her, I just want to get to know her better." Dmitri replied in answer to my thoughts.

"Thanks Dmitri, for everything today. You are a great friend." I replied giving him a hearty smile.

"Speaking of friends, I'll go tell Elise and Bella you are here because I think they are worried about you, especially when neither you nor I showed up for lunch." He said as he headed for the door. "Put your feet up on a pillow to help the swelling go down and I'll ask Bella to get you some ice from the kitchen."

Dmitri left me in peace so I grabbed my extra pillow for my feet and began to read my Romeo and Juliet book again. After the events of today I began to think maybe I should be reading Twilight like Elise, I'm sure Dmitri got a kick out of that when he found out.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

* * *

"Hey Lily flower, so you are holed up in here!"

I looked up from my book to see Elise and Bella coming into my room, Elise held a tray of food and Bella held a bag of ice. My friends were so great!

"Awh you guys!" I wailed as I got up and embraced them. Elise pushed me back down and set the tray in my lap, giggling at my outburst. I began to eat hungrily; it had been many hours since breakfast. As I stuffed my face Elise and Bella exchanged a look, before Bella launched into questions.

"So tell us what happened and what's the ice for?" Bella asked just before she noticed the bandages on my feet. "Oh Merlin, Lily, what happened your feet?"

I recounted this morning but instead of mentioning Natalya I just said I ran up to school because of my embarrassment and was regretting it now. I asked them what Dmitri said to them and Elise told me they had met him in the hallway. "He looked like he was in a hurry but he stopped to tell us you were in here and that you hadn't eaten since breakfast. He said you'd hurt yourself, needed ice and wouldn't be at dinner." Elise told me, "So how'd Dmitri know all that?"

"He'd seen me running up from the studio and noticed my feet. He transfigured me some bandages and told me to lay down with my feet up and rest. He said he'd let you know if you were looking for me." I lied smoothly. Elise smiled. I could tell she'd initially been worried that I'd been hanging out with Dmitri. Since Elise discovered about Dmitri's background and his immunity to her Veela charm she had become a little more paranoid about him. I could she see really cared about him as a friend if not more so I didn't mind her paranoia.

As a result of my injuries we ended up spending all Saturday evening hanging out in my room chatting about everything and eating junk food. I told them all about my invitation to the ball and my speculations about Scorpius. Bella told me about a second year named Philipe asking her to the ball in the library this morning, so we were chatting non-stop about the ball. Chatting about the ball kept bringing back memories of dancing and I was constantly lost between the feeling of awe and frustration. I didn't sleep at all well that night. I lay away for a long time thinking things over and over again, one minute I'd be certain I'd danced with Scorpius this morning and the next I'd be adamant it hadn't been him. When I finally drifted off to sleep, I tossed and turned. My dreams were filled with strange pictures of red eyes leering through trees and lots of blood. Needless to say I was not well rested when I woke the next morning. I was especially dreading seeing Scorpius, what would he say to me, would he mention the note at all?

I decided I couldn't hide away all day so I eventually got up. First thing I did was check on my feet, they weren't nearly as swollen and starting to heal but I knew it would be a few days more before I could dance again properly. I showered and dressed before slipping on a pair of flip-flops. Normally during the weekends we all wore everyday clothes but still we all tended to look presentable and neat. Today I decided I just wanted to be really comfortable and casual so I pulled on my ripped jeans and an old band t-shirt that was my dad's. I wasn't sure whether there was a dress code for non-uniformed times but today I wasn't bothered. I charmed my hair into loose waves to complete my casual look. I met Elise and Bella in the common room and we headed down to breakfast.

"I like the rock and rugged look you're going for today," Bella commented as we entered the dining hall. I laughed as we sat at one of our usual tables. We began eating but as I looked around I noticed Scorpius and Tilly eating breakfast not far away. It was very strange seeing them without Dmitri. It seemed I was the only one to have been told Dmitri was going away for a few days with Natalya. I wonder if I should say something, some sort of excuse.

As we finished our breakfast Tilly came over and joined us with a seemingly reluctant Scorpius.

"Morning, guys! Lily, I'm glad to see you this morning. I was getting worried when I didn't see you all day yesterday. I thought maybe you and Dmitri had run off somewhere together," Tilly joked.

"We would hardly run off together. Dmitri asked Elise to the ball not me," I replied with a wink at Elise who immediately blushed. Tilly, Bella and I giggled at Elise's embarrassment while I hazarded a glance at Scorpius. He had occupied the free seat at our table but was seemingly uninterested in our conversation as he glanced around the room.

"So if you didn't elope, where'd you disappear to yesterday? Did you feel the need to dispose of Dmitri?" Tilly asked interested but still joking.

"Actually I was very nonsensical yesterday morning. I worked out too much yesterday morning and ended up hurting myself. As for Dmitri he told me that he'd asked permission to leave school for a few days with Natalya, I assume there was some family issue." I responded trying to remain vague.

"How'd you hurt yourself? Are you ok?" Tilly asked instead, sensing I couldn't talk about Dmitri, especially in from of Bella who still didn't know.

"Honestly, I'm a dancer and I danced for over two hours straight in Pointe shoes. I hadn't prepared my feet for such a gruelling practise so I'm suffering the consequences. Not as bad today, thankfully, the swelling is down." I replied fearing to look up at Scorpius.

"I didn't know you danced," Tilly began but she was cut off by Scorpius.

"Is it really bad damage?"Scorpius asked concerned which caused us all to turn and look at him. It was the first thing he had said this morning. Strange boy!

"It's not too bad really. Dmitri gave me bandages yesterday when I ran into him before he left. They helped, but it's not too bad really. The loose shoes help." I tried to keep my frustration with Scorpius out of my voice but it still came out strained. Scorpius must have taken the strain as pain because he began muttering with his wand pointed at me feet.

"No, please. I don't want them helped magically! It weakens them." I received a curt nod from Scorpius, who seemed to understand to some extent.

"I put a cushioning charm on your flip-flops," with that he stood and walked from the room.

"Moody So and So!" Tilly said, "I should probably go check on him. See you later girls." As Tilly walked away Bella and Elise turned to look at me. I could tell we were all thinking the same thing, "What in Merlin's beard was going on with Scorpius Malfoy?"

We went to sit outside to chat about it in a more secluded environment.

"I don't understand! Whether it was him or not why is he acting so strange?" I complained as I collapsed beside an oak tree on the edge of the lake.

"I don't know Lily, boys are strange. I mean look how Dmitri invited me to the ball and yet yesterday he goes and disappears without even telling me. I know we aren't going out or anything but you still think he would tell me." Elise lamented.

"Hey! I just realised what you meant by your note! I don't mean to sound like I'm jealous, but don't you think it's funny that both guys, friends, that asked you out in these big gestures not long after each other?" Bella commented deep in thought. I knew she wasn't actually jealous because she really liked the guy that asked her out. It was just too good to be true, but how could I find out what the real deal is with Dmitri gone for a few days?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Through The Icy Blue Eyes of Scorpius

It had been two days since Dmitri invited Elise to the ball and two days since I got my great idea on how to invite my date to the ball. I was certain she would say yes but I wasn't so certain about the wager anymore. It went against everything my mother taught me about women. I was supposed to respect them not have a wager that involved them. However since Dmitri had made his move already I had to go through with mine. Over the last few days I'd noticed Lily humming a song from the Love Never Dies Musical. My mother is a huge fan of Andrew Lloyd Webber so I knew the song fairly well. The song brought together my plans for this morning. The only part I was still unsure of was whether to tell her it was me or let it be a surprise. As far as I knew no other guys here knew of her dancing ability so she was bound to understand that it was me.

Lily and the girls had just arrived at breakfast so that was my cue to go set up. I didn't have much to do just ensure the music was in place and wait patiently for her to come down to the studio. Dmitri had heard in my mind a vague idea of what was going down so he wished me luck as I slipped out of the dining hall. As I walked down the hill I noticed that it wasn't a particularly nice day, good thing I'd decided to invite her via dancing not swimming. As I entered the dance studio I began to get nervous. Lily was a really good friend what if she took this the wrong way? I heard a sound outside and then the sports building door open and close. I moved closer to the doorway and had my wand ready to blindfold her the second she got to the door before she had a chance to see me.

A glimpse of strawberry blonde and I blindfolded her quickly! It was only then I realised that if I were Harry Potter's daughter and had just been blindfolded I wouldn't exactly take it as a pleasant surprise. I immediately covered her mouth to keep her from screaming or anything. She was so close to me. Why did I notice the way the blindfold made her hair hang gently against her shoulder or the way her lips felt against my hand! This is Lily, my closest girl friend, not girlfriend but friend that was a girl. Why did I need to make that distinction to myself? Merlin, I think too much: time to get this show on the road.

I removed her ballet bag from her shoulders as gently as possible and moved her further into the room, magically closing the door. I started the music and began dancing with her. It was like the first time we danced, the instant connection and the smooth gliding across the floor. I was amazed as our bodies responded to each other's and were moving as one. I couldn't help but marvel at the feel of her small hand in mine and the way she fit into my arms. It was normal to notice these things about a friend, wasn't it?

Too soon the song finished and it was now or never to say those final words. I leaned closer and whispered the magic words, "Be my date for the ball?" As I drew away I could smell her perfume and basked in the scent while I awaited her important response.

"Of course" Those two words had the power to cause my spirit to soar within me. I assumed it to be because I had a greater chance of winning the wager and got to spend a fun evening with my friend. Then she added "As friends" somehow that seemed to lessen my joy. I got exactly what I wanted, a date, with a friend, no confusion and yet I was disappointed.  
Still I had a date with a great friend and she was pretty too. Not something to complain about.

"Wonderful my little Lily," I replied accidently using the nickname I'd been using for her in my thoughts that she didn't know of. I always thought of her as my little Lily. Guess my work was done. I slipped from the room and removed the spell binding her blindfold as I reached the door of the sport's building. I wandered back up towards the school and my heart felt lighter, I would need to find Dmitri and tell him all that had happened. About halfway to the school a note appeared in the air in front of me. I smiled as I unfolded it and read:

_What's with the theatrics? First Elise and now me? Scorpius you will tell me what is going on because if this is some kind of joke and Elise gets hurt I will have no problem hurting Dmitri!_

My smile faded as I read and reread the note. She knew it was me and she knew something was up. At first I was pleased that she was able to tell it was I but then I realised she thought it was a joke, that it was all theatrics. Did she not think that it was thoughtful, or that I knew her well or that is was a very gentlemanly thing to do? What if there had been no wager and Dmitri and I simply wanted to treat them specially? Perhaps she thought this was all Dmitri's doing, that he was the one to coerce me into it, and that he liked her or something. My mind was flying with the ideas and accusations getting wilder by the moment. I needed to sit and think. I ran to the forest and hid myself among the trees for an hour. I came to the conclusion that I needed to talk to Dmitri and I would solve things with Lily once I understood what was going on better. I headed back to the academy and began to look for Dmitri.

Soon it was lunch time and I figured I could definitely chat to him there. No-one ever missed meals here. Except for today apparently! I was glad, in a way, that Lily had missed lunch because it gave me more time to think about how deal with her but when Dmitri didn't show either my mind began to reel with possibilities. Some scenarios with vampire morbidity, others with romantic interludes and honestly I didn't know which was worse. The day progressed with no sign of Dmitri and an increasingly ticked off Tilly. Tilly hated it when I got introvert and obsessive, normally Dmitri was the only one who could lift me from my moods and he was nowhere to be found.

Dinner time came around and still no sign of Dmitri or Lily. Tilly pointed out that her sister and Elise where eating uncommonly fast and seemed to have somewhere to go. I wasn't bothered enough at this stage to be interested in the things going-on with the first years, I needed my best mate to sort my brain out. I was no fun that evening so Tilly opted to go flying solo than practise Quidditch with me so I ended up sulking in my room wondering how my day had turned so miserable. I was truly becoming an angst ridden teenager; maybe I should dye my hair and start wearing skinny jeans.

I lay on my bed and tried to organise my thoughts like I did when Dmitri was here. Firstly, was the wager a bad idea or as Lily had put it a joke? Secondly, was the wager unfair or hurtful to Lily and Elise? Thirdly, did Lily really have such a low opinion of me to think that I couldn't have planned this morning as a special gesture? Fourthly, why was I so concerned about how Lily saw me? I mean sure we were friends but I wouldn't be freaking out if this was Tilly, or would I? Fifthly where had Dmitri and Lily disappeared off too?

Wow, I was actually able to think logically for a change! Sadly, with my thoughts now in order I discovered I'd no answers to them, only Lily and Dmitri did. What would I say to Lily tomorrow? I hadn't even confirmed it was me she danced with. If she realised it wasn't a joke would she think I was soft or had a thing for her? If she realised it was a wager she could be very offended. How did I get myself in this mess? I was supposed to be a funny wager nothing more. Damn Dmitri!

* * *

Sunday afternoon turned to Sunday evening and things weren't looking any rosier. Scorpius hadn't looked near us at lunchtime and I was getting more and more frustrated. I decided to go for a ride on my own to try and clear my head a little. I got permission and soon I was flying around the school ground on Apollo's back. I had to wear ridding boots that were hurting my feet a little but it was worth to feel free. I rode until about 5 o'clock when I decided I should go find Elise and Bella before dinner. I was just putting Apollo in his stable when something caught my eye. It was Aphrodite flying into the owlery on the 7th floor with a package. Aunt Gabby must have gotten back to me quickly. I headed up to the owlery and found my package in my cubby with Aphrodite resting beside it. I fed Aphrodite an owl treat and picked up my package, I turned to leave but Aphrodite screeched. I turned to see her stretch out her leg towards me. Grasped tightly in her foot was a single piece of parchment. Aphrodite realised it and the page fluttered into my outstretched palm.

It read:

_My little Lily, we need to talk. How do you feel like a midnight swim? I'll be waiting, I hope you come._

Wow! I needed to find Elise and Bella now for girl talk. I raced through the halls and clattered into the 1st year girl's common room. They were sitting chatting with Claudia and a few other girls. Everyone looked up in surprised as I banged into the room.

"Bella, Elise, I need you now!" I exclaimed as I headed towards my room. The first years looked after me in shock while Bella and Elise hurried after me. Once in the privacy of my room I held out the parchment to them. I sank down onto my bed and threw my hands over my face, as I heard their gasps of response.

"Wow, Lily! Do you think its Scorpius or not?" Bella whispered through the tension in the room.

"Aw I don't know any more" I mumbled through the pillow I'd pulled over my face.

"You have to go or you'll never know!" Bella said tenderly as she looked somewhat pityingly at me. We hadn't really been at school here very long and none of us wanted to get into trouble. Beauxbaton had a reputation for excellence and they took no nonsense, sure we all had fun here but it was very "clean fun" in a secure environment with rules and curfews. I didn't even know if it was possible to go out the main doors at night.

"What if it's not Scorpius, you could be going out to meet anyone, you must be careful," Elise urged.

"I wish Dmitri was here," I mumbled softly into the pillow. Dmitri, that's how I could get in and out to the lake. My thought process was interrupted when a flaming Elise pulled my pillow from my face.

"What did you say about Dmitri?" she asked fiercely. Damn Veela-jealousy and possessiveness. She wasn't normally like it.

"Calm down, Elise. I just meant that if he was here he could tell us whether it's Scorpius or not, and could keep a lookout for me. I mean he's a big scary third year, he'd be good use if I got into trouble, that's all I mean, Elise." I reassured quickly. I could actively see her calming down and looking ashen for her attitude.

"Sorry" she whispered. She was about to continue when Bella announced, "Do you guys realise we're 20minutes late for dinner!"

With that we all bolted down the corridors to the dining hall, I bolted a little slower because of my flip-flops. As we arrived some people had started to leave so maybe we could slip in without being noticed. However the second we sat down the eyes of Headmistress de Chagny were on us, giving us a thoroughly disapproving look at our tardiness. Thankfully as we bowed our heads in forced guilt the Headmistress didn't feel the need to punish us so we ate our dinner quietly. Elise was looking round to see if Dmitri had returned so I'd a quick glance around too. Everything was fairly normal, still no Dmitri though I hadn't really expected him back yet. I spotted Scorpius talking to Professeur Gabin but he left the hall shortly after we arrived without even a fleeting look at our table. If anything that served as a reminder that I could be sneaking out to meet anyone and as it stands it didn't look like it was Scorpius after all.

After dinner Bella insisted we return to my room to find the perfect outfit for tonight. She pulled out a white two piece swimsuit with black straps, a white summer dress and a white long sleeved t-shirt. Elise and I glanced warily at each other before looking back at Bella and the clothes.

"You think I should wear a white summer dress, at night, in October?" to me it was still warm here but wearing a summer dress at night still seemed a little unusual.

"The long sleeved t-shirt underneath will keep you warm until you go swimming," Bella replied as she rooted around for a towel. She pulled out a black fluffy towel and attempted the enlarging charm on it with no success. I lifted my wand and tried it. Being a charm it worked perfectly and the towel doubled in size.

"The dark towel should help keep you hidden from prying eyes and also keep you warm." Bella instructed.

"Thanks," at least that was one less thing to worry about.

"Hey, what this?" Elise held up my package from earlier. I had completely forgotten about it in the excitement over the note.

"It's from my Aunt Gabby, I assume it's my dress but in the drama over my note I had forgotten to open it." I replied now itching to open it.

"Open it, Open it!" Bella bounced as she along with Elise hopped onto my bed. They watched as I opened the brown wrapping. Inside was a letter, an envelope that resembled a mask and another small brown package. Much to their dismay I began to read the letter first.

"O my gosh! Gabby's pregnant! They won't be telling the family until Christmas but they wanted to let me know because they want me to be godmother. That's so exciting!" I enthused as I set the letter aside and opened the envelope. Inside it was a beautifully ornate gold mask. It was covered in lace and gem stones. A note was attached to it saying, it will stay on all night until you want to remove it. It was so gorgeous I couldn't wait to see the dress. I lifted the other small parcel and tried to work out how to open it, there were no seams or anything. Finally I noticed a small tag that read pull me, so I did. As I pulled the tag, the parcel opened up and an elegant floor length gold dress fell out.

"Aw Lily, it's stunning!" Elise gushed.

We chatted about the dress and other things for a few hours before Elise and Bella headed off to bed. I changed into the outfit Bella had laid out for me and waited for the clock to strike 1130. While I waited I examined my window, I would need to leave it open so I could get back in. I laid back on my bed and returned to reading Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

At exactly 1130pm I slipped out my window and propped my window open with my Romeo and Juliet book, kind of ironic I thought. I jumped down agilely from my window sill and hoped I'd be able to pull myself up onto it again. I looked around hesitantly as I pulled my towel tighter around me and headed towards the lake. I walked slowly taking in everything around me. I stopped a small distance from the lake and cast an impervious charm on my hair, face and watch. I didn't really want to be bothered with looking wet and miserable at this time of night. Once charmed I moved on down to the edge of the lake. I noticed a small pile beside one of the trees. It was a pile of boy's clothes and a towel, so I folded my towel beside it and stripped off my cover-up.

As I looked out over the glassy lake I saw something move near the middle of the lake. It was a moonless night and the stars were the only bright sparks to illuminate. Suddenly as my watch beeped midnight lights started to come up out of the lake to float on the surface. For a second I was afraid and then one appeared right next to me. It was a water lily, charmed to emit light. They were all water lilies, there must have been a hundred. As I marvelled at the beauty of the lilies the shaped moving near the middle of the lake began to move towards me. I started towards the movement also. The illumination of the lilies helped me to see it was definitely a guy but I couldn't yet tell who. As we closed the distance to about 5 ft I looked into the boys face and all my fears disappeared.

We swam to meet each other and crossed the smooth still lake until we were right beside each other and a reverend silent followed. The stars reflected in his eyes and I was captured. For that moment in time it was as if the world stood still and time stopped. We both looked up at the starry sky in awe before looking at the majestic school buildings intruding on the incredible skyline. I watched as the trees were swaying ever so slightly along the edge of the mighty lake, before I returned my gaze to the author of the note, my mystery dance partner.

"Hey, stranger. Fancy meeting you here on a night like this! Those lilies are really something special." I broke the silence trying to joke though still completely baffled about what all this meant.

"All lilies are special and beautiful," he said with a smirk, "I'm glad you came" he added sincerely. "I was not sure you would come. I thought you might not risk it or be unable to get out of the building."

"Why am I here?" I asked, he said he wanted to talk so he had better explain what in Merlin's beard had happened this weekend because I was beyond confused. He was the reason for my confusion therefore he needed to be the one to sort it all out.

"I decided you may not have been aware who you accepted going to the dance with and I thought I should show myself. We wouldn't want you dreading the Halloween Ball after all."

"I had an idea it was you," I whispered pensively. He was beginning to have the same effect on me now as we had together dancing. I couldn't let myself be drawn under his spell or I would be unable to think clearly and understand what has happening.

"Well you are very bright so I expected you to have an idea but you are very suspicious also. Do you not consider me a gentleman? Do you think I would not treat you as you deserved to be treated? I find myself mildly offended that you had an idea it was me and did not know that I wanted you to feel special. Do the hundred luminescent water lilies not suggest I am a man of detail?" He countered in his perfect English tones.

"It's not that I doubt you, rather I doubt the need for grand gestures. We are friends, are we not? Why are grand gestures necessary therefore? Surely my suspicious nature is an admirable quality not something undesirable. For it ensures I am not a fool nor endangered." I responded.

"You are right to be suspicious, I will grant you that, for you are inherently correct. We are friends ergo grand gesture is not something of necessity, but is it not to be desired? I agree that your suspicious nature is an admirable quality but it is not advantageous to me, as you are no doubt questioning my motives for inviting you to the ball."

"I cannot deny that we women like grand gestures but when two grand gestures occur to two friends in a matter of days, is it any wonder I am suspicious? I had not thought of questioning motives in my reasoning this weekend however now that you bring it into question I am at a loss. How could motives affect such a minute thing as a ball invitation?"

"Alas my little Lily, I must speak plainly with you for the night draws on. Supposing my motives were not pure but not harmful either, would you rescind your acceptance to accompany me to the ball? I can assure you that after the ball I will explain my motives and though you may be disappointed in me, there is nothing to fear." He spoke in sad tones as if guilt. I wondered at his tone and yet my heart was unmoving in my decision. What was the worst that could happen?

"I do not understand what motives could have been involved but I have consented to attending with you and I will stand by my word." I replied with a smile, thoroughly enjoying our conversation.

"I am heartily glad of it. Let's swim for a while on this beautiful night before returning indoors. Pray tell, how did you get out of the academy?"

"Ground floor window," I answered as we began to swim leisurely around the lake. Shortly after 1am we swam ashore and used drying charms wrapped in our towels. I was feeling somewhat embarrassed as I redressed in my white dress. It was so inappropriate for a midnight excursion.

"May I walk you to your window, little Lily?" he asked as we began to wander back up to school.

"You may but I have to tell you, I'm not that little." I replied with a laugh. He chuckled also and we headed around to the rear of the school where my room was.

"Forgive me for the pet name, my friend." He replied with fake solemnity as we stopped at my room and he opened the window.

"Romeo and Juliet, interesting choice, I hardly think our midnight swim is the same as midnight trysts between warring families resulting in the deaths of many. I hope not anyway."

"Goodnight!" I called shaking my head at his analyse of Romeo and Juliet, before climbing as gracefully as I could though my window.

"Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow," He quoted chuckling as he disappeared into the black night.

* * *

It felt like his voice was ebbing away. Suddenly I jerked up! I'd fallen asleep reading Romeo and Juliet. It was all a dream! I looked at the part of the book I'd fallen asleep in, it was mocking me.

Romeo: O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.

It was all too sweet a dream! I glanced at my watch 1230! Oh no! What if I'd missed him!

* * *

I quickly grabbed my stuff and jumped none to gracefully out my window and dashed down towards the lake. There on the shore waiting by a tree was Scorpius. I ran to him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I fell asleep." I told him through gasps of air.

"No worries, I was thinking you may not have got my message. I sometimes sneak down here at night, it's so peaceful and you've the whole lake to yourself." He replied with a grin. "Are you ready for some swimming?"

I was delighted the old Scorpius was back, not the moody guy from the last few days. I would enjoy it while it lasted before I brought up the notes. I began to peel off my dress; he pulled off his clothes too and dived in. I remembered my dream and cast an impervious charm on my hair not wanting to be bothered with having wet hair later. Then I jumped in beside Scor spraying water all over him. Not surprisingly a splashing war ensued. We were having great fun splashing each other and began to race a little. Once we were bored of swimming we came ashore and dried off. We sat beside each other against a big willow tree and looked at the stars.

"I'm named after a constellation, did you know? Scorpius Hyperion! I mean really, what were my parents thinking?" Scorpius told me pointed at a cluster of stars.

"It's better being named after stars than after people. At least with stars there is no reputation to live up too." I replied thinking about my grandmother I'd never met and my godmother who was very unique.

"I guess it is, thankfully I don't have to live up to the old Malfoy reputation either."

"This has been fun and all but why'd you want to hang out tonight?" I asked trying to bring the topic around without being too forward. Tact was not something I was particularly gifted with.

"I wanted to apologise for being a git the last few days. I was annoyed about Dmitri taking off when I wanted to talk to him. Sorry." Scorpius replied but I could tell he was on the verge of saying more.

"I know what you mean, I'd stuff I wanted to ask Dmitri about as well. I asked him a few things before he left but he wouldn't tell me much. He asked Elise to the ball so he could get to know her better, which is good, so I don't need to worry about them anymore." I said trying to keep on subject.

"Lily, you know it was me, right? We're good friends, Lil, and I don't want to screw that up, especially over a stupid ball." Scorpius admitted grudgingly.

"I thought it was you but when you didn't reply to my note I started to wonder if it was someone else. We're still great friends; I'd rather go to the ball with a friend than go on my own. Elise and Bella have dates so I'd be kind of a loner if I didn't have a date." I told him, trying to put him at ease.

"I'd have been a loner too. But there is something I haven't told you and I don't care if Dmitri minds me telling you. Dmitri and I made a bet on who could ask a girl to the ball in the most interesting way. I think we were going to get you both to judge at the end but then I realised it wasn't very nice or proper to be betting about girls. Forgive me, Lily?"

"So you didn't want to go to the ball with me, even as friends? It was all a wager?" I asked a little offended. I mean I know I hadn't been asked by anyone else but most of the first years were going solo, I didn't need to be someone's date for them to win a wager.

"I made the bet without thinking, I hadn't intended on taking anyone to the ball. Once I was in the wager I figured, I might well ask a good friend. Please don't feel used. I felt bad about it all that's why I'm telling you. I wanted to talk to Dmitri and sort this wager out because it didn't feel right."

"I understand. It was a pretty good way to ask me out, though if you are going to do it again for another person, I'd suggest sticking around to avoid confusion." I laughed to which Scorpius heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad to get this sorted out because it was all so confusing."

"I'm sorry for that. So do you still want to be my date, as friends and sure if the wager is still on I'll split the profit with you?" he offered with a grin.

"Sounds good!" and I shook his outstretched hand.

From there we headed back up towards the academy not wanting to get caught out so late.

"How did you know I liked the Love Never Dies musical?" I asked as we reached the main doors.

"I heard you humming that waltz from it. My mother is a huge fan of Andrew Lloyd Webber so I recognised it instantly." He replied as he opened the doors.

"I thought the doors would have been charmed at night so I hopped out my window." I told Scorpius in a whisper as we entered the school.

"Awh Lily, ever the resourceful one. They aren't charmed because often the teachers or older students go out at night. Also Astronomy classes are sometimes held in the grounds rather than on the roof." Scorpius explained.

"Well this is my room. Good night Scorpius, thanks for the swim and the explanation."

"No problem, sleep well, and sorry again for all the confusion and moodiness." Scorpius said softly as he began to head up the staircase to his floor.

Once inside my room I reflected on this evening. Real life was much better than silly dreams. Sure the Romeo and Juliet dream was romantic but it was way too much headache. Scorpius and I were great friends why complicate things.

* * *

The next day as expected I was interrogated at breakfast. I told them about my dream and then about what really happened. Elise was glad we were back to being friends but Bella was disappointed there was no drama. She seriously seemed to think Scorpius and I should be together but in reality he's two years older than me and wouldn't be interested in me if I even liked him that way. I smiled at him as he joined Tilly for breakfast, it was fun being friends with him. Classes went by as normal, we learnt a few new spell and had begun some non-verbal work in transfiguration which was much more difficult than non-verbal charms. By lunchtime we were ravenous from riding around in Equestrian. Bella continued to have horse issues which were very funny and I noticed that Apollo seemed very friendly with Elise's mare. Possible foals in the future!

We sat at a table near the left of the room and were joined by Tilly and Scorpius. Elise was openly disappointed at Dmitri's continued absence. I could tell Tilly and Scorpius were worried about it also but I didn't feel right telling them what had happened so they would have to wait like Elise. I honestly was looking forward to Dmitri getting back and things being normal again, or as normal as things can be when you're a witch with a half Veela and a half vampire among your group of witch and wizarding friends. I wonder how Natalya will react to coming back to school. I sincerely hope she doesn't hate me further. As lunch neared to an end I checked my timetable for afternoon classes – double Charms good, flying and double Herbology bad. A well, at least we had music club tonight. It was fun jamming out together. There was a large crowd in the music group so we had to take turns using the main music room which was a little annoying giving Elise played the piano but it was worth it. Sometimes we had too much homework to go play but hopefully tonight we wouldn't have too much.

I was wrong we ended up getting loads of charms and Herbology homework along with potions homework that we already had. I was very disappointed but honestly we had the whole weekend without much homework so it was fair enough having homework tonight. After another slightly awkward dinner where everyone was really starting to worry about Dmitri we headed to the library. We could do homework in our rooms or in our common room but for some reason the quiet yet social aspect of the library seemed to work best. You could ask other people for help and yet it was still a good working environment.

"Did you know we are having tests in the next few weeks for all our subjects so that report cards go home at Halloween?" Bella told us while we worked on our Potions essays. I didn't know that, but I wasn't entirely surprised the school wanted the parents to know just how good this school was. Sure some of us may not have been great at particular subjects but the teachers did try to help the weaker pupils. Tilly had told us there was a mentoring scheme when it came to end of year exams. I glanced at Elise; it must be hard, knowing that no report card would be sent home for her. At least my dad got stuff sent to his aunt and uncle, even if they were crazy. I wonder how I could help her. Maybe she could come home for Christmas with me, I'd have to ask daddy in my next letter home. Home, I did miss it. I missed seeing daddy all the time, he sort of understood me but I didn't miss feeling left out. Or being at grandma Weasley's all day when daddy had to work days. Mummy always worked days, she wasn't around that much, that's why I'm closer to daddy. But in all honesty, I feel much more at home here speaking French and learning etiquette than I ever felt at home in England. Elise returned my attention to my homework with a question about the properties of bats wing.

We got our homework finished just before curfew and headed into our common room. It was funny, we didn't really ever see teachers out patrolling at curfew and yet no-one was tempted to stay out after curfew. I guess none of us wanted to get into trouble. We hung out in the common room for a while playing exploding snap but we were pretty tired so it wasn't long after 10 until we headed to bed.

The next morning I woke full of anticipation, I had a feeling Dmitri would be back today. I hope things when ok with him and Natalya. I dressed quickly in my school uniform, loving the fact that we could personalise it that little bit. Today I'd decided on knee socks with my black pumps, my pleated blue skirt, a white silk blouse and cardigan with the school crest on it. I actually felt pretty in the school uniform which was great compared to the baggy monotone black robes the Hogwarts students wore. We were given more liberty with our uniforms, though last week I witnessed a 5th year get in trouble because her uniform was "unbefitting of a young lady" to use Headmistress de Chagny's words. I truth I agreed with her, her skirt was much too short and though we were permitted to wear heeled shoes, the shoes she wore were ridiculously high. It was something I could see my cousin Rose trying to pull off if she went here. Rose was so much like her mother in brains and beauty but where she got her wild partying streak no-one knows. With those thoughts in mind I checked over my uniform again, I pulled my skirt down a little bit lower and set off to breakfast.

Half way through breakfast Natalya came in, looking happier and healthier though I noticed she had a cut on her cheek. Scorpius and Tilly noticed her as well for they immediately left in search of Dmitri. I would have to wait until lunch or dinner so chat to them. Elise hadn't noticed Natalya's entrance so I informed her I thought Dmitri was back and her face brightened measurably. We basically had to drag her to defence for she seemed content to wait around and see Dmitri. Bella and I shared an eye rolling look. We were both beginning to understand that it wasn't actually Elise that was obsessive about Dmitri, it was the Veela-ness. No first year in their right mind would be that infatuated with someone. It was only when she wasn't around him that her Veela qualities were more evident which was strange because being around guys should bring out the Veela qualities however we understood what we could and just accepted the rest. Classes were fun, minus a boring hour of herbology. However at the end of etiquette I was asked to remain behind. I was confused because I hadn't done anything wrong in class but I stayed behind anyhow.

"Miss Potter, I was under the impression that you enjoyed studying here about Beauxbaton?" Headmistress de Chagny began.

"Headmistress, I do enjoy studying here. I love almost all my classes and have taken an interest in many school activities," I replied trying to sound confident.

"I won't pretend I'm all knowing for I most certainly am not. I have over looked some student's infractions for they were harmless but now that other students are involved I am not sure I can. Lily, you know what I am talking about. I am not going to punish this but I am making you and the other party involved aware that I know you were out of the school building on Sunday evening. Don't let it happen again or there will be consequences. Understood?"

"I'm sorry for not showing proper judgement. I won't do it again, Headmistress."

"Very well, you may go to lunch. Oh, Lily, try to work on your punctuality, you're getting sloppy." With that the Headmistress ushered me out into the corridor and then headed off to the dining hall. I followed after her in a daze, she knew we had snuck out but instead of punishing us she was giving us a second chance. I wasn't surprised she had known about Scorpius sneaking out before but I think we both understood he'd previously done it to escape from the constant demands of speaking, reading, writing and thinking in French. I often got permission to use the dance studio or go riding so that I could escape French for a while. I can't imagine he'll be going out at night anymore. I arrived in the dining room on time for lunch to see the man in question sitting at our table along with Dmitri, Tilly, Elise and Bella. I quickly joined them for the conversation was bound to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey guys! It's great to see you back Dmitri." I said as I joined my friends at the table. Immediately I began scrutinizing Dmitri's appearance, he's skin looked healthier and his eyes were brighter but there was something off. I couldn't put my finger on it so I dismissed the feeling in the mean time.

"It's good to be back, I was just catching the guys up on me and Natalya's visit to see my mum. She hasn't been doing so well but I think she's better now." Dmitri explained to me before turning to everyone again. "So what have you all been up to the last few days?"

Tilly began to give Dmitri a run down on yesterday's classes but I decided on a simpler way to update him. Mentally I ran through everything that happened this weekend including all the Scorpius/Me stuff. I wondered if he'd be annoyed that Scorpius told me about the bet but I figured he should know everything. As I finished I looked up from my lunch and caught Dmitri's eye, he was actively listening and responding to Tilly but the look he gave me plainly said that he needed to talk to me about something I'd thought. I smiled innocently and continued to eat. We all chatted lightly throughout lunch, Bella of course mentioning about her date and my date for the ball, just in case Dmitri didn't know. As lunch was ending, I noticed Dmitri stretch; he seemed in pain, that's when I noticed the bruising.

"Oh Merlin, Dmitri what..." I was cut off by his warning look but it was too late, Elise and Tilly had already noticed. I gave him an apologetic look and he nodded slightly in understanding.

"It's nothing really." Dmitri tried to fend off straightening his shirt collar to cover the mark that our entire table were now fixated on.

"It's not nothing! You have hand prints encircling your neck! What happened, Dmitri? You can trust us, we're your friends?" Elise pleaded with him. She looked so worried I don't think even he could have resisted her pleading.

"It's nothing major, I'm just fine. My uncle Taras has been following my mother and threatening her, so we had to go see her. I had a minor conflict with Taras and we escaped with mother, she is safe now. That is all I'm prepared to say on the subject." With that said he folded his arms and glanced at Natalya in time to see her get up and dash out of the room. Everyone was so quiet; Bella didn't know the whole truth yet so we couldn't speak openly and honestly I think we all were at a loss for what to say. I mean our close friend had disappeared for a few days and returned with bruises that looked as if someone had tried to kill him. Scorpius spoke first.

"I'm sorry mate that must have been hard. We're glad your mother's safe now."

We finished our meal in a mildly awkward silence and then rose to get our books for our afternoon classes when the bell sounded. Once outside the hall Dmitri abruptly stopped Scorpius and I.

"I need to talk to you two." He said in a serious tone with his hands clamped on either of our shoulders. Oh goodie, I thought.

"Elise could you get my books for me and I'll meet you in Potions, please." I asked over Dmitri's low chuckle.

"No problem!" she replied brightly as she ran off towards our rooms. I'm glad she wasn't possessive anymore; this Elise was much easier to handle. I smiled at her retreating figure thinking how lucky I was to have a friend like Elise.

"In here," Dmitri gestured to an empty classroom off the corridor we were in. Before we had a chance to ask him anything he turned away from us and started to rant. I found it very hard to listen to him and translate what he was saying. Normally my French was no problem but he was angry so his Russian accent became more pronounced. I could tell Scorpius was having a similar problem to me. Which raised the question how Dmitri could read our thoughts, didn't we primarily think in English. I didn't have time to ponder this further as Dmitri had turned to look at us and rant further. Essentially this is what I understood from his rant.

"How could you be so irresponsible? Scorpius, I indulged you your little night time wanderings but to bring Lily was completely thoughtless. Yes this school has brilliant protection but still there could have been any number of dangers with being outside. Do you both want to be expelled?"

I was completely lost, I thought he was mad about the bet but he was mad that we went out at night. He really was like an over protective big brother so I didn't mind his ranting that much. When he finally calmed down Scorpius and I apologised for our thoughtlessness and I told him how I had been warned by the headmistress. Turns out Scorpius too had gotten sufficiently scolded over the matter by the headmistress also. Dmitri looked pleased at our being warned however he thought we should have been given detention or something to further discourage our behaviour.

"Come off it Dmitri. We won't do it again and you know we won't. Are you mad about the bet as well?" Scorpius asked not understanding Dmitri's protective instincts. Dmitri really cared about us but of course boys were oblivious to that.

"Why would I be mad? Because you told her, ha." Dmitri scoffed, if he was laughing about that then... he told Elise. They had gone outside to talk after the present, how could I have forgotten. Of course she wouldn't have minded the bet because they were going as friends to get to know each other better. All the discussion about whether they were more than friends mostly came from Bella. But if Elise had known that then she had known it was Scorpius that asked me out. All that damn worry and confusion and she knew! SHE KNEW AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!

"Lily, calm down. Of course I told her, she most likely realised that it was Scorpius but aren't you glad to have worked it out by yourself? Dmitri soothed but it didn't help. I felt like a petulant four year old as I wrenched open the door, slamming it closed behind me on a very confused Scorpius and a concerned Dmitri, left to figure things out.

I caught up with Elise just outside Potions but we were nearly late so I didn't have time to argue with her. It was a lecture today so we were simply taking notes. On a scrap of paper I wrote Elsie a note.

_Elise, How could you not tell me it was Scorpius? I can't believe you!_

She wrote back:

_Lily, I didn't want to interfere but I wouldn't have let you go out to the lake if I hadn't known it was Scorpius. I wouldn't have trusted anyone else. You have to understand_

I was still fuming but I understood to some extent. At least she cared about me enough that she wouldn't have let me go out if she didn't trust Scor. Half way through Professeur Andres' slightly boring lecture a note appeared in front of me. I recognised it as the one Scorpius and I sent between each other but it wasn't Scorpius' writing.

_Hey Lily, I hope you didn't get to mad at Elise. Or me. It was only a little wager. Anyway, what are you doing after classes, before dinner this evening? I was wondering if you would like to meet Natalya. I know you already know her sort of from swimming and running into each other but I think a formal introduction would help. She's full on animals now so might be better sooner rather than later to meeting up. Write back, D._

Elise and Bella sent me inquisitive looks as they had noticed the parchment appear, thankfully the Profeseur hadn't noticed. This was one note that shouldn't be read out in class. "_full on animals" _that could cause quite a stir in class. I mouthed Dmitri to Elise and Bella as I began to write a response.

_I didn't bite her head off or anything. I'll leave that to the vampires :P All she got was an annoyed note so I think she can handle that. I'm not mad anymore just disappointed that you didn't tell me. I'm free, where will we meet up? I'll try not to cut myself in between times. L_

_Should be somewhere public so we're not all alone but we need to be able to talk without being overheard. It's a nice day for October so how about down by the lake, on the side nearest the school? Natalya wants to apologise so please be nice to her. D_

Right, I guess that settled things. I'm glad I got my homework finished last night this way I can meet them and still go to equestrian club with Elise tonight. I wonder what it will be like to meet her again. The bell sounded to end potions so we set off to History, Tuesdays had a good set of my favourite classes.

In History we were finished looking at the name and founding of the school. We were learning about the old methods of teaching that made this school special. Why non-verbal and wandless magic are taught from first year up. How this school was the only school to offer Occlumency and Legilimency to its upper class men. Today Professeur began to tell us about other obscure magic that was previously taught here but few people were gifted enough to teach it and few students were gifted enough for it to be worth the professeurs while. These obscure subjects including potion-speaking, the lost art of combining spells, Animagi, and others. Professeur le Blanc mentioned only some of the tamer ones knowing that often students were very interested by this and researched some of these obscure subjects.

The only obscure subject I'd heard of was Animagi. Daddy had told me stories of his father and friends became Animagi. I began to wonder if I became an Animagus what form I would take. Daddy had told her that as far as he knew a Patronus was the form of the animal inside and all the Animagi he knew had the same animal for their Animagi self and their Patronus. Maybe I could learn the Patronus charm and find out; I would love to be an Animagi, though I would register unlike my grandpa and his friends. I suddenly realised everyone in the class was looking at me, I glanced at the Professeur..."Could you repeat the question?"

"Mademoiselle Potter, I asked you to pay attention, I suppose that is a form of question."

Oops! Thankfully I was saved by the bell, yet again. Just charms after break then off to see Dmitri and Natalya. I should really be feeling more nervous about meeting my vampire friend and his vampire sister who tried to eat me last week. We headed out to the quad for our twenty minute break before Charms. We were sitting chatting on one of the benches when Dmitri approached with Scorpius and Tilly watching from the other side of the quad. He handed me a note then walked off to the other side of the quad to join his friends again. I rolled by eyes at his over dramatics of handing me a note silently instead of just speaking to me like a regular human being.

_Scor asked me to stop using his note page. 515 ok? By the way, I think you'd be a Phoenix ;) D_

Darn it he must have had a class near us. Nosey vampire! I mentally stuck my tongue out at him. Elise and Bella gave me a confused look, great I needed an explanation ... hmm may as well be at Dmitri's expense.

"Sorry about the notes between Dmitri and I. He'll kill me for telling you but I have to go meet him after charms." Although not jealous I could tell Elise was getting frustrated with all the secrets so I lowered my tone and continued to lie to my friends. "He heard that I danced so he wants lessons for the ball" What a flimsy excuse but surprisingly Elise and Bella both bought it. Guess we couldn't have a meeting in too public a place after all.

* * *

"Hey Dmitri, did you heard me chatting to Elise and Bella at break. I had to throw them off the scent ... though maybe telling them the truth might be a good idea." I said as I approached Dmitri who was standing alone skimming stones across the lake. He turned with a smile on his handsome face. His cold blue eyes were dancing with humour.

"I heard, do you really think I need dance lessons? Me bring the graceful one and all" he chuckled as he nudged me and I nearly tumbled. "I asked Nat to meet us at the dance studio to fit in with your story." Together we headed towards the sports building. We were laughing and joking as we entered the building and had drawn someone's attention. I noticed Natalya look into the corridor before ducking back into the studio. I began to feel a tad anxious but Dmitri steered me towards the room whispering reassurance in my ear. As we entered the room I was aware of Natalya trying to keep the distance between us so I would be comfortable. I gave her a small smile as a sign of peace.

"Right, so, yeah Lily I would like you to meet my sister Natalya. Natalya this is Lily Potter." Dmitri introduced indicating to each of us in turn. I decided to be brave and I slowly approached Natalya with my hand outstretched for her to shake. Natalya seemed hesitant so Dmitri went to her, encouraging and reassuring her. No words were spoken between Dmitri and Natalya but I could tell from their stances they were communicating, that Dmitri was coaxing. Finally Natalya spoke coming closer to I.

"You are very perceptive, Lily Potter. I was surprised how you worked out what we were but now that I hear your thoughts for myself I think I understand you better. I want to apologise." As she said the last part Natalya's beautiful confident voice softened and was edged with nerves. She took a deep breath and then continued, "Dmitri has told you the problem I have with you and you still come here. I choose to believe you are brave rather than stupid. I'm sorry for losing my control last week! I don't understand why you would even want to be in the same school as me never mind meet me here with only Dmitri." I was surprised to hear her voice nearly breaking. It was so sad that she has been led to believe that she was a monster and deserved to be shunned. To me, neither she nor Dmitri were monsters, they just had different problems than other people.

"I forgive you for last week; really I should have expected it. If I'd understood the problem more fully I would have been more careful. I came because I would like to get to know to you. No-one gets to choose their family so who has the right to judge the family people are born into. You both may be half vampires but in being here at school you are rejecting your vampire nature. I'm silly enough to compare you to myself; I don't fit into the family I was born into so I came here to be different. I really just want to get to know you. Your brother is a close friend so I'd like to be on at least speaking terms with you." I should have felt more uncomfortable with those two reading all my thoughts behind my choice of words. Especially when talking about my family because I always struggled to contain the thought of feeling an outcast. I looked up into their eyes and I saw understanding. Natalya stretched out her hand to meet mine; keeping a respectful distance between our bodies we shook hands.

"See, I knew there would be no bloodshed," Dmitri announced with a grin plastered on his face looking overly pleased of himself. "How about joining us for dinner, Nat?"

"I don't think we should push this too quickly. I want to get to know Lily as well, but I don't want to make another mistake." Natalya replied quietly beginning to retreat again. I decided it was time for me to speak up.

"We both have swimming on Thursday so we can chat briefly then. If you would like next week you could get ready with Elise, Bella and I for the Halloween Masquerade?" I offered trying to be friendly without pushing Natalya.

"That would be really nice, Lily. Thank you, just please don't cut yourself shaving or anything, ok?" she replied joking. If she was joking then things were definitely going smoothly. We shared a smile before I waved to Dmitri and headed towards the school building. I looked back in time to catch a glimpse through the blinds of Dmitri swinging Natalya round in his arms. It was such a happy brother-sister moment. I wonder what it would be like to have a brother like that. In the physical sense James and Albus would always look out for me. Like, if one of my other cousins was messing with me too much but they never tried to understand me or hangout with me. They were protectors not brothers. In the two months I've known him, Dmitri has been more like a big brother to me than either of my brothers. Maybe if they knew him they could learn a few lessons, I mused.

I headed back to my common room to tell Elise and Bella that Natalya would be joining us to get ready next week but any further explanations would have to come from Dmitri. I held nothing again Natalya, she couldn't help wanting to drink my blood that day anymore than Elise can help how her Veela charm affects people. In both cases only time and familiarity will lessen the effects.

* * *

The next week flew past and before we knew it the ball had arrived. Classes had finished at lunch time and most of the girls could be found running between their friends' rooms talking about dresses, shoes, hair and makeup. The boys were using the time to fit in some extra fun up in the games room. Down with the first years we had decided to all bring our dress into the common room to compare them. We discovered that all the first year girls would be dressed in various autumn shades – reds, oranges, yellows and golds. We didn't mind at all though it was rather amusing. Elise and Bella were both going to wear red dresses but they were completely different colours of red and different shapes so they weren't worried about looking the same.

At 5 o'clock I was in my room drying my hair after my shower when I heard a knock on the door. Assuming it to be Elise or Bella I just called come on in. I was in my dressing gown peering into a mirror drying my hair with a charm to get it to sit in natural waves. In the mirror I realised it was Natalya who'd knocked.

"Is it still ok if I get ready with you all?" she asked hesitantly from the doorway, she sounded calm enough but in her eyes there was still hesitation and the fear of being rejected.

"Of course, come in and have a seat. Elise and Bella are drying their hair then they will be coming in here too." I replied finishing my hair before giving Natalya my full attention. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt over skinny jeans and had a royal blue dress over her arm and a pair of silver heels in her hand. "May I see your dress?"

"Sure," she answered spreading it out on the bed. It was a beautiful dress. It had a gathered halter neckline, with an empire waist and fell to about knee length I would imagine. I knew the colour would look amazing with her icy blue eyes that were identical to Dmitri's.

"Is this your dress?" I turned to see Natalya running her hand down my dress which was hanging on my wardrobe frame. "It's beautiful," she whispered as her delicate fingers traced the gold lace patterns of the dress.

"Thanks," I beamed as Elise and Bella came through the door. Both girls had been introduced to Natalya a few days before by Dmitri but Bella still didn't know their lineage.

"Hi Natalya," they both said somewhat shyly. I could tell that they were shy because she was new and a second year but I sensed no fear from them thankfully. As I returned my gaze to Natalya, I felt she had more confidence with them here now, safety in numbers, I presumed.

"Let's get this show on the road," Bella exclaimed, her enthusiasm overtaking her shyness. Bella and I were the most competent "makeup artists" so we were assigned to doll-up Elise and Natalya first. I thought clearly, so Natalya could hear, would you prefer myself or Bella to do your makeup?

"Bella, would you like to do my makeup for me?" Natalya asked timidly, glancing at me apologetically.

"No problem," Bella said grabbing some of the makeup she had brought over. I wasn't peeved that Natalya wanted Bella, I just wanted her to feel comfortable and it would take time to build up the trust. Honestly, I thought we were doing quite well, once in a while I would notice a pained look cross Natalya's face, but it was always gone before I was able to catch a second glance. Once we had painstakingly finished our makeup Elise and Bella returned to their rooms to get their dresses on before we accessorised. Natalya picked up her dress and headed out towards the bathroom, before she left she said, "Lily, thank you for the effort you're putting in. Not one of my first friends even tried when they found out what I was, you have no idea how much this means to me."

I just smiled as she disappeared and the door closed. I lifted my dress down from where it hung and admired it. Where Gabby had found this dress I had no idea. It was exactly something I would love, a little vintage with lots of detail without being overwhelming. As I put my dress on I had a look in my mirror and I felt beautiful. In the last two months at school I had felt beautiful more times than in my entire life prior to school. I had never felt beautiful at home because I looked so different to my family. As I gazed in the mirror now I realised I would stick out even more now when I returned home. My strawberry blonde hair had lost some of its coppery tones and turned lighter blonde from all the sun here. I had never noticed until now when my hair rested against the gold of my dress. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my mask, shoes, bag and jewellery box and went over to Bella's room to accessorize. I had the most makeup though I didn't wear much so we made each other up in my room. Bella had the most jewellery so accessorising was left to her room. I met Natalya in the hall and indicated to Bella's room, so we knocked and entered.

Bella was twirling in front of the mirror. I could help but giggle at her. I walked over to her mmp3 speakers and put on a French band Superbus. Soon we were dancing round to "Addictions" when Elise joined us with a look that clearly said she thought we were mad. We changed it to Butterfly which was a bit more suitable to how we were feeling. We admired each other's dress and began to add jewellery to our outfits. I put my mask on because I didn't think I would need much jewellery with it because of its opulence. I added elegant earrings and couture bracelet that Aunt Fleur bought me last year for Christmas. Perfect.

Bella and Elise agreed with the less is more idea for tonight, there were plenty of balls to go over the top too. Natalya looked a little weary though. She looked beautiful. Her dress fell just below her knees and her silver heels laced up her legs. But she wore no jewellery. Without trying to think too much I reached into my jewellery box and pulled out a long necklace. It was silver with a delicately woven dream catcher at the bottom. The necklace was an heirloom daddy found in his parents vault among his mothers jewellery. The dream catcher was weaved out of spun goblin silver but I didn't want Natalya to worry about wearing it. I offered it to her keeping happy thoughts of tonight firmly in my mind.

"It's beautiful, Lily, but I couldn't it is so exquisite", Natalya claimed but I knew deep down she longed to wear it.

"Please! There are few opportunities to wear it at school." She finally relented and put it round her neck. It looked wonderful with her dress. She looked like a goddess.

We were finally ready. It was 7:15! The boys should be waiting in the common room by now. One last look at ourselves and we strode out of the room, through the corridor and into the common room. As we entered the room we were met with a collective gasp.

* * *

"Wow! You ladies look amazing!" Dmitri said approaching us with a glowing smile. He was wearing handsome dress robes of midnight blue but they gave the magical twinkle of being transfigured. He must be very good at transfiguration. Dmitri kissed Natalya on the cheek, offering his left arm and offered Elise his right arm. "I am the luckiest man alive, a beauty on either arm."

"Bella, you look really pretty." The second year said shyly passing Dmitri and Natalya with an obvious nervous glance. He took Bella's arm, though not nearly as elegantly as Dmitri had, and then followed the others out of the common room. That left Scorpius and I along with a few first years that were finishing getting ready or waiting for their friends.

"You look lovely Lily, shall we?" we exited the common room and following in the others shadows en route to the dining hall which had been transformed into a ballroom. We arrived in time to see the finishing touches in place. Professeur de la Fayette was standing in the centre of the room with his wand pointed at the ceiling which began to shake and move. The centre section moved back to reveal a glittering glass dome.

"The dome is only revealed on special occasions like balls," Scorpius whispered in my ear as we watched hypnotized. A crowd was congregating at the door because the entryway had been spelled so no-one couldn't enter until 730. Tilly and her date joined us, so we chatted and complimented each other until 7:30 when the doorway glowed blue. Slowly the entire student body entered the ball and marvelled at the incredible decorations. Most people made Halloween exceedingly tacky whereas at Beauxbaton, Halloween was an exceptional affair. The room was decorated with rich black and red drapes, chandeliers of blood red candles floated near the ceiling. Halloween isn't a native French holiday but the Wizarding community celebrate it anyhow. The feast tables were piled with food but it was small quantities of many different foods to try. There were traditional French foods like foie gras but there was also a mixture of international foods. The larger, year group, tables were set up but there was no assigned seating. We sat at a table with red, black and gold roses in a vase in the centre of the table. Once everyone had taken their seats the headmistress stood.

"Welcome to the Halloween Masquerade Ball! Enjoy the feast and the ball. I expect everyone to have fun but please remember to maintain decorum. Bonne appétit!"

The food was excellent and we sampled many different things. Everything was of Michelin quality as the Muggles would say. Bella's date, Philippe found it slightly more difficult hanging out with us since he don't know anyone besides Bella despite being in the same class as Natalya. He was extremely wary of Dmitri and Natalya and refused to sit beside either of them, which in my opinion was incredibly rude, particularly considering he was in Natalya's year and knew none of the rest of us either. When everyone had finished eating the food dishes disappeared being replaced with trays of entrées and different drinks to enjoy throughout the evening. Music began to play and the Professeurs took to the dance floor. Tilly told us there was a DJ for the Halloween ball and then a orchestra for the Christmas ball. DJ is a generous term considering all the dancing was formal dancing ergo the majority of the music was very traditional; however there was an occasional modern song. When Miley Cyrus' Let's Dance came on I was very surprised and dragged Scorpius to the dance floor. We began a tango style dance but soon all eyes were on us as we began to add flourishes to the dance. It was mostly me adding things in but Scorpius reacted perfectly to each move and the dance flowed smoothly. I remembered a cool little foot trick I'd seen in the movie Another Cinderella Story and it worked class although Scorpius seemed surprised by that move. I assumed it was a surprise to him because it hadn't come naturally ergo his body hadn't predicted the movement. We finished as he dipped me back until my hair grazed the floor. I glanced around and noticed everyone had stopped dancing to stare at us. Applause erupted around us and I felt my face flaming red as I dragged Scor back to our table.

"That was really cool," Natalya said as we sat down next to her. My blush deepened as Scorpius began laughing and said we'd been rehearsing for weeks. Liar! We chatted with Natalya for a while until Bella came over. She was alone, seemed like Philippe had disappeared.

"Where'd your date go?" I asked curious, I thought Bella was really hung up on this guy so it was unlike her to ditch him.

"He wouldn't talk and kept looking at Natalya and Dmitri weirdly. I asked him what his problem was and he said it was their problem not his. So I told him, he wasn't my problem anymore and could go dance alone."

"Wow, you're a gutsy little firsty, aren't you?" Scorpius chuckling at Bella before leading me back to the dance floor.

Natalya and Bella chatted for a while casually before Bella brought the subject back round to Philippe. She was obviously starting to catch on that there was a secret she wasn't privy to.

"Natalya, you and Dmitri are so nice and are really cool yet people act kind of funny around you. Why is that?" Bella asked curiously. She noticed Natalya look up and catch Dmitri's eye. Although no sound was transmitted the feeling of an important conversation filled the air. I steered Scorpius closer so I could heard the conversation better.

"It's truth-time, Bells. I've really enjoyed getting to know you and I hope the truth doesn't send you running. The thing is, me and Dmitri are not completely wizard. Like Elise we are half another magical being." Natalya told Bella softly. From my place on the dance floor with Scorpius I could eavesdrop easily now and witness Bella's reaction. I saw her eyes go wide before she began to process the information in her mind.

"So what are you exactly?" Bella asked only a little shaken; she was friends with Elise so why should any other half-breed be a problem? But then again people seemed wary of Dmitri and Natalya so maybe they were half werewolf or half Inferus or half some other bad thing. I noticed Natalya cringed and wondered what Bella had thought to provoke that reaction.

"No Bella, we aren't half werewolf, or half Inferus."Cue Bella's stunned gasp over Natalya's thought reading. "Dmitri and I are 100% safe, non human eating, half vampires." Even I didn't expect Bella to pass out but then again I wasn't the mind reader. I dragged Scorpius back to our table as he give a cough in a pathetic attempt to cover his chuckling.

"Is she ok?" I asked and Natalya and I checked Bella over.

"Yeah, think it was just the shock." Natalya said concerned about Bella but also amused at causing someone to faint.

"Ok step back. _Enervate_" Bella woke up blinking wildly. "Bella calm down. What Natalya just told you is true but there is no need to worry about it. They are no danger to anyone." I winked at Natalya who blushed at the last part. It was strange how I could joke with her about nearly eating me, oh well. Bella had relaxed slightly, so I returned to Scorpius and left them to talk things through.

As we swayed on the dance floor I apologised for not being particularly attentive to him tonight. I had embarrassed him by dancing then made him sit out only to then deal with vampire drama. He said he didn't mind at all, he was such a gentleman. We danced constantly for the rest of the night though we kept it very basic so not to attract unwanted attention. At 11pm the headmistress signalled for 1st-3rd years to return to their common rooms and go to bed. The perfect night was coming to a close.

We met up with our group of friends and headed back to our common room. There we bade the 3rd years and Natalya goodnight and gave hugs to everyone before re-entering our rooms. We were still fairly hyped so we decided to change into our pyjamas and hangout in Elise's room for a while.

We spent over an hour gossiping about tonight. Bella was surprised we had known about our half vampire friends for so long without telling her. Elise told us that she and Dmitri had decided to continue being friends and maybe once they knew each other for longer something more might happen. I didn't really have much to share tonight. Scorpius and I were good friends and tonight was nothing more than two friends doing each other a favour. A favour... we never did settle that bet. I summoned my piece of parchment to ask Scorpius what the plan was regarding the bet. While Elise and Bella began a rundown of how everyone reacted to my dancing earlier. I was so embarrassed by their commentary I forgot all about the note and changed the subject from myself. It was only around 12:30 when we each climbed into our own beds that I remember about the note and bet. I guess tomorrow, or rather later today, I would have to go and ask them about it.

* * *

We made the most of our free weekend by sleeping late and hanging out. On Friday morning while we were sleeping many students went home to enjoy the only opportunity to visit home before Christmas. They wouldn't return until Sunday evening. We had two and a half weeks off at Christmas and another week off for Easter. Our group decided to stay for the weekend and make the most of the emptied school. Despite now being November Scorpius, Dmitri, Natalya and I went swimming, the water here was still warm compared to what we were used to at home. However Tilly, Bella and Elise thought we were mental swimming in November. We had a small game of Quidditch and went horseback riding. Basically we had a lot of fun. When it came down to the bet we decided that Elise and I were biased to Natalya and Bella got to choose. They choose Dmitri's invite since Scorpius' had lead to more confusion. Dmitri put his money to good use on Saturday when we walked the 15km [10miles] down into the local village of Miramar. It wasn't that far a walk but the dense forest and red rock was not the best to walk through. The village was a tourist trap but it had a few magical shops in the less popular part of the village. We found a magically ice cream shop and Dmitri bought everyone an ice-cream with his winnings. It was nice to get out of school and explore the area a bit more but we couldn't stay in the village too long. It was much more difficult returning to school, uphill and it was starting to get dark. Thankfully we made it back in time for dinner.

On Monday classes began again and when signup sheets were passed out at breakfast we realised we got to change our sports and art classes. For art I decided to do music with Elise and Bella because I really wanted to learn piano, and I could use the dance studio wherever I wanted with permission anyway. Sports class was a more difficult decision. Elise and Bella decided they wanted to work-out in the fitness suite to tone, I thought this was hilarious, I mean we are tiny 11year olds and there isn't much to tone. I was interested in doing gymnastics thinking it would help me in my dancing but I didn't want to take the class alone. Natalya came over to add her name to the signup sheet and I discovered she wanted to do gymnastics as well, so we both signed up.

So far my Monday had been really good. In Equestrian we were told Elise's mare was expecting so Elise had a different horse for the rest of the year. I was so right about her mare, Altheda and Apollo getting friendly. Hopefully Althea has her foal before we finished school, the chances were quite high since she was only beginning to show and Professeur Doleuze wasn't sure how far along she was. By the end of lunch and charms my good mood was beginning to wane under a mound of homework. In flying lessons we were starting circuits which turned out to be hazardous. As we were doing circuits around the Quidditch pitch I somehow managed to fly into a goal post. I was taken up to the hospital wing but there was no serious damage. Despite the humiliation of flying into a goal post I was happy to miss double Herbology and get a head start on my charms homework.

The next day in art Elise and I discovered my natural talent for the piano. It was like dancing with my fingers. I was already able to read sheet music from singing and playing guitar so I began to pick up the piano fairly quickly. Elise was very proud of me and kept pushing me to do better. By Thursday I was playing with both hands which Elise told me had taken her months to get the hang of. I was very delighted.

I was very excited to head down to the sports hall at the end of the day. Natalya had gotten closer to Bella after the ball which I didn't mind but I was looking forward to getting to know her more, one to one.

I walked into the room we had been assigned to see a beautiful young woman in her thirty's cart-wheeling along a balance beam finishing with a twist summersault dismount. The woman spotted me by the door and hurried over.

"Bonjour, you much be Lily Potter. I am Madame Marakis, and I will be your professeur for gymnastics," she beamed at me. Her French had a rich Russian accent combined with her name and striking appearance I knew she must be related to Natalya and Dmitri.

"You're right, Lily. She is our mother." Natalya said striding through the door and walking to her mother's side. Standing next to each other the similarities were very evident: they shared the same piercing blue eyes and chiselled cheekbones. "Dmitri and I decided Beauxbaton was the safest place for Mother, so she will be teaching here for the foreseeable future."

"Alright, let us get on to gymnastics. Here are your uniforms, leotards and gymnastic slippers. Nat tells me that you're a ballet dancer. Gymnastics and dance should complement each other nicely."

We went through a basic warm up routine and Madame Marakis taught me some basic things while we watched Natalya bend and flex doing more complicated gymnastics. I knew more than anything that would push me to excel. As I watched her do some graceful flips from the floor I started to picture a dance routine with these elements, it would be spectacular. After class as we walked back up to school I discussed my ideas with Natalya and she told me which things I could learn quickly and which others would b much harder. I could already do the splits from dance and I could handstand so Natalya suggested focusing on learning to do a good "bridge", "back walkover" and "back flip". We decided an hour a week may not be sufficient so I decided to add yet another extracurricular to my packed schedule. Monday evening was music jamming with the girls, Tuesday afternoon equestrian club with Elise, Wednesday night we have astronomy class, Thursday extending gymnastics for an extra hour, Friday evening archery with Scorpius, Saturday and Sunday mornings dance with classes and homework in-between it all.

I LOVE THIS SCHOOL!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

November flew in even faster than September and October. I progressed rapidly at gymnastics and began incorporating moves into my dance routines. Dad had owled me regarding my October grades and told me in no uncertain terms that if my Herbology mark did not improve I would be having Herbology tutoring over Christmas. Needless to say I didn't want to spend my holiday studying so Bella has been helping me learn Herbology for my Christmas exams. We have two weeks of exams starting on Monday and then we get to go home for Christmas. Elise was coming home with me so she didn't have to spend Christmas at school. Scorpius, Elise and I would be getting a Portkey home on Saturday morning before the other students headed off on the boat. I was very excited for Christmas because this year everyone would be home including the Elder Delacours along with Aunt Gabby and her husband. I was also allowed to go to the Ministry Ball this year!

It was Saturday before the exams started and I was sitting in the library pouring over Astronomy charts but nothing was sinking in. Aside from Herbology, astronomy was the only class I wasn't confident in. I could pass the other, though maybe not with excellent grade but with Herbolgy and Astronomy even passing was looking unlikely. I just could not learn facts and figures. Practical stuff was too much bother, even writing about practical stuff I could do usually but when it came to naming stars and constellations I just couldn't do it. I heard a shuffle beside me but I was currently sitting with my head resting on folded arms and couldn't be bothered to look up.

"Are you ok, Lily?" a voice asked concerned.

"I'm going to scrape through in Herbology and fail miserably in astronomy: going to end up studying over Christmas!" I muttered barely coherent into my folded arms. Surprisingly the person understood me.

"Lily, I can help you in astronomy, it isn't that difficult."I finally looked up to see Scorpius watching me in a concerned fashion.

"You needn't waste your time." I murmured as I gather my papers together. His larger hand placed itself on top of mine causing me to look up from my papers. Our eyes locked in a battle of blue-grey ice and liquid emerald.

"Time with you would not be wasted. If you want I can give you a quick tutorial tonight after dinner and then again before the exam." He offered generously.

"Don't you need to spend time studying too?" I asked finding myself almost agreeing to study this horrid subject further.

"My parents aren't breathing down my neck about exam results," he shot me a smirk; "anyway I should do ok. You'll do fine in your exams, Bella is helping you with Herbology, I'll help with astronomy and we all win." As if that settled everything he walked out of the library.

Great, another two evenings learning stupid boring facts about stars that I don't care about, just what I always wanted to do.

* * *

I met Scorpius on the roof shortly after dinner with my telescope, some parchment and quills. Scorpius had gotten us permission to be out on the roof but we needed to be back in our common rooms for curfew. I arrived to see him sitting on a blanket with a big chart in front of him. I looked at the chart and recognised it as a map of the main stars but none of the constellations were marked on it.

"Hey," Scorpius said getting to his feet on hearing my approach. He took my telescope and began to set it up for me. "So I thought about the best way to get you to remember the stars and constellations and I remembered you like to draw don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do, but how does that help me remember stupid complicated constellation names." I groaned in frustration, receiving a questioning look and a raised eyebrow...Scorpius, constellation name, damn. "I'll be honest with you, Scor. I don't even know where to find the constellation you're named after."

"How about we start with something a little easier?" He chuckled, "Can you find me Sirius with the telescope? It's the one that appears brightest."

I fiddled with my telescope and eventually found Sirius. Showing Scorpius so he could check.

"Very good, Lily" he smiled at me, "Can you find it on that chart?" With a little help from Scorpius I found the star of the chart also. "On either side of Sirius there is a star and together they form a straight line, can you find them on the chart and draw the straight line?" That was easier once I had a starting point so I drew the line.

"Find Sirius again on the chart and move downwards and to the left slightly and there will be another bright star. Draw a line from it leftwards through a small star and on to a larger star." Instructions continued like this until I had completed drawing Canis Major.

"Scorpius, I've got the idea you're trying to do here but I'm not sure it will help me remember." He smirked and continued instructing.

"Now this should be easy for you to remember. Your brother is named James Sirius isn't he after your dad's godfather and you know all about animagus? He transformed into a dog. The constellation Sirius is in is named Canis Major. Canis=Canine. Major=Big one. Make sense?"

"OK, I might remember that but how do I remember which stars?" I asked and he responded with a smirk. "Draw a dog around the lines you have already drawn"

I thought he was mad but I did it anyway. Once I was done, he started the process all over again, main star to look for then matching the name with the shape and drawing the animal around it. The last one we came to was Scorpius.

"We can go over Scorpius next week because we are 5minutes off curfew, but you know the main ones for your test. You are only being tested on 16 of the 88 constellations and Scorpius is the only one we haven't looked at yet. But what I want you to do now is to look at your drawing a lot, it's no longer stars and lines; it is now a drawing of animals. Try and get your drawing into your mind." Scorpius said as we gathered our things and headed for the lift.

I wasn't really sure how effective Scorpius' idea would be but the last week of exams arrived. Every exam had gone great so fair, aside from Herbology which I was relatively optimistic about. Today was Tuesday and my astronomy exam was tomorrow night so Scorpius had offered another evening of tutoring. I accept the tutoring as a way of relaxing, because I honestly thought I still didn't know anything about astronomy. However I was soon proved wrong.

Scorpius had the telescope and a new blank chart set up. We found Sirius again like the first night but this time Scorpius took my hand and pointed it at the star. He then told me to picture my drawing. I could pick it clearly having looked at it often thinking was this worthwhile? With our hands intertwined and pointing fingers outstretched we drew the Canis Major in the sky. We did this for all the constellations and I began to realise I knew them from my picture.

"I saved the best for last." Scorpius murmured in my ear. We got tired of standing a while ago and were now sitting on the blanket drawing with the stars. Scorpius was using my hand to draw his constellation in the sky and I added it to my chart and began to sketch a scorpion around the lines. As I finished I looked up at Scorpius and his eyes were shining like the stars in the night. We shared a smile before continuing to star gaze. We had permission to be up here studying but no-one had mentioned curfew tonight and we were both so absorbed in the stars.

I don't know what time it is or how long I've been outside. All I remember is falling asleep feeling so safe and secure.

* * *

I woke confused and sore. The sun was blinding my eyes and I felt so stiff and uncomfortable. It took a few seconds for my brain to register where I was and how I got here. Flashes of star gazing and picture drawing glanced through my mind before I realised I was currently sitting on the roof of my school in December secure in the arms of my friend. We are going to get into so much trouble!

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, wake up this instant!" I said shaking his shoulders gently. His arms were around me so tight I couldn't get up and move. Aside from feeling stiff being in his arms was nice, I feel safe and wanted. I had a feeling of belonging that I'd only begun to recognise here at school, the first place I've ever belonged.

"Huh? What you doing in my room, Lily?" Scor asked tiredly as he begins to wake, not fully grasping in situation. "Why are we...outside, morning, Merlin's beard we fell asleep!"

I had to giggle at Scorpius deduction of what was going on. I looked at my watch reverently hoping that we hadn't missed exams, but would stupid to have studied all night to sleep through the test.

"What time is it? We need to get inside; I hope de Chagny doesn't find out." Scorpius said trying to stand unsuccessfully, he looked around and finally realised he had a death grip on me which prevented either of us moving. "Oops, I apologise Lily that was very ungentlemanly of me. Forgive me?"

"I forgive you Scor. I slept really well though I'm a bit sore now, I'm surprised we aren't frozen though. South of France or not sleeping outside in December can't ever be a good idea. By the way it is only 6:30am so we've time to sneak in, get ready and go to breakfast with everyone." I replied with a smirk.

So that's what we did. Bella nor Elise noticed anything amiss when I joined them for breakfast but obviously there were two people that no secrets can be kept from, I just hope they don't make a big deal out of this, I mean Dmitri was really annoyed about our last night time wandering. At breakfast the seven of us sat at the one table as had become habit over the last few months. Each of us had our own study notes out for the day and I was currently looking over my astronomy picture for this morning's exam. After a few minutes Dmitri snatched it off me to investigate.

"Lily, why are you staring at a drawing instead of studying?" Dmitri asked and listened to me thoughts as I answered.

"It's how I'm learning astronomy," I replied pointing out the different constellations and trying not to think of how nice it felt when Scorpius wrapped his hand over mine to point out the stars. I may be only 11 years old but I was smart enough to realise than I was very comfortable around Scorpius which meant we were best friends.

Throughout breakfast Natalya would lean over and whisper little things about last night in my ear causing me to blush and try not to draw attention to myself. After the Halloween Ball Bella had stopped hinting about Scorpius and I, so I didn't want that to begin again. Dmitri thankfully was more amused by the situation than mad this time. Natalya said it was because he could sense the guiltiness in my thoughts. He had chuckled when Natalya whispered this and I had a real sense of foreboding.

My ill feeling was proven correct when Madame de Chagny appeared at our table. She never left the staff table at meals normally all discipline in the dining room was achieved with a sharp look. But here she was standing at the head of our table looking disappointed and generally terrifying.

"Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy you will both come with me now to my office. You will be back in time for your exams I assure you." She said in perfect English ensuring we would not try to fake misunderstanding, I don't think we would have anyway. She is just to intimidating for that.

All eyes were on us as we followed the headmistress from the dining hall in the direction of her office. Once in her office she gestured at the two chairs on one side of the desk and then moved around the desk to sit in her chair. Her office was grand with oak furnishing and books everywhere. She looked at us severely over the desk; we both knew we were most definitely found out and most definitely in trouble.

"I am most deeply disappointed in you two! I gave you a second chance and within a few months you are out of bounds at night again! What do you have to say for yourselves?!" She looked more disappointed than angry at the moment and I hoped it would stay that way, though her disappointment was quickly cutting me to the core as Scorpius and I hung our heads in shame.

"Madame de Chagny, I apologise profusely for being out of bounds and breaking curfew. I assure you it was unintentional. We had permission to be on the roof to study for astronomy and we must have fallen asleep, it was not planned." I explained though she seemed to expect this. I wonder how she even knew...

"Headmistress, I would like to apologise also. As Lily's tutor I should have been keeping a closer eye on the time. I reiterate our last promise to not venture out at night and we will humbly accept whatever punishment you see fit." Scorpius said to Madame de Chagny who seemed pleased.

"I understand that this was not an intentional violation of school rules so your parents will not be notified however as this is a repeated offense there will be a punishment. As you have exams currently your punishment will take place on Friday afternoon after completion of the exams. I have half a mind to forbid you from the Christmas Ball but that would only look bad on the school. We have important guests coming and our school needs to be united and at its best. So here is your punishment: immediately after your exam on Friday you will come to the dining hall and under staff supervision you will assist the caretaking crew in preparing for the Christmas Ball. When we see fit for you to leave to get ready you may go dress for the ball and you will be in attendance. However at exactly 9 o'clock you will leave and go to your separate commons rooms for the remainder of the evening. You are to be aware that this is a very lenient punishment as it is so close to the Christmas holidays but I would like to remind you that you have been brought to my attention for negative things therefore perhaps attempt doing some positive things for the school to redeem yourselves. That is all; you may leave for your exam now."

With that we were shooed from her office and sent off to do exams. Scorpius and I glanced at each other, both thinking a mile a minute. How had she known? We were very lucky to get away with such a light punishment but the headmistress was right, we weren't exactly giving English students a good name. We'll need to think about rectifying that. We parted at the staircase and each went off to our own exams.

The astronomy exam turned out to be easy thanks to Scorpius' tutoring so I would need to get him a good Christmas present as thanks. The remainder of our exams flew by and before we knew it, it was Friday. The last day of school before Christmas...

**Chapter 24**

The sun was barely rising on the last day of school when a shadowy figure made his way to the music room. He stole in past the other instrument and headed for the baby grand piano in the corner. His eyes were steely swirls of emotion, conflicted by how to express his feelings. What did it all mean; he thought as he sat at the piano and lifted the lid. His fingers brushed the keys and a small smile appeared on his face. His secret passion, not even his family knew.

His fingers began to dance across the ivory and his clear voice rang out:

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake I miss you,  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you dear,  
Cause I wish you were here. _

_I watch the night turn light blue,  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly. _

_I'll find opposing new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone. _

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight. _

_When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here._

Two nights of no sleep and constant writing produced a song that summed up his emotion and yet his eyes were still pools of confliction.

Another lonely soul finding acceptance from music in a world he thought he didn't fit into.

* * *

"Levitate those balloons higher, they are meant to be attached to the ceiling not floating in midair"

"Why are the ice-sculptures melting, have they not been charmed with _Everlast Freeze_?"

This was the chaotic world of the Christmas ball that Scorpius and I were supposedly helping with. Helping would be a generous word, we were currently acting like slaves and had been for the last 3hours. Classes had finished at 3:30 and it was only an hour until the ball started and yet we were still busy preparing the room. Thankfully I had just been given the simple job of putting out name cards as the Christmas Ball has assigned seating unlike the Halloween ball. To make matters worse everything seemed much more chaotic with an enormous orchestra practicing in the background in competition with a quartet that looked familiar practicing in another corner.

At seven we were finally excused and I ran to my room to have a quick shower and get ready for the feast that was to commence in 30minutes. My dress tonight was periwinkle blue that my mother picked out. It was simple and the colour enhanced the radiance of my golden hair and made me appear more tan which I was happy with. Thankfully I didn't need much time to get ready and meet the other girls in the common room with 5minutes to spare. We had all decided to go dateless tonight and just have some fun but only Natalya was aware that I would be leaving at 9'oclock. We headed to the dining hall and the doorway was opened just as we arrived.

We found our table quickly as I had set out the name cards and we were of course sitting with the guys but the tables were set for 10 so we had some other second years sitting at the far end looking wary of us. We took our seats and chatted quietly until we were asked to stand for the Headmistress and honoured guests. Madame de Chagny walked in dressed in elegant silk blue gown followed by two couples. Both men were wearing the finest dress robes and both women were dressed exquisitely, they were obviously very important people. As they reached the head table we became aware that the most senior staff were sitting with the guests however the junior staff were seated at another table, I guess there was too many of them.

"S'il vous plaît être assis! Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to welcome you to the Beauxbaton Christmas Ball. Tonight we have the Marseilles Main Orchestra with us and a special musical tribute that will be announced later. It is my distinct pleasure to welcome Monsieur Jacques Firmin the Minister of Magic and Monsieur Ştefan Antonescu the Minister of Magic for Romania along with their lovely wives." With this said Madame de Chagny turned and curtseyed to each of them before returning her attention to us all. "Let the feast begin!"

When she introduced the Romanian Minister of Magic I understood immediately why I had recognised the quartet practising, they were Amadeus the famous Romanian music group. Their brother Lorcan d'Earth was also a famous musician but the most incredible thing about them was that they were all vampires aside from Lorcan who was a half-vamp. I didn't know how Dmitri and Natalya would take to being visited by other Vampires but as I glanced over both of them were taking it in their stride. By the looks of concentration I would assume they were having mental conversations with the quartet.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face. "Lily, you've been starring into space for 5 minutes, snap out of it and eat your dinner."

Oops, I thought as I began my starter. We had been warned in advance by the third years that this meal consisted of 5 courses so it was best to only eat a little bit each time because if you were still hungry by the last course you were able to fill up on dessert. The meal was amazing and as I looked around the hall our work this afternoon was completely worth it to see the hall looking so incredible. I looked through the crystal dome above us and could see a few constellations that I could now happily name.

"Scorpius, look up, your constellation can be seen through the dome?" I whispered not wanting to explain how I knew this. Bella and Elise were confused enough that I had somehow passed Astronomy. I looked up with him and could see the stars shining brightly, it was beautiful.

"It's nearly as beautiful as the moon," he replied. I looked up again and he was right. There at the side of the doom was the most beautiful moon I had ever had the fortune of seeing. It was a perfect crescent shape and glowing pure silver. I looked back to Scorpius and smiled before checking my watch. It was 8:45 we could only stay another 15 minutes before leaving. We needed to begin dancing soon so we could leave inconspicuously. As I thought this Madame de Chagny rose to her feet.

"I hope you all enjoyed our delicious meal prepared by the kitchen staff, please everyone show your appreciation." We all applauded loudly since the meal was amazing but we maintained our decorum knowing that the headmistress would be very angry if we misbehaved in front of guests.

"Now it is my great pleasure to announce our special musical tribute. We have the pleasure of the Romanian Minister of Magic so to honour his country we have Adameus!" It was mostly older students and I that were applauding loudly this time, Adameus were amazing but being vampires they had been around a long time so they were not constantly in the charts.

The four gorgeous vampires glided onto the stage in the corner. I could nearly sense every male eye in the room widen and each mouth slacken in awe of their tremendous beauty.

"Everyone to your feet let us dance."

We all rose as one fluid body of people and made our way to the dance floor as the four beauty queens began to play "King of the Fairies". I was aware of Dmitri taking Elise's hand as they graced the dance floor and Natalya being asked to dance by a brave 6th year. Bella and Tilly were not as fond of formal dancing but to represent the school properly they found partners and hit the floor with the rest of us. It seemed natural that Scorpius and I would be partners. This way we could both leave discreetly. We moved to the edge of the dance floor and took a formal dance position. As the intro played I recognised the song and had a great idea. I leaned forward and whispered in Scorpius' ear.

"How do you fancy spicing things up? We want our school to look its best!"

He broke out into a wicked grin and we began to dance. We danced quick waltz like everyone else but began to build it up with extra little moves. When we got to the slow bit in the middle of the song we started to make a real show of our precise moves and began to draw attention. By the time the music swelled again we were flying and twirling like mad, every move perfectly in sync and our bodies reacting naturally to each others. We ended with a spectacular dip as Scorpius leaned over and ran his nose up my cheek to plant a light kiss on my forehead. We got a small applause but immediately got everyone dancing again and blended into the crowd of dancers. We danced along with everyone else keeping our head down before heading towards the door at 9 o'clock. Near the door we caught sight of Madame de Chagny who gave us a smile and a small nod. I think she enjoyed our "performance". We had finally done something positive for the school, made the school look impressive in front of guests.

Scorpius and I slipped away from the ball and headed towards the common rooms. We walked in a comfortable silence enjoying the peacefulness of the building. We stopped outside my room beside the lift.

"Tonight was fun, I enjoyed impressing our guests." Scorpius said as he pressed the lift button.

"It was fun; I hope I haven't embarrassed you too much. No masks to hide behind this time." I giggled at the ridiculousness of it all. I can't believe I just let a huge room full of people see me dance!

"It was great fun. I should head on here to bed. Night, Lily." Scorpius pulled me into a hug before entering the waiting lift. I smiled as I watched the lift doors close before heading into my room to pack for home. In a few short hours Elise, Scor and I would be back in England and I was torn between excitement and fear. Beauxbaton was the best thing to ever happen to me and I really didn't want to leave. I was also worried that if Scorpius and Elise saw how much I stuck out in my family they might begin to think differently about me. A well, can't change anything now, just hope for the best. I crawled into bed and began to think of all the experiences Christmas would hold. In a few days I would get to see Aunt Gabby, so I was wishing for excitement. If only I knew how many exciting things would happen over Christmas I might not have wished for more excitement.

**a/n **

**getting kinda close to some original stuff now! YAY**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n I just realised how long some of these chapters are- sorry! Things will be a bit shorter and easier to process when i start posting original stuff :)**

**Chapter 10**

"What time is the Portkey arriving?" Scorpius asked as we waited at the bottom of the school lane. It was early Saturday morning and Elise, Scorpius and I were heading back to Scorpius' house very soon. Professeur le Blanc had escorted us down the lane but as we looked back in the direction of the school we were able to see the figures of several of the Professeurs making their way towards us. Probably meandering down to the village to the pub, if Professeur Bastien and Professeur Reclus were among them.

"Zee Portkey arriving at 1105...?" Elise replied. Once Elise had accepted my invitation to spend Christmas in England she had been practicing her English. Her French accent was adorable and her vocabulary improving however her grammar and tenses were not the best. Not surprisingly with Scorpius and I as her tutors. Next year she wanted to take English as a subject so she would be able to improve her grammar then.

"The Portkey is arriving at 1105," I corrected smiling as I looked back to the figures coming down from the school. They were much closer down and I was able to recognise Professeur de Chagny, Professeur Gabin and Professeur Couture. Perhaps the female teachers were in need of some retail therapy.

"It is 1103 now so will you please focus and ensure you each have a tight hold on your belongings." Professeur le Blanc interrupted my musings. I turned to smile at my history teacher as I pulled my belongings closer together. We decided to stand in a circle around the portkey each with their belongings in the centre of the circle and held tightly. When the portkey glowed blue we each stretched forward and placed a finger on the beer can. Blinding light, a jerk and we arrived in Malfoy Manor.

Elise and I were both losing our balance so Scorpius dropped his things to steady us. I heard a throat being cleared and I looked up to see my parents with Mr and Mrs Malfoy staring at us inquisitively. It was then I noticed Scorpius still had his hand on Elise' shoulder and his other arm around my waist to steady me. I barely hesitated as I stepped away from his arm and raced across the room to throw myself in daddy's arms.

"Hey Lily bear, you miss me? I sure missed you" he whispered in my ear as he swung me around like when I was a little girl. I remembered my manners quickly and had him put me down so I could act lady like.

"Father, Mother, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I would like to introduce Elise Michel my friend from school," I stated as I drew Elise towards the people.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Mrs Malfoy said as she extended a graceful hand to Elise.

"Zee pleasure iz mine." Elise replied nervously as she took her hand and curtseyed.

"Enchanté, mon petit cherie." Mr Malfoy beamed at Elise.

"We're looking forward to having you in our home," daddy said not trying to compete with Mr Malfoy's French. I looked around expecting my mother to speak next but she was on the other side of the room looking at the Malfoy family tree. Dad followed my line of sight and decided it was best for him to call mother over instead of me.

"Ginny, come over and meet Lily's friend. You can look at lineage another time." My dad said trying to be funny. My mother looked up as if she had forgotten her only daughter had just returned from being away at school for four months.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa. My Lily, what have you done to your hair? It's so blonde there is no Weasley left in you!"

That was her greeting, after four months! My mother and I had never seen eye to eye. Daddy said it was because we were too similar, that we were both stubborn. I however thought we didn't get along because she expected me to be someone that I was not and often seemed disinterested in our family. I was about to be very rude and correct my mother when Scorpius saved me.

"Mrs Potter, would you care for some tea? We could all sit around and catch up I am sure Lily and I have missed a lot being away." Scorpius asked trying to change the subject. Mother looked sceptical of Scorpius polite behaviour so dad stepped in before my mother said something else embarrassing.

"That is very kind of you to offer but we had best head home. Hermione was picking up the kids from school and bringing them home so we best go meet them as well. We will see you at the Ministry Christmas Party if not before."

We each said goodbye to the Malfoys in turn and carried our school things to the bottom of the Malfoy driveway.

"I will apperate with Elise and her things and Lily you can go with your mum, ok?" I wanted to complain but Dad had already disappeared with Elise. I held on to my trunk and put my hand on Mums arm and before I knew it we were outside the Hollow. Our house looked the same as ever I was glad to see.

"Elise, you can stay in Lily's room. Go get settled and when you're ready come down then you can meet Lily's brothers." Daddy smiled as he nudged mum into the kitchen. I guess they were going to have a "heart to heart". I love my mother, I really do but sometimes it is very hard to like her. My father is very much in love with her but at times it seemed as if mum was in love with the idea of dad and our family, not the reality. I showed Elise up stairs as I thought about my family issues. What if everyone else saw me as less of a Weasley because my hair had lightened? I was an oddball enough already.

"Lily, your house is so lovely. Warmth and love just radiate from it," Elise enthused switched to French which was more comfortable for the both of us. A small bed had been made up for Elise so we began to put our things away. I switched on my mmp3 and the sounds of Alizée soothed us as we organised. After about half an hour and much noise from downstairs Elise thought she was ready to brave meeting more people.

Downstairs I spotted James, Albus and Hugo playing a video game, another magic/Muggle combination. If Hugo is here then Rose and Auntie Hermione must be around somewhere too, they would make a good first impression. Well more Auntie Hermione than Rose, but most people tend to like Rose automatically which would be a good thing too. We turned towards the kitchen to look for them and ran into Uncle Ron and daddy joking in the dining room eating homemade crisps.

"Heya Uncle Ron," I said interrupting their conversation, which must have been comical by the roars of their laughter.

"My little Lily, you've gone and grown up when you were away. Who is this pretty young lady behind you?" so far so good. Uncle Ron wasn't known for his tact so hopefully he wouldn't say something rude.

"My name is Elise," I turned to see Elise step forward and offer her hand to him. Ron's eyes glazed over a little, he took her hand gently and bent as if to kiss it. I was momentarily confused until I seen daddy clip Uncle Ron round the back of the head.

"Elise is part Veela, you idiot. Don't start acting like you did when you first meet Fleur." Daddy chastised Uncle Ron. I had to giggle at this; I had heard many stories about their days at Hogwarts including everything about the Tri-wizard Tournament. Elise blushed at the open declaration of her heritage and her effect on my uncle. I smiled as I took Elise by the arm into the kitchen to meet Rose and Auntie Hermione.

"Lily! I am so glad you are home!" Hermione embraced me and then turned to hug Elise also. "You must be Elise, my, aren't you pretty. I hope you enjoy Christmas with us." Hermione nudged Rose forward before helping mum with food preparation again.

I wasn't sure how Rose would like Elise. Rose had always been the bookworm like her mother but when the adults weren't around she was pure Weasley. She loved a good time and loved attention. For someone barely thirteen I thought she dressed a little inappropriately but none of the adults ever commented on it. She was popular, beautiful and smart. She might love Elise because of her beauty and want her as a close ally, this being the case Rose would pin Elise against I. On the other hand, Rose could be jealous of Elise' beauty and be hateful towards her as well as myself. I honestly wasn't sure which was worse but we would soon find out which game we were going to play.

Rose looked Elise up and down taking in every detail of her appearance including the ripped jeans and t-shirt. Although the couple Elise stayed with over the summer bought her some clothes, the majority were summery therefore she was wearing old clothes mostly and a few things I had lent her.

"Potential," I heard Rose say quietly before plastering a big smile on her face and giving Elise a warm hug. "I'm so happy you decided to spend Christmas with us, we're going to have so much fun together. How about** I **introduce you to the boys then we can go chat. You can tell me all about school and what French boys are like."

For Elise's sake I hoped Rose was being genuine but I knew from experience she could merely be using her charm to get her own way. I had heard through the grapevine that at school Rose was very popular especially with the boys but she wasn't the best friend. It wasn't that she was mean; rather her combination of her father's tactlessness and her mother's confidence resulted in arrogance and the belief that she was the pinnacle of Weasley-ness. Rose wanted our family name to mean business. Sure everyone knew the Weasley's liked their fun, Uncle Georges shop proved that. But Rose was after power, she wanted to be known and admired. She was the ultimate Weasley girl, pretty, smart, popular, fun, and athletic. In short, Rose was everything that I lacked as a Weasley. In short Rose sees me as a hindrance to her plan to make the Weasley name revered; ergo I am treated as a pariah.

The game had begun, Rose would slowly take Elise away from me and I was basically powerless to stop her. I followed behind as Rose led Elise to meet the boys in the sitting room. They had just finished a broom race so now was the perfect time to interrupt.

"Hey guys, I have a friend I want to introduce you to. This is Elise she is with us for Christmas. Elise this is Hugo my brother, he's in second year. These are my cousins James and Al, James is in 4th year and Al is in 3rd like me." Rose exclaimed bouncing on the pads of her feet. Thankfully as a result of having part Veela's in the family the boys didn't react extraordinarily to Elise's beauty, the just reacted like any red-blooded male. James grinned at Albus and winked to which Al rolled his eyes in response. Al rose from his seat and approached Elise.

"We're glad to have you for Christmas. Sit and join us for some video games." Albus offered, smiling shyly at her. Elise took the offered seat beside Al on the two seat sofa while Rose sat beside Hugo and James. I reached for my wand to conjure a chair then remember I wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school so I sat on the rug by the fire instead. The boys resumed the video game and Rose began to talk Elise's ear off. I was beginning to wish I'd stayed with Natalya and Dmitri at Beauxbaton.

After half an hour of staring into the fire a small slip of parchment appeared in front of me. I smiled immediately recognising Scorpius' note paper. We hadn't needed the note very much at school since we sat together a lot of meals but was used occasionally in class. Now was the perfect time to use it, much faster than owling.

_Hey Lily, how you enjoying being back home? Elise settling in ok, she seemed nervous earlier. Strangely enough I miss school a little already. Write me back._

_Scorpius_

_BTW: don't listen to your mum, your hair is just fine blonde_

Little did Scorpius know how much he just brightened up my day. I was about to write my reply when we were called for dinner. Everyone else abandoned their video game in search of food. I stood beside Elise and whispered an apology in her ear about all Rose's talking before Rose yanked her round the table to sit beside her. Great, I get the privilege of sitting next to Uncle Ron as he shoves food down his throat like there is no tomorrow.

The evening wore on in a similar fashion of me being ignored so I read a book in French and wrote to Scorpius. I hoped that I would be able to apologise to Elise properly at bedtime but Rose invited herself to stay over. Of course my mum, thinking Rose is the perfect daughter, was delighted to have Rose stay. The next day would be Weasley Christmas at the Burrow for the entire family so Elise would be in for a shock, the only upside would be seeing Aunt Fleur and Aunt Gabby.

* * *

The next day we were bundled in coats and scarves to head outside to apparate to the Borrow. Elise had borrowed a coat, scarf and gloves from me and I could see Rose itching to pull them off her. I prayed to any god that would listen that Rose would be distracted at the Burrow, I couldn't stand to see her drag Elise around introducing her to people. She would become overwhelmed and find it very difficult to understand everyone. As soon as Elise and I were ready I begged daddy to take us. He looked shocked because I usually didn't like going to the Burrow because it meant large crowds of Weasleys making fun of me. Despite his shock he agreed and apparited us before Rose had a chance to complain. When we arrived I drew Elise away from the house and the crowds so I could explain what was going on. Rose had talked about Weasley Christmas last night but I didn't think Elise understood the sheer volume of Weasleys she was about to encounter.

"Elise, I am so sorry about Rose talking all the time, I hope you don't mind. I just want to warn you about the amount of Weasleys you are about to meet. You will like Fleur and Gabby for they are very similar to you however some of the others can be overwhelming so we can just go outside anytime you are feeling overwhelmed. Don't worry, I'll be with you." I said in French smiling at my friend.

"Aw Lily, I didn't mind Rose at all, she was very friendly, even if I only understood a fifth of what she was saying. I'm looking forward to meeting your family but I'll let you know if I need a break." She replied before taking a deep breath and switching to English. "Let us done this!"

I giggled at her wrong tense, "Yeah, let's do this!" Arm in arm we approached the house and I watched as a grin spread over Elise's face at the ridiculousness of the Burrow. It had the appearance and design of being held up magically and hobbled together. The Weasleys were no longer poor like in the old days but Grandma Weasley didn't have the heart to rebuild the Burrow. It was where her memories of Fred were and she would never leave them. I noticed the mass of tables being erected at the back of the house by Uncle Percy and Uncle Charlie. One table was groaning under the weight of 30 or so glasses, cutlery, and placemats waiting to be set once the tables were all erected. They looked busy so I looked around for a good first introduction. Ah ha!

"Teddy, I've missed you! How are you? This is my friend Elise. Elise meet Teddy, he's daddy's godson." I said forcing myself to speak slowly and clearly. Elise smiled at Teddy, who grinned in return then turned him attention back to me.

"Don't tell me you've got Metamorphmagus genetics in you too. I remember you being ginger... well strawberry blonde. What happened pixie?" Teddy exclaimed pulling on the end of my hair. I giggle, he meant well, most people in our family meant well but after a while those comments build up so a feeling of being ostracised. I was about to explain about the sun when I heard a shrill voice calling Teddy. Ugh Victorie! She was ok as a cousin but very vain and had become very possessive of Teddy. They had been going out 4 or 5 years and everyone had been delighted when Teddy proposed last year. I think he only proposed so she'd stop dropping hits. A year later and still no date was set, not a good sign in my books.

"Joyeux Noël, Victorie. Je voudrais que vous pour répondre à mon ami Elise." I introduced when Victoire stopped by Teddy and wrapped herself around him. We got a vague Bonjour as she smiled and tugged Teddy away.

Not long later we were called for dinner. I had introduced Elise to a few family members but the Delacours were not here yet. As we sat down I heard the gate and a flow of chatter in mixed French and English. It was music to my ears. We had deliberately sat beside the empty seat so we could chat with the Delacours when they arrived.

"Join us, join us," Grandma Weasley exclaimed hurrying everyone to the table. Mrs Apolline Delacour sat with her husband in the empty seats beside Elise, while Gabby and her husband sat on my side. Fleur and Bill sat opposite us and their kids disappeared down the table somewhere. We were about to begin dinner when Apolline turned to see who she was sitting next too...

**"Mon Dieu! Who is this child?" **Apolline exclaimed before rising from the table and bolting into the house. Gabby got up to follow her as Mr Delacour reassured everyone she would be fine so Grandma tried to get everyone to start dinner.

"Perhaps we should go see what are wrong?" Elise whispered to me as she looked sadly at the empty seat beside her. I nodded and we rose to head into the house. As if on cue the second we got up, Grandma declared, "Sit down and eat your dinner!" We both sat down automatically and placed our napkins on our knees looking apologetic. Grandma and several other adults just starred at us, as if not believed that we would obey and be respectful. On hind sight it was very rude of us just to get up from the table so I decided to try going about it in the correct fashion.

"Grandpa, may myself and Elise be excused from the table to check on Mrs. Delacour and Gabby? We will be as quick as possible." I enquired as politely as I could, addressing the head of the household.

"Yes, Lily dear you may be excused. You may also be excused Elise. I hope it is nothing to severe troubling Apolline." Grandpa replied indicating to the house. I beamed at my Grandfather and nodded to Grandma as we again rose and left the table.

As we entered the house I could hear Apolline chatting to Gabby in the living room. "I'm fine, really Gabby. Just a shock, c'était une surprise." Apolline was repeating trying to reassure Gabby and possibly trying to reassure herself.

We walked into the living room and I didn't know what to say, I had never seen Mrs Delacour looking less Veela. She looked dishevelled instead of a timeless beauty. Elise was the first to break the silence as she gracefully moved towards the women seated on the sofa by the fire.

"Madame Delacour, whatever I did to offend you, I apologise. Je suis très désolé" Elise apologised.

"My dear, you did nothing wrong, you just look so similar to my sister at that age. I haven't seen her in a long time so is difficult to cope with." Apolline replied tenderly stroking Elise's cheek. "Tell me, mon petit chère, who are you exactly?"

"Je m'appelle Elise Michel, madame." Elise replied shyly sitting on the arm of the sofa beside Apolline.

"Michel is not a Veela name, pray tell who are your parents? Veela circles are fairly well known to those in them." Apolline said confused. I glanced at Elise unsure of how she would react to a question about her parents. She gave me a small smile before answering Apolline.

"I'm an orphan; I do not know who my parents were. I was named Elise Michel because I was left at the baroque fountain in St-Michel's place. When I was 8 or 9 a maid in my orphanage recognised me to have magical powers and sent a letter to Madame de Chagny. That is how I ended up at Beauxbaton. It was Madame de Chagny that explained about my Veela heritage."

"Aw you poor thing, I am so sorry. Although it does make me wonder..." Apolline grew dreamy and was thinking of things from another time.

"May I ask why you don't see your sister?" Elise enquired, intrigued like myself.

"My mother was a full Veela and married a wizard that carried the Veela gene. My sister was also full Veela however the magical gene was more pronounced in me and I was only a half Veela. My mother was not pleased but there was nothing she could do. I went to Beauxbaton Academy like yourselves and that is where I met my husband. When we got married my family disowned me for he had no Veela genetics. It is similar to Pureblood mindset, my mother believed I needed to marry a Veela man to pureify the line again as to have pure Veela children. My sister was married shortly before me to a man with a great bloodline. I married for love not for breeding. Since then I haven't seen any of my family however I hear rumours from the Veela circles. Many years ago I remember hearing that my sixteen year old niece was pregnant. It was being broadcast throughout Veela circles because she had gotten pregnant outside of marriage with a Muggle. That was the lowest a pure Veela could sink. She was ostracised from society and living in Paris. I never heard any further stories regarding her. I try not to think about that side of my family too much, the Weasley's are my real family now thanks to Fleur. I hadn't thought of my family since I heard that rumour until I saw you outside moments ago. Please forgive me for my lack of manners." Apolline explained in her flowing French. I understood the majority of what she said but I could read in Elise's face the understanding and a glimmer of hope in the possibility of being related to the Delacours.

"Perhaps we might all spend time together of this holiday time and get to know one another better?" Gabby suggested speaking for the first time since we had entered the room. There were smiles all round at her suggestion. No-one wanted to admit there could very well be a connection between the Delacours and Elise least things not work out. Best to take things slowly and so we returned outside to the dinner table acting as if we may not have discovered Elise's hidden heritage.

Everyone looked up as we took our seats at the table and I apologised on behalf of everyone. We tucked into the food that was remaining and listened in comfortable silence to the conversation swirling around us. At the end of the table I could hear my parents having a muted argument but as usual my father would soon fold to whatever my mother was saying. I hope their arguing is "just a phase" like the last time.

* * *

~ # ~ Flashback 7years ~ # ~

It was about 7:30pm and I was curled up on my daddy's knee. We were reading Snow White before bed. I should have been in bed already, since I was only 4, but every night for the last two weeks I'd been waiting up late with daddy for mummy to come home. I always fell asleep before she got home and she left at 6am before I was up. Tonight was the same as every other night I fell asleep, right after Snow White ate the poisoned apple. However to night was different, I woke shortly later to the sound of raised voices.

"Ginny Potter, your daughter hasn't seen you in two weeks and your sons have seen you for about 10 minutes. And when your home you are grumpy and irritable. Don't we deserve more than that Ginny? I know how much your career means to you, love, but you have reached the top. Please Ginny, we need you! Your children have stopped asking for you and Lily barely knows you! I need you! DAMN IT, GINNY, WE SHOULD BE ENOUGH!"

I could hear the woman, who is my mother, break down and begin to sob. I think for the first time she realised how much her absence had affected us. But as I heard my dad sigh, I knew this fight wasn't near over.

"Ginny, when you're training at home you are away for at least 16hours a day and then disappear for weeks on end when there is matches. You don't even ask us to come to your games anymore! Don't you care about us? Don't you care about me? I would sacrifice anything you asked for the good of this family. I'm begging you Ginny, please give it up. I can't keep wondering whether I've done something wrong or whether there is another man. I know how important your independence is but can't you find a job with less hours, closer to home?"

"Harry..." my mother sobbed, "Please...I'm sorry! It wasn't meant to be like this. I'll change, Harry, really I will! Just don't leave me, don't take the kids from me!" She started to sound really panicky. I didn't understand what was going on. I thought mummy had no choice but to be away for so long but she chose to be away from us. And why would she even think daddy would take us away from her, didn't she understand how much daddy loved us all. Silence reigned down over the house, interrupted with an occasional sniff or sob. I was interested by what was happening so I unfurled myself from the ball of me and blanket. I pulled myself up on that backrest of the armchair and peeked over the top. Daddy was holding mummy to him letting her sob into his chest as he rubbed her back. I wanted to comfort them as well. I climbed down from my seat and ran as fast as a 4 year old can to my parents before tugging on daddy's trouser leg. He gave me a small smile and picked me up to sandwich me between the two of them.

~ # ~ End Flashback ~ # ~

* * *

My thoughts of years gone by were interrupted when Uncle Ron elbowed me in the ribs wanting potatoes passed down to him. As I reached for the potatoes I looked up to see daddy caving in and mummy looking triumphant. I hoped things would be ok soon, this family had enough drama to contend with.

**Chapter 27**

Of course drama continued unrestrained. As dessert was finishing Gabby and her husband made to stand up. I knew what they were about to announce but I didn't expect Teddy and Victoire to beat them to an announcement. There at the far end of the table Victoire stood beaming with an awkward Teddy who looked embarrassed and a little afraid.

"We have an announcement to make," Victoire beamed as she elbowed Teddy in the ribs to continue. Teddy paled and his hair turned a sickly yellow blonde.

"Ahem, well yes, Victoire and I have some news. We have been engaged for some time now and we have set a date for the wedding. I'm sorry that our students won't be able to come as we are getting married on Valentine's Day." Teddy said attempting to sit down but remaining standing under Victoire's sharp glare. Auntie Fleur glanced between them; she thought the same as me, that there was something fishy about this.

"Why so soon after such a long engagement?" Aunt Fleur asked suspiciously. I noticed Bill's gaze switch to Teddy who began to sweat profusely...no... Victoire can't be...

Victoire glared a Teddy but realised he wasn't about to elaborate any time soon so she took the matter in her own hands. "The reason we are getting married promptly is because we would prefer to raise our child as a married couple. I'm pregnant!"

Suddenly the table erupted in noise. It took Daddy, Uncle Charlie and Grandpa to keep Bill in his seat, while Aunt Gabby was trying not to be disappointed over having her news usurped. As everything dissolved further into chaos Elise leaned over and whispered, "What just happened?" I explained as best I could what had just transpired in French before she understood what the ruckus was all about.

It took daddy and Bill having a stern talking to Teddy and Grandma Weasley and Auntie Fleur berating Victoire before any sort of normality returned to our family Christmas. Despite everyone fussing over Teddy and Victoire the person I was most concerned about was Aunt Gabby. She was bullied throughout school for being a Veela and it had taken her a while to find happiness. She was overjoyed about being pregnant and I could tell she was disappointed. We had talked once about how she felt as though she lived in Fleur's shadow and now Fleur's daughter was overshadow her in what was meant to be a family celebration. During the hubbub I discreetly told her to announce their good news when everyone returned to the table for evening tea and coffee after presents had been given out.

She took my advice and later that evening we were sitting around again in a good mood when Gabby announced her news. "I am sure you may think we have had enough surprises for today but Raphael and I have good news. Like Victoire, I am also pregnant and would like Lily to be the god-mother. I'm expecting a baby boy in May." Unlike Victoire's announcement, this was followed by a cheer and congratulatory hugs all round. I was over the moon about being god-mother to this little one; I understood how important it could be. I glanced at the other "happy couple" to see their response to the news. Teddy looked relived that the spotlight was no longer on them however Victoire looked miffed, more than miffed she looked furious. I had a feeling there was more going on behind the scenes than I was privy to but who knows. It was very odd for her to go against family tradition especially when a wedding hadn't even really been on the radar. The remainder of the evening pasted with only one other surprise. Fireworks designed by Uncle George with the help of Fred and Hugo. The first had spelt out Weasley, then a Gryffindor crest, followed by a chubby Santa and finished with a Beauxbaton crest for Elise and I. Uncle George got a big hug for that one.

That night when we retired home Elise and I stayed up half the night talking about everything. I was so happy to be able to talk in French without confusing my family. Strange how one becomes accustomed to a language that is not their native tongue. The next morning we were going shopping for last minute Christmas presents. I had brought a few French things like chocolate for my family but I needed a good present for dad, Scor, Elise, Dmitri, Scorpius and Natalya yet. I had already given Bella and Tilly their Christmas presents. Where they lived in Nice there was an incredible Magik Spa place so I'd gotten them a voucher to go together over the winter holidays. I knew I was looking for the newest novella in the Twilight saga for Elise along with French perfume I'd already gotten. For Dmitri and Natalya I was getting them an owl so we could keep in touch over holidays plus some chocolate for their mother. Daddy and Scorpius were the real conundrums; I hadn't a clue what to get them. We do Secret-Santa for our cousins, aunties and uncles and the presents had been given out yesterday. I bought a new Eagle quill for my cousin Molly and I had a sneaking suspicious that Roxanne had been my Secret Santa since she was shooting daggers at me when I rattled the box I was given. Aw well.

* * *

The next day was productive. Elise and I got everything on our lists in London apart from one present. I still hadn't found anything for Scorpius. I got a beautiful Blakiston's Fish-owl for Dmitri and Natalya, he was a little over 2years old and originally from Russia. I knew they would love him instantly, particularly because of his name – Ichor. Ichor is the name for the blood of mythological gods. I thought it appropriate for my vampire mates to have an owl named after magical blood. For my dad I got a spell bound leather journal that writes what he says, he always said he wanted to write an autobiography to correct all the rubbish other people have written. I got everything else I wanted but I would have to go back to town tomorrow to hunt some more.

Rose was coming over tomorrow to hang out with Elise and do "girly stuff". I imagined they would spend hours buffing and tweezing and primping for the ministry ball on Christmas Eve. I was excited about the ball but I didn't see the need to primp the day before. I felt bad leaving Elise to Rose's torment all day but Elise didn't seem to mind. I just hope I find Scorpius something worth spending all this time shopping for. Maybe daddy would have an idea. I sought him out in his study and climbed into the big leather chair opposite his desk.

"Daddy, I need help with a present for someone, you're a boy. What do you buy a boy for Christmas?" I asked as daddy continued working away with a smile on his face.

"Lily dear, aren't you a little young to be buying presents for boys?" he chuckled as he finished his paragraph and looked up at me with those emerald green eyes that mirrored my own.

"Silly daddy, it's only Scorpius! But I don't know what to get him! Sure he likes Quidditch but he has all the Quidditch gear he needs and I got Dmitri a really good present so he needs something good too." I said still trying to think what Scor would really like. I peeked at dad hoping he would have an idea and thankfully his eyes sparkled.

"Well I do have one idea. You told me that there are seven of you that are really good friends didn't you?" he asked deep in thought.

"Yeah, there's me, Scorpius, Bella, Elise, Dmitri, Natalya and Tilly. Seven." I replied counting us out on my fingers to be sure.

"I have just the ticket then. You and I will go visit a friend of mine for a few hours tomorrow morning and I promise we will come home with the perfect gift." I jumped from my chair and hurtled myself at daddy. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed reaching up to kiss him on the check before dancing out of the room. It was only when I was halfway down the hall did I realise I forgot to ask him what the present was.

* * *

The next day, Christmas Eve Eve, daddy and I headed for London bright and early. Mum had left for work an hour ago and the boys were still in bed. Elise had breakfast with us before going to get ready for the day hanging out with Rose. At 9 o'clock we apparated into a side street of Diagon Alley, daddy said we would go see about Scorpius' present first then run a few messages. As we entered Diagon Alley we could see the bustle of Christmas shoppers so daddy offered me his hand that we might not get lost or separated. I may be a daddy's girl but I know that I shouldn't be holding my daddy's hand shopping. Remembering my etiquette class from a few weeks ago, I moved his hand so his arm was in a crook then I placed my hand on his arm. This was the classy way to achieve the same means of not getting separated. He smiled down at me and whispered, "You really have become a young lady haven't you?" As he lead me towards a small shop that created pictures, and photos. I hope his great idea wasn't a photo frame because I doubt that would impress Scorpius.

We went straight to the back of the shop where I noticed some gorgeous time pieces made from every kind of wood. There were a few clocks like the one at home or in the Burrow that tell where people are. This still didn't help me understand the present daddy was thinking of for Scorpius. I let go of daddy's arm and wandered round some of the different items for sale while daddy spoke to the shop owner over the glass counter at the back. I heard fragments of conversation as I moved throughout the store.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea but I do not know if I could have it done for Christmas Day let alone tomorrow night."

"We'll pay double the price if you can; it's for a very special person."

After another few minutes daddy called me over. He gestured to the glass cabinet he was leaning on. Inside the cabinet was an array of jewellery and watches. Daddy then pointed at a beautiful leather watch in the corner.

"I was thinking Scorpius might like a watch like our kitchen clock but it will have your friend's names on it and things like "doing homework" or "hanging out", whatever you want. What do you thing? Would Scorpius like that?" I thought it was perfect when the shopkeeper interrupted.

"This present is for Scorpius Malfoy?" he sounded so shocked I was rather offended.

"Yes it is. He happens to be one of my best friends and I think this gift is perfect for him but if you are not content to make it we will take our business elsewhere!" I said looking the man straight in the eye. He caved under my gaze immediately.

"I apologise for my lack of good manners, forgive me. I would be delighted to make this piece for you. Which names and activities would you like recorded?"

"The names are as follows – Scorpius, Dmitri, Tilly, Bella, Elise, Natalya and myself, Lily. As for activities could we have – home, travelling, doing schoolwork, doing sports, hunting, hanging out and mortal peril. Think those would be good, any problem with that?"

The shopkeeper shook his head and continued writing, whereas daddy leaned over and whispered, "Hunting? Do your friends go hunting very often?" He seemed mildly concerned by this activity, whereas I thought Scorpius would appreciate the joke. I told dad it was a private joke but he still seemed concerned. I hadn't told my family about Dmitri and Natalya's past because it was none of their business. Suddenly I felt a mild probing in my mind so I quickly pushed all thought of them to the back of my mind and turned on my father.

"Get out of my mind you nosy old man!" I threatened in a low dangerous voice. My dad stepped back, shocked that I would speak to him like that. Then I winked at him and he chuckled but took the hint. We unlocked our gaze to see the shopkeeper staring at us.

"umm, miss...this particular watch that you choose has another feature you might like. When you press this little button the face changes to show a picture, you might like to add a photo of your friends." He seemed awfully wary of interrupting our stare down. I turned to him with a casual smile immediately he relaxed and calmed down.

"A photo sounds lovely, I have my magical camera with me so can you take the photo from it?" I remembered the pictures I took of us hanging out by the lake in November. As the shopkeeper smiled and nodded I pulled by camera from my bag. I flicked through my photos until I found the perfect one of the lake and trees with each of us waving and smiling lying around on the grass. I really liked this photo so it was perfect. He transferred the photo magically onto his copy screen.

"That is a lovely photo, miss. It will make a great present. Drop by tomorrow evening and I will work my hardest to have it ready by then."

We left the store and my face was radiant I was so delighted with the present. My dad was right, he knew the prefect present. We ran around town for a while picking up some food for lunch and headed back to the house. We returned about 3 o'clock to a house full of noise and chaos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Daddy and I were frozen in the doorway watching Rose chase James around the living room in a bright green face mask while he waved a camera back and forth. Albus and Hugo were lying on the sofa laughing hysterically at them while trying to play Wizard Battle on the MagicBox. I looked around at the scene and could barely hold my own laughter. Then Elise came into the living room with an identical green mask to Rose's carrying a tray of sandwiches. Unlike Rose who was very angry over people seeing her in the mask, Elise was an effortless beauty green gunk and all.

"Me made sandwiches!" she beamed as she placed the tray on the coffee table. "Aw Lily! Vous êtes chez vous!" Elise exclaimed skipping across the room into my arms, being careful not to smear gunk over my jumper. I had to laugh at her joyous reaction as she pranced around the room. "After lunch please come pamper with I and Rose!" Elise pleaded as she released me and picked up a sandwich to nibble on daintily. I glanced at Rose to see her reaction to Elise's request but she was being carefully blank so I agreed meekly with Elise. "Merveilleux!"

* * *

A few hours later we were hanging out in my room with my bathroom in constant use. We were finished masking, exfoliating, buffing, shaving and everything else imaginable. Elise was in the bathroom finishing showering off and I was in the uncomfortable position of sitting in my room with Rose. So far we had made a point of not speaking too much as she flicked through a fashion magazine on my desk.

"I'm just dry my hair here and then Lily, I'll do you are hair." Elise called from the bathroom before turning on the magical hairdryer. Most witches and wizard used drying charms but there were magical hairdryers for under aged people, Squibs etc. I smiled at the door towards the bathroom before I heard a "ppft" behind me. I turned to see Rose setting her magazine down and stepping towards me.

"I don't see why Elise bothers with you. Who'd want to be your friend, you're not interesting or smart or funny or cool. Ha, you're not even pretty. Offering to do your hair what's the point, it's not like you are ever going to look remotely attractive next to Elise and I. This ball tomorrow night, you are going to realise just how alone you are. You don't fit in this family, you don't deserve a friend like Elise... you are worthless! You come back here with your blonde hair and French accent, almost like you are proud of being a reject. I hope that when you feel really alone tomorrow night and you realise what it is really like to be a reject!" Rose threatened glaring at me.

"Rose Weasley! I have never done anything to harm you and I don't deserve to be spoken to like that.." I began trying to defend myself before being cut off with Rose's rising tone.

"You deserve to be spoken to like the scum you are! You are a blot on the Weasley family tree! A mistake that should not have happened, surely you realise that! Haven't you realised no one missed you when you were away. You aren't wanted here and you certainly weren't wanted at Hogwarts. Even that pathetic little Scorpius boy you've been writing too doesn't want you, he is probably trying to use you to get to Elise, I mean, who in their right mind would want to be **your **friend!"

It took everything in me not to break down and bawl my eyes out. Each little insecurity I had ever had, Rose was baring and telling me that I wasn't paranoid, truly I was unwanted. The bit about Scorpius and Elise hurt the most. At Beauxbaton I felt at home, wanted and here was Rose destroying that little hope and peace that I had. Suddenly the bathroom door banged open and Elise stepped out in all her furious Veela glory.

"YOU HORRIBLE WITCH, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THIS!" Elise was damn right scary when she got all Veela mad, and here she was screaming, and I do mean screaming, full force at Rose, defending me. She began to rant and rave in French every so often slipping in, "You nasty piece of work", "you horrid girl" etc. Throughout Elise's tirade Rose just stood there shocked. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. No-one every spoke back to her. The part that killed the most was when the angry cooled and became an ice cold even scary voice.

"Lily Potter is a wonderful kind, smart, beautiful, talented girl and you are jealous of her. I don't deserve to have a friend as good as her! Scorpius is also very lucky to have her as a close friend. This is not my house but I would suggest that you leave right now because I am barely restraining my magic from hexing you to bits!" With a hateful glare at the pair of us Rose spun on her heel and fled the room.

"Oh Elise..." That's all I said before she wrapped me into her arms whispering reassurances and apologies in calming French. To have a friend like Elise, no words can describe, she is truly my shoulder to lean on.

* * *

I'm not sure how long we sat there, me crying and Elise reassuring. I had tried to keep from my friends at school just how much of an oddity I am. Rose had to go and ruin that! I believed her, she was right. I was the opposite of everything a Weasley girl should be and I didn't deserve to have a friend like Elise. I could feel Rose's words building a wall in my soul disconnecting me from my friends and Beauxbatons. I didn't deserve such happiness and I became withdrawn in those hours Elise held me while tears streaked by face. We went to bed silently that evening without bothering to go down for dinner. I didn't know what to think or how to ease this ache in my heart. I woke early at about 6:00 the next morning and stole down to my dance studio in the basement.

I changed and began to warm up before putting on Tears and Rain by James Blunt.

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
Far, far away; find comfort in pain.  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain._

As I grace about the floor of my own wee world I began to feel damp, it was only then did I recognise the tears pouring down my face. I hit repeat on my mmp3 and just kept going again and again. Spinning, twirling not to express happiness but to express the confusion and turmoil I felt. Torn between family and friends, where was my place in the world? I think I am very young to be feeling such a need for identify and security but daddy would say like him I grew up fast. With mum being out at work and my stubborn need to away from the crowds at the Burrow I spent much of my childhood reading Muggle and wizarding classics and thinking about the world and everything in it. I began to think about the differences between me at home and the me at school, I was a vastly different person. At school I felt confident around my friends, my sense of adventure was strong and I could let these people see the real me. At home I was hiding behind a mask, not wanting to be singled out further for my un-Weasley hobbies and I was very introvert here, beyond shy I the name of keeping a low profile. Was it me that was choosing to be these different people or am I being forced into this charade? My contemplating was shattered when I caught a movement beside the stairs. I drew my wand and marched over, ready to rebuke whoever had chosen to watch me. My family knew they were not allowed down here! I dropped my wand when I saw Elise sitting on the bottom step with tear stains down her face. It was my turn to be the friend to be leaned on.

"Elise, what's wrong?" I asked gently in French as I sat beside her and pulled her towards me.

"Aw Lily, it's nothing, I heard you get up and decided to follow you down here. I've been watching you for the past hour and a half and it's heartbreaking, Lily. Tell what you were thinking about?" Her tears started afresh and to my surprise I realised my friend was crying for me, for my pain. My mind flashed back to the day Scorpius had told me about Hogwarts, I wanted to take his pain from him, is this how Elise was feeling?

"My dear friend, I was thinking about my family. It is silly, I have no right to complain when I have such a big family and here you are without. I am just being self-centred." I replied wiping the tears from her face.

"Lily, at school you all have become my family. I don't feel that I have missed out on anything but you seem so heartbroken over your family, why? Maybe I can help. I could hex Rose for you if that would help." She quipped trying to make me smile.

"I was just thinking about the difference between school and here. Rose was spot on, I don't belong in this family, and I'm not like them. But do I really belong at Beauxbaton? What happens when you and Bella discover I'm not good at lots of things or when Dmitri and Scorpius get sick of hanging out with little first years? I'll be alone again and I can't stand being alone, Elise, I'm sick of feeling like an outcast!"

"Lily, we are your friends and we will never desert you! I promise!"

"Thank you, Elise. I'm sorry for all this moping about. Let's go get dressed and have breakfast. We have a ball tonight to get ready for."

* * *

The ball would begin at 8:30 this evening with a banquet of food and finish around midnight with a display of Weasley fireworks. Elise and I were really excited as we flitted around all day doing little bits and pieces. At 7 o'clock mother sent us to go get dressed because we were heading to the ball with Auntie Hermione's family. We hurried up to my room and as we sat on my bed a note appeared.

_Evening Lily and Elise,_

_I hope you are still going to be attending this ball tonight, looking forward to seeing you both. Save me a dance_

_Scorpius_

"Aw, that's so nice of him!" Elise squealed and began rummaging in her trunk for Scorpius' Christmas present to take tonight. I began to worry if my present for him would arrive on time or not. Daddy hadn't mentioned it at all today. Rose's words were still echoing in my head, that Scorpius was only friends with me to get to Elise, but that didn't seem right at all. I mean; why would Scorpius be so help and tell me about Hogwarts etc if he was just trying to get closer to Elise. He wouldn't do that anyway because Dmitri was interested in Elise. Aw well I can keep thinking about this as I get ready, mum wants me to wear the blue dress.

* * *

It was now 7:45 and we were waiting on James to apparate to Ron and Hermione's. He started getting ready half an hour before Elise and I but he still wasn't ready. Finally he came down the stairs in black dress robes with a big grin on his face.

"How do I look?" he asked giving a twirl at the foot of the stairs. Of course we all burst out laughing as daddy reach over and said "you look great sport" and tousled his hair. The look of sheer incredulity passed over James' face as he ran to a mirror to fix his hair again.

"Good work dad, now we're going to be another 20minutes while he fixes his hair," Albus groaned as James began to separate his messy brown hair into spikes again. In all honesty I thought it looked better tousled. It seemed Elise agreed as she approached James and put her hand on his shoulder. She tousled his hair and said, "Parfait!" James just smiled and allowed her to lead him back to the family. She gave me a discreet wink while daddy led us outside to apparate.

"Lily and I have a detour to make so Ginny will you be apparate the boys and Elise over. I know that four is a lot to apparate but Lily and I have a message to run." He announced smiling at me. He remember about the present for Scorpius, goodie! Mum didn't look pleased but held out her arms for the boys and Elise to take hold of.

"You better be at Ron's in 10 minutes or you will both be in trouble!" With a whirl of her cloak everyone disappeared.

"Ready to go, Lily dear?" Daddy asked extending his arm to me. I gave him a big hug before taking his arm and closing my eyes to apparate.

We arrived moments later in Diagon Alley but daddy stopped me as I headed towards the store we bought Scor's present in. I looked at him confused, was that not the message we had to run.

"We'll go pick up Scorpius' present in a minute Lily but there is somewhere I want us to stop first. Let's go to Gringotts. This might take a little longer than 10minutes but mum will forgive us, hopefully." He said with a smirk as we walked towards the imposing bank. I hadn't a clue what was going on but I knew just to trust my father and let him have his fun. We bowed to the goblins guarding the bank and then to the head bank manager once we were inside. The manager took us down to the vault but I realised this wasn't the everyday vault this was the valuables vault where the Peverell, Black and Potter heirlooms were kept. The manager opened the special locking system before gesturing them inside before taking up watch outside. Once we were inside I began to look around, I had only been in the vault once back when daddy decided we were old enough to hear about his story. He brought us here to show us our history but to prove that money doesn't change anything. We lived in a modest house that had been rebuilt from the ruins of the old house and none of us led lavish lifestyles. The majority of the money was invested and improving the wizarding world.

"Lily, for many years you know I have been researching our families ancestry and I have discovered the first daughter in the Peverell family. It was through her that the invisibility cloak was passed down to my father. Her name was Diana Peverell before she married. The reason I am telling you this Lily is because I found a bracelet with her name on it. I want you to have it." He pulled out an ornate bracelet with a quartz crystal semi-sphere embedded in the silver. On either side of the quartz there was crescent moon engraved in the silver.

"Aw daddy it's beautiful. It's far too good for me, should we not leave it in here with the other heirlooms?" I asked reluctantly with my eyes fixed on the beautiful bracelet in my father's hands. He chuckled and he fastened the bracelet to my wrist.

"Such a beautiful piece of jewellery deserved to be worn by a beautiful girl. It is becoming apparent that you are something special, Lily. There is an old, and ancient type of magic, that very few have the ability to wield. This magic is connected to the moon, and lunar cycles- much like lycanthropy- and those who can draw from that power source are known as daughters of the moon. I hadn't known about Diana when we named you Lily Luna but then when your wand turned out to be made of Willow wood another link to the moon was made. You are the second daughter of the peverell family, Lily Luna, and it seems only right that you too are a daughter of the moon. Therefore I think it's only right for you to wear this bracelet, please Lily." He explained as he brushed the hair out of my face and looked into my eyes. My mouth hung open in a way that Madame De Chagny would bawl at, and I was speechless. I had never been anything special- not really. Sure, I was Harry Potter's and Ginny Weasley's daughter, and I was a direct descendant of the Peverell line- but that wasn't _me. _

"If you turn it over you will see Diana's name inscribed on the back and I also added your name. Please wear it with pride." I began to cry and crawled into his arms. "Thank you daddy" was all I could manage. After a few minutes I smiled up at him and we left the vault.

The entire way to the watch shop I couldn't tear my eyes away from my beautiful bracelet. It looked wonderful with my dress but it was so perfect. Fitted perfectly, exactly my style and filled with meaning. I couldn't wait to show Scorpius and Elise. I only looked up when I felt daddy stop. He was standing outside of the closed shop when the shopkeeper appeared from the back alley. In his heads he held a small brown bag. Daddy greeted him with the standard handshake but he beamed when I greeted him with the standard French kiss on both cheeks before thanking him profusely.

He brought the watch out of the bag to show everything was correct before parcelling it up again. Daddy pointed his wand at the package and beautiful bows of periwinkle blue wrapped themselves around it. Scorpius would love it.

"Thank you very much; here is the rest of the money plus a tip for your speedy work. We must run along here for the ministry ball, my wife will be going spare."We waved to the man before disapparating.

When we arrived at the Weasley's I could hear mum before Dad even opened the door. "That had better be Harry because if he is not here in two minutes we are leaving without him and Lily! I will not be late because he wants to run around London like a teenager!" Daddy looked at me guiltily before transfiguring a twig into a rose and winked at me. I had to giggle; he was such a silly man. He opened the door before shouting, "Darling Ginny, don't kill me, we were out picking you up a present to match your dress." I watched as he held the rose behind his back and it magically changed colours until we walked into the living room and saw everyone gathered, it then settled on the dark purple of mum's dress. I stepped out from behind dad and walked over beside Elise giving her a side hug. Her beautiful smile barely distracted me from the hateful glares I was receiving from Rose on the other side of the room.

"Aw thank you Harry, the rose is beautiful. You are forgiven for being late but let's hurry and take pictures before we need to leave. Lily, Rose and Elise get together and smile."

I tried not to groan as Rose joined us and smiled for the picture. Then I got the shock of my life, Rose turned and apologised. "Lily, Elise, I am so sorry for the way I acted the other day. It was completely uncalled for and I hope you can both find it in your hearts to forgive me." She was apologising quietly so not to draw the attention of the adults but as I looked into her eyes it was clear to me that everything she was saying was directed at Elise. She needed someone to hang out with at the ball tonight...

"Please forgive me?" and Rose opened her arms to invite us to hug her. I hugged her reluctantly but Elise didn't see through the guise wanting to see the good in everyone.

A few more photos in different groups and poses were taken before we were ready to leave for the ball. I hadn't the opportunity to show Elise my bracelet yet so I would have to wait until the ball. Scorpius' gift was in my clutch and I had a simple string of pearls round my neck that fell to the white ribbon below my bust. Elise told me I looked like an effortless beauty but she was the stunning one, dressed in a black sheath dress that showed off her pearlescent skin when combined with cute leather ankle boots and turquoise jewellery. Mother wasn't terrible impressed with Elise's edgy look for the ball nor my simple accessorised look. She thought that everyone should wear full length borrowing dresses that look identical aside from the colour. Admittedly she always looked well for each ball but she also looked boring and uncreative. I like to think even as 11 year olds Elise and I will turn heads at the ministry ball instead of blending in. We're about to leave so it won't be long until we find out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 18**

Scorpius' Point of View – [translation of French in brackets]

Awh, I hate ministry balls. Mother forces me to go every year and every year I am bored stiff. At least this year Elise and Lily will be there so hopefully that will keep me amused. I straightened my bow tie in the mirror and fixed my hair as I waited to be called by father. When I was satisfied with my appearance I glanced over to my desk where two presents were sitting neatly wrapped in silver paper with emerald green bows. One package was a square box containing French chocolates and beautiful silver hair combs. The other package was a slim rectangular box and it was this present that troubled me the most. I had spent more time shopping than any male should trying to find the perfect gift for Lily and I still wasn't sure if this was it or not. I was sure she would like the tickets for the Westend show I had picked out but the other half of the present I wasn't so sure about.

I heard the sound of a house elf apparating and turned to see Dinky staying by the door. "Young master, your presence is requested in the foyer. Master and Mistress are ready to leave for the Ministry ball, sir." With that he bowed and disapparated.

I made my way down to the entrance to meet my parents. We were being formal tonight and taking the carriage to London which took at least an hour. If you were travelling by Muggle transport it would take nearly 3 hours but thankfully we owned a few Granian winged horses who were mighty quick and yet so graceful you barely felt as though you were moving. Our carriage was hidden with a disillusionment charm so no Muggles would see us tearing through the countryside at a neck breaking speed with winged horses.

"Darling, you look so handsome and grown up!" mother gushed as I descended the stairs. I kissed her on the cheek and smiled at father before indicating to the door. He opened the door and ushered us outside before turning to cast the necessary security enchantments.

"You remembered the gifts for your friends I assume?" Father asked as he helped mother into the carriage. I checked my pocket to ensure that both presents were still there in my magically enlarged pocket and nodded.

* * *

It was now 9 o'clock the seated segment of the evening was over and dessert was freely available to eat whenever desired. I was now free to mingle and find my friends. I began to do the rounds greeting friends of my parents and their children who attended Hogwarts and thought I was scum. Of course, we were all overly polite to each other and compliments flowed falsely. I eventually came across Mr and Mrs Potter but there was no sign of Lily or Elise in their company. They were chatting amiably with a red haired man and brown haired woman that I vaguely remembered from Platform 9 3/4. I was about to approach them when I recognised the other couple with them as the Minister of Magic and his wife. I couldn't just go up and interrupt a conversation with the Minister but Mr Potter spotted me before I had the opportunity to disappear.

"Scorpius, my lad, how are you? Are you here with your parents, I must speak to Draco about that report he left on my desk yesterday." Mr Potter called over to me leaving me no choice but to join them.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, Minster and friends," I said bowing to each of them in turn. "I am very well, thank you Mr Potter. Yes, my father and mother are here but I would advise you taking father to the side to discuss business as my mother has a strict rule about business intruding on social gatherings."

"Is that so?" Mr Potter chuckled, "Your mother has much in common with my wife. Please may I introduce you to my brother-in-law Ron and his wife, Hermione Weasley. May I also introduce Ernie Macmillan the Minister of Magic and his wife Susan. They were dear friends of ours at Hogwarts and no doubt you have met them at other Ministry functions."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. May I enquire where your daughter is Mr Potter, I wish to give her a Christmas present?" I asked somewhat embarrassed at the attention of these important people.

"Of course, Scorpius. I believe she and Elise are fetching dessert before dancing. She will be delighted to see you and give you a Christmas present also." Mr Potter replied pointing towards the banquet table Lily had ventured towards earlier. I thanked them and headed towards the table. As I glanced around looking for Lily and Elise I heard someone speaking French near me. I turned expecting to find one of them but instead seen a lady trying to speak to a waiter who clearly did not understand French.

"Excuse me Madame, Puis-je être d'assistance pour vous? [Can I be of assistance to you?] Pardon me waiter, but I can translate for you both if you would like?" I asked since I missed what she had originally asked the waiter.

"Merci, monsieur. J'ai essayé de savoir s'il y avait un dessert laitier libre comme je suis intolérance au lactose. Mon traducteur a disparu avec mon mari et je suis donc se débrouiller par moi-même sans anglais." [Thank you, sir. I'm trying to find out if there was a dairy dessert free as I am lactose intolerant. My translator had disappeared with my husband and I am left to fend for myself without any English] She replied slowly understanding that my French was not perfect. I understood what she meant for my grandmother was also dairy intolerant and I knew where the kitchens here were as Grandmother had taken me with her last year in her search for dessert. I dismissed the waiter after explaining and asked the lady to follow me.

The chef was not amused when a teenager entered his kitchen but he changed his tune when I said that I was a Malfoy. We were promptly provided with a selection of desserts and the lady chose Swedish ice cream with meringue. I led her back to the main hall so she could enjoy her dessert among the other guests. As we were conversing I felt a small hand on my shoulder. It was Elise, who immediately threw her arms around me in a hug and kissed my cheeks. I chuckled at her joyous behaviour. I was about to introduce her to the lady I had been accompanying when I realised to my chagrin I didn't ask her name.

"Désolé, ma dame, je viens de réaliser mon grand faux pas. Je ne sais pas votre nom à vous présenter correctement à mon ami. Pardonnez-moi, Je m'appelle Scorpius Malfoy et ceci est mon camarade de classe Elise Michel. [Sorry, my Lady, I have just realised my big mistake. I do not know your name to properly introduce you to my friend. Forgive me, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and this is my classmate Elise Michel.]" I said to the lady, embarrassed by my lack of etiquette.

"Pardonnez-moi de ne pas me présenter plus tôt. Je m'appelle Madame Christine Firmin. Il a été un plaisir de parler avec vous, Monsieur Malfoy et un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mlle Michel. Et qui est cette fille charmante qui nous a rejoint? [Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Christine Firmin. It was a pleasure speaking with you, Mr Malfoy and a pleasure to meet Miss Michael. And who is this lovely girl who joined us]" I turned from Madame Firmin to see Lily approaching us.

"This is Miss Lily Potter. Lily, may I introduce Madame Firmin." I introduced as Lily stopped beside me before I reached over to hug her and kiss her cheek.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, Madame Firmin. Excusez-moi de demander, mais êtes-vous la femme du ministre de la Magie? [Nice to meet you, Madame Firmin. Excuse me asking, but are you the wife of the Minister of Magic]" Lily asked curtseying to Madame Firmin. Aw Merlin, how could I not have recognised her, she came to our school and everything. I must seem like a right prat by now.

"Oui, je suis et j'ai finalement trouvé mon mari et traducteur. Merci pour votre aide Monsieur Malfoy, profiter le reste est de votre soirée. [Yes, I am and I finally found my husband and translator. Thank you for your help Mr. Malfoy, enjoy the rest of your evening]" She said as she waved then crossed the room.

"Wow, how do you know the Minister of Magic's wife?" Elise asked in awed tones as she watched Madame Firmin merge into the crowd.

"I don't." I answered honestly before explaining what had transpired.

"That was really nice of you Scor to go help her," Lily admired when I finished my story. I smiled, it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"So...do you want to switch presents yet? Albus is on his way over to dance with me and I want to shake my present first." She giggled looking speculatively at the lack of presents I was holding. I pulled the two gifts from my pocket and I could see her eyes widen slightly with pleasure. I handed Elise the bigger present with a warning not to shake it. Not surprisingly she shook it anyway before asking Lily if she could put it in her purse for her since she had an invisible extending charm on it. Lily took the present and put it in her purse before pulling out two presents. She handed one to Elise who then passed it to me beaming. I shook it gently much to her delight.

"You're going to love it. There's Al, got to run, well dance. See you in a little while!" with a peak on the cheek and a girly squeal she took hold of Albus Potter's arm and disappeared into the crowd. All I could do was shake my head, she was just so... Elise.

"Here's your present Scorpius," I heard Lily say shyly to my left so I turned to give her my full attention. Her arm was extended with a beautifully wrapped package in her hand but it was her wrist not the present that attracted my attention.

"Wow, Lils! Where'd you get the bracelet? I know guys aren't supposed to recognised jewellery or anything but wow." I said. I was amazed by how perfectly that bracelet summed up Lily.

"It's a family heirloom. Daddy gave it to me today. It's beautiful isn't it? I love it!" she exclaimed turning her hand to admire her bracelet and run her fingers over the markings – stars and crescent moons. I reached out and ran my little finger over it as well which broke her from her trance.

"Here, I really hope you like the gift I got you. I'm embarrassed to admit it took ages to find you the right thing so I really hope you like it." I took the small package from her and exchanged it with the gift for her.

"That's funny, because I took me ages to find you something, which is more embarrassing since I'm a guy." I replied with a chuckle. We chatted for a while about our last few days and about missing school before the perfect song came on. I knew I was about to be dragged to the dance floor and I didn't mind in the slightest. In fact all it took was one pleading look before I took her hand and led us to the floor. It was the paramount song from the musical Love Never Dies. The lyrics just started as we began to dance.

_Who knows when love begins?  
Who knows what makes it start?  
One day it's simply there,  
Alive inside in your heart.  
It slips into your thoughts,  
It infiltrates your soul,  
It takes you by surprise,  
Then seizes full control.  
Try to deny it,  
And try to protest,  
But love won't let you go,  
Once you've been possessed._

We twirled around the dance floor as gracefully as each time we had danced together and as usual we were attracting attention however we were too caught up to notice.

_Love never dies!  
Love will continue!  
Love keeps on beating when you're gone!  
Love never dies once it is in you!  
Life may be fleeting,  
Love lives on...  
Life may be fleeting,  
Love lives on._

We were woken from our trance by thunderous applause. As we looked around every eye in the entire ballroom was on the two of us. We hastily bowed and curtseyed before I dragged Lily into the throng of people. We laughed breathing heavily when two couples approached us. This time I recognised one couple immediately and stopped laughing.

"Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'avez jamais dit que vous étiez un danseur extraordinaire ou je vous l'aurais eu sur le sol moi-même. [Mr. Malfoy, you never said you were an extraordinary dancer or I would have had you on the floor myself]" Madame Firmin gushed before introducing Lily and I to her husband. "Jacques, il me fait plaisir de vous présenter M. Scorpius Malfoy et Mlle Lily Potter. Si je ne suis pas erreur, puis-je suppose que vous soyez le couple qui dansait au Bal de Noël à Beauxbaton Académie? [Jacques, I am pleased to introduce Mr. Scorpius Malfoy and Miss Lily Potter. If I'm not mistaken, then I suppose you're the couple who danced to the Christmas Ball at Beauxbaton Academy]"

"Oui, Madame. C'est Scorpious et I. [Yes Madame. That was Scorpius and I.]" Lily answered shyly from my side having recovered from her laughter also.

"Il semble que nous avons beaucoup à parler. [It seems we have much to talk about]" The Minister of Magic stated looking between Lily and I.

* * *

I looked between Scorpius and myself. What could the French Minister of Magic want to talk about with us? As I glanced at Scorpius I was pleased to see he looked equally as puzzled.

"My wife has told me about you assisting her in the kitchen M. Malfoy and for that I thank you. However it wasn't until we saw you dance did we recognise you from Beauxbaton Academy. You have a wonderful gift though I am surprised you knew the song which you danced too. I would not take opera as teenage music." The Minister said to us in his delectable French. Scorpius inclined his head at the Minister's thanks and explained about how I was a fan of Phantom of the Opera and Love Never Dies. He also told of his mother and her Andrew Lloyd Webber fascination to which the Minister and translator laughed heartily and indicated to their wives.

Madame Firmin and the translator's wife drew me aside to chat about fashion and comment on everyone's dress for this evening. I could see Scorpius continue talking with the men about politics and other affairs. I heard Scorpius asked about French relations with Romania before I was swept away in conversation.

"Pray tell, my dear, but what age are you?" the kind translator's wife asked amid our conversation. Both women were quite young to have husbands in such high positions; neither could have been more than thirty years old.

"I am 11 years old, Madame. I'm in first year at Beauxbaton Academy," I replied self-conscious of my youth but both ladies smiled amiably at me.

"You are very grown up for an 11 year old, if you don't mind me saying. Beauxbaton is clearly continuing to teach proper airs and graces in their young ladies..." Madame Firmin replied and she was about to continue when the men returned to us.

"Christine, you will never guess who just approached me. Monsieur Adelphi! He has given us 4 tickets for the special New Years Eve rendition of Love Never Dies. Isn't that the most superb Christmas present?!" the minister announced to his wife. She looked overjoyed as she hugged her husband.

"Four tickets, you must come with us Adelaide," she said laying her hand on the translator's wife's arm. Adelaide looked to her husband for a response and he sadly shook his head. "I am sorry but we have already promised to translate for the Minister of International Trade at his New Year's celebration in Bordeaux. I could find you another translator if you wish?"

The ladies looked dismayed but the Minister's face showed he had another suggestion to please his wife. "Christine, you have enjoyed conversing with Mlle. Potter here, how about if she and M. Malfoy accompanied us? They can both translate for us and have a marvellous time with us."

"Oh Jacques, that is a perfect idea. We have had a lovely conversation and her French is impeccable!" Madame Firmin exclaimed before turning to me with doe eyes. "Lily, would you and M. Malfoy please accompany us to Love Never Dies? I promise we will have such fun together!"

The Minister of Magic and his wife wanted Scorpius and I to attend and amazing musical and one of the best New Years Eve parties in London! I have to be dreaming. I discretely pinched my arm but no, I was awake. "That sounds wonderful but we would need to ask our parents. I am available, are you Scorpius?" I turned to see him whisper something in the Minister's ear. The Minister beamed, delighted by whatever Scorpius had said. "A perfect plan, Scorpius, my boy! Let us go now and speak with your parents." Each man took their ladies arm and Scorpius took mine as we began to search the crowd for our parents. We came across Scorpius' parents chatting with my father but mother was nowhere in sight. As we approached Scorpius let go of my arm to move forward and make the introductions.

"Excuse me, father, mother, Mr Potter. May I introduce you to M. and Mme. Firmin the Ministre de la Magie and M. and Mme. Spencer." Scorpius said smoothly indicating to each person in turn.

"Ministre, bonsoir!" Mr Malfoy replied shaking hands with M. Firmin and then M. Spencer.

Once the introductions where done the parents began to look suspiciously between me and Scorpius; I can understand that it might look a little unusual for two teenagers to introduce such important people to their parents. Thankfully Madame Firmin sensed our unease and decided to explain the situation.

"Vos enfants sont des individus très doués. Jacques et je les ai vus danser au Bal de Noël et ont été très impressionnés de nouveau ce soir. Votre fils, M. Malfoy, m'a aussi aidé à la traduction lorsque mon mari au disparu avec mon traducteur. Jacques et moi avons été invités à une fété très importante, la Love Never Dies New Years Eve partie et nous aimerions Lily et Scorpion de nous accompagner." Madam Firmin said with M. Spencer translating. [Your children are very talented individuals. Jacques and I saw them dance at the Christmas Ball and have been very impressed again tonight. Your son, Mr. Malfoy, also helped me to translate when my husband disappeared with my translator. Jacques and I were invited to a very important party, the Love Never Dies New Years Eve party and we would like Lily and Scorpius to accompany us.]

Our parents seemed pleasantly surprised and I didn't think we would have any problems getting their permission, and then I heard a familiar laugh.

"Are you se_r_ious? Why would anyone want **Lily** to go to an important party?! She'll just emba_rr_a_ss_ you! Hell, she's an emba_rrass_ment to be seen with tonight in that ho_rr_id dress!" Rose announced loudly, slurring slightly. It was evident that Rose had drunk at least one full glass of wine and was not fairing to well as a light weight. Her loud staggered tirade was now drawing attention to our group. Her parents had been following her worriedly and arrived in time to hear her last sentence.

"**Rose Dakota Weasley! **What in Merlin's beard do you think you are doing?! That is no way to speak to your cousin! EVER! And especially in public! You are tipsy and leaving right this instant. You are grounded to your room for the remainder of the holidays. I've half a mind to forbid you from going back to school if I can't trust you. One thing is certain you will not be opening any presents tomorrow morning am I clear?!" Auntie Hermione ranted drawing even more attention to the scene. Merlin, how I wanted the floor to swallow me up to hide my shame! Hermione then grabbed Rose and Ron by the arm before turning and apparating away in a palpable rage.

An awkward silence fell on our group and my desire to disappear grew. It took all my focus to prevent my magic slipping and disapparating me away. Scorpius was rubbing my arm in a comforting gesture so I focused on that feeling and matched my breathing to it, calming myself down. I continued to look at the floor, hiding from the important people whose company I did not deserve. After a very long pause Minister Firmin broke the silence.

"What a silly girl! Petit chéri, vous regardez ce soir beau et je suis sûr que ce jeune homme à côté de vous vous a déjà dit cela. Cette jeune fille, votre cousine, est tout simplement jaloux. Soulevez la tête et se tenir grand debout ou les gens peuvent penser que vous n'êtes pas une Dame après tout. [Little darling, you look beautiful tonight and I am sure that this young man next to you has already said that. This girl, your cousin is just jealous. Lift your head high and stand-up or people may think that you're not a lady after all.] Monsieur Potter, may your daughter join us for the party?" Minister Firmin asked. Daddy began to talk with the Malfoy's about arrangements but I wasn't paying attention, my eyes were fixed on the Minister's encouraging face. He beamed a smile that was so infectious I could not help but return the smile. Scorpius hand stopped rubbing my arm and slid his hand down to my new bracelet.

"Lily," he said, "Minister Firmin is right! You do look beautiful tonight, sorry for not telling you earlier. You're as radiant as the moon." He whispered the last part as his fingers ran over the stars and crescents on the silver. He gave my hand one last reassuring squeeze before dropping it. I detached my eyes from his face to see our parents agreeing.

"Here is the plan." Daddy told Scorpius and I, "I am working that day so Lily you will be spending the day with the Malfoy's and then Astoria or Draco will leave you both to the theatre. You will be collected from the theatre at exactly 1am and spend the night at Malfoy Manor. I will come collect you the next morning. Does that seem fair?"

"You're the best daddy," I sang before throwing myself into his arms and kissing him on the cheek. I could have sworn I seen Mr Malfoy wink at Scorpius before we were told to go have fun as the adults started talking about foreign policy or something. We bid them "Adieu" and departed to the dance floor to enjoy the rest of the evening. What an eventful evening?!

* * *

I woke up in my comfortable bed to see Elise sleeping soundly in the bed set up next to mine. As I began to make sense of everything, last night hit me, the dancing, the Firmin's, Rose and everything. Wow! Did that all actually happen? I looked to my bedside locker and there it was the ticket for Love Never Dies! I had to squeal quietly with happiness. If last night truly happened then today is CHRISTMAS! With that thought filling me head I jumped out of bed and shook Elise awake. Together we snuck into Al's room, Elise decided to be naughty and cast a silencing charm on the room before we began jumping on Al and tickling him! Once he was successfully woken and punished, Elise lifted the charm and the three of us headed to James' room. His wake up call was more in the form of a pile on and screaming "Happy Christmas". About 10 minutes later we piled into the kitchen where daddy was busy making hot chocolate and pancakes just like he did every Christmas morning that I could remember. Mummy was in the corner sipping her coffee and melting chocolate spread to go on our pancakes. Over breakfast there was much laughter about last night and about the chocolate moustache Elise was currently sporting. Eventually Daddy said the magic words, "Present time!" and we all raced to the living room.

I explained to Elise the system we always opened our present in. Secret Santa first since they were usually really funny, then presents from our parents and each other before we opened presents from our friends. Elise smiled and just nodded her head. I realised today was probably very difficult for her; she had never spent Christmas with a real family before.

I was correct when I guessed Roxanne as my Secret Santa, she gave me a snow globe with a now tilted (thanks to my shaking) model of Hogwarts inside, tapped to the bottom was a note saying – "So you don't forget about us at school, Rox." I didn't know how to take the present whether as nice or as a dig that I didn't go to school with them. I decided to assume she was being nice and showed its round to everyone. Daddy prodded it with his wand and Hogwarts straightened up. Elise had been included in Secret Santa and got a new Quill set from Lucy. From our family we got the usual jumpers and sweets from Grandma and Grandpa. Elise was delighted with her soft silver cardigan that Grandma had knitted her. It truly was a beautiful cardigan but what Elise loved the most was the label, "hand-knitted for you from Grandma Weasley." She couldn't believe that someone had invested time backing something for her. We got a mixture of funny and practical presents from mummy and daddy. Albus and James got me earrings with cute horses on them, which was much more thoughtful than usual. When it came time to open presents from friends Elise and I switched first. She adored the perfume I got her and was really excited to read the newest Twilight book, she hadn't realised there was a novella released. I opened my gift to find a beautiful jewellery rack carved into the shape of a willow tree.

"Where did you get this Elise, it is beautiful!" I declared as I gently removed the tissue paper from around it. Elise started to blush and whispered that she had made everyone's gifts. I was completely amazed! It was so ornately carved; it must have taken such a long time to do. I set it securely on the mantelpiece out of harm's way before crushing Elise in a massive hug.

I opened my present from Bella next while Elise tacked one from Dmitri. It was a really nice handbag and Elise opened a sealed bag to find a Russian fur cap with a note, which we allowed her to read in private. Natalya got Elise a copy of the book Anastasia which they had been chatting about in school and she got me a book to help me learn Russian. Natalya was adamant that I had a head for languages and should learn lots while I was young. Bella and Tilly had given Elise a decorated lantern that was made in their hometown of Nice and a wooden necklace. Tilly thought I needed to wear more makeup so she bought me a MAC set and a figurine of The Opera house in Nice. Elise opened her last present from Scorpius and I opened my present from Dmitri; two copies of Dracula by Bram Stoker, one in English and one in Russian. I looked over at Elise who was now sampling chocolate and running her fingers over beautiful silver hair combs. I could tell that they were very expensive hair combs but they would look wonderful in Elise's silken hair.

Everyone all around had finished opening all the presents and there was just one left sitting under the tree. Daddy tossed it lightly over to me and I recognised it to be the present Scorpius gave me. I carefully pulled back the paper and opened the box. As I examined the contents I could felt twin drops gliding down my face. Wow...

* * *

Scorpius' Point of View

I was wakened bright and early the next day with a knock on my door. It can't have been long after dawn. Before I was out of bed the knock came again more urgently. "Come in!" I called as I wiped the sleep from my eyes. My father bounded into the room pulling my sleepy mother with him. I should have known! As a child dad never had very good Christmas' so he always goes above and beyond the normal Christmas excitement now. It was great when I was 7 and wanted to get up early to open presents but honestly we weren't home until after 2am last night! Four hours sleep was just not enough!

"DAD! How can you be awake at this hour? We're not long back from the ball, please go back to sleep!" I whined trying to get back into bed.

"Scor! It's Christmas! Please don't make me wait!" With that said he made a grab for me and started tickling me. After a while we noticed mum was standing innocently in the corner laughing at us. So being the devious Malfoy's that we are, we turned on her.

It was after 7 when we made it down stairs for breakfast and we had the same argument as every year. Dad wanted to go open presents first but Mum would always insist we have breakfast first. Sometime I would side with dad, sometimes with mum but this morning I was starving so it was an easy choice. It wasn't that dad was really greedy and wanted to open lots of presents, on the contrary, he enjoyed watching me and mum delight in the things he had lovingly picked for us.

When we had finished our French toast we gathered round the tree and began to pass out presents. Each person opened one present at a time and then we'd all complement the present before moving on. Gran away joined us later in the day after we had finished opening present so we could have dinner together. One year when I was younger she joined us to open presents but she said it was too hard to watch. The loving childhood I received was the one she regretted dad never had.

We were nearly finished our present giving when I came to Lily's gift. She has been embarrassed about the time she spent on it but hopefully it wasn't embarrassing in itself. Mother had just opened the onyx pendant I had given her so I opened my gift quietly as she and dad awed over her gift. Inside the paper was a soft drawstring leather pouch which I opened and turned over. Into my hand fell a handsome leather watch along with a small piece of paper. I turned it over and was immediately confused; I had never seen a watch face like this before. Father had spotted my confused face and moved over beside me.

"What is it son?" he asked and I handed it over to him. He touched it gingerly and a smile appeared on his face.

"I assume this is from Lily?" he asked smirking. I blushed and nodded reluctantly. "How'd you know?"

"I have only ever seen two clocks like this one. One is in the Burrow the main Weasley home and the other in the Hollow, Lily's house. I had no idea they made watch versions." He replied awe coating his voice. I took it from him tenderly and looked at the details. There were seven clock hands, each engraved with a name. I laughed as I read the activities which were listed around the edge instead of numbers. My parents exchanged quizzical looks and father raised his eyebrow – "Hunting?" I ignored him and lifted the scrap of parchment that accompanied the present. I was delighted to read Lily's neat script.

_I really didn't know what to get you so I hope that you like this. At least it's something personal right? It's the thought that counts =]_

_If you press the little button on the side the screen flips._

_Happy Christmas, Lily x_

Little button...I lifted the watch and pressed. The glass face flipped over to reveal a picture of us hanging out by the lake with small numbers in the corner indicating the time. It truly was the most perfect present ever.

"Darling, that is a beautiful present. So thoughtful! What did you get her?"

* * *

Lily's Point of View

"Lily, are you ok?" daddy asked noticing the tears dripping down my face. "What did he get you?"

I handed him over the tickets but continued to gaze at the other part of my present. It was so perfect. So me!

"Aw class, Lily. You wanted to go see that play again!" James piped up as he looked over dad's shoulder.

"How great is that, Lil! You can go see Phantom of the Opera matinee and then go see Love Never Dies at night. Scorpius must be a seer or something!" Elise exclaimed when she noticed the date on the tickets.

Everyone was still excited over the tickets, only Albus noticed I was still staring at the wrappings. He moved to sit next to me, it was only then did anyone see the other half of the present.

"Wow Lily! It's really pretty. Don't you like it?" That caught everyone's attention. "He got you something else as well?" Elise asked curious.

I nodded before slipping on the ring and stretching out my hand towards them all. It was a stunning Goblin silver ring that perfectly matched the bracelet daddy gave me, but Scorpius couldn't have known that. It was engraved with an arctic wolf and had a crystal quartz stone embedded in it like my bracelet. It had other constellation stones around the band set in little star markings. It was the most breathtaking ring I had ever seen. [Link on profile of the ring.]

"Lily, how could he have known?" daddy asked dazed. I was right, it did match my bracelet; it was a Daughter of the Moon ring. There was no way he could have guessed anything like that it must have been a coincidence, an amazing coincidence.

"Known what?" mummy asked becoming suspicious of the hushed tones and profound looks daddy and I were sharing. "Harry James Potter, explain to me what is going on! Is the something to do with that bracelet you gave her last night? Is it because the two quartz stones gleamed white when she slid that ring on?!"

"What did they do?!" daddy asked now giving mum his full attention. I looked down at my bracelet and ring, they looked no different. I became in awe again of how well they matched each other.

"I'm confused, Harry. Why won't you explain?! The quartz stones shone silver white like stars or the moon momentarily when she slid the ring on. For a second I was worried it was cursed or something."

When she suggested the ring was cursed daddy instantly was back beside me waving his wand and murmuring words I couldn't catch. I knew the ring was definitely not cursed; it was a Daughter of the Moon ring. Dad was not about to let this go and leave it up to fate. He wanted to know if Scorpius knew anything

"Ginny, I promise to explain when we return." Daddy said as he helped me to my feet.

"Return? Where are you going?" Mummy asked starting to get very frustrated while everyone else looked on completely baffled but she was the only one concerned.

"I want to speak to Scorpius for a moment that is all. Lily, grab your coat, we need to go outside to apparate." Dad replied as he took my hand and led me out of the living room. Great, going to see Scorpius, in my pyjamas, great! Before mum had a chance to stop us, dad had me outside bundled in a coat. As we apparated I just caught sight of mum dashing outside.

We landed with a thud at the bottom of the Malfoy drive. Dad cast a Patronus with a message to run ahead of us as we entered through the gates. Draco was standing at the door looking concerned by the time we reached the house.

"Come in, come in. Oh Lily, you must be freezing. Come in to the fire." Mr Malfoy said beckoning us into the house. We followed him to a sitting room where tea and coffee was served by a kind looking house elf. Mr Malfoy was dressed casually in dark cord trousers and a green jumper however Mrs Malfoy was still wrapped cosily in a dressing gown. Seeing her not yet dressed made me feel a little better about my apparel.

"Merry Christmas, Mr and Mrs Malfoy!" I greeted before moving close to the fire.

"Aw Lily you may call us Draco and Astoria. You make me feel like an old man, Mr Malfoy." He chuckled before bringing a seat close to the fire for daddy. "Scorpius is upstairs but he will be down shortly. May I ask what brings you here so early on Christmas morning? Not that we aren't delighted to have you here."

"Thank you, Draco. There is just a small matter over the present Scorpius gave to our Lily." As daddy said this I saw immediate concern cross both Draco and Astoria's faces.

"Please tell me it was nothing improper!" Astoria began looking upset. "Scorpius wouldn't show us the second part of the present he got Lily." Draco finished looking equally worried about what Scor had done. I decided to smooth things over and ease their fears.

"It is nothing like that Draco, Astoria. You know your son is a gentleman! Daddy is merely concerned over nothing. The present your son gave me is a very special ring with an important meaning." I replied thinking that would help clear things up. It wasn't until I seen their shocked faces did I realise what I said might imply other sorts of special rings. Damn! Before I had a second chance at smoothing things over Scorpius appeared in the doorway.

"Lily? I thought I heard voices. What are you doing here? Merry Christmas." Scorpius said cheerfully crossing the room to give me a hug. I kissed him on the cheek as was customary at Beauxbaton. As I turned I was aware of Astoria looking very faint and Draco looking murderous at Scorpius. Daddy must have noticed Draco's face also for he decided to defuse the situation.

"Draco calm down! It is not as it seems! The special kind of ring that Lily meant is not what you are thinking of." Draco and Astoria relaxed instantly as blush coloured my cheeks under Scorpius' gaze.

"Please explain," Astoria asked weakly.

"Have you ever heard of daughters of the moon?" daddy began. Scorpius and Draco shook their heads but surprisingly Astoria had heard of them.

"I studied obscure magic in Europe after Hogwarts while Draco was finishing Auror training. It was when I was travelling through Scandinavia that I learned of daughters of the moon. They are witches who have a special affinity with the moon. It is something passed down through generations to the females in a family – the daughters, if you will. These witches have extra power when the moon is full and are more vulnerable during a new moon. It is legend that their powers can disappear completely during an eclipse, though that legend has never been proven. Daughters of the moon are known to have a Patronus and Animagi in the shape of arctic wolves. Now, why are we talking of daughters of the moon?"

"Yesterday before the ball I gave Lily the bracelet she is wearing on her wrist. This bracelet was previously owned by Diana Peverell an ancestor of mine. Diana was a Daughter of the Moon and I gave this to Lily because I believe she has inherited this gift. Lily is aware that she is quite a powerful witch and I believe this is why. I did not know about their Patronus charms taking that shape so I guess if Lily learns that charm we will know if she is indeed a Daughter of the Moon."

"That makes sense, Harry. I think we should teach her the charm but forgive me if I am missing something obvious but how does this affect Scorpius?" Draco asked looking at me with wonder and at Scorpius with worry.

"Of course, sorry. Scorpius bought Lily a ring for Christmas. I came to enquire what he knew of daughters of the moon and where he got the ring for this ring also hold the same imagery as the bracelet." Daddy took my arm gently and showed Draco the ring and bracelet.

"Merlin, you are right Harry. They are most definitely connected. Scorpius, come look." Daddy passed my hand over to Scorpius who gazed at the ring and bracelet. "I was so pleased yesterday when I seen you wearing that bracelet because I thought it would look great with the ring I bought you, but I promise I knew nothing of this moon stuff. I just thought it seemed very fitting for you. Your Lily **Luna **and then you know the star etc..." Scorpius said trailing off not wanting to mention our little star gazing shenanigans.

"I believe you Scorpius. Can you tell me where you got the ring?" daddy asked Scorpius gently.

He blushed before saying, "In a Muggle vintage store. I searched all over London and then I saw this little store. Called The Potters Barn so I had to go in and look. Most of the stuff was junk but then I saw the ring in a cabinet but there wasn't anything else that looked similar to it."

"That's fine, sorry for the interrogation. I guess you know my daughter better than I do since it has taken me 11 years to guess she was a Daughter of the Moon. Well Lily, would you like to try this charm here or at home?"

I had been so busy following the conversation that it had seemed abstract it was only now that it hit me, I was going to have to prove whether or not I was a Daughter of the Moon. Aw well better here than in front of James and Albus.

"I'm not meant to do magic outside of school, I don't even have my wand with me." I said hesitantly, embarrassed for not carrying my wand. Normally it came everywhere with me even if I couldn't use my magic, it made me feel complete and safe.

"Use mine." Scorpius offered handing me his wand. It was a little longer than mine and he said it had a dragon heartstring core but it felt similar to mine in my hand. Daddy and Draco looked at each other as if wondering what the worst was that could happen.

"OK Lily, the incantation is - _Expecto Patronum. _And you move your wand like this, ready to try it? It's a very difficult charm and I wasn't able to do it until 3rd year and that was uncommonly early, so it may take a bit of work even with your extra power. Try it a few times then I might send a note to your mum if you want to stick around to try it."

I tried it a few times but nothing was happening, I didn't feel any magic. Daddy was just after having a rough firechat with mum about staying here a little longer. I think he is going to get hexed when we eventually go home.

"I'm confused. I can see it isn't working but you should feel drained by trying and you don't look like it at all." Daddy said offering me more chocolate which I declined.

"We missed telling her a critical point that comes so naturally to us that we tend to forget. Happy thoughts!" Draco exclaimed. "Oh course!" Daddy exclaimed! "Lily, you need to think of the most happy moment or best feeling in the world. Think hard and let that feeling fill you up, then try again."

Mmm...my mind started flying through happy moments. Daddy's hugs, when I got my Beauxbaton's letter, dancing, dancing with Scorpius. I decided to focus on the feeling of dancing with Scorpius at the Halloween ball because it was a continuous feeling that lasted a few minutes and grew stronger as it continued. I closed my eyes and imaged it in my head, letting the song swell within me before saying _Expecto Patronum. _A slivery wisp emerged from my wand but I tried again as the music grew stronger in my head. _Expecto Patronum! _Nearly there I could feel it, sense it, I knew I nearly had the charm. The song was ending, that crucial moment Scorpius leaned my back, his lips touched my forehead and _Expecto Patronum!_ A silvery form exploded from the wand and landed gracefully on its feet in front of me.

The silvery wolf began to circle me carefully watching the others. Astoria looked stunned, daddy looked proud, Draco looked wary since the wolf was closest to him but it was Scorpius face I searched for. There he was, face filled with happiness. I would die before admitting what produced the Patronus but there was the proof in front of me. An Arctic wolf Patronus, I am a Daughter of the Moon.


	13. Chapter 13

When Narcissa arrived for dinner we knew it was time to hurry away before awkward questions arose. I thanked Scorpius for his gift and said I would write later. He told me that he really liked the watch and tapped his wrist where he was wearing it.

As daddy and I walked down the drive we discussed what to tell everyone. Obviously we didn't want everyone to know about me being a Daughter of the Moon because our family got enough publicity as it was. We decided he would explain to mum and I was allowed to tell my closest friends but aside from that no-one was to know.

"We could always tell your brothers that I was angry about a boy giving you a ring, so young and everything but thankfully it was resolved with not much bloodshed." Daddy joked as we made our way through the gates. I laughed but knew that would not be good for anyone's reputation if that got out.

"Let's hope they don't ask."

* * *

When we arrived home the boys were engrossed in a video game so it wasn't difficult to steal Elise upstairs to explain. She thought it was really cool and said we should look into it more in the library at school. That's a really good idea; I had been meaning to explore the mystery of my Willow wand as well. When I was finished explaining Elise told me Rose had come round this morning to apologise and would be back soon to see me and apologise. I knew Auntie Hermione would be forcing it out of her but I didn't mind, Rose would always be Rose.

"Girls! Come down we have visitors!" Mum called up the stairs.

"Speak of the devil and she appears" I whispered to Elise who merely followed looking confused not understanding the saying.

As we descended the stairs I could see Rose standing by the door with Hermione behind her. As Elise and I stepped into the hall, auntie Hermione pushed Rose forward towards us. She stood their uncomfortable and I was not about to ease her discomfort. After a few minutes she glanced back at her mum who sent her a thunderous look that would not be ignored.

"Lily, I'm sorry." Rose mumbled and made to walk into the living room. Now I am not a vindictive individual but I thought I may as well make use of the only chance I was likely to ever hear Rose apologising. So stepping forward I said, "Rose, I didn't hear you. Do you think you could come back here and speak properly?"

I could see her freeze and look at me like I had three heads. I just continued to smile innocently and waited for her to come back here since she was still under Aunt Hermione's scrutiny. She stormed back to the hall furious but I held up my hand to stop her and said "Calm down!" That only served to antagonise her further.

"Rose Dakota Weasley! Apologise now and mean it or you can go straight back to your room!" Aunt Hermione said firmly before a fight could break out.

"Lily, I am sorry for embarrassing you last night at the ball. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?" Rose asked through gritted teeth. I was so tempted to draw out the apology but Elise looked at me imploringly. So I swallowed the ill feelings I have against Rose and did something completely unexpected. I walked forward to meet Rose and wrapped my arms around her in a warm hug.

"I forgive you, Rose. Try not to do it again." And with that I led Elise into the living room to hang out with the boys before dinner. It took the boys ten minutes to realise we wanted to play the videogame but surprisingly they handed over the controllers without complaint when they caught on. Albus sat beside Elise and suggested things for her to do while James sat beside me and occasionally shouted instructions. After two races of SpeedBroom I glanced out at the hallway and there was Rose still standing in a state of shock. Auntie Hermione had gone to the kitchen to help daddy with dinner but Rose was still standing there. I knew that it wouldn't be helpful for me to go approach her so I got Elise's attention. I gestured to the hallway with a sad face and Elise got up to do what I couldn't.

"Rose, come in and sit down." I heard Elise say quietly and Rose followed her meekly. I had never seen my boisterous cousin so quiet before but I wasn't about to complain. By the time Ron and Hugo arrived for dinner, Rose had livened up but she was still being very wary of me. I suppose it was very unusual for me to speak up for myself.

As we sat down to dinner Elise tactfully placed herself between Rose and I and worked hard trying to keep two conversations going. Bless her; she has such a kind spirit but it was also very amusing since she kept getting muddled between French and English. Dinner was amazing; daddy and Hermione had outdone themselves this year. I was eating the last of the turkey on my plate when my magic note appeared beside me. Mum and dad shared a joint eye roll at my massive smile.

_What a strange start to Christmas morning, eh? Aside from all the moon stuff, I forgot to ask if you liked the ring and if you're up for Phantom of the Opera before Love Never Dies? I really love the watch, it is class. Tell Elise I love her present too! Did I tell you my parents got me a Thunderbolt! The newest racing broom! There are only about 20 in the whole world at the moment and they got me one! So excited to go out and play some Quidditch later. You having a good dinner? S_

I looked around of a quill to reply but didn't see one. Then I made a silly mistake. Without thinking I silently summoned a quill which flew from the living room into my open hand. I began to write my reply without looking up.

_It was a very strange start but could have been much worse. I'm glad you like the watch, I'd never seen you wear one before so I didn't know if you didn't have one or didn't like them. You'll have to come round here some time to use our mini Quidditch pitch with the boys. Obviously I won't play but I'd consider watching. Dinner is really good, better than usual. How is your dinner with Narcissa going? LP_

I tapped the parchment with my wand then looked up to see several faces staring at me intently. What did I do?

"Um... Is everyone ok? Why are you staring at me?"

My father glanced at mum who gave him a look that plainly said, "She's your daughter deal with it."

"Lily, did you just summon that quill in here? You are not allowed to use magic outside of school!" Daddy started before being interrupted by James.

"That's a fourth year charm, there is no way she summoned it!"

"The quill is enchanted with this sheet of parchment to come when I get a note," I lied smoothly with a meaningful glance at Elise so she doesn't say anything. Before we left Beauxbaton we had been told exactly what we were allowed to say about school and what we weren't. Advanced magic, wandless and non-verbal magic where all firmly in the "Do Not Mention" pile. Everyone accepted my untruth since no-one truly believed I could have summoned it myself but daddy was a tad hesitant to believe me. I suppose he suspected it to be a Daughter of the Moon power or something. I have a feeling that everything I do now, daddy might associate with my secret.

* * *

Christmas continued without too much drama and soon it was New Years Eve and I was very excited for the day ahead. Elise was spending the day with the Delacour's to get in some French bonding time. My cousin Dominique was going with them so I hoped she and Elise would get on ok. They were heading out shopping but I knew Elise didn't have much money so I was trying to think of a subtle to give her some money to spend. I ended up giving up on diplomacy deciding to be straight forward. Elise was wearing a pretty summer dress but I'd given her boots and woolly tights to keep her warm. She was finishing lacing up the boots while I fished my money bag from my trunk.

"Elise, I'm not sure where your all shopping today so here is some Muggle money, English and French wizarding money. Spend as much as you want and don't worry about it, ok?"

I watched the indecision wash over Elise's face, pride warring with the desire to be accepted by the Delacour's. Eventually a smile won out and I received a big hug. I was happy for my friend and nearly wished I could join her today but my plans were exciting also.

At eight thirty I bounced into the kitchen dressed casually in jeans, a black t-shirt. Elise had just headed to London with mum to meet the aunties before mum went to work. Dad was finishing his coffee at the table as he organised some paperwork.

"Morning daddy," I chirped as I kissed him on the cheek and got myself a glass of orange juice. He looked up from his papers when I sat opposite him, making the table quiver as my feet tapped the ground excitedly.

"What has got you so excited this morning, Lily?" he asked with a smirk. I gave him a meaningful look and then resorted to begging him to hurry up. He was ready to go by the time I fetched my coat and my bag with my dress and pyjamas in it.

As usual we apparated to the gate of Malfoy Manor and I was in awe of its beauty once again. It looked truly magical in the fine dusting of snow and early morning light. An aged house-elf stood by the gate wearing nothing but a loincloth, he must have been freezing.

"Have a good day, Lily dear and behave for Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Call or owl me if you need anything, ok?" Dad said as he gave me a hug and tipped his hat to the house-elf before disapparating.

"Mademoiselle, my name is Dinky. If you take my arm I will apparate us into the main foyer and escort you to meet Masters and Mistress." The house-elf announced bowing and offering his arm. I smiled at the kind, wrinkly elf and took his arm before being overcome with the nauseating apparition feeling.

I expected Dinky to lead me to the fancy dining room I had seen laden on Christmas day however he lead me into the kitchen. I shouldn't have been surprised, I mean we're the "Potter" family and we eat in the kitchen too, why shouldn't the Malfoy's. The kitchen was bright and spacious with a round table in one corner. There sat Mr and Mrs Malfoy along with Scorpius, all reading sections of the morning paper.

"Masters and Mistress, Miss Potter has arrived." Three smiling faced turned towards me and Dinky disappeared to continue his other duties. Mr Malfoy stood and beckoned me forward. "Good morning, Lily, I trust your family is well. Come, join us for breakfast."

I took the seat opposite Mrs Malfoy who immediately plied me with food before setting about getting to know me. She insisted I called her and Mr Malfoy, Astoria and Draco. She said Mrs Malfoy was Narcissa and she wasn't ready to be like her. I'll admit I giggled at that which caused Scorpius and his father to wear identical smirks. She asked about my interests and what classes I liked in school. It felt natural to tell them all about my love of dance, music, basically anything creative. I also told her all about Apollo and how I was beginning to love horses. This started Astoria off on a hilarious story about Scorpius. I had never realised his fear of horses but Astoria explained there was a stable on their estate and when he was 7 he came off his horses and shattered his shoulder. A quick trip to St Mugo's rectified that but he wouldn't go near horses again. The atmosphere was so comfortable I felt free to talk about anything and feel accepted, my family rarely asked about my classes or interests. Astoria began to tell other stories of young Scorpius, who was then very quick to invite me on a tour of the manor.

He showed me around his enormous house and I began to marvel that he didn't get lost regularly. Downstairs he showed me from the kitchen and indicated the sitting room and dining room I had noticed the last time I was here. I was then shown the parlour and drawing room. The parlour was a more formal sitting room but the drawing room was exquisite! A beautiful grand piano was in the corner with other various instruments nearby. The room itself was in shades of gold and every so elegant with chaise lounges and antique tables. I must have bored Scorpius incredibly as I wandered round the room for ten minutes. When I finally regained control of my wonder I became aware of Scorpius smirking from the doorway, obviously amused at my reaction.

"You can come back here later, I promise. I might even let you have a go at playing Vivian." Scorpius said steering me back into the hallway and towards another room.

"What do you mean, playing Vivian?" I asked confused as we stopped at another oak door.

"The piano is named Vivian. I heard Elise was teaching you to play." Scorpius replied knocking on the door before opening it.

At first the room looked like an office with Draco sitting behind a huge desk but as I gazed around the room and its many bookshelves I came to recognise it as a library. I noticed Astoria sitting in a plush chair reading by a bay window not far from us. Like Draco she looked up and smiled but felt no need to interrupt our tour.

"As you can see this is the library and it's also Dad's office. Down here is mostly books on spells and fiction but if we go upstairs that's where all the cool histories are." Scorpius continued leading me up a black spiral staircase in the corner. This house just kept getting more interesting and beautiful. After showing me around the upstairs library we exited onto the hall. He said the far wing consisted of his parents room and rooms for social gatherings. This wing held his room, guest rooms and his playroom he admitted somewhat embarrassed. I thought it was really cool that he got his own playroom. He offered to show me where I'd be staying tonight then we could go back to the kitchen for "elevenses".

"This room was originally at the end of the corridor but the funny thing about these old houses is sometimes rooms move. Yesterday afternoon this room moved up here next to mine. But anyway see if you like it, Dinky already left your things in there." Scorpius explained as he opened the door. If I thought the house was beautiful before I was now amazed. Wow...

* * *

The room was... just wow! The walls were duck egg blue with silver ivy imprinted at over it. Normally rooms decorated by magic lacked detail but this room was all about the details. The ivy crisscrossed all the way up the walls and as I looked up I saw it covered everywhere. The ceiling was pitched and two angled sky lights gave a glimpse of the winter sunshine outside. The carpet was the purest of white and looked rich and soft. I secretly couldn't wait to walk around it barefoot later. All the furniture was matching pewter grey/silver, a modern colour twist on what looked like antique furniture, with all its curves and carvings. The four poster bed matched the furniture but was hung with the lightest gauze and Moslem in pearlescent white. The bed linen was the same duck egg blue as the walls but was clearly made of Elvin spun silk. If my subconscious could dream the perfect room for me this would be even better. It was perfect.

So perfect that I had spent longer staring around this room than I had in the drawing room, I felt heat spread through my cheeks as I turned to Scorpius. "It is a beautiful room," I admitted. His melodious chuckle echoed through the room, "That's all you have to say after 15minutes? Well I am glad you like it. Come on, let's go get some tea and coffee."

I reluctantly let Scor lead me from the prefect room back towards the kitchen. Draco was bringing cups from the cupboard as we entered.

"Well, Lily, what did you think of the house? The Greengrass' have fine taste, do they not?" Draco enquired as he made tea in a pot.

"I wasn't aware that it was Greengrass Manor, I had assumed it was Malfoy Manor. It is beautiful none the less." I replied things back to the drawing room and guest bedroom in particular.

"My family left it to me," Astoria said as she glided through the doorway and began to summon snacks and order them on a tray. "My sister Daphne married Blaise Zabini and they had Zabini Manor so my parents left me Greengrass Manor as they had no male children. Scorpius' grandmother still lives in Malfoy Manor."

"That makes sense" I replied taking a cup of tea offered by Draco.

After tea and scones Astoria offered to help me get ready. The show started at 2pm but we would need to be there earlier. As I entered my guest room again I tried my hardest not to be overwhelmed by the beauty of the room but I could help a quick awed glance around before looking for my bag. I pulled out my gold dress and shoes. Astoria was very complimentary about my dress and said I should get dressed and she would return in a moment. I slipped by dress on and adjusted my necklace, bracelet and ring. Since Christmas I had worn the bracelet and ring constantly. I was worried the silver would look funny with my gold dress but it just gave it a different edge. I added my silver heels and glanced in the mirror. Pretty enough. I heard a knock and then Astoria came back in.

"Lily, that dress is beautiful on you. I have these hair grips, they have gold and silver on them, I thought you might like to wear them?" Astoria offered showing me beautiful bejewelled butterfly hair combs. Two silver and one gold but each was encrusted with gold, silver, diamond and other stones.

"They are beautiful but honestly I wouldn't know how to wear them?"

"Would you like me to put your hair up with them? You can say no if you don't like them, I don't mind." Astoria offered, hope shining in her eyes.

"That would be lovely, thank you very much." I replied shyly.

Astoria began to comb and divide my hair into sections, twisting it and pulling it up into an elegant up-do secured by the combs and a little magic.

"I always wanted a daughter to spoil..." Astoria admitted quietly as she finished off my hair. It truly looked magnificent.

"Thank you very much, it is wonderful. My mother never has much time for things like this. I guess that's what happens when you have seven brothers, you don't have much interest in girly things." I answered gazing in the mirror at a person who looked much older and more mature than me. The girl in the mirror could have passed for 14 or 15 years old.

"Well you come to me if you're in need of any girly time, I would be happy to join you Lily." And deep down I knew Astoria was completely sincere, whether it was girly time of the shopping beauty nature or whether it was boy troubles and questions I knew from that moment on I had another female role model in my life. Until then I had depended on my aunties Hermione, Fleur and Gabby to fulfil my need for an example. Sure mum was around more as I grew up but Ginny Potter truly was one of the guys.

I gave Astoria a small hug and we left the room to find Scorpius. We met him in the entrance hall ready with Draco to apprate to London.

"Lily, you look marvellous!" Draco exclaimed as we stopped by the door. Scorpius smiled approvingly and I blushed at the attention of both men. Draco offered me his arm which I took and Scorpius grasped his father's shoulder on the other side and instantly the Manor was replaced by a dingy London alleyway.

"The theatre is just around the corner and your restaurant is up the street near the theatre for tonight's performance. Enjoy yourselves and behave." Draco instructed with a wave before disapparating again. Scorpius took my arm and led me towards the theatre.

"You have seen Phantom of the Opera before didn't you say? When was the last time you saw it?" Scorpius asked as we approached Her Majesty's Theatre. I was so in raptures gazing at the building I barely heard his question and had to ask him to repeat it.

"We last saw the 30th anniversary show in the West-end so I must have been about 9years old at the time. I can't wait to see it again! Thank you so much for this." I eventually replied as we approached the desk. The ticket seller looked at us with scorn, probably considering us little lost children or something particularly when our cloaks hid our formal attire.

"We are here for the matinee of Phantom of the Opera, the name is Malfoy, I presume you have met the specific requests my father made?" Scorpius said in a formal tone marred by condescension that I had never heard him use before. The ticket seller immediately rearranged his face into a "pleasant" smile and assured us that everything was taken care of, as he called for an attendant to show us to our seats. I noticed that as Scorpius shook the man's head he slyly gave him Muggle money before helping me with my cloak. He gave our cloaks to the attendant and took my arm. After his enormous formal scene I felt very young and silly, expecting myself to trip or do something nonsensical and appear a fool. I managed to make it up the steps without tripping and we were shown to two of the best seats in the house. Centre stage, Middle circle, front row. The only better seats were the boxes closest to the stage and the conductor's pit.

I turned to Scorpius with shock evident of my face, ready to question him about how in the world we could have got these seats. He gave me a small wink before addressing the attendant again.

"We would like to be served the appetizers requested now and then left in peace to enjoy the play. During the intermission you may come, remove the tray and refresh our drinks. Thank you for your services."

As soon as the attendant was at a distance I began my barrage of questions. Scorpius dismissed the matter, saying that the Malfoy family frequented the theatre and were well known. The attendant returned with a tray of appetizers and flutes of apple juice. The theatre was becoming crowded with men and women dressed to impress and soon the curtains were raised.

There are no words to describe the magnitude of the performance! It was more incredible than I remembered.

After the amazing performance we headed up the street to a lovely old fashioned restaurant. It was completely candlelight and again I felt like a foolish 11year old in a place like this. We were seated immediately when Scorpius mentioned the name it was under. I wondered briefly if my family name would earn as much respect but daddy always shied from the limelight whereas it would seem the Malfoy appreciated some benefits of it. Once we had ordered I decided it was time to get to know Scorpius better. Sure we were great friends at school but this Scorpius Malfoy I felt I hardly knew.

"So Scor, how many times have you seen Phantom of the Opera? You said your family frequented the theatre." I asked lightly.

"We go every year for mother's birthday. Her birthday is in November so the last 3years we have gone either at Christmas or during the summer break." Scorpius replied with a smile as he thought back over his mother's birthdays.

"That's a nice tradition. I'm beginning to think your more famous than my dad, your family seems to have a great sway behind it." In some ways I envied this, not for fancy seats or anything like that but the elegant confidence they seemed to have in everything.

"We are well known, though nowhere near as well known as your family. However we like to build up trusted relationships with people. After the war our family were pushed to the fringes of society so we frequented Muggle society and build up relationships here as we became re-integrated into the Wizarding community. We come from a line of Slytherins and we look after our own. For example this restaurant has flourished because my dad brought high paying clients here and in return they treat us with respect. Although my father hasn't put me through the rigors of "pureblood etiquette" he made sure I understood how to effectively develop my business mind and I was a keen leaner. For my 11th birthday my dad helped me make an investment, I know sounds boring but he let me chose anything I wanted so I picked a Quidditch team. We spent weeks deciding what would be a good investment and now every time the Tornados win a match I get cash in my vault."

"Wow! I never thought of it that way, building networks, that was a really good idea and for your dad to start you young too. Aside from money what is to be gained from putting time and energy into investing financially or in relationships?" I asked now getting really interested.

"Well aside from money there is hospitality, the way we have been received tonight is because we have taken a keen interest in the theatre and restaurant. But there are opportunities to be gained from knowing people and places but mostly it's fun. Take tonight for instance, we're going to be hanging out with the French Minister of Magic, that presents opportunities but mostly it is fun for us to hang out with them."

"Makes sense." We halted our conversation there as our food arrived and smelt delicious. I had a beautiful chicken and sweet potato dish and Scor had some form of steak but each dish was beautiful. For dessert we split a portion of cheesecake. We were told this cheesecake was imported daily from Ireland and only offered to the exclusive customers because it wasn't readily available. Scorpius had tried it before and insisted I had to try it. I'm glad he insisted because it was the most light delicious dessert I had ever tried. It was made of some Irish fruit drink apparently that is why it was so light and fluffy. I told Scorpius we needed to visit Ireland and of course he laughed heartily and said, "Not tonight because we really need to leg it to this next play."

And that's what we did. We legged it up to the next theatre and were shown into the grand reception room where people where mingling and talking prior to the show. We barely had a chance to look around when we were pulled aside by a group of photographers. I recognised the photographer from the Prophet from trips to work with mum but I could tell he didn't recognise me. Scorpius put his arm round my waist and drew me to him; we smiled enchantingly at the cameras and were instantaneously blinded by at least 20 flashes. "Mr Malfoy, who is your date this evening and how did you get invited to such a prestigious event?" One reporter asked.

"I am surprised you recognise me and not her. I will let her introduce herself so she is here in her own right not as my date. We were invited here as friends and translators from some friends of ours." Scorpius replied smoothly and indicated for me to introduce myself. I looked from him to the reporters and caught sight of Minister Firmin chatting nearby.

"I am Lily Potter the Second and please excuse us; I have just caught sight of our friends." I said deliberately and began to lead Scorpius away. We took an indirect route that lead to the Minister and his wife. We successfully avoided the reporters and made it to our friends in time for some polite conversation before being ushered into the main theatre.

If at all possible Love Never Dies was better than the Phantom of the Opera; it was more dramatic and gave a completely new twist to the story. I was enthralled. Even translating parts for the Firmin's was not a problem because it was so captivating. Needless to say we were all astounded by the magnitude of the play considering it had not been running nearly as long as the Phantom.

The rest of the evening flowed smoothly, we drank and ate. Talked to our host couple and even danced a little. It was a spectacular evening. But being Lily Potter has its downfalls like never being allowed a perfect moment without it being ruined in some shape or form.

It was near the end of the night, we were doing the rounds with Christine and Jacques translating as they said farewell and Happy New Year when we came close to a young couple in the corner. Thinking us to not understand English the man said to his partner, "Would you look at those painted peacocks, no doubt important diplomats from some foreign country. I don't see why they bother allowing _foreigners_ to gatherings like this; they don't understand what is going on! They look like snobby Germans, or perhaps stuffy Italians or worse yet _French_!"

As the words reached my ears I felt an anger swell inside me. The Firmins were such kind and gracious people and to hear complete strangers slandering them was unacceptable. Before I could speak out, however, a sudden a bright sphere of light surrounded me and the rude English couple were swept off their feet falling backwards in a tangle of limbs.

No-one but I could see the sphere of light however the room had gone deathly silent wondering why a young girl was starring at the couple who had mysteriously fallen over. Unknown to me the Firmin's were struggling to reach out to me to pull me away from the scene that was forming but their hands met an invisible barrier. It was only then that the people nearby began to associate me with the scene. The couple outstretched on the floor shaking from some unknown pain under my unfaltering gaze. Other people began to draw my gaze from the couple but I was in a world of my own and nothing could reach me here. More people tried to touch me as they noticed my big green eyes were now a devastating icy silver blue! As camera flashes began to erupt around the scene Scorpius realised they needed to get out of here before my true identity was discovered. His hand reached through the barrier that had stopped all others and he jerked me back into the real world. The couple stopped cowering in pain but remained in a heap on the floor covered in a pale sheen of sweat.

"What happened?" I asked in a shaking voice feeling weak and not knowing why. I gazed around at the awestruck and scared faces of those around me. Scorpius looked me straight in the face and seemed to relax slightly as he was met with a familiar shade of emerald green. He whispered an apology to the Firmins before yanking me outside. A few reporters attempted to follow us but we disappeared into an alleyway. Scorpius texted his father to collect us, while I tried to make sense of what had just happened. It was all a bit of haze- the dreadful English couple and so much anger. What the hell was going on?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Scor? Scorpius?!" I asked hesitantly in the faltering light of the alleyway. I felt like I was in some sort of dream state, the last 10minutes were a blur and now I was in a dark alleyway and can't see a thing.

"It's ok, Lily. Dad's on his way." Scorpius said moving closer to me. I could just about see his outline against the faded orange glow of the streetlights at the entrance to the lane.

"What happened?" I asked again as I found the violent shiver that threaten to engulf me. Our dash from the theatre forsaking our cloaks into the English winter night was not the most rational idea. My thin lace dress wasn't much shelter from the icy chill. Scorpius felt me shiver and immediately offered me the jacket of his dress robes.

"No thanks, your dad will be here soon," I replied and forced him to keep his jacket. He huffed indignantly before pulling me closer and rubbing his hands up and down my arms to keep me warm. Although a comforting gesture I sensed wariness that I never felt from Scorpius before; like I was some fragile doll or bad tempered beast that could turn on you in an instance.

Draco arrived minutes later breaking the awkward tension that had formed. He cast a critical eye at the situation but decided asking questions would be better at home. We apparated back to the Manor and settled in the drawing room with a fire in the hearth. I immediately moved to the fire to warm myself which caused Draco and Astoria to take in our appearances and the lack of cloaks.

"Why don't you tell us about your night?" Astoria asked kindly wanting to understand why Scorpius was avoiding eye contact with me and our lack of outer cloaks.

"Our night was wonderful but ended strangely...I don't exactly know what happened..." I explained at a loss for words over my fuzzy memory. I turned to Scorpius hoping for his warm smile and helpful explanation instead I was over looked as he turned to face his father.

"Our night ended with that I think was a Daughter of the Moon experience. We overhead a couple bad-mouthing our hosts the Firmin's and next thing I know they are cowering on the floor before Lily who is holding them in a deathly stare with icy blue wolf eyes." Scorpius stated before resuming his starring out the window.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You do not complacently tell us about some important scenario. Come sit down and tell us exactly what transpired!" Draco demanded, anxiety over me pushing the worry of his son's behaviour from his thoughts. After that outburst Scor went back and explained exactly what happened. In all honesty I was terrified! How could I have done something like that and not realised? I thought this Daughter of the Moon stuff was meant to be a blessing not a curse.

"Wow!" Draco said after Scorpius had finished. He shared a look with Astoria who stood and bustled over to me. "Well I don't think any of us understands what happened but you're safe now so why not go get ready for bed and sleep."

We followed Astoria's suggestion and each headed off to bed. My joy over the beautiful room and wonderful evening all faded in light of the closing event. I was some sort of monster. I changed and lay awake in bed for hours. I was sometime near 4:30 when I hear a light knock on my door. The door opened and I recognised the outline of Scorpius against the light of the torches in the hall.

"You awake, Lily?" Scor asked hesitantly from the doorway. I sat up in bed and called out, "I'm awake come on in." Scorpius closed the door and made his way over to me sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Lily, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I was in shock over seeing you like that but it wasn't fair to you. I'm not afraid of you, honestly I'm not, just confused." Scorpius said in a whisper as he cast his gaze towards the nearby window. I hadn't closed the curtains so you could see the night stretching out to the horizon.

**a/n- **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL MINE! **

**(well, except for the characters, the general plot line, and the setting.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- original!**

It was raining when I woke- the steady drumming kind of rain that makes you want to bathe yourself in it and let your heart match its pace. As the events of the previous evening came flooding back to me I put my hands over my face in mortification, remembering the onslaught of camera's that had captured the incident on film- it would no doubt pop up somewhere in this morning's paper. I eventually decided that staying in bed wasn't going to do anything about the situation, and convinced myself to get up. When I was dressed in a navy blue skirt and white blouse I headed down the stairs, wondering the time. As I approached the kitchen I heard laughter and the sizzle of bacon, alongside the inviting smell of fresh blueberry pancakes. Sliding open the wood door I was greeted warmly by Scor and Mr Malfoy, who were seated at the breakfast table, sipping from glasses of orange juice. Astoria was at the stove, and gave me a hasty smile before turning back to the bacon.

"Morning Lil!" said Scor, handing me a glass of juice.

"Morning Scor," I replied, turning to Mr Malfoy, "Good Morning, Mr Malfoy" I said formally. He laughed.  
"No need for such formalities! Call me Draco," I sat myself down next to Scor, who had just reached for the paper. Frowning, he pushed it over, "I think you should see this, Lil," he said quietly. Glancing at the paper I groaned in contempt. There I was, on the front page, dressed in all my splendour staring mercilessly at that crude English couple. My eyes were blue like a wolf. The caption read, "Daughter of the Chosen One caught staring Down The Minister For Trade, Justin Finch Fletchey and His wife, Hannah Abbot." Without bothering to read the accompanying article I flung the paper into the trash can by the door and took a sip of juice instead.

"Sorry about the paper, Lil," said Scor, pushing a plate of pancakes my way. I shrugged.

"I've always been in the spotlight. One more ridiculous news article is just like one more tedious astronomy final." Scor remained quiet, so I turned my attention to breakfast, cutting my pancakes into perfect squares. Before I could raise a piece to my waiting mouth Daddy appeared in the fire place, and mummy only seconds later, the paper clutched in her hands.

"Lily Luna Potter you will explain yourself this instant!" she raged, shaking the news paper in my face, "I let you out on your own for one evening and the your front page news the next morning. What is going on?" I was stunned. Ginny Potter always held her own in public- and she never yelled in front of any one but family. She seemed to realise her mistake seconds after I did, and turned to Mr and Mrs Malfoy with red cheeks.

"Draco, Astoria," she said warmly, kissing them both on the cheek, "sorry about that- it's just, well you know. Children," she finished sheepishly.

"Not a worry, Ginny- I know exactly how you feel. Sit, I will explain the situation myself," as she spoke Astoria encircled an arm around my mother and led her to an empty seat at the table. Daddy sat next to me, and whispered in my ear while the previous evenings adventure was recounted by Astoria.

"Daughter of the moon?" he said, and leaned back into his chair when I nodded slightly. Both my parents listened quietly while Astoria recounted the tale.

"Sorry?" said mummy in a confused sort of voice, "I don't think I quite understand. Her eyes flashed blue? What does this have to do with the English couple?" Looking rather flustered Astoria turned to my father and I,

"I think you'd better explain the next bit, Harry," she said. And so my father filled my mother in all she had missed- about Diana and my wand, about the bracelet and ring, about my being a daughter of the moon. True to her nature, my mother was, of course, out raged when she learnt that we had withheld such life changing information from her, calming only when daddy claimed he didn't want to add to her stress until he was sure. When he was finished my mother turned to me.

"I am so proud of you, Lily. I know I don't say it enough- but quite truly I am. Being the youngest of so many is hard- trust me- I know, and with two full time working parents it must be even harder. But you have outdone your self- you shine like no one else. Your my little star." I blushed at my mummy's sudden display of affection- I wasn't used to it. She was always too busy for things like that. After giving me a brief hug she turned back to the table.

"So what are we going to do?" she said, addressing not only my father and I but Scor and Mr and Mrs Malfoy instead.

"We?" said Scor, in an unsteady voice.  
"Of course, Scorpius. It appears that your father knows more about the custom than anyone else, and you bought Lily that ring- not to mention the fact that you're her best friend. We are all part of this now." The Malfoy's nodded in agreement.

"The best course of action would be to tutor Lily privately," said Mr Malfoy, "We don't want her losing control in public again- it could be dangerous. The best person for the job would, of course, be another daughter of the moon, but since we don't have really have that as an option I would be more than willing to take the position." He looked me in the eye. "If that's okay with you, of course, Lily." I nodded vigorously. I wanted to learn all I could.

"That would be fantastic, Draco," said daddy, shaking his hand. Mummy's eyes sparkled.

"Its settled then," she said, "Shall I write to arrange it with the school? Say once a week? On a Saturday?"

"That suits me fine," he said, "I will write as well, to organize both a meeting place and equipment.

"Thank you so much, Mr Malfoy," I piped, "I really appreciate it."  
"Don't mention it, Lily," he said sincerely, "I would consider it an honour to train a daughter of the moon." I blushed fiercely and to Scor, who threw his arm around me, laughing.

"I've never seen you blush so much, Lil!" he said in content. I scowled an turned back to my pancakes.

"Since you're all here, would you like to stay for breakfast?" said Astoria, who was back to the bacon. Daddy agreed heartily, and mummy condoned on the condition that Astoria let her wash up. After a good meal, I returned upstairs to retrieve my things and quickly hurried back down the stair case. Standing in front of the fire place I flung my arms around Scor,

"Thanks for a great time!" I said,

"No problem," he said with a genuine smile, "see you tomorrow, Lil," he finished as I stepped into the fireplace. Elise and I would returning the following day to catch a portkey back to school. Before I left I once again thanked the Malfoy's for having me, and only scooped up a handful of powder after I had apologised for last night's instant profusely.

"The Hollow," I said firmly, fading into a ball of green light.

It didn't take long for me to fall back into my easy routine of school, dance, homework and friends. After a long session in the studio on Saturday morning I headed to Madame De Chagny's office to meet Mr Malfoy for my first Daughter of The Moon lesson. Select few had been told about my new found ability; Elise (of course), Annabella, Dmitri and Natalya, in addition to Madame De Chagny and two other concerned professors. It had been decided that I would floo to the Greengrass' manor each Saturday morning in order to preserve Beauxbaton privacy. So, at ten o clock sharp I wrapped neatly on the door to the headmistress' office, slightly taken back when it swung open immediately.

"Come in, Lily," came Madame De Chagny's voice, floating through the door. I smoothed my hair and tugged on my skirt, before walking into the room. I didn't want to spoil to English reputation any further.

"Good Morning, Headmistress," I said politely, with a slight curtsey. Looking up from her desk she gave me a warm smile and returned the favour.

"Good Morning, Lily. Mr Malfoy is expecting you." She gestured to the fire place, "I believe your lessons will extend for two hours, and I expect you back here in time for lunch." I nodded, thanked her again, and climbed into the fireplace.

"Greengrass Manor," I said loudly, eager for the coming day.

Astoria was waiting at the fireplace, a tray of juice and biscuits in hand. "Draco is in the study," she said after a one handed hug, "I was just talking up morning tea now." Mounting the stairs I was once again in awe of the magnificence of my surroundings. The elegant marble staircase led us to the landing I remembered from my last visit. We turned down the same corridor that lead to the room I had stayed in last time- but instead of the third door on the left Astoria knocked lightly on the second to the right, pushing it open when Mr Malfoy's voice called out. Astoria lay the tray on Mr Malfoy's desk and hurried from the room, letting me know she would be back for me at 12:30.

"Hello, Lily," said Mr Malfoy warmly, to which I replied with the usual pleasantries, "Good Morning, Mr Malfoy." He scoffed.

"Draco, please, Lily. Now would you like a biscuit?" He said, swooping up a glass of orange juice. I shook my head.

"No thank you Mr Mal- Draco. I would rather just get started- if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. I thought today we would just start with the history?" I nodded my head.

"Sounds good."

"Okay, well, to be honest, there isn't a lot to tell. I've been researching like mad, but mage magic is a very ancient practice- ancient enough that no one really bothered to write it down. But I'll tell you what I know. To truly understand the moon mage, we have to look back hundreds and thousands of years- back when the earth was just starting and everything was brand new. During these times, some magicians held affinities to the elements-light, dark, water, forest, fire, earth. There was an enormous rivalry between the light and dark magicians- both parties held colossal power and were often jealous of one another. During the first cold time a light magic mage found herself in the realms of the dark magicians after losing her own people in the forest. Having no idea she was into enemy territory she made a fire as darkness was fast approaching, and she knew that when night fell temperatures would drop rapidly. However, the smoke from her fire alerted the dark magicians of her presence. Thankfully, before the dark mages could find her she was led from danger from a handsome young man. As it turns out, he too was a dark magician, but before she realised who, or rather what, he was it was too late. The pair had fallen in love. The records get a bit fuzzy here- but one thing is clear. The first child conceived by the couple was a girl- named Luna. She had an affinity neither for light, nor dark, but the moon; the first of her kind. Luna was a powerful witch- she held power than anyone had ever known. The couple gave birth to many more children; none of which possessed the same ability as Luna. They were all boys. For three generations no children were born into the family, until Luna's great, great granddaughter gave birth to a healthy little girl. She too, was a daughter of the moon. And so the cycle continues, once, every three generations, a daughter is born into the once Elysium, no Potter, and before that Peverell family. Diana was the past. And now you are the present." I sat stunned, my mouth hanging open. I hadn't realised how old this magic was- how much of a legacy I held.

"That's.. wow." Mr Malfoy (I just couldn't bring myself to think of him as Draco!) nodded appreciatively.

"A lot, I know. It also means that finding you a tutor will be a lot more difficult- since I assume you are the only living daughter of the moon. This is going to involve quite a bit of experimentation." I nodded, and reached for a biscuit as Astoria's knock struck my ears.

"Goodness!" I exclaimed, forgetting my manors, "Is that the time!" Mr Malfoy looked shocked too.

"So it is," he said. "Next week we'll go over what your magic entails- what you'll be able to do with it and such, and the week after we'll start some experiments. I believe that's around the time of the full moon."

"Oh, thank you so much for teaching me!" I said, as I left the room, closing door behind me. As I followed Astoria back to the fire place my head spun with thoughts of light, dark and true love.

**a/n**

**So what did you think? Have I captured the tone, or can you tell its a different author?**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n**

**The bold was written by imcrazy4fiction**

After flooing back to the academy I head downstairs in search of lunch, and Scorpius. I had, after all, much to tell him. As I entered the dining hall my eyes flitted in all directions, hoping to catch a glimpse of my friends. After several moments of searching I found them huddled in the far corner picking at their meals.

"Hey Guys," I said as I sat myself down between Bella and Natalya, smiling at the chorus of "Hey Lil" I heard in reply.

"So how did your daughter of the moon lessons go?" said Bella loudly, much to everyone's annoyance. She frowned at our collective groans. "What?" she said self-consciously, "That _was _this morning, right?"

I shook my head.

"Keep your voice down, Bella!" I whispered, "It _was _this morning, but you didn't have to shout it out for the whole school to hear!" Her cheeks flushed pink.

"Sorry, Lily," she said apologetically, in a much quieter tone.

"So how _did _it go?" said Dmitri, glancing around to see if anyone might be listening in.

"Good, really good. But it looks like this is bigger than we thought- this thing. It spans back ages- to the beginning, you know what they talk about in class- the ancient times, the elementals?" Everyone gasped- they had heard about elementals, sure, but most thought they were only rumours, and those who didn't knew that type of magic had been abandoned a long time ago.

"So you're an elemental?" said Natalya, her eyes wide.

"Kind of, but its more than that. Only one Moon mage- that's me- is born every three generations, it's passed down through a family line. So my great, great, great grandmother- that's Diana Peverell- was a daughter of the moon like myself." Everyone nodded.

"So finding a tutor is going to be even more difficult, probably impossible," said Scor thoughtfully.

"That's what your father said. I'm beginning to wonder if all this trouble is worth it."

"But of course," said Elise, her eyes wide. "You can change the world, just like your papa!" I gave her a small smile,

"Maybe, Elise. But for now- I have defence homework."

* * *

That afternoon, when our homework was done, we headed to the lake in search of a relaxing afternoon. It was still too cold to swim, of course, so instead we rested against one of the larger willow trees and settled in to talk about everything and anything. Just as Dmitri was telling us about Russian magic academies, a thought struck me. Surely Scor could tell me about these Willows! He was, after all, in third year and would have well and truly completed the _History of Beauxbaton_ course.

"Hey Scor, do you know anything about these trees?" He looked surprised at my question, but nodded.

"Sure."

"Could you tell us?" The girls rolled their eyes.

"This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing afternoon, Lil! Not a history lesson!" exclaimed Elise, exasperated. However, with some pleading, I managed to convince Scor to tell his story.

**"This forest and lake have been here since the school opened back in 1231. Before this school wizards in France didn't use wands for magic. Magic was in a much more raw form and could be expressed through their hands. When the school was formed a Professeur from England told the others about the wands they used in England, it was decided that wands would be made from the trees by the lake. As you may know all magic leaves a trace and after many years the magical deposit built up in these trees. The wands made from these trees began to show preference to certain brands of magic. The willow tree wands were particularly good for charm work and the oak tree wands were particularly good for defensive spells. The forest was diminishing from the entire wand making business so the decision was made that wands would no longer be made from these trees. But the magic in the air continued to affect the trees. The oak trees grew more rapidly and are said the whisper words of wisdom in the wind. The willow trees are much more commonly known for their magical properties. A few of these willow trees were transported to other countries to be studied for their magical properties and it was discovered the trees behaved vastly differently when removed from the school grounds. The trees became wild and fierce. A sub species developed named the Whomping Willow. The Whomping Willow found on the Hogwarts School grounds actually came from here back in the 1950s. When people discovered how the trees moved out of the grounds of Beauxbaton it was questioned why they did not move here. But has anyone actually stopped to look at the trees? It was always assumed they moved in the wind like normal trees but in fact they do move constantly, but very slightly. It is like a slow dance that only time spent observing can discover."** I frowned.

"**Scor, you said that wands weren't allowed to be made from these trees any more, right? Mr Ollivander told me my wand came from the Whomping willow at Hogwarts.**" Scor looked at me, his eyes wide.

"The Whomping Willow at Hogwarts? _Are you sure?" _

"Of course I'm sure, Scor, I'm not likely to forget what substances formed my own wand, for Christ sake." He continued to stare, "Well, what are you staring at?

"Nothing- it's just, my wand was also made from the Hogwarts Whomping Willow. I thought it was the only one."

"_But that's impossible," _Elise cried, her stunned face a matching replica of my own shocked expression.

"No, not impossible, just highly unlikely," said Scor, always the reasonable one.

"Maybe you have some freaky connection to the moon too, S" Bella suggested lightly, an attempt at easing the tension.

"God, I hope not. We have enough freaky to last a laugh time."

"Hey!" I protested loudly, and before long our little group forgot about the strange new revelation, as we merrily made our way back to the academy. But Bella's comment hung in my head- what if this _did _have something to do with the daughter of the moon? It just seemed like too much of a coincidence. Two children, attending the same school, possessing brother wands? Not to mention the fact that Scor had given me the moon ring!

A pretty big coincidence, if you ask me.

* * *

During the next few weeks I barely had time to think about it, however, as I was so swamped with school work, dance and my extracurricular activities on top of my daughter of the moon lessons; which, if you asked me, weren't going as well as we had planned. We had long since covered all the existing information concerning the magic, and had moved into experimentation.

Ugh.

As exams drew nearer, the lessons drew to a close because I just didn't have any time to waste sitting around scrunching up my face for two and a half hours. For one thing, we didn't have any kind of prior research to base our own off, and for another, I couldn't seem to call on my powers at will, which proved for very long, very frustrating Saturday mornings.

* * *

On Tuesday morning I met Elise and Bella in the dining hall and headed for double defence, my arms linked through the others. Glancing at my schedule I groaned inwardly when I realised the lesson ahead. Defence, next to herbology, was possibly my worst, and least favourite subject, which was considerably embarrassing when your father was the great and wonderful Harry Potter. As we took our seats Professor De La Fayette announced that today we would be performing practical magic, specifically, the disarming spell. I breathed a sigh of relief. A basic charm. Easy.

Or so I thought.

By the end of the lesson my frustration had grown to tears over my inability. What was wrong with me? I was a daughter of the moon- among the most powerful witches in existence, and I couldn't master a basic spell?

Pathetic.

As I was packing up my things a thought struck- I could feel the magic, and I could feel the spell. It was like my wand was preventing me from casting it.

"Hey, Elise," I called over the racket of chatter and scraping chairs,

"Yeah?" she replied, ignoring common etiquette and pushing her way over to my desk.

"Could I borrow your wand?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I guess." As she passed it over I saw that it was about 13 inches, and was dark red in colour. Crossing my fingers, I cast a simple levitation spell to test it out, before aiming it at Bella.

"_Expelliarmus!" _I shouted, laughing in relief when I saw her wand sail across the room. Looking at me in confusion, Elise whispered,

"What was that for?" I smiled secretively,

"Come on, let's go find the boys. I'll tell you at lunch."

* * *

"So what you're saying is, you can't do offensive magic because you're a daughter of the moon?" I nodded.

"Basically. The first daughter of the moon was an icon of peace, and forgiveness. It makes sense that we can't use offensive magic."

"Then why can you do it with Elise's wand?" said Bella, although I had already explained it. Thankfully, Scor saved me from repeating myself when he said,

"Because it's not a moon wand," Bella frowned as if this didn't explain anything, and I rolled my eyes. I loved the girl, but boy, she sure was stupid sometimes.

"That makes sense," said Natalya, "Although it _is_ rather worrying." Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Why?"

I think Bella surprised us all when she replied, "Well if what if you get in some kind of trouble? You'll to be able to defend yourself somehow."

Another thought popped into my head.

"Unless offensive spells can't _affect_ me, either," I proposed.

"That's interesting idea," said Dmitri, and I agreed.

"I think I understand what Mr Malfoy meant by experimentation now. Scor, do you think you could see if your father would be able to resume lessons? I have a feeling that now we have something to work with, things might go a little smoother," I said, remembering the awkward hours sat in front of an empty notebook trying to gleam any kind of information from thin-papered text books.

"Sure," he said happily, "If you don't mind, I might sit in on this one. I haven't seen dad in ages, plus I would your great and wonderous powers in action." I swallowed.

"Of course! It _is _your house." The others laughed.

"I'll go send an owl now," he said, and off he went.

* * *

I spent the next few days anticipating Saturday's lesson, and was caught out several times for sloppiness in class. When the day finally arrived I spent most of the morning in the studio, before greeting Scor outside the residential wing of the palace at ten minutes to ten.

"Hey Scor!" I said, flinging an arm around him,

"Hey Lil," he said with a smile, linking his arm through mine as we headed for Madame De Chagny's office. Upon arrival at the Greengrass manner Astoria greeted us both with a kiss on each cheek, and waved us up this stairs.

"Hi, Mr Malfoy," I said, letting myself into his study.

"Good morning, Lily, Morning Scorpius," he said, looking up from his desk.

"Thanks for the lesson on such short notice, by the way," I said gratefully.

He grinned, "No problem. I was pretty curious to see what made you want to come back, to be honest," and I grimaced at the thought of our previous lessons.

"Well, I have an idea about my magic,"

"Go on," he said encouragingly, and so I explained to him my theory about defensive and offensive spells.

"That makes sense," he supposed, when I finished, "I guess you want to try it out?" I smiled sheepishly,

"Yes please." Without warning he cried,

"_Expelliarmus," _my wand stayed firmly in my hand.

"What was that for?!" I near shouted, clutching at my wand.

"We've always known you can't, don't or won't perform well on demand. So I stimulated a situation." I shook my head.

"You yelled at me with no warning."

"Whatever I did- you were right. Defensive magic- or at least expelliarmus doesn't affect you." I smiled eagerly.

"Brilliant! Let's try something else!" For a good half hour the two Malfoys shot as many defensive spells as they could think of my way, without a single effect. Grinning madly, I exclaimed, "It's like a superpower!"

"And a curse," added Mr Malfoy sadly, "You can't _cast_ defensive spells, either." My smile faded.

"I can with other people's wands." Looking thoughtful, he frowned,

"I wonder if another willow wand would work."

"What do you mean, Dad?" said Scor, genuinely interested.

"Well, so far our theory is that Lily can't cast defensive spells because of her wand's affinity to the moon. I wonder if that then applies to all wands with an affinity to the moon- wands like your own."

"Only one way to find out," said Scor, passing me his elegant wand, which was similar in colour and size to my own. Cradling it carefully, I turned to Mr Malfoy.

"_Expelliarmus_" I cried, with as much power as I could muster. A huge burst of blue light erupted from the tip of Scor's wand, sending Mr Malfoy flying across the room, knocking half the wall. His wand flew neatly from his pocket into my hand.

"Oh my god!" I sobbed, running alongside Scor to Mr Malfoy's aid.

"Are you alright Mr Malfoy?" I said frantically.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Your eyes flashed blue again, by the way. And don't call me Mr Malfoy."

"Sorry, sorry. But what the hell just happened?" I shrieked, nearing on hysteria. Scor wrapped an arm tightly around me.

"Don't worry so much, Lil. Everyone's fine."

"Everyone is not fine! Did you see what I just did? What is wrong with me?" Pushing my hair from my face Scor looked me in the eye.

"Calm down Lil," he pleaded, "Nothing is wrong with you!" I scoffed.

"You didn't just throw a grown man across the room with a simple disarming spell, with a wand that's meant to keep the peace."

"Actually," interrupted Mr Malfoy, "I have a theory. If your wand, Lily, and your power is peaceful, then its brother, Scorpius' wand, and by extension, Scorpius is your protector. Does that make sense?" I bit my lip.

"I suppose. Does that make Scor… I don't know, a son of the moon?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Mr Malfoy chuckled.

"No, no. This wand was always meant to protect you, Lily. I think it's a mere coincidence that it belongs to Scorpius." My eyes narrowed.

I don't believe in coincidence.

**a/n**

**What did everyone think?**

**I wasn't too sure about this chapter- I don't really like it. **

**Please review and tell me how bad/good/terrible/troll it is, and let me know if it was too confusing, etc.**

**ps. Isn't it funny how no matter how many times you proofread something, when you go to read after you've posted there is always AT LEAST one mistake.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

As exams grew closer, I really did have to give up daughter of the moon lessons, at least for now. In fact, aside from dance, my schedule was wiped clean of anything but school work. I hated to think what next year would be like. Study rooms were chaotic, girls walking in circles with books balanced on their heads, while reciting poetry and spells and other nonsense from equally large books. The Easter holidays were torturous, spent huddled in corners with our noses inches away from dry old text books, and our fingers pressed against words.

By the fifth week of our final term, I'd had enough, so instead of studying defence (which was pointless anyway) I hauled my dance bag over my shoulder and hurried down to the studio. Starting at the bar I warmed up slowly, building up to centre work. But eventually I abandoned any pretence that I was actually going to work on my technique and instead started to run through the very first dance I had ever learnt en pointe; swan lake. It was a tricky piece, but I darted around the room feeling weightless and bright, like I was a ball of light. By the time I reached the finale of 32 fouettes I was out of breath, and considerably dizzy, so ignored the feeling that I was spinning higher and higher as I prepared, released, and retracted again and again until I ran out of music. And fell to the ground.

It would appear that I had, indeed been spinning higher and higher, levitating, more like, and after a quick glance in the mirror I realised my skin was glowing slightly blue. Realising how little time I probably had I raced over to my bag, and scrambled for a scrap of paper and some ink.

_Come to the studio, I have something to show you- L_

Tapping it with my wand, I prayed Scorpius would hurry. Instead of waiting idly I rewound my music and headed back to the centre of the room, reasoning that perhaps the effects would last longer if I danced again. So I spun, kicked, and leapt around the room impatiently, exhilarated each time I felt that extra life when I pushed off from the ground. When the fouettes began I was positively glowing, and I spun so fast I was always knocked of my feet. I knocked my head on the ceiling instead.

"Ouch," called a voice humorously from the doorway. Scor. I blushed.

"You should have announced yourself- knocked, coughed loudly- you know." He smirked wickedly.

"But then you wouldn't h- are you aware that you're glowing?" I nodded happily.

"That's what I wanted to show you, well that and the levitation. What do you think?"

"That your magic works when you're happy. When you're relaxed." I frowned.

"That does make sense. But then again- I glowed that time at the theatre, and I definitely wasn't happy _or _relaxed that day." He considered.

"Or maybe it functions best when your passionate- about something like dance, or fairness." I was impressed.

"Yeah- We should add that to the list," I concurred. The list was a list of all the facts we knew about my magic.

I am immune to offensive, and defensive spells.

I can only cast defensive spells with another's wand.

For some reason, Scorpius' wand is more powerful when I use it. We think he might be my protector.

My magic is most effective around the full moon.

And now five,

5. My magic functions best when I am passionate.

Huh.

I turned to pack up my things, but before I could, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Dance with me?" he murmured, playing the music. I spun around and nodded my assent, resting my hands on his shoulders, and we paused for only a second before sweeping around the floor. I felt my spirit soar as he spun me around, and lifted me high over his head. When he finally set me down I looked curiously into his blue eyes. I had never really looked at them before, not properly. They were beautiful. A vivacious shade of a grey-blue, and nearly perfectly round. He looked back at mine.

"Your eyes are beautiful," I whispered, although I wasn't sure why. He gave me a funny look, and leant down to whisper in my ear.

"Yours are blue," and without a word turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

That particular incident sent my mind spinning for several days, however, I was so busy I didn't have time to sleep, let alone seek out Scorpius. On the day of our first exams- herbology and astronomy- I woke early and sprinted to the dining hall for breakfast, hoping to see Scor there. I was in luck. Sitting alone in the far corner of the room he had balanced a book against a water jug and was propping it up with one hand, a buttered piece of toast in the other.

"Hey Scor," I said, sitting down next opposite, and pulling out my own astronomy chart.

"Hey Lil, ready for your astronomy exam?" he replied, noting the papers in my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you even need to ask?" I said cheekily. For a few minutes we sat in silence, broken only by the slow crunching of overcooked toast and the sound of fingers on paper.

"Lily?" Scor carefully said, intruding on my concentration,

"Yes, Scor?" I said, all too impatiently.

"Oh, it doesn't matter- not if you're busy." I looked up in surprise.

"Of course it matters," and when he still looked reluctant I sighed, "Well, go on, spit it out!"

"It's nothing- not really. I just wanted to say sorry about the other day." I raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry for what?" I said honestly- I had no clue what happened that day and was eager to find out.

"For storming out on you- I just felt so overwhelmed, so intimidated." His words stung.

"What? By my weird powers?" I whispered harshly, my eyes wide.

"No- No! Nothing like that! It's just, you looked so devastatingly beautiful. You whole body was glowing, and your eyes sparkled- radiant as the sun. And your eyes, such a pale blue, but not icy or cold, rather, full of sunshine. And the power behind them- the depth- it was entirely magnificent. And frightening. Because all that- all that magnificence- that's all on me. I _am _your protector, and I don't deserve it."

I slapped him clean across the face, the crack resounding through the halls, and I prayed no teachers had seen.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Shut up for a second will you! You are being wholeheartedly, and absolutely ridiculous!" I could feel emotion swelling in my chest, and I did my best to squash it down. I didn't want to start glowing in the middle of the dining. "How dare you compare me to the sun and the moon when you are named for the stars? How dare you question your own talents but promote me as the next messiah? And how dare you think that anything as stupid as magic and destiny come between what we have?" He stared at me pointedly.

"Pray tell, Lily. What exactly is it that we have?" I blushed feverishly.

"Oh come of it Scor, you know what I mean. You're my best friend."

"Am I Lily? Am I really? The guy you just slapped across the face and then shouted at for the whole world to hear? Yeah. Definitely best friend material." My face fell as he snapped his book shut and left without another word.

The whole hall stared at me, as if they expected me to rush after him, but instead I stayed rooted to the spot. I wasn't in the wrong here, _he was. _And if he couldn't see that? Not my god damn problem. Tugging on my astronomy chart I reached for a class of juice and turned back to my study, ignoring the piercing glares that met me from all angles.

* * *

By Friday I was exhausted, and, quite frankly, over school work. As Elise and I emerged from our final exam (defence- which didn't go _too_badly, because I borrowed Bella's wand) we headed for our usual spot by the lake, glad to finally be free of study and homework. Leaning against a stout looking oak tree I pulled two wrapped blueberry muffins from my bag, handing one to Elise before I greedily began to devour my own.

"So," said Elise thoughtfully, taking a tiny bite from her muffin, "What's going on with you and Scor?" I scoffed.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why?" She gave me a look. _The_ look.

"Don't lie to me, Lil. I _can _tell, you know."

"Fine. I'll tell you. He's an arrogant twat that's what," she giggled at my attempt at cussing in French before pushing for my information, which I told her easily, fuming as I recounted that morning at breakfast. When I was finished she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I see what's going on. You're _both _being arrogant twats." I was genuinely offended.

"_Excuse moi?" _

"Your both too proud to admit that the other person is right- in a way, either that, or too modest to accept the compliment," I rolled my eyes.

"No. That's absolutely not it." That was definitely it. She shrugged her shoulders knowingly.

"Hey, it's just an opinion!"

"Yeah, and a bloody good one. Come on."

"Where are me going, Lily?"

"To see _Scor_, of course." She laughed happily.

"Of course."

* * *

By the time we reached the palace I was properly embarrassed over my actions. I could only hope that Scor would accept my apology. After checking with another third year Elise and I learnt that he had finished his last exam a good half an hour ago, and would probably be back in his common room by now. Just as we began to mount the stairs a hysterical Natalya came bursting from the first year floor.

"Elise, Lil" she cried, falling into our arms. I pushed her damp hair from her eyes, cradling her gently.

"What's wrong, Nat?" She only moaned, sobbing into my arms.

"Nat!" cried Elise worriedly, "please tell us what is the matter?"

"Please Nat, we can't help you if you don't tell us!" I added, leading her from the hallway and into my room.

"They kn- know" she finally spat out, once she was seated uncomfortably on my bed.

"They know?" said Elise, shooting me a confused look.

"They know that I am a Vampire- a fourth year caught me drinking b- b- blood, and he screamed and called me a half blood freak." She put her face in her hands. "Half the school will know by morning! And then they'll have to kick me out, I just know it!" I was positively fuming.

"Who was he, Nat?" she peered at me through damp fingers.

"It doesn't matter- it doesn't matter." I looked her right in the eye,

"Tell me who he was!" I exclaimed, perhaps a little too harshly, grimacing when Elise gave me a dirty look.

"Percy Beaumont," she stammered, and my anger swelled. It was the same brat who had, on many occasions, wolf whistled as Elise and I walked past.

Kneeling down in front of the bed I took Nat's hands in my own.

"Don't you worry about a thing," I said, pressing my lips to her forehead and walking out the door.

* * *

After examining the exam timetable, I set out for the third examination room, noting that fourth years had a herbology test until four 'o'clock. It was 3:57. Sprinting through the palace I smiled as I felt soft blue light radiating from my skin. The bell rang just as I rounded the corner, and I spotted him easily in the crowd. He had jet black hair that stuck up at all angles, and that cool guy kind of attitude that made you want to slap him.

"Hey Percy!" I called over the cacophony of voices, "Percy Beaumont!" He turned around, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Well, well, look who it is- the hot first year's not so hot best friend!" I seethed furiously. "How can I help you chickadee?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" I said, as sweetly as I could manage, hoping he wouldn't see through my façade. His friends laughed.

"Sure, babe," he replied, winking at his friends as I led him to any empty classroom. "So- I must warn you- I don't date girls any younger than third year. But if it's the physical your after-" he looked me up and down, "I suppose we could arrange something. I slapped him, hard.

"You! You are a horrible person, you are degrading and cruel and downright mean. You don't care about other people- not even yourself- all you can think about is your ego, and getting laid; and it is unacceptable."

He laughed.

"Oh, well, aren't you a tough one, then?" I slammed him hard against the wall (gym does wonderful things for upper body strength).

"If you ever, insult any girls again, I _will_ take you down."  
"Yeah- I'm so scared of a fickle fir- WHAT THE HELL?" I glanced down and realised I was glowing like crazy- the light was almost blinding.

"Still not afraid?" he shook his head again, although far less convincingly.

"Okay then. One more thing. If you ever tell anyone- and I mean anyone- about my friend, and don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about, you will regret it until the day you die." Without warning he shoved me to the ground, pulling his wand from his robes.

"_Abigo! Affligo! Tarantellgra!" _After shooting a considerable string of hexes and curses my way, I laughed when I remembered that none of them would work.

"See what I mean, big boy?" The look on his face was priceless, but my own amusement plummeted when he bolted for the door. How on earth was I going to ensure Nat's secret now?

"I don't think you're going anywhere," said a voice I knew well. Scorpius.

He pushed Beaumont into a nearby chair, without even looking my way.

"Now. Did I, or did I not just see you mercilessly attack a girl?" His eyes widened.

"Not in the slightest, mate. I don't what she is, but she ain't even human." This angered Scor even more.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I _said, _she ain't human! She's a freak! Probably some kind of half-blood!" My eyes narrowed.

"And is there a _problem_ with that, Mr Beaumont." He smirked.

"Of course, there is a problem. This school is _falling apart. _Letting in Vampires and all kinds of other half blood freaks? Disgusting." I'd had enough, and apparently, so had Scor.

"_Obliviate" _he said specifically, aiming his wand at Percy's temple. A dazed look appeared on his face.

"Hey mate," he stood shakily, "Scorpius right?" He turned to me. "And the vela's not-so-hot friend." I resisted the impulse to punch him in the jaw.

"Get out," said Scor, with a not-so-good-natured shove towards the door. I almost laughed as I watched him stagger down the hall.

Finally alone I looked at Scor, an apology spewing from my mouth.

"I am so, so sorry, Scor! I was rude, and thoughtless. Oh, please forgive me!" He chuckled.

"Of course I forgive you, my little Lily. I too, was selfish and inconsiderate."

"Friends?" I said warily, wrapping my arms around him when he softly replied,

"Friends."

* * *

**a/n**

**okay- I wasn't too sure about this chapter, it's a bit dodgy, but I needed some kind of conflict this year, and I couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't span out over two chapters. The next chapter will be the summer chapter, and the one after that we can get cracking into her second year!**

**I AM SO EXCITED :D **

**anyway, please review, and don't leave me and this story because of this chapter! x**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Rubbing my eye's I rolled over and glanced at the time. Ten 'o'clock. Summer sunshine was streaming through my open window, little rays bouncing all over the room. Groaning, I kept rolling until I fell out of bed with a loud thump, stood shakily, and slipped on my fluffy pink slippers before padding downstairs.

"Morning, sleepy!" said Albus loudly, sitting happily at the breakfast table, shovelling bacon unattractively into his mouth.

"Morning, hog," I said as a retort, swatting the back of his neck, helping myself to the enormous stack of pancakes in front of me.

"Where's James?" I said, once I realised my older brother was not present. He wasn't really one to miss breakfast.

"Oh, you know," said Al with a wink, "he's with _Elizabeth," _and I laughed when he made pretend kissing noises. Elizabeth was James' latest girlfriend, and I couldn't remember the last time he had been so strung up on a _girl. _

"Is he coming to Diagon Alley with us?" Al snorted.

"Nah. But I heard Scorpius Malfoy is!" he replied, with a knowing smile. Instead of coming up with some witty come back about Lysander Scamander I ducked my head, blushing, thankful that mummy chose that exact moment to enter the room.

"Morning, Lily," she said with a smile, kissing me on the top of my head. Things had been a lot better this summer, and to be honest, I wasn't sure why. All I knew was that I almost never heard mummy and daddy arguing late at night, mummy had been home more often than I could remember, and my parents smiled almost constantly.

"Morning mum," I said lightly, "When are we going to Diagon Alley?" She checked her watch.

"Um, when did we say we would meet the Malfoys?"

"11'o'clock," I recalled, stifling a laugh as I watch her eyes bug out of her head.

"AND YOU ONLY EATING BREAKFAST!? Get up stairs young lady, and put some clothes on! Something nice!"

* * *

We actually managed to make it to Diagon Alley on time, despite mum's mad claims we were going to be half a day late. The four of us (mum, dad, Albus and I) met the Malfoys (Astoria, Draco and Malfoy) at the leaky cauldron, before heading off to Flourish and Blotts. Linking arms with Scor, we drifted to the back of the group, laughing and pointing at all the ridiculous things some shops claimed to sell (were-wolf bite cure? Unlikely!). After the eventful end to last year Scor and I had been closer than ever, writing every second day, and meeting up as often as possible. Elise had told that he was on his way to find _me _and apologise, but I had run off. Apparently he bolted as soon as he heard, in case I had gotten myself into some kind of trouble (pfft, I would have been _fine_). Later, when I asked Scor how he knew where to look, he said he just knew which, if you ask me, was an iffy answer. We think it has something to do with this 'protector thing.' Upon entering the store, we immediately headed to the small section in the back, reserved for the French books we required at Beauxbaton, along with a tiny selection of helpful others.

"This is where we met, you know," mused Scor, stroking his non-existent stubble.

"Oh yes," I nodded, "I remember. What a scrawny git you were back then! No facial hair what so ever!" I leant forward to inspect his chin, before exclaiming, "Wait, never mind," and earning a prod in the stomach. Glancing down at my list, I realised how many books I required this year.

"What the hell?" said Scor in French, glancing over my shoulder. "How many subjects are you taking?" I blushed.

"Oh, you know. Just a few!" Unlike Hogwarts School of Magic, Beauxbaton  
Academy allowed second years two electives. I had picked three, much like my Aunt Hermione, I was told.

"A few?" said Scor, with a raised brow.

"Well, I picked art, obviously, ancient runes, and progressive charms."

"There's _five _extra books here, Lil!"

"Oh, well, my daddy organised for me to have daughter of the moon lessons, instead of regular defence. Those are the books the school thought most appropriate!"

"Will my father be Professeur for this class?" I squirmed.

"Yes."

"I want to be in it too!" I hadn't seen that one coming.

"Really?" I said, in slight shock.

"_Really." _He said, looking at me as though I was a total fool.

"Okay!" I said brightly. It was his turn to be surprised; he hadn't expected to give in so easily.

"Really?" he said,

"_Really." _The confused look on his face was enough to dissolve my laughter to tears.

"Come on," I said, when I had recovered, "Mum will be livid if don't hurry up!" And so we began the slow descent back downstairs, balancing my twelve odd books, along with his seven, between us.

"My god, Lily," said mummy, as I shoved them all onto the counter, "you'll turn out just like your Aunt Hermione if you continue down this road!" Daddy gave her look.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Gin!" She sighed.

"Of course not Harry. But you cannot tell me that you ever- not once- got annoyed at Hermione for being a stuck up know-it-all." Daddy laughed.

"I'll give you that, but she saved my life more times than I could count!" Mummy laughed too. After everyone's books had been paid for, we quickly stopped in at Dervish and Bangs for quills and ink, and then hurriedly bought enough potion ingredients to last the year. When all our shopping was done we went back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, seating ourselves down at a large table under the alcoves.

"So," said Scor in an easy tone, "When's Elise coming?" I wondered how he knew, before realising I must have told him in a letter.

"Friday, I think." We were going back to school the following Monday, "Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you. The day before school goes back we always have a big family dinner, and since it's my birthday, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Geez, Lil," he said, "The whole Weasley gang in one place? _That's _a bit intimidating, isn't it?" I caught onto his sarcasm instantly.

"Oh well, you know, the Potter's will be there too, if it's any consolation." He laughed.

"Of course I'll come," he said, and whispered in my ear, "_I'm surprised it took so long to ask, my little Lily." _I blushed at his words, as I always did when he called me that.

* * *

"Elise!" I cried, pulling her from our fireplace and into a hug.

"How are you, _mon ami? _Or perhaps more appropriately, how is _Scorpius?" _ I rolled my eyes.

"Perfectly fine, thank you very much." She laughed her beautiful laugh, as together we lugged her staircase upstairs to my room. When we were safely inside, and the door was locked, she scrambled onto my bed, her face serious.

"How are they, Lily? How are Nat and Dmitri? Did that Beaumont boy told anyone?" I smiled warmly at her English.

"No, I don't think so, El," I said solemnly, trying out a new nickname, "I wrote to Nat last week, and she said everything was fine. She hadn't heard hide nor heir from Percy, so we think the Scor's charm worked pretty well. We hope so, anyway." She nodded, happy.

"And they are coming to the party on Sunday?" I grinned at her eagerness,

"Yep, and so is Bella, the duck." Elise grinned back.

"It will be, how do you say it? Fantastic!"

After several minutes of non-stop chatter and gossip I finally broached the topic I had been concerned about all summer.

"Elise," I uttered softly, "No really, how are _you?"_ Elise had gone to stay in a magical orphanage over the summer, and I had worried constantly. I knew how many people treated her because of her heritage, and I couldn't imagine it would be anything but worse in that kind of environment.

"I managed, Lil," her voice was hollow.

"No, Elise. You're not answering the question! _Etes-vous bien? _[are you okay]?"

"Of course, Lily. Of course," she smiled weakly. I cursed in French.

"I swear, El, if you're lying to me…" she rolled her eyes.

"I am _fine_, Lily. The orphanage was… nice." But I could see a fresh pain behind her eyes, the kind of pain that makes you want to curl into a ball and cry. I was going to fix this.

* * *

It was nice to have the whole gang back together, I thought, combing my hair into a neat braid. It was my birthday, and my friends had all arrived three hours earlier (aside from Elise). The boys were downstairs playing video games with Al and James, while we girls crowded around my mirror, getting ready for the evening. Elise looked stunning, as always, in a gold brocade dress, her silver hair atop her head. Nat was dressed in one of my dresses, duck egg blue with purple edging, and Bella was the embodiment of beauty in a stark white dress, with a black peter pan collar edged with pearls. I had on a lilac pin tuck dress, with a neat school girl collar and white buckled shoes. When we finally finished primping, and checking each other over we hurried down the stairs to meet the boys and the rest of my family.

"My, my" said my mummy, "Aren't you ladies a sight!" I blushed, as my brothers, along with Dmitri and Scor nodded ascent, making way for us by the fire.

"You first," said daddy, passing me the powder, I kissed him on the cheek, took and big handful and cried, "The Burrow!"

* * *

As we sat down for dinner I quickly took note of my friends, keeping check that none of my cousins (or brothers- for that matter) where being rude. I especially kept an eye on Rose, who had seated herself between Elise and Dmitri, much to Elise's annoyance. Nat was sitting next to Hugo, and looked quite content, while Bella had buddied up with Roxanne. I sat at the head of the table either side of Scor and Albus. As we ate, Albus and I took it upon ourselves to tell Scor the life story of nearly everyone at the table.

"Oh, look," I said, nudging Al, pointing to a very pregnant Victoire, "I wonder when her baby is due?" Al shrugged, before explaining the whole thing to Scor. When we were finished he looked at us though we were mental.

"How can you stand it?" he said, gesturing to all the people around us, "Having so many people in your family?" Al and I shared a look.

"It can be a bit much sometimes," I said, "but they're all part of our family- and they are always there for us," Al nodded in agreement. Scor shrugged, as though he still didn't really understand,

"I guess I see why you came to Beauxbaton now, little Lily," my mouth opened. Scor had never called me that in public, _not ever. _It seemed he realised what he said a moment after me, his ears turning pink like Uncle Ron's often did when he was embarrassed. Thankfully, no one seemed to have heard, for Al had turned his attention to Dominique, who was rambling madly about some type of plant. Changing the topic, Scor motioned for my friends to come over, which they all did happily, crowding around.

"Go on, Scor," said Nat excitedly, tugging at her skirt in excitement,

"Yeah, show her!" agreed Elise in French, turning a few heads.

"Well," said Scor shyly, "We have a birthday present for you, Lil!"

"Aww, guys! You didn't have too!"

"Well," mused Dmitri, "We kind of did," added Bella. From his pocket Scor drew a white satin back, tied with a string.

"We found it in a muggle antique store in Russia," said Nat, "So D and I owled everyone, and got them all to pitch in. Scor sent the most of course," she said cheekily.

"Well go on, Lil," urged Scor, pushing the bag in my direction, "open up!"

I picked it up gingerly, tipping the contents into my open palm. Gasping, I held it up to the light. It was a necklace, with a silver chain as fine as a hair, sparkling and clean. The pendant was mind numbingly beautiful- a perfectly carved Ballerina, a dainty leg curved behind her in attitude. My mind swam as I mumbled a thank you, asking Scor if he could fasten it for me. Sweeping my hair from my neck, he spoke softly to the group, "I was doing some research, and guess what type of wood the pendant was carved from."

"It couldn't be- not willow?" I alleged with a raised eyebrow, Scor nodded. "But muggles- they don't have willows, do they?"

"They do," he answered, "but something tells me this isn't a muggle necklace." Sure enough, as soon as he fastened the clip, the necklace, along with my daughter of the moon ring and necklace burned a bright white.

"Your eyes-" whispered Nat, passing me a mirror from her purse, hastily, I flipped it open, holding it to my face. Without a doubt, they were a bright blue. In a panic, I flung the ring from my finger, sighing when my features returned to normal and my jewellery stopped glowing.

"This has _got to stop!_ What if my family had seen!" I declared softly, vowing to find out all I could about my 'abilities' this year, a grin reappearing when my friends assured me they would do all they could to help.

**a/n**

**So what did y'all think?**

**This was, of course, just a filler chapter, but I threw in some arcs just to get things rolling :) **

**Next chapter MIGHT be up tomorrow, depending on how long my dance rehearsal goes ! **

**P.S would anyone be interested in correcting my French? I never took it (for some reason my school only offers latin and russian - I took both) **

**please review!**

**ADIOS**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n**

**so so so sorry for the late update! I have been so busy with exams and dance. **

**I promise it wont be this long between updates again!**

**CHAPTER 19**

The first day of school was just as hectic as I remembered, Elise and I spent most of morning scrambling around my room, tugging on uniforms that were slightly too small, cramming books into suitcases, and shoving bunched up stockings in all kinds of creative places. By the time we arrived at school via portkey, I was just about ready to collapse and yet the day was only just beginning. Hauling suitcases along behind us, we mounted the steps to our respective dorms (Elise and I too the second floor, and Scor to the fourth).

"See you girls at dinner," said Scor, kissing each of us on the cheek as the he continued his trek to the first floor. Scouring the corridor for our names, I ploughed into my room, closely followed by Elise, and collapsed on the bed.

"Second year," said Elise happily, "I wonder if it will be any different?"

I moaned.

"Most definitely. I'm sure we'll have _MORE _homework!" Elise giggled. Before she could reply however, there was a knock on the door.

"Elise, Lil? It's us?" Squealing, I ran for the door, tackling Nat and Bella to the ground as though I hadn't seen them in years (when I had, in fact, seen them just last night.)

* * *

The first week back past in a blur; I was too busy for it not too be! With three extra classes on top of my already packed schedule, I was beginning to wonder how I was going to survive the year. After one particularly gruelling dance lesson, Nat (who was studying gymnastics in the same period) and I walked arm in arm, along with Scorpius, on our way to dinner.

"You know guys," I said, wondering how to broach the subject, "I was thinking, we should do something for Elise." Scor raised his eyebrow.  
"Something?"

"About her family… or rather, lack of," I answered dismally. Nat nodded enthusiastically.

"But what?"

"Oh, _I don't know! _Do some research, find some living relatives? Or perhaps organize a more permanent foster home? Or an adoption, even?" I was desperate, spouting out every single idea I had.

"I'd love to help out, Lil, but it sounds like a lot of work Are you sure _you_ of all people have time for something so draining- emotionally and physically- on top of everything?" I sighed. Scorpius was always the sensible one.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "I really don't. But I can't just sit here and do nothing anymore! I am so sick of seeing her hurting all the time, and not be able to do anything about it!" I wondered if my eyes were changing colour.

"You, Lily Luna Potter," said Scor, wrapping his arms around the two of us, "are the most thoughtful person I have ever met!" I snorted.

"Cut the crap, Scor. Are you going to help or not? And what about you, Nat?"

"Of course, Lil," they said in unison, with equally large smile.

"So," I began eagerly, "how are we going to do this?"

Scor spoke first, as usual, "Well, I do have an idea. We are studying genealogy in history at the moment… I have plenty of access to the scrolls. Perhaps I could take on the search for living relatives?"

"Oh, Scor!" I shrieked, "That would be perfect! Nat, if you could figure out the logistics of an adoption, and I'll look out for a family? That way, we cover all the bases!" I hadn't been this happy in yonks.

"Sure, Lil," Nat said, squeezing my arm, "This is a really good idea, you know!"

"Oh, imagine the look on Elise's fa-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence, as my two friends had shoved me into a broom cupboard.

There goes my good mood.

"What the hell guys?" I said snarkily, batting them off. Nat hushed me, her eyes wide, gesturing to my glowing limbs. "_What?" _I nearly exploded; seriously! What was going on?

Wait a minute.

My glowing limbs?

Shoot.

* * *

The next two weeks were uneventful. I spent most of my time in the studio, perfecting my technique. Of course, that was only when I wasn't eating, sleeping, in class, doing schoolwork, or wracking my brain for thoughts on finding Elise a family. The search wasn't going too well, despite my optimistic approach. Scor had found neither hide nor heir, not any mention of Elise's family, let alone a family tree or a living relative. I thought about it constantly, I knew the perfect people for Elise, I really did, but the thought was slippery, and I just couldn't put my finger on _who._

One Saturday morning I made for the studio, the thought of poor Elise drumming inside my head. I heard her crying in the bathroom that morning, and I couldn't decide what was more painful; the fact that she was crying, or that there was nothing I could do to comfort her. I knew it was risky; dancing when I felt so emotional, but it was the only way I knew how to deal with things. So in I went, checking all the rooms before finally settling in one of the larger studios, locking the door behind me. The room was gorgeous, all light and airy. One wall was panelled entirely with mirrors, and another with seven glass windows. Skylights let in morning sunshine, bathing the sturdy polished wooden floor in a soft yellow glow. Unpacking my things, I set my mmp3 on shuffle, clicking through more and more songs until I found exactly what I was looking for.

I don't know why I picked it. It wasn't applicable to my situation, not really. But the emotion behind the lyrics was so tempting, it drew me in, and before I knew I was moving across the room. The blue sheen of my arms entangling in amongst the orange sunlight, arranging itself beyond my blurred vision.

_And I know it's long gone, and there was nothing else I could do. _

My tears ran freely now, and I supposed you could call it weeping. It was stupid, really. It was just a song.

_I'll just forget about you long enough, to forget why I needed too. _

But it wasn't.

_And they'll call me up again, just to break me like a promise._

For some reason, it was more than that. It was like I was the one who was being passed from family to family.

_So casually cruel, in the name of being honest. _

Constantly rejected.

_But I'll keep your old things, I'll walk home alone._

I felt like I was the lonely one, like I had no family to hang on to, no one to keep me from slipping.

_Before I lose the one real thing I've ever known. _

I was flooded with foreign memories, memories of cold families, of distant love.

When the song ended something snapped, I collapsed in a messy pile of sweat and tears, shining a bright blue. I still felt sad, but it was my own kind of sad, and my own memories swam in my pounding head. Shakily, I stood up, and without even bothering to change I sprinted to the residential wing, pushing my way through the throng of people to the fourth floor. I spotted him easily; he was sitting in a quiet corner, curled up on a blue armchair, cradling a massive volume in his arms.

"Scor!" I said loudly, interrupting the calm, and earning several impatient glares. He looked up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said to him, at a much quieter volume.

"Sure Lil," he said quickly, spotting my slight blue shine, "Straight from the studio?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow, as we headed for one of the empty study room. Embarrassed, I glanced down and realised I was still wearing my white leotard, pointes, and little black shorts. I groaned.

"Nevermind that Scor. I think I have something new. I think I might be an empathy." Looking thoughtful, he replied,

"I guess that makes sense. Being the protector of peace, and all." I nodded.

"I was in the studio, and something strange happened, something REALLY strange. I was thinking about Elise, and out of the blue a wave a depression washed over me. I felt so detached, so desperate, so lonely. I think- and god, I hope I am wrong- but I think, that I might have been connected to Elise somehow, that I was feeling what she was feeling." I was crying again- it was just all so horrible. Did Elise feel like that all the time?

"Lil," he said seriously, looking me in the eye, "Are you sure? Are you sure they weren't your emotions? You always feel so much- all the time- and you've been so stressed about exams, and Elise and-"I cut him off.

"I'm sure, Scor. Stress and worry is not the same as loneliness. I don't have that kind of weight pressing on me- not now, not ever. And it was pressing on me, Scor. Crushing me. I have to fix this- I _have _to make it right. No one deserves to live like that- not ever." Carefully, he threaded his fingers through my hair.

"My little Lily. Bound to save the world." I shook my head.

"Just Elise. If I can manage." He smiled.

"We'll see. But in the meantime, we should do some more research on this empathy thing."

"Definitely."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You think you're an empath?" I frowned.

"Yes. And I've only said it about five times!" Mr Malfoy shook his head.

"Forgive me, Lily. Its just- I haven't ever seen anything like this before- I haven't even heard of it. Empathy- that's a new branch of magic, one that I don't think anyone has ever been able to investigate before."

"Isn't that _the whole point of these lessons? _To investigate new things?" I glared at Scor pointedly.

"She's right, dad. We won't learn _anything _if we don't try it out!" I smiled primly.

"Yes- your right, Scorpius. Well, Lily? Your running this show- how on earth do you think we should go about this?"

"Well," I said, "I suppose we should go to the studio." Mr Malfoy looked only confused.

"The studio?"

* * *

After a quick detour upstairs to grab my dance things, the three of us piled into the same studio I had used on Saturday morning, the Malfoys standing awkwardly in one corner while I slipped into the change rooms. I took my time, tugging on my best ballet pink stockings, a crisp white leotard and a little pair of grey shorts. I wrapped my hair in a neat bun with a blue ribbon, and tied on my oldest, most worn pair of shoes. By the time I was ready, my nerves had settled to a steady drum beat in my stomach. Emerging into to the warm studio, I saw that both Mr Malfoy and Scor were still standing in the far corner of the room.

"Please," I said, blushing, "sit." I didn't let people watch me dance often, and at that moment, I was feeling rather exposed, "So I suppose, I'll just dance, and see what happens?" Mr Malfoy laughed.

"Sounds fine, Lily, although I will admit, I thought you perhaps had more of a plan than that." I resisted the urge to poke out my tongue, as I moved over to the old record player the dance mistress kept. After much debate, I selected an old collection of violin compositions, setting the record neatly on the turn table, carefully lowering the ancient needle. As soon as the music began, I felt myself forgetting everything, and everyone. Suddenly, it didn't matter that Mr Malfoy and Scor sat keenly at the edge of the room, I just let the music consume me. I struggled to keep my mind on Elise, for the music was so sweet, and her story so sad. Instead, I thought of Scor, opening my heart to him, my unconscious grasping at his presence. The transition was seamless- I couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that it happened, but without warning my emotions were no longer my own and foreign memories invaded my senses.

I gasped as memories of a cold childhood, reserved family outings, and endless political dinners flashed before my eyes. And then school, two lonely years, a pretty young red head- wait was that me?- liberating his spirit, swimming in the lake, I watch myself throw my head back, my cheeks red with cold and laughter, and then another, dancing at twilight, spinning around an empty studio as darkness fell. Unable to maintain the connection I did all I could to push him from my mind, using up the last of my strength and collapsing with the effort. In the distance, I heard Scor call my name, and felt him rush up beside me. For a second I lay still, basking in the peacefulness. All too soon I was submerged back into life, and I sat up, sputtering.

"What- what happened?" Scor and his father exchanged a worried look.

"Well, Lil, you were dancing- so beautifully, so powerfully. All of sudden your movement changed- you were frantic, running around the room, your magic lifting you higher and higher. And you were so bright- we could barely see a thing. But something happened you fell, you fell from so high, and your light went out, just for a second. And then you sat up- coughing and wide eyed."

"God, Scor. It was you. I connected with _you. _It was your memories swarming my brain- your emotions and thoughts and turmoil's." Scor's eyes grew big.

"Surely not- I thought- but are you sure?" I nodded.

"On your seventh birthday you went to a big dinner party with the minister of magic, and your father gave you a big brown muggle book called Peter Pan." The words spilled from my mouth, as though an external power controlled my tongue. Finally, Mr Malfoy spoke.

"She's right, you know Scorpius. I did give you that book- you read it so many times your mother had it rebound."

"I know dad- but how? Lily- I never told you about that book. Not ever." I smiled grimly.

"No- but your subconscious did. Half your life- Scor, it's inside my mind, and I don't know if I can ever forget. This power is strange, and invasive. I think we should leave it alone."

Scor shook his head stubbornly.

"Absolutely not. I'll be the first to admit that I don't like having you- anyone inside my head, but this could protect you, Lily. I don't want you to ever lose control again- you need to master your powers. Every single one of them." Salty tears stained my cheeks as I silently agree with him, leaning in as without a word he entangled his fingers with mine.

**a/n**

**Bit of a dramatic update- I know- but I was feeling dramatic when I wrote this!**

**First person to tell me the song Lily danced to can give me either a sentence or an idea for a scene they would like to see in the next chapter (something fluffy- a filler probably). Bonus points if you can tell me what poem i took inspiration from in that section of the chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_a/n happy easter everyone! Hope you eat lots and lots of chocolate and hot cross buns :)_**

**CHAPTER 20**

It was two weeks before Christmas, and the six of us were sitting in the second year common room, curled up in front of the fire. As the rest of the school hurried about, running from dormitory to dormitory, scuffling through the halls, and packing for the Christmas break, we sat oblivious; talking, laughing and swapping stories. All six of us were staying at Beauxbaton for Christmas this year, although our families resented us for it. We told Elise that we didn't want the hassle, couldn't be bothered to pack up, but she knew we were staying for her, and she was grateful.

Leaning back into the crook of the lounge, I sighed, the buzz of the school was front and centre in my mind. Details of the Christmas masquerade had been posted that morning and after all last year's trouble I was none too keen. The rest of the school of course, had been rushing around all morning, for weeks, comparing dresses and exchanging jewellery. I closed my eyes. I would go, of course. But somehow, it didn't seem like that big a deal this year.

Apparently possessing some kind of unseemly ability to read my mind, Elise said,

"Everyone excited for the ball next week?" I groaned.

"Yes," Bella nodded happily, shooting me a wink, "Can't wait!" Rolling of the couch, I moaned.

"No, I refuse to have this conversation." The girls laughed.

"Off you go then, Lily!" cried Elise, shooing me away. I poked out my tongue, waving them off as I headed for the lake. Scorpius was close on my tail.

"Lily!" he cried, "Wait up!" I laughed.

"Hurry up, then!" I broke out at a run, twisting and spinning all the way there. By the time I reached the lake I was puffing and panting, leaning against a great oak tree. Looking behind me I saw that Scor was still a good five minutes away, and with a smile on my face I slid down the tree to the damp ground. Rubbing my hands together, I cursed in French for not thinking dressing for the cold. Furiously, I blew on my numb fingers, and before long Scor was upon me.

"Lily, you dunce!" he said, in a tone of concern, "you forgot your gloves." Pulling a face I looked dimly at him,

"Yes, Scor." Shrugging out of his jacket, he put it round my shoulders, much to my protest.

"You'll catch a cold, Scor!" He rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around me.

"No. Not with all this body heat." I snorted.

"Never, ever, say that again." Together, we sat against the immense oak, and it was comfortable.

"So, my little Lily," he alleged, his words thoughtful, "will you go to the ball with me?" I looked him square in the eye.

"Yes," I agreed honestly, smiling when I noticed the sparkle in his eye. "Yes," I said again, just in case.

"Brilliant," his voice was warm, like sunshine. We settled back against the tree, content in the silence.

For nearly an hour we sat, talking in the silence.

"You know," he pondered, "I do have an idea." I eyed him stonily.

"About what?"

"Elise." I turned my head so fast my neck cracked.

"Go on!" I urged frantically.

"Well that cousin of yours… Gabby, was it? I was just thinking… with a new baby, and a working husband. Surely she would appreciate some extra help around the house, and they seemed like such a _nice _couple. French, too. And didn't you say they had a baby boy? I heard your aunt say at your birthday dinner she had been hoping for a girl!" I positively beamed.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You are a genius! Oh a genius! And they got on _so well together! _Oh Scorpius, this is just perfect, you _are _right. Gabby was hoping for a girl- not that she minds beautiful baby Maris, but still. And Elise would be such help, she is so sweet and kind. And a French couple! Oh, oh, oh, Scorpius!" I kissed him on the cheek, blushing.

"Sorry," I mumbled, staring at the ground, "I didn't mean to prattle on so, it's just, they _are so perfect! _And don't you see? Last Christmas Apolline- that's Fleur and Gabby's mother- told us this horrible story about how she was estranged from her family, and how twelve years ago she heard rumours of her sister's sixteen year old daughter being pregnant. Oh Scorpius! It all fits together like pieces of a puzzle, _mon ami_!" I was already on my feet, rushing back towards the main building.

"Lily!" cried Scor, "Wait, Lily! Where are you going?" I looked over my shoulder,

"To the owlery! I'm going to send an owl to Gabby and Raphael!"

_My Dear Aunt Gabby, and Raphael, if you're reading this, _

_I write to you with a question, one that I implore you to answer truthfully, however you much you may feel obliged one way or the other. You see, my dear friend Elise (you met her last Christmas) is so lonely, she was orphaned as a baby. Lately, she is depressed nearly all the time, and I feel so hopeless when I see her crying when she thinks that no one is watching, gazing out the window and pretending not to listen when we talk about our families. At the start of this term I endeavoured to do something about it, my friends and I searched, for her family, for an adoptive family, even some kind of foster program, with no such luck. In vein we searched for weeks and weeks, and despite how little we turned up (nothing, really), I couldn't rid myself of that nagging feeling that I knew the perfect family for Elise. It just took my other friend, Scorpius Malfoy (I think you met him too) to remind me of it. This morning, when we were sitting by the lake, he told me his grand plan, well, I say grand, but I really mean flimsy thought of the top of his head. _You _are the perfect family! You all got on _so _well at the Christmas party, and that day out shopping. And Elise is so kind, so sweet, she would be such a great help to you and Raphael, especially with a new baby. Plus, she very well could be blood family! She's veela, and French, and you remember how she so reminded Apolline of her sister last Christmas? Well she told me that twelve years ago she had heard rumours of her sixteen year old niece being pregnant. Gabby, don't you see? Elise is your cousin! I know it, I just do! I know there is a lot of new in your life right now, and it is a big ask, but please, could you just consider? Of course, I won't think any less of you if you reply no, I couldn't. I just had to write, I had to know if this was a real opportunity, if there was some way to make one of my best friends life any better._

_Love, _

_Your ever hopeful niece, Lily. _

_p.s Please enclose pictures of baby Maris, in your reply, I do long to see him!_

I spent the next few days gazing hopefully out the window, staring at the fireplace, and counting the number of seconds since I sent that letter. I paced impatiently around my rooms, clawing at my bedspread, and clenching my fists when my arms lit up blue. After three days, I was going near mental with impatient, so when Bella asked me to go dress shopping with her, Nat and Elise I pounced on the opportunity. Like last year, Elise was going with Dmitri, while Nat was accompanying William Dubois, and Bella had been asked by Robert Noir in the third grade. On the first Monday of Christmas break all eight of us made our way down to the little village, and headed to the very same dress shop we had visited last year. The boys hung back, discussing Quidditch and food while my girls and I talked frantically about dress styles and colours. My mother had sent me enough money for both Elise and myself, and I was ravished with excitement, despite my earlier hesitations. The shop door tinkled as we swung it open and swarmed inside, greedy looks in our twinkling eyes.

It took nearly three hours, but all four of left the shop with brand new gowns, and the boys had all purchased matching ties. Before we started the hike back to school it was Robert who piped up,

"I'm _hungry!_" he declared cheekily, pointing to a small inn next to the post office. "Please?" he said, looking sweetly at Bella, who obliging nudged us all in the ribs, before tugging us inside. The inn was a lively place, filled with dishevelled, mismatching furniture. We were shoved good naturedly towards a large table in the back, surrounded by nine oversized armchairs with out of place patches sewn all over. I perched on a particularly odd looking chair, all purple and gold, in between Scor and Elise. When an odd looking French gentlemen came to take our order, both Scorpius and I ordered a butter beer, while everyone else took some strange Parisian drink I didn't have much of a taste for.

"So Lily," said Robert in his easy tone, "I heard you're a Potter!" he finished with a wink. I groaned.

"Yeah, you heard right, what of it?" I retorted, teasingly. William frowned.

"Potter… I've heard that name before." Scor rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, her father only defeated the most evil wizard of the modern era," he paused, "Lord Voldemort." Robert smiled.

"I used to live in London… they practically worship your family. The great and mighty Potters!" Blushing bright pink, I bit my tongue. I had come to Beauxbaton to get away from this sort of stuff.

Off handly, I mumbled, "Mmm, well. It's a bit stupid, really. I mean, my mum hates all the publicity, and my dad well, he wishes people would leave him alone." Bella grinned.

"Oh, we all know what that's like!" she cried with a laugh, "_my _father was on the front cover of gold weekly!" I sent her a thankful look, I hated talking about my father's achievements, it always made me feel so inadequate, and she knew it. Three conversations broke out after that, Nat and William, discussing their own family's petty achievements, Dmitri was explaining golf to Elise, and Bella was re-enacting her father's golf tournament for Robert. I settled back in my seat, cupping my drink between two palms. For several moments I sat, smiling at my friends before I heard Scor whisper in my ear,

"You're my best friend, you know." With a smile playing on my lips, I turned to him.

"You're best friend?" I said, his eyes twinkling.

"The best." We sat for a second, enjoying each other's company. In hindsight, that's quite possibly our most frequent activity. Nearly fifteen minutes later, I opened my mouth, and without turning my head I spoke,

"You too, Scor. We're best friends, you and me."

The day of the ball was hectic, just as I remembered it. After I washed and dried my hair, I sat perched at my dressing table. One by one Nat, Bella and Elise filed into my room, clutching bright fabrics and bags of cosmetics. Squeals of, "Will you do my hair?" and "I simply _cannot _manage winged eyeliner" filled the room as we embraced one another before setting to work. I sat at my dressing table, while Bella and Elise peered into my framed wall mirror, and Nat juggled silver hand mirror. I kept things simple, parting my hair dead centre and curling it in soft waves down my back. I pinned back my lengthy fringe with two gold butterfly clips that contrasted nicely with my flaming locks. Before even attempting to tackle some make-up, I helped Nat sweep her dark hair into a coronet around her head. Elise had straightened her shining tresses, and tied it simply at the nape of her neck with a pink ribbon. True to her nature Bella had curled hair her in big soft curls, which she had pinned over her shoulder with huge diamonte clips. Finally finished with the brushes and curling irons we shoved them aside to make way for bags upon bags of cosmetics. Again, I kept things fresh, dusting on only a little powder and sliding over my cheekbones with baby pink blush. I curled my eyelashes, and slicked on the mascara, before sprinkling a light dusting of silver glitter over my lids. The other girls took much longer, Bella going all out with winged eyeliner and cherry red lipstick, Elise laying on the lip gloss and silver eye shadow, and Nat painting her lashes heavy with mascara. When everyone was finished we all slid into separate corners to dress, shimmying into heavy dresses of silk and sequins. I was wearing a floor length navy dress, that hugged my hugged by body, flowing to the floor like a waterfall from the ruched waist. It had gold trimming at the waist, and a simple halter style neckline. Elise looked truly stunning in a white lace gown of a more reserved style, and a black peter pan collar. Bella wore an emerald green number, with a sweet heart neckline and a full skirt. Finally I turned to Nat, and my jaw dropped. She had on a velvet maroon frock, with a pin tuck waist and long hooped sleeves that fell nearly too the floor. With her swept up hair and classy make up, she was beautiful. Queenly and state-like. Regal.

"Oh, Nat," I said, laughing, "You look amazing!" The others agreed, squealing, and tugging on Nat's arms.

"Will is in for a treat!" cried Bella with a wink, sliding an arm around Nat's waist. Giggling in delight I tugged everyone from the room, and hauled them down the corridor to find all for boys waiting for eyes. As soon as they boys eyes fell on their respective dates they grinned in delight.

"You ladies look lovely," said Robert with a sparkle in his eye, taking Bella's arm.

"Beautiful," exclaimed William, who was staring at Nat's blushing face in wonder. And of course, it was Dmitri who commented,

"Perfect," as he led Elise from the common room. I looked at him gratefully, he was probably the only one who could truly allow Elise to forget her troubles.

Finally, it was just Scor and I left. I pulled at my skirt, avoiding his gaze as he silently linked his arm through mine.

"You look astonishing, my little Lily. _Fantastique._" I rolled my eyes, and straightened his bow tie, which he had worn much to my distaste. We made our way to the dining hall, which was bedecked in beauty; even more so than last year, despite our lacking in important guests. The halls had been hung with titanic holy wreaths, decorated in silver and gold baubles and tied with crimson red ribbons. Silvery drapery hung on the walls, the moonlight mixing with the soft yellow glow given off by the levitating candles. Small tables lined the walls, each punctuated by two chairs, a vase of red roses, and gold cutlery. A small section of the courtyard had been roped off with jade ribbon, and what looked like muggle fairy lights adorned the enormous fig trees. Smiling, Scor and I took to the dance floor, and with his hand on my waist we swept around the room. For nearly an hour we danced, and I forgot about my troubles. We sat down when my arms began to glow, a coppery blue this time, convening at a small table in the far corner of the room, hidden from sight by a gigantic ice statue. A grin plastered firmly on my face, I looked happily at my best friend as he ordered two glasses of ginger beer from the waiter, politely requesting extra ice.

"This," I said merrily, "This is nice." Scorpius snorted.

"Nice?"

"Nice. The beautiful hall, the food, the music. And you of course," his eyes lit up, "I have my best friend to keep me company." For just a second, just a tiny second I swear his gaze faltered, his face fell, but just for a second, just for a moment.

"Of course," he said, that's what he always said, "Best friend's" he murmured reassuringly, and I wondered who he was assuring, who he was reminding.

**a/n what did everyone think? xx**

**Good/Bad/Horrible/Troll? **

**Please review and let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Days turned into months and still I had heard no word from Gabby and Raphael. I had heard they'd gone away for the winter, but spring had arrived five weeks ago and yet I still hadn't received a reply from Gabby. One week before Easter break, Elise and I trudged to from the breakfast hall, clutching our recently received subject selection forms. According to the yellowing bit of parchment, third years studied a minimum of thirteen subjects and my mind spun just thinking about the work entailed. Scanning the sheet I sighed when I realised I would have maintain all seven core subjects- Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Herbology, History and Astronomy. This in addition to at least three non-magical subjects- I could choose from a selection of etiquette, equestrian, art, physical activity, which I had already studied, or musical theory, culture studies, and creative writing- plus a minimum of a two electives (ancient runes, muggle studies, arithmancy, advanced potions, advance charms, care of magical creatures, divination, or wandlore) and finally one magical language (mermish, parseltongue, gibberish, troll, or magical latin). My head hurt just thinking about all the homework.

"I have no idea what subjects to pick!" I moaned to Elise, waving my form in front of her face, "There's too many options!" Smiling, I remembered a story my mother had told about how Aunt Hermione had taken every possible elective in her third year. Ugh. If only that was an option. Elise laughed as we slid into front row seats in History of Magic.

"You know," she whispered in my ear, as we pulled out our books, "Tilly told me they have a program for advanced students that want to study extra subjects. I think the students take classes run for an extra hour each day, and run on Saturday morning as well." I frowned.

"That sounds like a lot of work!"

Shrugging, she gestured towards my parchment. "Yeah- but if you're so desperate to study all these subjects, then isn't it worth it?" she raised an eyebrow, and I nod my head in defeat.

"I guess your right. Its just- well, all that school work _on top _of daughter of the moon stuff AND dance- that's quite a bit of pressure." Bella, who had just sat down adjacent Elise nodded sympathetically.

"You could always apply for a time turner," she said off handedly. I frowned.

"I thought they were all destroyed in 1996? Something to do with the second wizarding war…"

Nat nodded her head vigorously. "They were. Your parents in fact- along with your aunt and uncle, and a couple of others- and a few of death eaters destroyed them in your father's fifth year." My mouth hung open.

"How the hell do you know that?" she blushed bright pink.

"I read up on your family last year. Before I was friends with you. I wanted to know what the fuss was about." I laughed and told her there was _no fuss, _before turning back to Bella.

"They were all destroyed!" I exclaimed, in response she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"More than twenty years ago!" she practically shouted, "They made one hundred more nearly ten years ago. My sister had one in third year- she was totally balmy and took _sixteen _classes." I pulled a face.

"Sixteen? And more to the point _Tilly _took sixteen classes last year? I swear she was off to a dorm party every weekend!" Bella averted her eyes.

"Yeah, I actually have another sister. Her name is Lovisa, she graduated the year before last."

"Why don't you ever talk about her?" Elise probed softly, laying her hand on Bella's shoulder, who took a deep breath, and motioned for us all to lean in.

"Lovisa Eloise Claud. She's beautiful, my sister- and I mean breath-taking- smart, kind, talented. Tilly and I were always in Lovisa's shadow, always second best, even to our parents. I guess I don't like to talk about her because she always put me down. Tilly, too." We sat in stunned silence. Bella had always seemed so sure of herself- so confident. Never once had I imagined her feeling self-conscious, or low without self-esteem.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Bella. I bet your ten times the person she is- and I bet you shine just as bright." Bella looked me square in the eye.

"Thank you, Lily," she said modestly, glancing at the clock, "Best take your seat though, class is about to start!" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying back to my desk. Just as I sat down Professuer Le Blanc strolled in the door.

"Quills out," he said without a greeting, picking up a used piece of white chalk. "Today we will be moving onto a new topic- the first wizarding war. Can anyone tell me give me a basic overview of the war, along with some key dates and central figures?" Without a thought the Professeur's gaze had turned to me expectantly. Groaning inwardly, I opened my mouth to recite the words I had heard pour from my father's mouth only a hundred times before.

* * *

At half past nine the four of us staggered from the classroom, moaning at the disaster that lesson had been. For the most part, Professuer Le Blanc had asked me all kinds of irrelevant questions about my father; despite the fact that we were studying the _first _war, and not the second. As far as I knew my all my father did in the first war was fail to die at Lord Voldemort's hands.

Bidding Elise and Bella goodbye, Nat and I turned to mount the stairs to our ancient runes classroom, animatedly discussing the translation homework. The Proffesuer was already in the classroom when we arrived, frantically copying runes onto the black board. Several of my other classmates were milling around outside the door, waiting to be asked in. We had long since learned that lesson in our etiquette classes. After several minutes Proffesuer Babineuax called us in, setting us two pages worth of translations from Ancient Runes to French, to English, and back to Runes. It was painfully boring exercise- one we had done several times before- especially when the passage we were translating was some kind of historical account concerning the goblin riots of 1654. Just as I finished the French translation, a scrap of paper appeared on my desk as I was reaching for a new scroll of parchment.

_Any word from Gabby? –S_

I grinned. Scor had arithmancy when I had ancient runes, and it wasn't uncommon for us to spend the entire double period exchanging notes.

_Not yet. Unless you count the ridiculous note she sent me last week._

"_Be patient, Lily. Just be patient"_

_Pathetic! –L_

I tapped the not from my wand, before turning back to my translation. Beside me Nat was halfway through the French to English passage, and I slapped myself for falling behind. Hastily, I hurried through the passage, which was easy enough considering I spoke English as my first tongue.

_But Lily, she's right. It's a big decision, adopting a child. Think about the logistics! You really must be patient- I'm sure she'll reply sooner or later -S_

I resisted the urge to poke my tongue out at the torn piece of parchment, shoving it in my pocket and turning back to work. Twenty minutes later I along with the rest of my classmates had finished the assigned work, and were sitting dismally in our seats. Noting our discontent, Proffesuer Babineaux assigned yet another passage, reminding us all to translate from runes to French to English back to runes and back to French again. Instead, I withdrew Scor's crumpled note and penned a reply.

_Patience is for nerds. –L_

* * *

The next morning I found myself in the studio once again. Mr Malfoy was watching expectantly from one of the benches, while Scor griped my waist expertly. We are testing the empathy theory to see if the strength of the connection varies in relation to distance. Scor has (I suspect unwillingly) volunteered for the job, and now as we twirl around the floor I wonder if he regrets it. The connection forms within minutes, and like before I slip into his head without warning. I keep my own mental barrier up, letting his emotions push and shove my mind, but not overtake it completely. Gaining control like this took months- but it was worth it. In the beginning I felt Scor's emotions tenfold, and it made me weak. I had fainted on more than one occasion. After several minutes, I broke the connection, using his emotions to fling myself away. Back in my own head I wobbled over to the bench, throwing myself down upon it.

"I don't think it makes a difference." I said quietly, massaging my temples. "It takes just as much effort- and I can't feel anything different." I looked to Scor, who shrugged.

"Feels just the same as ever to me. Like nothing." I thought it strange that Scor couldn't feel me intruding on his mind- invasive and quite frankly, kind of sick. If I wasn't a better person, if I didn't have standards, who knows what I might get up to?

Mr Malfoy cleared his throat expertly, "It occurred to me, Lily, that this power is somewhat similar to the magical art of occlumency."

Frowning, I nod my head, silently agreeing. "Yes," I thought out loud, "I suppose it is."

"Is it possible, forgive me, but is it possible that you might just be an exceedingly talented occlumens?" Raising my eyebrows, I articulated my thoughts,

"I suppose, but I can't use offensive magic- not properly anyway."

"But Lily," said Scor, "That hasn't anything to do with _you. _Just your wand. Occlumency is wandless magic. "

"No, there is an incantation," I was sure of it. We looked to Mr Malfoy.

"Lily is correct, there is, indeed, an incantation. But still- this could be a form of occlumency, and I suggest we treat it as such." I looked at him in surprise.

"What? Use books on occlumency for our research? That would certainly make things a whole lot easier." Scor nodded. "There is definitely a difference between the two- my magic isn't offensive, not like occlumency, not at alll. But still- the fundamental elements are nearly identical. It wouldn't hurt to try." Mr Malfoy looked impressed.

"Been studying hard this year Lily?" I blushed.

"Oh, well…" Scor rolled his eyes.

"You have _no idea._" Before I could make a clever retort the bell rung out with startling clarity, and I hurried into the changing rooms, calling out for Scor to wait for me over my shoulder.

On the day we were due to leave for Easter break, a letter arrived for me at breakfast. It was signed Gabby Favre. Without a second thought I tore the envelope open, gesturing for Scor to read over my shoulder.

_My Dear Lily, _

_First and foremost- it is with regret that I write to tell you that Raphael and I simply cannot afford to care for another child at the moment, as I have quite my job in order to care for baby Maris. And even if we had all the money under the sun, now is simply the wrong time. Adoption is hard work- emotionally and mentally draining- and so is raising a baby. However, do not despair, my niece, for I have but a simple solution. After mentioning darling Elise's situation to my sister, your Aunt Fleur has enthusiastically agreed to adopt Elise (if she is willing), as she and your Uncle Bill feel their children are growing too old, too quickly, and are desperate for a bigger family. Appoline is also willing to care for the child as she strongly believes that Elise is indeed her great niece, and my cousin, after writing to her sister to find that the baby had indeed been given up for adoption. I cannot help but wonder if this is a euphemism for abandonment. I have enclosed to more letters- one for yourself and one for Elise, both from Aunt Fleur- along with several pictures of baby Maris. And Lily, I applaud you for all you have done for your friend; you are a true daughter of the moon, and the embodiment of your father. _

_Love, _

_Gabby_

_P.S I am so sorry for the exceedingly late reply. It was a big decision. _

Perhaps noticing my brimming facial expressions, my other friends all crowded around my shoulders, desperate for a glimpse of the letter.

Without a thought I passed it around, and when it came to Elise her face turned a ghostly white.

"Your family- your family wants to adopt me?" I grin at her. "No one has ever wanted me before- not entirely. Just for a few weeks, or every weekend. Not permanently. Not forever. I pull her into a hug.

"That's a lie." I whisper in her ear. "We want you, we've always wanted you." Looking around the table she smiled shyly.

"But Lily-" Elise said excitedly, "what did she mean by saying I was family?" Sharing a look with Scorpius, I told her everything, from the beginning. I told her of my aunt Gabby and Fleur, of Appoline, and of her mother. And when I told her she was abandoned because her mother was ashamed, I gripped her tight and hid her damp face from view.

"But Elise," I murmured, "My Aunt Fleur wants you- and so does her mother, Appoline. You are to live in a great big house, and have two sisters and a brother, and about a million cousins besides." Her eyes sparkled as I told her of my Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill, and my cousins Victoire, Dominique and Louis.

"Oh, Lily," she said, sighing into my shoulder, "It's like a dream come true," she paused, "It is a dream come true. A wish upon a star."

* * *

After sending a quick owl to Fleur and my parents to say Elise would be coming home with me for Easter, we hurried back to our dormitory so Elise could pack her things.

"Don't be nervous" I said quietly as we made our way downstairs to meet Scor. "You have to like them, too." Elise nodded her head, but empath or not I could tell she still felt a bit anxious about the whole situation. Before I could say anything else Scor came bounding towards us, a grin plastered on his face.

"Ready to go then girls?" he said happily, taking each of our arms and frogmarching us to Madame De Chagny's office. Upon arrival, I tapped politely on the door, once, twice, three times.  
"_Come in" _she called, in her beautiful French accent. Before opening the door, I smoother down my hair and fixed my skirt, gesturing for Elise to do the same. Madame De Chagny had made one too many comments on my 'British Etiquette' so I was anxious to prove her wrong. I pushed the door open, and one by one we filed inside.

"Good Afternoon Madame De Chagny," we chorused, Elise and I giving a slight curtsey while Scor bowed his head.

"Oh yes," she said with a wave of her hand, "Good Afternoon. The portkey is on the bench," she concluded without raising her head, pointing to a glowing comb resting on the mantle. My eyes wide I motioned for Elise and Scor to keep hold, doing my very best to not screech at them to hurry up. Seconds after laying a single finger on the artefact we were flung into the nothing space, seconds later arriving at the meticulously clean Greengrass manor. Rubbing at my eyes I peered around the open space, greeting the Malfoys with a smile, and the Weasleys with a _Bonjour, _my eyes finally laying to my own parents who beamed proudly.

Wait a minute.

Weasleys? I spun my head back around the room to find my Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill staring open mouthed at Elise, who was staring open mouthed back, tears leaking from her round eyes.

**a/n **

**Hello there!**

**Just to clear things up, Favre is Raphael's last name- and therefore Gabby's as well. Also, as my of my amazing reviewers pointed out, adopting a child is a lot of hard work, and so is caring for a kind baby. Gabby and Raphael were too young and too inexperienced to take on Elise, but Fleur and Bill on the other hand were a perfect match. Since Victoire would have had her baby by now I imagine they would be feeling pretty old, and would be keen to regain their youth. Elise was the perfect age for them- not so young that they would be sixty by the time she graduated high school, but young enough for her to still need parents and a family. For this story I am going to assume that Louis is two years older than Elise, Dominique one year older than him, and Victoire four years older than her. **

**Sorry for such a long note! Please review, and let me know any ideas you might have for third year which will be starting not next chapter, but the one after that :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

My parents glared awkwardly at the floor, while the Malfoy's smiled at their son. Gently, I lay a hand on Elise's shoulder, and leant in to whisper in her ear.

"Just say hello," I murmured, giving her a small shove, "_go on_", I urged. Timidly, she stepped forward, extending a hand to my aunt and uncle.

"Good afternoon," she said thoughtfully, "my name is Elise Michel, how do you do?" I resisted the urge to groan when she gave a small curtsey. This was _way _too cliché. Charming as ever, my Aunt Fleur took Elise's hand in her own, giving it a small shake, and exchanging a happy look with her husband.

"A pleasure to meet you again, Elise _Michel. _I don't know if you remember, but we met last year at the Burrow." Elise grinned.

"Oh, of course I remember," she said, slipping into her pretty French accent, slipping her arm through my Aunt's as the trio walked into the Greengrass kitchen. The moment they were out of sight my mother wrapped an arm around my shoulder, positively beaming.

"We are so proud of you, Lily! Bringing a family together like that!" she exclaimed none too quietly,

"Oh yes," agreed Astoria, nodding her head, "an act of incredible kindness." I blushed.

"There wasn't really much too it- and Scor did most of the work. He thought of Aunt Gabby and everything…" I stammered, not sure of what to say.

"Nuh-uh," said Scor rudely, earning a severe glare from his mother. "You're the one that devised this whole plan, you made yourself sick over it, Lily! Don't blame this on me! I had one idea- just one. You wrote the letters, devised the work plans, and paced around the owlery for _six hours _last Saturday morning." Mummy raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds about right," she said, "Always was impatient, this one. Rushing about at all hours of the night- used to drive me mental. Patience is for nerds, she used to say, spouted it to practically everyone she met, mind you." Immediately, I caught Scor's eye, and without any kind of prompting the pair of us burst out in body consuming laughter.

* * *

The day after our last exam, all six of plonked ourselves down in the library, tugging out our subject selection forms.

"I have one elective left," proclaimed Elise, "Louis said arithmancy was 'bloody interesting,' Bill said ancient Runes was positively rubbish, Dominique told me care of magical creatures was incredible, Victoire says divination is ridiculous and Fleur told me I absolutely _had to try _wand lore," said Elise, a proud kind of tone leaking into her voice, like it always did when she spoke of her new found family. Scor laughed.

"I take ancient runes," I said helpfully, "It's actually quite good!" Elise shot me a glare, like she always did when I disagreed with something Fleur, Bill, Louis, Dominique or even Victoire had told her.

"I took wandlore in third year," he mused Scor, possibly trying to diffuse the tension, but I doubted it since he was staring vaguely at the ceiling. We stared at him expectantly.

"And?" I said after several moments, poking him in the ribs.

"It was good," he declared easily, "bit boring, if you ask me, but there you go." Elise looked unconvinced.

"Oh go on," said Dmitri, who was pouring over his own fifth year form, "Just take the damn subject. You can always change out if you don't like it." Defiantly, Elise circled the box labelled "wandlore" with a brand new quill in red ink, shoving the paper aside.  
"Well that's me done!" she said happily, packing away her ink and quill.

"Me too!" said Nat, hi-fiving her quietly.

"What are you taking, Nat?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Aside from core, magical latin, creative writing, art, musical theory, muggle studies and care of magical creatures," she recited.

"What about you, Lils?" said Bella curiously, peering over my stack of parchment, which was considerably larger than the others. I groaned.

"You don't even want to know!" I exclaimed, gesturing to all the papers in front of me. "I applied for this advanced student course that you were talking about, and I was accepted, but applying for a time turner is a whole new ball game! There's all kinds of paperwork to fill out and courses to take and rules to follow. I don't know if I can manage!" Scor looked up at me.

"How _many _classes will you be taking, Lily?" I blushed.

"Only two extras, thank you!"

"_fifteen classes?" _said Elise numbly, laying her hand over her forehead as though she felt faint. "Geez, Lily!"

"Well, yes," I bristled, "That's why I am applying for time turner- six extra hours per week, I'm requesting. Four study time and two for classes." The girls looked impressed.

"I don't want to be _anywhere_ near you come exam time, Lily!" cried Bella humorously.

"But, Lily," pestered Nat, "You didn't tell us what subjects your taking!"

"Oh. Well, the seven core, of course, plus equestrian, art, culture studies, ancient runes, advanced potions, arithmancy, magical latin and parseltongue," I said, reading off the list in front of me. "I wanted to branch out, especially in wandless magic, which seems to be my specialty," I alleged, subtly tugging on my willow necklace, "so I took as many different subjects as I could."

Scor looked at me as though I was crazy.

"Latin, parseltongue _and _ancient runes? Lily, that's ridiculous." I lifted my chin haughtily.

"Just because I actually _want _to learn, Scorpius Hyperion!" the others laughed, and Scor raised his hands in surrender.

"Well… Don't say I didn't tell you!"

* * *

Our last week of school passed in a blurred kind of stupor, full of laughter and books and time well spent in my favourite studio. After lunch on Thursday, Bella and I, along with another girl in our grade named Louisa together walked merrily to progressive charms, our last class together for the year. We had an interesting lesson planned, and I was none too happy when a first year knocked on the hardwood door to tell Proffesuer Gabin that I was wanted by the headmistress. Scowling at the boy, I grabbed my things and shoved them into my book bag, calling a rather hasty, "_Merci, Proffesuer," _over my shoulder as I followed the scrawny looking boy to Madame De Chagny's office. As had become routine, I smoothed my skirt and fixed my hair before entering, sitting down on a small red armchair when she called me in.

"Good afternoon, child," she said, perching on the matching chair that sat opposite to mine. "I received your application for the advanced student program today," she remarked, in the kind of tone told you nothing at hall of her intent.

"Oh, yes," I said, somewhat stupidly, glancing awkwardly around the office.

"Oh yes, Madame," she chastised, shaking her head, and I cursed inwardly for forgetting my manors.

"Sorry, Madame," I corrected, still wondering why I was here.

"I gave my stamp of approval, of course, Good to see our international students performing at the top of their class."

"Thank you, Madame." Her gaze grew narrow.

"I also received your time turner papers. Are you sure you're up for that kind of responsibility?" There it was.

"Oh, yes, Madame. I've researched it thoroughly and…" I wondered if I was rambling. "Well, I think I'm ready. This whole daughter of the moon mess… It's quite a lot of pressure, and I have had to mature quite a bit to cope with the responsibility of it. I mean, if I wasn't a good person- at least, I think I am good person- but if I was a bad person, the kind of havoc I could cause. The destruction would be immeasurable." Looking at me with beady eyes she smiled slightly,

"What a wise thing to say. And you _are _coping with it, aren't you?"

"Um, I suppose I am." Shaking her head, she tapped my chin,

"A lady does not, um, Lily."

"Oh, no. Sorry, Madame." It looked as though she were on the verge of rolling her eyes.

"Very well, since you have clearly proved your maturity," (how exactly had I done that, I wondered), "I will approve your forms, but know this, Lily Potter. I do not take this lightly, and I hope you understand the trust I am placing in you. Your father was a notorious rule breaker, and did not heed well to restrictions, and if I hear one word of you abusing this privilege, I will expel you before you can say Beauxbaton." I raised my chin.

"I am not my father," and before she could say anything more I stood, turned on my heel and strode from the chamber.

* * *

At dinner that evening my friends took no time in pestering me over what Madame De Chagny had wanted with me in her office.

"It was a bit weird, really," I said through a mouthful of food, as Scor and I entered the studio. I had told my friends the story word for word, but had little time to discuss it-or eat- as Scor and I had prior arrangements. "I don't even really know what she wanted. At first she was praising me for being top of my classes, and then she was scolding my etiquette. And then she was asking me about how responsible I thought I was, and calling me wise for understanding the responsibilities associated with my daughter of the moon powers. I don't know. And then she told me she would sign my time turner forms as long as I understood the trust she was placing in me, and wasn't going to abuse it and break the rules like dad supposedly would have." I paused. "Her exact words were, 'you father was a notorious rule breaker.' How the hell does she even know that?" He laughed.

"It's common knowledge- just pick up a history book, Lily." Sighing, I grabbed a bundle of clothing for my dance bag and walked into the changing rooms. I hated how much of my family's personal history was written down on paper. Instead of dwelling on it, I turned my thoughts to the boy waiting in the room next door.

Scor was accompanying to studio me more and more often, and the pair of us had recently decided to choreograph a piece for next year's art ball. The empathetic link was proving to be a god send as we embarked on this journey. I could tell where he was going to move next, match pace his exactly, and twist myself into just the right contortion to allow him to lift me high above his head. The song back dropping our master piece was "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" from the French muggle musical, _Les Miserable. _It was filled with tricks and breath taking stunts, but was still simple and steady.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken_

I would extend my leg in second position, and he would take hold of my foot, creating a sort of human arch.

_There's a pain that goes on and on_

Threading myself through the open space, I let my muscles relax; collapsing into Scor's waiting arms.

_Empty Chairs at empty tables_

With a powerful kind of vigour, I would raise onto pointe as he pulled me into his chest, arching my entire body inwards.

_Now my friends are dead and gone_

Taking me coarsely by the arms, I was flung into the air, my left leg balanced on his right shoulder, and my left elevated behind me in arabesque.

For three minutes and twelve seconds we continued in this pattern, emotion filled movements throwing us across the floor. Just as Marius concluded his moving solo, '_Where my friends will sing no more,' _I decided to try something new. I was lying horizontally across his shoulders, my limbs wrapped precariously around his strong figure. With all my might, I projected my thoughts,

_CATCH ME _

I screamed mentally, focusing all my efforts on Scorpius. Without looking back I let my body relax, and in slow motion I rolled off his shoulders. True to my prediction he spun around, arms poised, and caught me perfectly, sticking the landing as though it was part of the act. Before I could say anything he set me down, his eyes wide.

"Did you just…" he whispered, and I swore I could see my reflection in his eyes. I hadn't broken the connection, and his sentiments swarmed my mind.

_Yes. _I thought, stepping back when his eyes grew even wider.

"But that's…"

"Ridiculous? Monumental? Inexplicable?" I supplied, out loud this time.

"Incredible," he corrected, looking right into my eyes. The eyes are the window to the soul, and right in that moment I felt bare and vulnerable. Blushing, I waved off his compliment and stalked over to the bench, raising a pale blue flask of ice cold water to my lips.

"Lily… we need to add that to the list!"

"The list," I repeated bitterly, "to add yet another malevolent, invasive power." Gently, he took the flask from my shaking hands, laying two fingers underneath my chin and lifting my face so once again he was looking right at me.

"Lily, this power… it's amazing! A gift! I don't understand why you resent it so much… or your empathy, for that matter." I scowled.

"Those powers are dangerous, Scor! The mark of a dark wizard! Imagine if I was a worse person- imagine if I didn't have standards or boundaries, imagine if I didn't care. Then where would we be? I could be listening to peoples thoughts, sorting through their memories, and projecting my own messed up ideas into their fragile minds! Even Madame De Chagny agrees- she practically said she thought I would fall victim to my temptations." It had been playing on my mind for such a long time, but I had been so busy with Elise and school and dance to really consider the possibilities. My visit to Madame De Chagny's office had opened my mind to how truly precarious the balance of good and evil just might be.

"Lily," he replied, exasperated, "that's exactly the point! You _are _a good person, and you _do _have standards and boundaries."

"But Scor, the temptation is so strong, it grows stronger every day. It would be so easy to slip into someone else's mind, gather their thoughts. What if one day I can't resist? What if one day, I fall?" It was Scor's turn to scowl.

"I am not going to dignify this rubbish with a proper response," he announced, turning away from me. I could feel anger and resentment pulsing through him- annoyance and something else. A tinge of regret. A touch of friendship. And something different, the most powerful emotion I had ever known, something I couldn't place.

"Scor," I pleaded, "Please, help me!" Without turning around he spoke softly, quietly.

"Lily Luna Potter. You are the strongest, most loving, most caring person I have ever known. You will never fall from goodness; you're too strong to give into that kind of temptation."

"Do you really think so, Scor?" it was a weak response, and I felt as though I was giving in, but I really didn't have will to argue with him any longer.

"Yes," he said, and he sounded so sure, so confident that a wave of guilt washed over me for even breaching the subject with him. Of course he would put me on pedestal, when it was, in fact, him that deserved to be standing tall. Without another word I scooped up my things, and the two of us walked from the studio entrenched in thought.

* * *

On the last day of school the six of us, along with Robert Noir (who had been spending more and more time with Bella) met in the first year common room, laden down with trunks and bags and cages. Elise was port-keying home with Scorpius and I, Bella was meeting her mother and sister and apparating, Nat and Dmitri were catching the train, and Robert was flooing.

"So," I said curiously, turning my attention to Nat and Dmitri, "What's the Beauxbaton train called?" Scor laughed.

"It isn't like the Hogwarts express, Lily. It's just a regular train that pulls into a regular muggle station." I pulled a face.

"Well that's just anticlimactic," I frowned, "I thought Beauxbaton was supposed to be the epitome of class." Unable to restrain themselves the others chuckled, giggling at my 'British' assumptions. Hauling our trunks behind us, our party of seven made for the dining hall, laughing and joking as we went. When we finally reached our destination, it was time to part ways, and nearly fifteen minutes were spent hugging, sputtering goodbye into one another's ears, and promising to visit over the summer. Bella was the first to leave, off to meet her mother at eleven 'o'clock, closely followed by Nat and Dmitri whose train left at midday, and finally Robert waved goodbye and headed for his scheduled flooing at quarter past twelve. Since our portkey wasn't due to leave until four'o'clock, the three of us that remained sat in the dining hall, content to slurp up pineapple juice and stuff our faces with dried coconut four an hour and a bit.

"Excited for your first summer with your family, Elise?" Said Scor, genuinely excited for her. Bobbing her head up and down she replied with,

"Oh, yes! Fleur and Bill say we can come to France whenever we want… and might even go on holiday to Australia!" I laughed.

"We went to Australia with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron once," I mused, tracing a love heart with my finger, "It was bloody hot," I concluded, mimicking my uncle Ron with a heavy English accent.

"And you two must come over," she began again, telling us all the wonderful things we could do at shell cottage, and ignoring my wonderful humour entirely.

"I would love to, Elise," ever the gentlemen he was, "And Lily, you must come visit. My mama is desperate to see you… and perhaps we could attend the theatre again? I heard Les Mis was playing…" but he was cut off by my eager,

"Yes of course! Oh, I can't wait to see Les Miserables! I think it will be even better than Love Never Dies! Although… perhaps not quite as eventful." Together we laughed, and Elise glanced at her watch.

"Oh my," she said, "Its ten to four! We should get going!" Without another word the three of us gathered up our things, and scrambled up the stairs the to the headmistress's office, leaving behind another school year that had slipped between our fingers.

**a/n  
another chapter done! YAY.  
end of second year, which is a bit exciting! Please review and tell me what you think- I am open to everything, especially constructive criticism and people telling me that they are setting up a religion with me as their goddess (no, really). Anyway, quick question, but when do you all think I could start pairing people up and putting all those lovely characters into proper relationships? Is third/fourth year too young? Please let me know!**

**Anyway, until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

I spent the first week of summer rolling around in my bed, reading muggle books and arguing with my brothers.

"So James," I said one morning, after my parents had left for work, "How's Elizabeth?" My tone was mocking, and I was surprised when it was met with a heavy scowl and my oldest brother slinking from the room. I turned to Al, my hand on my hip.

"What the hell?" I demanded. James wasn't usually one to run from an argument- or an awkward conversation, for that matter.

"Well, Elizabeth and James… they had a bit of a disagreement last week." I raised an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"You see- he caught her snogging Alex McFarland, which, I suppose was her fault, but he got really mad. Like, _mum-after-a-bad-day-at-work-and-the-house-is-a-mes s mad,_ and blew up at her. Shouted all these nasty things- called her a slag, and some other not so nice words I'd rather not repeat to my baby sister. And to get back at her he went right up to Alice Longbottom- Neville's daughter- and kissed her right on the mouth, in front of the whole common room. And blimey, she went mental. Spread all these rumours that he has a tiny- well. Just rumours." I laughed at Al's blushing face.

"Jesus…" I said quietly, "Who's he dating now then?" Being single wasn't in James Potter's DNA.

"Alice Longbottom," replied Al impatiently.

"And what about you then?" I said cheekily, unwilling to further discuss James' fast-paced love life. Al's ears turned pink.

"What about me?" he demanded, eyes narrowing when I smirked back,

"Oh, you know. How's _Lysander?" _His whole face was red now- brighter than mummy's flaming hair.

"How… when.. I'm not… We're not… who told you that?" He managed to spit out, stepping slowly backwards in panic.

"Al… It's _fine. _I don't care- I _really really _don't. Just don't _lie _to me." I was glad to see him breathe out, his posture relaxing.

"Oh well. Just don't tell James, okay Lily?" I smiled weakly.

"Uh… I hate to break to you Al but-" I was cut off by a groan.

"_HE ALREADY KNOWS?" _I laughed.

"Sorry big brother, but I think he knew before you did. I think everyone knew before you did." His eyes were glistening with panic now, and I frantically tried to think of a way to reassure of him. "Oh- not everyone," I said hastily, "Just James, Mum, Dad, and I!" He sunk to the floor.

"_Dad knows?_ Lily- this is… I can't…" A grim smile on my face, I sat down next to him, my arm threaded through his, and together we sat back to back, leaning against one another.

"They don't care, Albus. None of us care. We love _you _for who you are- not not for who you may or may not want to be."

"You don't understand Lily. Dad- he must be so disappointed." I felt him bow his head, and a flood of humiliation and shame flooded through the connection I hadn't realised I'd instigated. I turned around to look him in the eye.

"Albus Severus Potter. Dad _doesn't _care. He's not like that- you're his son and I doubt he'd mind if you told him you wanted to marry a mer-person." I paused. "Well… maybe. But my point is, Dad doesn't care if your gay, Al. He just wants you to be happy!"

'I don't want to marry Lysander! Me and him are just…" he sputtered, and I laughed before he could go any further.

"Aha…. So there is something going on between you two! I knew it!" Groaning, Al spun around and pretended to be cross, but it only took me three minutes to convince him to "_tell me everything," _and for the rest of the morning we sat like children, back to back while he filled me on the past two years of his life. And for the first time I wondered if going to Beauxbaton had been such a fantastic idea after all.

* * *

The next day I was so bored that I slipped into a nice summer dress, pulled on some sandals and decided to go for a walk down to the nearby muggle village. I didn't bother to bring my wand- instead packing a bottle of water, three biscuits, and the book that sat by my bedside. The walk was leisurely- nothing compared to the hike from Beauxbaton to the wizarding town the lay nearby. Once I reached my destination I settled down in the creaky old park, having no muggle money to go shopping or sit in a café. I had barely cracked the spine on _Anne of Green Gables, _when I was interrupted by a muggle girl.

"Hey," she said politely, plonking down on the swing next to mine,

"Hey" I mumbled in reply, hoping she would take the hint and leave me alone. She didn't.

"I haven't seen you around here before… Are you new?" I groaned inwardly before answering,

"No, I live just over the hill," I replied pointing to her left, and finally lifting my head from my book to take a good look at her. She was a pretty thing- with gold hair and swaying hips.

"Oh," she said uncomfortably, her warm smile fading considerably.

"What?" I replied plaintively, giving her my best tell-me-whats-going-on-look.

"Well… you must have seen them. All those funny people walking around in odd clothing? My best friend Macy says she snuck over there once, and apparently they live like the armish! No electricity or anything." She blushed, perhaps realising who she was talking to.

"Oh well, not really. We have running water and everything."

"But you don't have electricity?" she pressed, since I wasn't sure what electricity was, I just shook my head and said,

"No, um, of course we do," and the girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good," she said happily, her sunny smile reappearing, "You seem nice." Not sure how to reply I just grinned back, "You too, um… sorry, what did you say your name was?" She laughed.

"I didn't, and its Eliza Riddle." I froze. Riddle?. Couldn't be. Riddle was a common enough last name, it was surely just a coincidence. There was no way this regular muggle girl was related to the malevolent Dark Lord. "You okay there? You've gone all pale?" I supposed, that even in muggle society it would seem strange to start interrogating her on genealogy, so instead I waved away her concern, and extended my hand.

"I'm fine... And my name is Lily, Lily Potter," Before I had even finished speaking she had taken my hand and was shaking it rigorously.

"Nice to meet you Lily Potter! So… what are you up to?" I sighed. Clearly there was no getting rid of this overly chipper twelve year old.

"Nothing… you want to hang out?" I barely had enough time to shove my book back into my bag before I lurched off the swing, tugged along by Eliza's surprisingly strong grip.

"Come on, then! We can go to the dance hall! It's really nice down there, and no one ever uses it in the summer." I looked at her in surprise.

"You have a dance hall?"

"Oh yeah… do you dance?" I bit my lip. I had only recently told my friends about my passion for dance, was I ready to open up to a complete stranger? Before I could stop myself, the words tumbled from my mouth;

"Oh yes, quite a bit, actually!" I paused, "What about you?" In response she scrunched up her face, and poked out a remarkably long tongue,

"I wish. But alas- I look like an elephant on a tight rope when I try." I stared at her, for what felt like half a year.

"You say some very strange things, Eliza." She laughed, and together we made our way to the sunny dance hall she spoke of. It was a beautiful place really, and I wondered if my parents would let me come here on my own to practice. The large rectangular building was set into the hillside near my house, and it bothered me that I had not noticed it before. The longest wall was made up entirely of glass panels, and overlooked the picturesque lake that reclined lazily in the valley below. The wall opposite was set with mirrors, and a dark red brown barre that ran the length of the room. Eight skylights punctuated the ceiling, letting in the warm rays of sunlight that the windows failed to catch. At the far end of the room was a bookshelf filled with old records and muggle CD'S. On the top shelf a record player and a CD player sat side by side with carefully printed instructions taped to the shelf on which the rested.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, not bothering to look at Eliza as I wandered around the place.

"I know," she said truthfully, "An old man and his wife donated it to the town about two years ago now. It hardly ever gets used." I frowned.

"Why? It's a state of the art studio!" She looked at me as though I was stupid.

"Well, there isn't any dancers around here, is there?" She considered. "Well, except for you." I shook my head.

"I live over the hill… I'm not really from _here._"

"You live on the other side of _this _hill. That's plenty of _here._" She retorted, and I must have looked confused because she then said, "Oh, never mind. But you can come here whenever you want, it's always open." I blushed.

"Thanks, Eliza. That's really sweet."

"Nah, but in return you can dance for me!" I felt my ears go pink when I said,

"I am not really that good…" But Eliza stayed firm, her hands resting on her hips. I groaned in defeat, slipping off my shoes, and prancing over to the bookshelf, pawing through the numerous records that sat untouched. Eventually I stumbled upon an old tune I had used for my dance project the term before last, another muggle song called '_Fever.' _Not bothering to warm up I clicked the CD into the player, following the instructions to the letter and dragging one of the unused to chairs to the centre of the room. Eliza sat expectantly in a small corner, and I tried not to look at her as I kicked and jumped and slunk around the studio. The choreography came easily, although I hadn't practiced it in six months. The music was powerful, and as I became more and more absorbed I felt my skin begin to shine. I prayed Eliza wouldn't notice, or at least write it off as a sweaty kind of glow. When the music peaked at,

_Sun lights up the day time, _

_Moon lights up the night_

_I light when you call my name_

_And I know I'm gonna treat you right_

_You give me fever!_

I let out a heavy sigh of relief when I realised I had kept my emotions in check, and surge pride pulsed through me for my level of control.

_You give me fever, when you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever in the mornin' _

_Fever all through the night _

As the music drew to a close I prepared myself for the heavy ending, performing a double aerial, and a backward walkover (thanks, Gymnastics!). I slunk back to my chair, standing easily up on it to jump off it at the last moment and slide into centre splits, a smile smeared across my face. The sound of Eliza's clapping filled the silence that concluded the end of the song, mixing with the sound of the chair scraping across the ground as I dragged it back to its rightful place.

"That was brilliant," she cried, embracing me in a hug. "Bloody fantastic…" I laughed, thanking her profusely as she proceeded to recount every movement I had made, and how she had reacted.

* * *

When I finally returned home that night (after a long day of dance, laughter, and ice cream by the lake) I was exhausted. Eliza had such a busy personality, that just listening to her speak had made me want to lie down. We had become fast friends, promising to meet the next week after finding how much we had in common (aside from my ability, and her lack of, talent for dance).

"Al, James, I'm home!" I called up the stairs as I made for the kitchen. I heard a pounding of footsteps and when I turned around both my brothers were standing by the doorway.

"And where have you been, young lady?" said James mockingly, and I poked out my tongue.

"I was over in the muggle village, and I met this girl named El-" but I was cut off by James and Al's snickers.

"What?! What!" I demanded, very nearly stomping my foot.

"You were at a muggle village- all day?" said Al in disbelief.

"Yes."

"No you weren't." I rolled my eyes at James.

"Yes I was!"

"What could you possibly have been doing for-" Al paused to check his watch- "six hours?"

"Well," I huffed, "if you had let me finish the first time, I was with a muggle girl. She was nice. It was nice." That had them intrigued.

"A muggle girl?"

"What was she like?"

"Was she really boring?"

"Was she stupid?"

My mind raced a hundred miles an hour as I answered their questions (yes, lovely, no, no), pondering the fact that _I _had been that ignorant just this morning. We had never really spoken to muggles before (apart from Uncle Dudley and Aunt Lauren), and not because we led a sheltered life. There was just never any need. When I was finally free of their incessant queries, I slathered a slice of bread with butter and jam before slipping upstairs.

* * *

Two weeks later Scor and I were hiking up the twisted path to shell cottage.

"Elise," I called as the front door grew closer, "Elise!" I was slightly out of breath by that point, as we had made the mistake of agreeing to be meet in the nearby village. When we finally reached our destination I was disappointed to find Louis, and not Elise waiting for us at the door.

"Hey Louis," I said, kissing him on the cheek, and I supposed my annoyance stained my voice, for his reply was,

"Gee, Lily, great to see you, too!" I shrugged off his sarcasm, and made my way inside in search of Aunt Fleur, the sounds of a newly made friendship echoing down the corridor as Scor and Louis introduced themselves. In the kitchen I found not Elise, and not Fleur, but Dom curled up in the window seat, her nose in a book.

"Hey Dom!" I said, throwing an arm around her. Dominique and I had always been close, well, we had been until I 'jumped the gun' and packed my bags for Beauxbaton.

"Hello, Lily. I think Elise is upstairs if you want her," she said plainly, and resumed reading her book; _"Summer Falls" _by Amelia Williams. Her tone wasn't cold, and her actions weren't rude, that was just Dom. Straight and to the point. A Ravenclaw, if I ever saw one. Before I went upstairs I grabbed Scor from the lounge room, where he was having an in depth discussion with Uncle Bill and Louis about Quidditch (what else did you expect?). Together we scurried up to the landing, and quickly found the new addition to Shell Cottage at the very end of the second corridor. The door was a very pale blue and had '_Elise' _painted upon it in a curling script. Without bothering to knock I pushed the door open, tossed my bag on the floor and leapt upon my best friend who appeared to be attempting to tidy the place up.

"Elise!" I shouted in her ear, squashing her in a massive hug, to which she replied at a somewhat softer tone, "Hey, Lily," a smile in her voice. While she and Scor greeted each other, somewhat more civil than my reception, I took the opportunity to look around the room. The whole place was blue, and it gave off the impression we were underwater. Her bedspread was duck egg blue, lacy and dainty, like Elise herself, and several cushions in varying shades of aqua were strewn across it. The walls were painted a pretty azure, and a navy rug lay on the floor, only slightly crumpled. Indigo lace curtains hung at the windows, tied back with white ribbons, and framing a view of the lethargic ocean that swept outside.

"So how's your summer been, El?" I said, climbing onto her massive bed.

"Amazing! We went to Australia last week, it was incredible, down under! Not many wizards though. What about you guys?" For nearly two hours we sat, exchanging stories and catching up on the summer gossip, I recounted the days I spent with Eliza, Scor told us of Egypt, and Elise told us of her family. She told us of her arguments with Victoire, expeditions with Louis, chess games with Dom, and of baby-sitting the families newest addition, Adelaide-Marie. When dinner was called and Elise failed to jump up like we had expected, instead groaning and shouting that she would be down in 'just a minute!' She was so happy here, so at home. Scor and I exchanged a delighted look, whispering in each other's ears as we scrambled down the stairs.

"We did great my little Lily," he murmured, "You did great."

* * *

On the eve of my birthday Scor and I attended the soiree production of Les Miserables. At six-thirty I met him outside the theatre, dressed in a black velvet dress with a white lace collar.

"Good evening, Scor," I said, taking his arm, "You look charming as always." And he did. His attire was impeccable; a navy suit paired with a dark grey tie and polished swede dress shoes.

"And you look beautiful, as always," he replied, kissing each of my flaming red cheeks. Together we made our way inside, and just like he had two christmas's ago, Scor walked up to desk, the same condescending scorn plastered across the ticket seller's face.

"We have two tickets reserved, under the name Malfoy," said Scor politely, but it was more of an announcement than a request. The sellers face twisted back into the same smile I remembered from last time, as a flood of

"Yes Mr Malfoy, of course Mr Malfoy, right this way Mr Malfoy," came pouring from his mouth. The smartly dressed man escorted us to our seats (front box, middle right) and fluttered around anxiously in anticipation of our next request. "Will that be all for this evening, Mr Malfoy?" he eventually asked, notepad at the ready.

"Just some drinks please… Fredrick? Was it? Yes. Two iced teas please, on ice," Scor replied, looking at me for confirmation.

"Oh, um, yes. Just the iced teas, thank you," I stammered, internally groaning at my lack of class. Noticing my discontent, Scor frowned, and queried,

'What's the matter, Lil?" But thankfully the show was just about to begin, and I was saved from bothering him with my petty embarrassment.

The performance was astounding, brilliant in every way. When the curtain fell Scor and I clapped so loudly I wondered if my hands would bruise, and as we excited the theatre the two of us were humming 'One Day More' in perfect harmony. Greeted by the fresh summer air, arm in arm we made for the same restaurant we had frequented last Christmas, _'The Cracked Teapot'. _The place was as beautiful as I had remembered it, lit entirely by flickering candles that marked each table. We were seated immediately, after Scor mentioned the family name, at easily the best table available.

"How are you Lily," probed Scor after we had ordered,

"Fine, great actually. I love the summertime." Scor raised an eyebrow to say that's-not-what-I-meant-and-you-know-it. Sighing, I ran my finger around the edge of my water glass, thinking back to the conversation we had shared in the dance studio last year. I had told Scor of the resentment I felt towards my powers, how I believed that they were a cause, a weapon for destruction, a temptation from goodness. It had been a tough week of exams, and when I broached the subject and I wasn't exactly emotionally stable at the time.

"Better," I said, and it was true. "Much better. I've been thinking about it a lot, and you are right. I shouldn't dwell on things I _could _be doing with my talents, the chaos I _could _be causing, when I know for a fact nothing less than an incredibly justified _good_ reason could cause me to do so." Scor looked doubtful.

"Are you sure, Lily? You seemed pretty convinced last term." I nod my head.

"I'm sure," I replied, giving him a big smile, teeth and everything. Just at that moment our dinner arrived (two bowls of basil pesto), and all thoughts of wrongdoings and emotional breakdowns were forgotten.

**a/n **

**Hello there!  
A couple of things to say today :)  
1. Thankyou for all your lovely reviews, especially those in response to the question at the end of the last chapter! Your input has been very helpful, and I think I have made my decision, but i am not going to tell any of you what it is because that would ruin the story *smiles devilishly*  
2. For all you whovians... yes ****_Summer Falls _****was a reference to 'The Bells of Saint John'  
3. please review! Even if its just to say, 'you are amazing, theworldabove, please marry me'. They do make me so happy!**

**until next time! (probably saturday :) )**

**ps. One of my lovely readers pm'd me to tell me i should probably start putting disclaimers so here goes;**

**disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling (was that all-right?) **


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n This chapter is dedicated to Nimea for all her fantastic reviews!**

**CHAPTER 24**

My actual birthday was relatively dull in comparison to evening I spent with Scor. Sure, my parents presented me with three new books and a dress for the Halloween ball, and I was allowed to choose what we ate for lunch, but other than that it was nothing special. The annual back-to-school extravaganza was just as horrible as ever, with everyone fussing about Molly, who was starting school this year, and the three new additions to our ever growing family (Elise, Marius, and Adelaide-Marie). I spent most of the evening tucked away in a corner with baby Marius, who I had stolen from a very tired looking Gabby as soon as I laid eyes on him. However, Aunt Audrey managed to coax me from my hiding place for desert, and what was apparently Molly's big announcement. As we all crowded around the exceptionally large dinner table I was flung back to my own 'big announcement', two years ago today. Recalling how nervous I was about revealing to my family that I would not be attending Hogwarts, I shot Molly a big smile, and even gave her the thumbs up.

"Well," she said, looking at the floor, "I would like to tell you all that like Lily I will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, but will instead be accompany Lily and Elise to the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic in the morning." My mouth hung open. Molly- she wasn't like me- she had spoke of going to Hogwarts for _years, _ever since she was four years old all I ever heard her talk about was Hogwarts and the fact that she was going to be a proud Gryffindor. The rest of my family seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for no one spoke. Instead we all, rather rudely, sat staring at her, until Elise finally piped up.

"That's _great _Molly! Lily and I just love Beauxbaton, I bet you will too!" she said, in her pretty French accent. Suddenly I wondered if Molly spoke French, she'd certainly never mentioned it. Staring at me rather pointedly, Elise gave me a withering kind of glare prompting me to say,

"Oh yes, Mols! Beauxbaton is fantastic, way better than Hogwarts!" Soon Fleur and Gabby had joined in, and the five of us were talking excitedly about the school, and soon enough the whole family was congratulating Molly on her decision, commenting on how brave she was to go abroad for school, and how clever she must be. Before anyone could coerce me into telling Molly _all about Beauxbaton _I slipped back into my hiding place. After all, she would find out soon enough.

* * *

"Oh, Lily- could you stay back a moment, please?" Sighing, I glanced back at my three companions (Molly, Scor and Elise), mouthing that I would meet them outside. As the three of them hurried from the room, I turned to Madame De Chagny who was sitting expectantly at her desk.

"Well, hurry up, child. We don't have long, the next port key is due to arrive at quarter past three." I stared at my watch. 3:05. Good, this wasn't going to take long then.

"Of course, Madame," I moved to the seat beside her desk with haste, feeling a little uncomfortable with the familiarness of the situation.

"I just wanted to let you know approval for you time turner came through last week, and it was delivered by a ministry professional this morning. The first thing I need to tell you, Lily, is that you must never be seen. You must never cross paths with a past version of yourself, it could have horrible repercussions. You understand?" I nodded. I had spent most of the summer reading up on time turners, and the associated regulations. I knew what happened to wizards who meddled in time.

"Of course, Madame," pleased with my response, she resumed her speech.

"Secondly, you must never attempt to change the future. Interfering with time is a tricky business, and despite your clear academic talent not even you are quite ready for that. Sometimes, even the little things can change the future. Treat your time travel not as travelling to the past, but adding an extra hour to your day."

"Yes, of course, Madame De Chagny." I wasn't stupid.

"Yes well, here you are then." Over the desk she passed me a gold envelope, sealed with the ministry crest. After looking for her nod of approval, I tore the packaged open to reveal a circular pendant strung on a long gold chain. The pendant was made up of three concentric circles, and in the centre was a tiny glass hourglass, filled with what appeared to be glinting gold flakes. "Instructions have been enclosed in the envelope, please ensure you read them carefully. However, to give you a quick rundown, you will need to turn the hourglass counterclockwise in accordance to the number of hours you need to go back. Ensure you do this somewhere quiet and uninterrupted, preferably the time turner lockers located on the fourth floor, but if necessary a bathroom cubicle or broom cupboard will do. Finally, you must stick to your allocated number of extra hours. You have been granted seven, and you must adhere to that, Lily Potter." I frowned.

"But Madame, I only applied for six!" With pursed lips, she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes well, apparently you were thought worthy of seven," she murmured, giving me a knowing smile. "Don't make me regret my decision, Lily Potter." Before I could spout a stammer of thanks she waved me from her office, calling out to me as I opened the door.

"One more thing, Miss Potter," I turned around, clutching my trunk and owl cage.

"Yes, Madame De Chagny?"

"The first year- Molly- she's your cousin?" I grinned.

"Yes."

"Good. Off with you, then." With a grin plastered on my face, off I went.

* * *

Scor and Molly were waiting just outside, practically hanging off the door.

"Scorpius Malfoy… you weren't…. Eavesdropping, were you?" Scor grinned sheepishly, and I swatted him on the back of the neck. Molly, who stood awkwardly behind me, was grinning happily.

"This place is beautiful!" she exclaimed, eyes alight. I smiled.

"Yeah, it is. Do you want me to show you around sometime? You know- all the nooks and crannies that the teachers don't bother with?" I caught Scor's eye. He had done the same thing for me in my first year. Molly nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes!"

The three of us made our way to the residential wing of the palace, weaving through what seemed like the entire student body. When we arrived I pointed Molly in the direction of the first floor, promising to walk her to the dining hall for the feast. Mounting the stairs to the third floor, I sucked in a breath when I saw Tilly, lounging on pale green couch with Bella at her feet.

"Tilly!" I cried, dropping my things and sprinting over to her. I hadn't seen her since my first year, as she had spent her fourth year on exchange at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Lily" she replied, embracing me in a hug.

"Oh, how was it? Was it bigger? What were the classes like? Oh, tell me everything!" She laughed.

"Lily… Don't your two older brothers go to Hogwarts? I think I met one last year… James, was it? And then a dozen cousins, or so? I met plenty of them! Rose, Roxanne, Fred, Dominique, Louis…" she ticked them off on her fingers, and I poked out my tongue.

"Yes… But it's not the same! They don't have Beauxbaton to compare it to!"

So, instead of stowing away our things, changing for dinner, and collecting our timetables like we probably should have, all six of us crowded around Tilly to hear her stories of Hogwarts.

"It's bigger than Beauxbaton, but not _nearly _as nice," she admitted, "It's very confusing- all staircases and corridors and rickety ladders. No one really cares if your late for dinner, or don't attend breakfast, or if you sit down before your teacher. They have barely any classes- only 9 to 3 each day, and then they only have magic classes. Nothing like etiquette or equestrian…."

* * *

I first used my time turner on Tuesday morning, in order to attend not one, not two, but three classes. First, like usual, Nat and I headed for ancient runes on the fifth floor, where we were assigned much the same translation exercises as we had the previous year. When the bell rang I scurried down the stairs to the time lockers, which were tucked away on the fifth floor. Each person who had a time turner was assigned a locker, where they could safely move back in time without having to worry about being seen. My own locker, which was the third door on the right, had been neatly marked as belonging to 'Lily Luna Potter', and details concerning my time turner activity had been printed an taped bellow it. Slipping inside, I tugged my time turner from its hiding place, tucked inside my uniform.

"One turn," I whispered, reciting the instructions, "One turn per hour, counter clockwise." Taking the tiny glass hourglass, I flipped it over, watching in wonder as the gold flakes poured into through the opening.

When the time turner was still again, I peered at my watch. 9.00. Shoot, I was running late. Bolting from the locker, I sprinted up the student-free stairs to the sixth floor, stumbling as I went. Thankfully, Proffesuer Gabin was running late, and I made it just in time to tumble into the classroom before he entered. Nat gave me a funny look.

'Where the hell were you? After breakfast you just disappeared… I had to walk with _Amelia." _She cocked her head to the brunette girl sitting on the other side of her.

"I had runes," I whispered back as I pulled out my books. Since she still looked puzzled, into a very quiet voice I said, "time turner." Her eyes grew wide.

"So… you've already had a class this morning?" My brow furrowed.

"Yes… kind of. Technically, I am still in that class."

"That," she proclaimed, "Is weird," and turned to face Proffesuer Gabin, who was instructing us on non-verbal summoning charms. Sighing, I copiously began to take down notes, and tried not to think about the fact that I still had ten more hours left of school.

* * *

At ten past six I staggered from my final class, nackered from the eleven hours of school I had endured. Bella, Nat, Elise, Dmitri, Scor, and Tilly were curled up in the fifth year common room, noses pressed into books, and picking at a big plate of shortbread biscuits. Collapsing on the ground, I reached for my book bag, and started on the mountain of homework I had been assigned that day. Tilly rubbed my shoulder sympathetically.

"Big day?" she said, nodding to my packed bag.

"Yep…" I sighed, "Get this. I had _ten _classes. Three doubles and a single before first break even started…" Nat bit her lip.

"Are you sure you can do this all year, Lil?" I straightened my shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Sure, sure. I just need some time to get used to it!" I wondered who I was trying to convince. Leaning back into the couch, I listened in to the conversation that ensued as I slaved over my Arithmancy homework.

"What about you lot?" said Bella, who I assumed was addressing Dmitri, Scor and Tilly.

"Busy- but not as busy as Lily," it was Tilly who replied. Dmitri scoffed.

"Speak for yourself, Til. I had double potions, double advanced potions, and double history." Laughing, Scor added,

"Oh yeah, fifth year is definitely _not _going to be easy." Shrugging, Tilly continued, "Third year was the worst- you take all these subjects to try and find your _thing_, and then in fourth year you pick your subjects in accordance. You know- if your good at Runes, you'd go for Arithmancy, and maybe the language elements. If you're better at charms, you would go for advanced charms, and transfiguration. Not like at Hogwarts- they don't get to specify until sixth year, and waste two years stressing over subjects they aren't even good at- and get this. They only have seven years of school! How weird is that?" I contemplated this new information. All my subjects seemed relatively specific to my talents already; languages, potions, history. Of course, I already knew about Hogwart's seven years in comparison to Beauxbaton's eight. In part, it was one of the reasons I had chosen Beauxbaton; I had always loved school, and spending an extra year seemed like a blessing, rather than a curse. Bella piped up next.

"What are you all focusing on, then?"

"History, and transfiguration," said Scor, not surprising me in the slightest. Scor had taken History of Magic, Further History of Magic, Creative writing and advanced transfiguration the previous year. He had tutored me for my transfiguration exam.

"Charms and art," added Tilly,

"Defence," concluded Dmitri.

Huh.

It was interesting to get to know my friends this way- hear about their academic strengths rather than social encounters. At seven 'o'clock we headed downstairs for dinner, which I practically inhaled before racing upstairs to finish off my homework. Three hours later I staggered to my bedroom, books piled in my arms and my hairs coming loose from the messy bun I had tied it into some hours ago. Without bothering to change clothes, I collapsed on my bed, and curling into a tiny ball, I let sleep claim me.

* * *

By Sunday morning, I was nearing on exhaustion, so much so that I slept until twelve, and had to race to meet Molly by the court fountain, Bella, who had been outside my door, was close at my heels. As I hurried down the steps, I peered out the window at the miserable day that I saw, smudged a blurry grey by the ugly rainclouds that hung overhead. Smears of blue peeked out from behind the clouds, hopeful rays of sunshine falling through the lull.

"Is that her?" said Bella, pointing to a pretty red-head with a spray of freckles across her nose, surrounded by a gaggle of tittering blond first years. I sighed.

"That's Molly." Together, we approached the band of girls, pushing our way to the centre.

"Hey Mols," I cried, catching her attention, "You wanna go now?" she looked startled, as though she had forgotten about my offer.

"Oh, yeah! Sure, Lil! Mind if a few of my friends tag along?" I groaned.

"If by a few you mean one or two of this lot, then sure Molly! That'd be great!" I smiled sweetly at the look of confusion splashed across her face.

"Um… Great. Sara? Cosette? You want to come?" Two blonde girls that looked near identical stepped out from the bunch, nodding excitedly.

"Oh yes, we would love to!"

"Brilliant," I mumbled sarcastically, making sure to keep out of earshot. Bella laughed. "Right then. This is Bella," I gestured to my giggling accompaniment, and elbowing her in the ribs.

"Hi… Molly" she managed. Mols gave a big smile.

"Hi Bella! These are the twins- Sara" she pointed to the girl on the right, "and Cosette," the one on the left.

"Hey… girls. Off we go then?" The five of us spent most of the morning hiking the grounds, Bella and I pointing out all the best spots to enjoy the sunshine. We took them to the lake, the forest, the rolling hills. Inside we showed them all the quick roots- the fastest ways to get to class, the hiding spots, the secret passages. By the time we had finished, the dinner bell chimed, and together Bella and I hurried up the steps to our respective dormitories. While Bella changed out of her sweaty clothes and took a cold shower, I began working on my fourth Ancient Runes translation for the week, glad to tick it off my 'to do list,' which still currently listed two potions essays, a parselmouth translation, and a list of twenty latin verbs I still needed to go over. When Bella knocked on my door, shouting that we were ten minutes late, I shouted back, "Go on! I'll be there in a bit… Maybe. Could you bring something back for me? A bread roll? Or a piece of fruit?" I could feel her roll her eyes through the door.

"Sure, Lils. Don't study too hard, alright?" I laughed to myself. Yeah, right.

**a/n**

**Hey there lovelies! What did you think?  
1. I hadn't planned on sending Molly to Beauxbaton- it just happened. Also, people always portray Rose and Victoire as the stuck up popular ones, but Molly always seemed like she would be to me. Not necessarily stuck up, but very popular and pretty.  
2. I know this chapter was a lot of school stuff... But i feel like i kind of missed that element in the past few chapters, so i wanted to make up for that.  
3. Last thing... Was it totally unreasonable of me to only just mention that Beauxbaton schooling lasts for eight years? I just have so many ideas- i need five more years! **

**~ Please review, next chapter up soon. Friday, maybe? The more of you that review... the sooner i update! **

**xxx Happy Monday!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Six Saturdays after term began, I'd had enough of spending endless hours pouring over essays, translations, exercises, and readings, so instead I packed up my things and made for the dance studio. My art assignment this term was to create something abstract- something without meaning. To say I was having trouble was a bit of an understatement. Sure- I like to think I have an active imagination, and sure I have a creative streak, but without meaning? That's a whole new ballgame. My only progress so far was a choice of song- the music was was odd, chunky and distracting. But I liked it nonetheless. Staring around the small studio, I longed for the summer. For Eliza the muggle, for her gigantic studio, and for the carefree days I had taken for granted. As the hours dragged on I found no inspiration, no muse, no intent for the choreography. I meandered randomly around the room, sticking my arms out at odd angles and throwing my legs into strange positions. After two very frustrating hours, the door to the studio cracked open to reveal a fresh looking Scor, a cheeky smile pinching his face.

"Morning Lily," he drawled, stepping uninvited into the room.

"Morning, Scor. What's up?"

"Oh- you know, I just thought we could use this time to work on our entry for the talent ball. Its only two months away. Unless you're busy, of course," he glanced doubtfully around the room, eyes lingering on the crackling stereo that was still spouting my art music. I rolled my eyes.

"No- not really. Let me put my pointes on." As I crossed the room, Scor's eyes followed, staring rather intently. "What's wrong Scor, finally fallen for the beauteous Lily Potter?" I teased, flipping my hair over my shoulder and placing my hand on my hip. Blushing bright pink, his only reply was,

"Oh um… No, of course not… why would you think that?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I was _joking,_ Scor." Tieing on a brand new pair of pointe shoes, I walked to the centre of the floor, flicking my mmp3 to the song we had been working with.

"Right well… I thought we could go over the second chorus. It was a bit sloppy last time, I think you were a count to late on the backward walkover." Without a word, I moved to my position, and counted us in,

"5, 6, 7, 8." With a what was hopefully graceful flexibility I leaned into a backbend (1, 2), kicking my legs over with pointed feet (3, 4), fell gently back into Scor's waiting arms (5), swung my legs up to my chest (6), and felt weightless as I was flicked into the air (7), landing carefully at Scor's feet (8).

"That was better…" he said cautiously, knowing how snappish I'd been lately, "but perhaps you could try using the momentum of the walkover to fling up your legs? You kind of dragged up a bit, and it really needs to be sharp. And don't forget to point your feet for the whole sequence." Sticking my tongue out at him, I tried as best I could to memorise his notes, and only hoped I could apply them. Resuming my position, we tried it again, and again, and again, and again, and again. By the time Scor was finally satisfied, it was half past two, and I was gasping for breath, tipping the entire contents of my drink bottle down my throat and over my head. I mean, it was easy enough for him. All he had to do was catch. More than eager to take a nice cold shower, I began to pack up my things when I felt my best friend's hand on my shoulder.

"Just a moment, Lil. Don't you think we should try the dance with the added sequence- you know, actually put it to music?" His voice was soft, like a melody, and it was all I could do to say,

"Sure Scor, but just once. I'm beat."

Together, we moved around the floor, perfectly synchronised, perfectly balanced. He caught me when I fell. Took hold when I reached. Moved when I moved. The dance was perfect, and I knew it. So when it finished, and Scor was staring at me with an incredulous look on his face I was more than shocked. Surely it hadn't been that terrible? Surely I hadn't made that many mistakes? Surely we hadn't been that out of time?

"What now, Scor?" I said, with a hand on my hip.

"You're glowing," he replied with a whisper, so soft I wondered if he had actually said anything.

"Of course I am glowing, Scor!" I exclaimed, exasperated and growing impatient. "Or have you missed the past eighteen months?"

"But Lily- your glowing red!" I glanced in the mirror that ran the length of the room to find that I was indeed pulsing an unhealthy, violent looking red. My hair was tossed about my head, having darkened to a fiery orange since term had begun, framing my pale white skin and the bruised looking bags under my eyes. As I stared at my reflection, and a crazed looking miscreation stared back, my breathing quickened. How had this happened? Carefully, Scor approached me with light steps.

"Lily- are you okay?" I didn't reply, but instead remained eye locked with myself. I felt his hand on my shoulder, tugging me from the mirror. "Lily- come with me, look away from the mirror." I did as I was told, and felt the tidal wave of emotions swelling inside me begin to calm almost instantly.

"What have I become?" I whispered, staring directly at Scor. I still felt unhinged by what I had seen, unstable on my own feet. Fortunately for me steady hands were at the ready, when I did fall, tumbling into my best friends arms.

"Nothing. You are who you have always been- it's probably just stress, nothing to worry about. We always knew your powers are tied to your emotions." He smiled weakly, resting a soft hand on my blotched cheek. In reply I grimaced, pushing him away and grabbing my things.

"Scor- I, I have to go. I need to do homework, I have about a billion essays due and three translations, and only one time turner hour left. See you tomorrow." Without another word I left the studio, looking over my shoulder to see Scor standing confused and broken.

* * *

I didn't go back to the dance studio for an age after that, instead turning in a botched piano composition for my assignment. Three days after the 'incident', I plodded from the art classroom with a sigh, and sleepily made for potions. These days advanced potions was my safe haven. It was such a simple process; chop, cut, stir. All you had to do was follow the instructions to the letter, which was a blessing in comparison to the hoops my other instructors were insisting I jump through. Today we were finishing off a strengthening solution, a tricky potion we had begun working on last week. According to the Proffesuer it was considered a grade five potion by the British Ministry for Magic, but this was advanced potions. This was Beauxbatons. Screwing up my face, I begun chopping my griffin claw into perfectly sliced cubes, scowling when I was interrupted by a nasal voice I had never heard before. Knife still in hand, I spun around to find a boy I had in fact, seen more than several times, passing through the corridors.

"I'm Sam," he said, voice sounding somewhat less grating now that I could see his face… his very well sculptured face. Samuel Gliori was unanimously agreed to be the cutest boy in third grade, followed closely by David Malouf and Vincent St Paul.

"Oh, I am Lily- I think we've met?" He smiled, extending a hand.

"I suppose we must have, which is, if you don't mind my saying, not so surprising considering we are two people out of only sixteen in the third grade?" Blushing, I gripped his hand, shaking it firmly.

"I suppose you are right."

"Well, Lily, I hate to ask, but my potion appears to have turned a hideous shade of orange" -I checked the book. It was meant to be navy blue- "and I fear it is beyond saving. Would you mind terribly if I was to work with you?" I bit my lip. Potions was _my _thing- I didn't share it with anyone; certainly not boys with clumsy hands and orange potions, even if they were ridiculously handsome. Before I could tell him no, I didn't think so, he shot me an award winning smile, and my heart melted.

"Sure, Sam!" I babbled, moving over so he could join me at the bench.

Oh god, what have I become?

Fifty minutes later, I was, to be quite honest, quite proud of our efforts. Moments before Proffesuer Andres came to inspect our solution, I trickled in the last of the salamander blood while Sam whisked away all the dirty equipment, leaving our bench clean with perfection. Peering into our cauldron, the Proffesuer stirred it cautiously with a nearby silver rod, smiling when a soft lilac kind of steam wafted from within. In what I would say was an act of immense bravery or perhaps immense trust in both his students and his teaching abilities, Proffesuer Andres stuck out his tongue, allowing several drops of the lilac mist to condense in his mouth. For a moment he was quiet, his face thoughtful, before finally announcing;

"Good, very good. Almost perfect, in fact. One too many porcupine spines, I think." He scrutinized the pair of us with immense satisfaction. "You two should work together more often," he finally proclaimed as he shuffled off to the only other students in the room. After several silent moments I turned to face Sam, who was smiling triumphantly.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Almost perfect," I corrected, with a cheeky smile, shoving my things into my already full bag as Sam imitated my actions.

"So Lily… You're really good at potions, and I like to think I am pretty near fantastic…" I laughed, remembering his fluorescent potion from earlier that lesson. Sam frowned.

"I did say _pretty near. _Anyway- I was thinking we could study sometime. You know- potions, runes, latin." My heart was pounding so loudly, I wondered if he could hear it.

"That would be _great, _Sam. How about tomorrow afternoon?" I could only hope I didn't sound too keen.

"Sounds good, Lily. We can work on Andres's ten inch essay on the moral implications of the draught of peace." I frowned, Andres hadn't assigned us an essay, but before I could say anything I was interrupted.

"I want a ten inch essay on the moral implications concerning the draught of peace, which we will be concocting next Thursday. Due Tuesday." My mouth fell open, and I looked at Sam.

"How did you know?" But he only winked at me, and sauntered out the door, calling over his shoulder,

"See you tomorrow, Lily! Eight o'clock in the library, okay?"

* * *

For the most part, I barely spoke to Scor for the next three weeks. It wasn't intentional, at least that's what I told myself- we were just both so busy. Especially since I barely ever studied in the common rooms, as I spent most of my free time studying the library with or without Sam, who took much the same subjects as me. Three Wednesdays after the incident in the dance studio found our selves alone in the fifth year common room (the library had closed nearly an hour ago). Like usual, my nose was glued to a transfiguration text, and Scor's quill was scratching incessantly at a marred bit of parchment. After I had fallen asleep for the third time, nestling my head against the curve of my friends arm, Scor broke the silence.

"I'm worried about you, Lily," he said quietly, in a determined voice, "I don't know what to do anymore." I frowned.

"Do about _what?_"

"You, my little Lily! You are tired all the time and you hardly ever eat- not to mention Sunday!" I slapped him lightly.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that! It was just the one time! Just a mistake, just a memory…" A lie. It had happened thrice since, my eyes glowing red with my body, and a pain in my chest that I couldn't handle. But still, he didn't need to know that. Rolling his eyes, the reply I received was exasperated, at best.

"No, you agreed, and don't change the subject! Clearly this time turner business is too much for you, don't be ashamed about it. Plenty of students- most, students- don't even last a week! You're in over your head and you're just too proud too-"

"Too proud?" I interrupted, raising my voice not just a notch, but an octave, "You think I am too proud, Scorpius? Well- let me tell you something, buddy, I'm coping just fine, thank you very much, at least I would be if you weren't so _patronizing _all the time! You think you know better? You don't!" I was shrieking by that point, and it was safe to say that seven weeks into term I was nearing on an emotional breakdown, and I was anything but mentally stable.

"I just want to help, Lily." His reply was laced with exasperation, punctuated by the roll of his eyes. I glared at him.

"I don't need your help, Scor! Not if your only suggestion is for me to hand back my time turner and drop two subjects! I won't take the easy path!" Clearly, my words had stung, as he leant back in his seat.

"The easy path, Lily?" My mind spun as I realised what I had said,

"Oh-no Scor, that's not what I-" But I couldn't finish.

"I know what you meant, Lily." His voice was harsh, and piercing. "I know what you meant." He paused for an agonizingly long amount of time. "I just wanted to help. You seem so fragile- so exhausted. It hurts me to see you hurting like that, I just…" Looking up from the table, he looked me straight in the eye, but I had already closed my heart.

"Sorry, Scor, but I don't need you to look out for me. You're not my mother... and you are most certainly not my boyfriend." Head bowed, my best friend returned to his work with a shrug, and I wondered what was really bothering him.

Several hours later, and no more words had escaped Scor's pinched mouth. I bit my lip. I didn't mean what I said; I did need him. I needed him more than anything. I need him to protect me, to laugh with me, to be my best friend. When he left without sound, no nod, no wave, I felt my heart break. Had I destroyed our friendship forever?

* * *

I suppose I should have just marched right up to him, tapped on his shoulder, and apologized. But like Scor said, I was just too proud, and while it was true; I _did _need him, I didn't need him to boss me around, or tell me what to do. We barely spoke for the rest of the term, sitting on opposite sides of the breakfast table, avoiding each other in the corridors, and ignoring our friends' pleas to make up. On a sunny Tuesday, two weeks before school was out, the six of us (along with Sam, Tilly and Robert) were sitting awkwardly in the third year commons. Sam and Dmitri were eagerly discussing an upcoming Quidditch match, Tilly, Elise and Nat were deliberating their holiday plans, while Bella and Robert huddled on a small couch supposedly chatting about a transfiguration essay. Scor and I sat cumbersomely on opposite ends of a large couch, quiet, catching only snatches of the other's conversation.

"Yeah, man! I heard their seeker can pull a wronski feint!" Dmitri.

"Bella and I are vacationing on the southern coast of France, it's going to be _magnifique! _We are going to meet cute boys… and drink mugs of hot chocolate._" _Tilly.

"Robert, we should be studying!" this voice was laced with a giggle. Definitely Bella. Before I could decide whether or not I wanted to look up and see what they were doing instead of studying, an excited call bounced off the walls of the commons.

"The Christmas ball! The announcement has been posted! It's next weekend!" The whole third floor seemed to flock towards the notice board, pushing and shoving to catch a glimpse of the same flyer that was posted every year. My friends left their previous conversations behind, instead bantering excitedly about the ball.

"Oh this year is going to be just perfect!" cried Elise, "Fleur sent me a dress just last week, and isn't it beautiful?" my girlfriends nodded their heads in agreement, and I looked over to join in the fun; catching Scor's eye. I felt a stinging in my chest. Scor and I had gone to every ball together since I had started school… every masquerade, and every gala. But now… Unable to take it, I flicked my eyes away, moving closer to the girls, perching myself on the seat next to Sam. As the animated debate went on, I forgot all about Scor, throwing myself into a discussion about a ball I probably wouldn't be attending.

**A/N**

**Hello beautiful people!  
1. Please review! i would cry if y'all could get me to fifty reviews with this chapter! please? pretty please? just a single word is a okay with me- Outstanding, Exceeds Exceptions, Acceptable, Poor, Dreadful, Troll.  
2. Sorry- two days later than I expected, but you know, life ****_does _****like to get in the way of things!  
3. So! New chapter, new character! What does everyone think of****_ Sam?  
_****4. Not too happy with this chapter- i mean, it has all the elements i wanted, but some reason i just couldnt get it right. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone- I am so, so, so, so sorry for the late update! I have been sooo busy for the past few months, since I am both in my last year of school and working as a professional dancer and actor (Any Aussie's see legally blonde?). **

**ANyway, hope you like the update!**

After a further forty eight hours of muted silence from my best friend, I had made up my mind: I was going to apologize. During our lunch hour, instead of rushing straight to library, I was instead swept up with my peers, moving towards the dining hall. Scor sat in a far corner, caught up in a book, golden hair mussed, absently-mindedly stirring a glass of juice with his pinkie finger. My friends sat around in him in a neat little circle, picking at plates of hot food and hastily scribbling down homework. I felt a small pang in my chest as I realised how much I had missed this, touch of regret that I didn't even have time to eat lunch with friends anymore. Nervously, I walked up to the table in the corner, picking at my cuticles (a nervous habit). Finally noticing my presence, seven of the eight members sitting at the table looked up me in surprise, greeting me as though I was an old friend they hadn't seen in quite some time. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, um, Scor?" he looked up at me, and I saw sadness flash through his eyes before he twisted his face into a scowl.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Could I talk to you?" He shrugged.

"Sure."

"In… private, please?" I really didn't want to pour out my heart in front of the entire school (or most of it, anyway).

"I guess," he replied, with raised eyebrows, standing quickly and moving easily from the hall. Moments later we stood alone in an empty classroom, and without thought I sucked in a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry Scor! I was stupid… You're my best friend, _of course I need you. _I was just stressed from school, you know, and I just snapped. This new glowing thing- it's too much. I don't know if I can handle it…" I paused. Scor was still standing five feet before me, but his expression hadn't changed. It hadn't softened, it hadn't melted into that handsome smile.

"Okay." His reply was simple- reserved. Not an acceptance- just a statement. Not sure If I had heard right, I stuttered;

"Sorry?"

"Okay." He repeated, looking at me as though I was stupid. "Okay," he repeated again, when I continued to stare.

"Right… well..." I wondered if I should go through with the next part of my plan. The blank look on his face told me _NO, _but before I could help myself the words were pushed from my mouth.

"Do you want to go to the Christmas ball… with me?" He stared at me again.

"Look- its great you apologized and everything, but that doesn't mean everything goes back to normal. You hurt me Lily, a lot. Saying sorry doesn't just make it _better. _And for your information, I already have a date." I took a step back, tears threatening to spill.

"Right well… Good for you." I managed to push out a string of words, before sprinting from the classroom. As usual I made for the library, taking solace in an isolated corner, unforgiving tears smudging my astronomy charts, my limbs burning a shameless red.

* * *

The day of the Christmas ball was the same whirl it usually was, filled with dresses and giggles, and clouds of perfume that made me sneeze. As was our apparent routine, the girls and I got ready in my room, plucking, lacing and dusting our way to absolute perfection. My dress this year was something else, floor length, creamy ecru with a pale chiffon overlay embroidered with navy blue snowflakes. While the other girls "ooh and ahhed" at each other's dresses, I perched myself on my bed, twisting Scor's ring around my finger. Closing my eyes, I sighed, wishing that this evening was going to be like any other ball, that I would have my best friend at my side, and that I didn't have to fret about transforming into a Chinese lantern if my emotions ran too high.

Fingering the fabric of my dress, I took a deep breath before rejoining my friends, who knew that something was wrong, but either didn't care to know or didn't want to know. Or maybe they were just saving me the pain of talking about it.

By the time we were all dolled up, had tied any loose threads, and plucked any sneaky eyebrow hairs, the four of us had kept the boys waiting for nearly twenty minutes. Laughing loudly, and smiley broadly at one another, we descended the stairs to our common room, spotting the boys looking miserable in the corner.

The scene seemed to be playing on repeat, as we went through the very same motions we had done last year. Greet your date with a kiss on the cheek, take his arm, smile and nod to the other boys, before filing from the room in a perfect line. Different dresses, different common room, but still the same. Still routine.

Except for one, tiny detail.

"Hey Sam," I said with a smile, looking up at him from beneath my eyelashes, blushing slightly as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Lily, you look gorgeous! I love your dress!" Taking his arm, we walked leisurely behind the others, laughing and chatting as we ogled the crowd of couples that flowed freely, some beautiful and some hideous. The ballroom looked much the same as it had done every year, decorated with icy statues of opaque blue, glowing candles of red gold, and huge wreaths of leafy mistletoe.

Hundreds of students occupied the room, laughing, dancing and feasting on the beautiful food that had been prepared by the hospitality and etiquette classes.

Clutching at Sam's arm, I led him to the dance floor, weaving through students until he finally took my waist, and together me moved effortlessly across the floor. For several moments we were silent before Sam's alluring voice tickled my ear.

"I'm glad I came with you tonight, Lily. Really glad." Looking up at him, I forced a smile, and tried not to think about Scorpius, who I had seen earlier with potions partner, Anastasia.

"Me too, Sam," I replied, without looking him in the eye. He frowned.

"Is something wrong, Lily? Have I said something to offend you?" I shook my head.

"Of course not Sam, this whole evening has been perfect. You've been perfect." Taking his hand I squeezed it, looking him square in the eye. Because it was the truth, if I had been any other girl I would be swooning by now, feeling faint from Sam's charming charisma. It wasn't his fault that my best friend probably hated me.

It was mine.

The thought caught me by surprise, and I was thrown slightly off rhythm and into Sam's arms. Of course it was my fault, I had always known that. But those words, putting into such simple terms had shocked me, because up until now I had been winding and interweaving, turning my friendship into a complicated equation.

It was Sam's gentle voice that tore me from the void of my own consciousness, sweet and coaxing, like honey.

"Lily… Lily! Are you alright?" I blinked up at him, trying to refocus my thoughts to the situation at hand.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I just have a… head ache." I gave him a tight smile, and rubbed at my left temple with my free hand. Ever the gentlemen, he let me lean upon his arm as he guided me to a nearby table, and I made a show of massaging my forehead, and gulping the glass of water he handed me.

"Since you are currently an invalid, would you like to eat now?" Snorting at his 'invalid' statement, I nodded my head, and sighed when he left in search of the feast.

The table Sam had chosen was on a slightly elevated platform, which meant I could see the entire hall in all its glory. I could see every beautiful couple, and some not so beautiful couples, every conversation and every dance partner. Over in a far corner I could see Bella and Robert, who were enjoying a form of entertainment that wasn't strictly G-rated. Gross.

Nat and William waltzed around the floor, a perfect couple, and I beamed when I saw him whisper in her ear, something that was quite clearly meant for her, and her only, judging by the red that flushed her cheeks.

Dmitri and Elise were nowhere to be seen, which wasn't surprising. Neither of the pair were exceedingly social, and usually left the ball early to enjoy the quiet of the common rooms in each other's company. On several occasions I had walked in on the two of them, legs criss crossed, and intertwined, both with a book in hand. They made the perfect couple, and if we had been any older, I would be expecting a happy announcement any day now.

Before my thoughts could turn to Scor, Sam return with two heaped plates in hand.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I brought you a bit of everything." Thanking him, I took one of the two plates, and greedily began to eat. The food was delicious, as it always was, but I couldn't enjoy it. We ate in silence for fifteen minutes or so, before Sam finally commented on my discomfort, although he probably assumed it was because of my "headache" and not the fact that I had destroyed the first real friendship I had ever had.

"You're not having fun." It wasn't a question. Biting my lip, I wondered what to tell him. I didn't like to lie, but I wasn't really in the mood to explain my life story to Samuel Gliori, of all people. Fortunately, I didn't have to say anything. "It's okay, though. I never really got the appeal of the Christmas ball. Everyone always seems so stiff, all dressed up. Plus, its always really cold. Do you want to go back to the commons?" I smiled.

I didn't deserve Sam, not really. He was so genuinely nice, and I couldn't even be decent enough to give him my full attention for a few hours.

"Sure, a seat by the fire and a mug of hot chocolate sounds pretty good right now."

Together we made our way back to the commons, avoiding the fourth level where I was sure Dmitri and Elise would be. We sat by the fire, where huge mugs of hot chocolate and platter of chocolate chip cookies.

Reaching for a cookie, it was Sam who spoke first.

"Did you ever play _trois mentir?" _ I shook my head.

"Three lies? No." He sighed.

"I didn't think so. It's a French game that I used to play as a child." Watching the fire flicker and burn, I decided that I owed him before saying, "How do you play?"

Brightening a little, he took a cookie from the platter, "Everytime you take a cookie, you break it into four parts," carefully, he broke the cookie in half, and then again. "For each part you make four statements, three are false, and one is a secret. The players take turns at guessing which statement is true, and for every incorrect guess the owner of the cookie may eat one quarter. If a player guesses the correct answer, they may take all remaining cookie pieces." I smiled.

"Let's play."

Since I had never played before, Sam agreed to go first, setting the four cookie quarters on the platter.

"I hate broccoli.

I can't ride a bike.

I love the colour green.

I want to kiss you."

Breathing heavy, and not really caring how many cookie pieces I won, my first guess was.

"You can't ride a bike." He laughed, placing the quarter whole in his mouth.

"Of course I can ride a bike, Lily," he waggled his eyebrows, and gestured to the remaining pieces, suggesting that I take my next guess.

"Uh… You love the colour green?" I wavered, moving closer to the fire, and to Sam.

"I hate green." This time, he broke the quarter in half, and passed a piece to me, which I chewed thoughtfully before guessing,  
"You hate broccoli." His face was inches away from mine when he said,

"Good guess, Lily pad." I sucked in a breath.

"I thought that…" I trailed off, embarrassed by my own stupid assumptions.

"I don't want to kiss you Lily, I need to. It isn't any secret." Gently, he cradled his face in my hands, and slowly my lips met his.

As first kisses go, it wasn't bad. The heat of the fire was intense; a contrast to the easy going way in which our lips moved against each other, no clashing teeth and no bumping noses, nothing like the way Bella had described her first kiss.

In fact, Scor was a fantastic kisser, running his hands along my back through my hair, pressing his lips ever so gently against my own.

Wait a minute.

Scor?

Gasping, I pulled back from Sam, and scrambled to my feet. Appalled by my own imaginings.

"I am so sorry Sam, I just… I just can't. It's complicated, I am so, so sorry." Trying not to cry, I hurried from the room, trying not to trip over my heels. And although I didn't turn back, I could see his hurt look, and haunted eyes, and I could hear the words he murmured under his breath.

"Your thirteen, Lily. It shouldn't _be _complicated."

* * *

I woke up the next morning with puffy red eyes and tracks of mascara black on my cheeks. It was stupid, really. Scor was my best friend, he had been for two and a half years. There had never been anything romantic between us, had there?

For hours I lay in my bed, recounting every embrace, reliving every memory, scouring every conversation for a hint of romance, a sense of affection that was perhaps more than what was shared between two friends.

As I thought back, I supposed that it was possible for some words, some actions, to be taken as romantic, or fervent, but I knew, that on my part at least, they had not been. Sure, we had gone to the cinema, and sure, we had attended nearly every ball since first year together, but that didn't mean anything.

Suddenly our whole friendship didn't seem so simple, so innocent and so clean cut. I had leant on Scor for so long, both emotionally and physically, he had become my security and my confidant. I hated to think what life might be like without out him, dreaded to imagine it.

A moment later I had made up my mind. It wasn't good enough to apologize, and it wasn't good enough to make excuses. I had to tell Scor exactly how I felt, I had to tell him I loved him. I knew that it was a ridiculous notion, love. I was only thirteen, after all.

But with Scor, it was different. He was just so perfect, a flawed beauty. Hastening to dress, brush my hair, and wash my face, I hurried from the room without a second thought, moving quietly through the corridor, trying not to wake the sleeping people that filled the rooms.

I knew where Scor would be, he was my best friend after all, so I made for the lake. I didn't make it halfway there.

I saw him, before he saw me. Tucked away in a corner, hidden by a ring of dark grey fabric. But I still saw him, I could always find him.

I saw her too.

Limbs entangled, I watched as she ran her hands along his spine, her long nails leaving a slight mark on his uniform. I watched as he cupped her face, crushing his lips against hers. And I watched as her hair fell away, as he caught my eye.

I heard his shout of "Lily!" but I didn't stop. I just ran. I didn't want to hear it.

**Please review! I would probably cry if you guys could get me to seventy reviews! Pretty please?!**

**~theworldabove**

**ps. I will be posting another mini-chapter straight after this... your welcome!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the short one- this chapter was originally part of the previous one, but it didn't really fit, so i decided to make it a kind of extra :) - it is still important to the story, though!**

I needed so desperately to clear my head, to empty it of the troubles, of the worries that were so firmly entangled. I wanted to go to the studio, to dance my worries away, but I knew that it would hurt. I knew that if I went there, memories would overwhelm my emotions, and I didn't know if I could stay in control.

So instead I ran to the stables, to Apollo's stall, where I buried my face in his mane. I wanted to cry, I wanted to sob and shriek, but the tears didn't come. So instead I took several deep breaths, and carefully, methodically, I cleaned the stall, polished all her tack, before saddling my beautiful horse, and riding off into the forest.

I let my thoughts wonder, I let them drift and tangle. It was calming, to feel Apollo's muscles tense and release beneath my hands, to feel the power she emanated as she galloped through the forest.

_Beautiful. _

I thought, as she reared on her legs, and let out a piercing whinny. Without thought, I tugged at the stretchy band that held my hair in place, willing Apollo to go faster, so I could feel the wind in my hair and truly let go.

_Faster. Faster. Faster. _

The word, the essence of its meaning, swarmed my mind, and over ran any other thought, louder and louder until I almost lost sense of time and its meaning. Before I could take off all together, spread my wings and fly, a new voice resonated in my mind, pulling me back to earth, back to reality.

_Faster. _

It wasn't my own, mental voice. No, it was unfathomably deep, echoing against my skull.

It was Apollo.

_Apollo? Can you hear me?_

It was ridiculous, the notion of it. Of course she couldn't hear, of course she-

_Yes._

The voice was the same as before, aged and wise.

_How?_

_You are a daughter of the moon. You are family. _

_I have never spoken to a horse before- any animal, really. I didn't even know it was possible._

_Your powers are infinite, daughter of the moon. _

Apollo's word shocked me into silence.

Your powers are infinite.

Infinite.

Without a word, Apollo slowed, and turned, taking me back to the stables, back to Beauxbaton.

She took me home.

**please review!**


End file.
